


1985

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Remus on palasina, Sirius pois Azkabanista
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuosi 1985: Remuksen elämä on yhä sekaisin, ja nyt myös muistot Siriuksesta alkavat muuttaa muotoaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olen kirjoittanut vuosien varrella monta one-shottia Remuksesta ja Siriuksesta mutten lähes yhtään suomenkielistä jatkista, mutta hei, tässä se nyt on! Tämä ficci on muutenkin itselleni vähän vaihtelua, koska tämä on AU (ja ihan mahtavaa päästä kirjoittamaan 25-vuotiasta Remus Lupinia). Tähän myös tuli heti alussa mukaan vähän synkempiä sävyjä kuin ehkä oli tarkoitus, mutta luovin silti kohti onnellista loppua ;)
> 
> Ja hei, jos täältä A03:sta löytyy suomenkieliselle R/S:lle lukijoita niin kuulisin tietysti teistä mielelläni! :) Julkaisen tätä myös FinFanFunissa, sielläkin suapi tietysti lähestyä.

Tiskipöytä alkoi olla täynnä. Remus joutui kurkistamaan neljään mukiin ennen kuin löysi yhden, jonka pohjalla ei lojunut käytettyä teepussia. Vesi kiehui jo. Hän poimi mukin tiskipöydältä ja kaatoi samalla kaksi muuta. Ehkä hän tiskaisi illalla. Tai ehkä hän odottaisi niin kauan, että hänen olisi pakko ottaa taikasauva yöpöydän alimmasta laatikosta ja muistella joku tiskausloitsu.  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa, painoi sitten silmänsä kiinni, vei mukin nenänsä alle ja hengitti syvään. Vanilja ja kardemumma, sitä hän oli juonut viimeiset kolme viikkoa. Ei kovin perinteinen maku, mutta jostain syystä se rauhoitti häntä. Illalla hän tiskaisi.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Remus avasi silmänsä ja huokaisi syvään. Keittiössä oli kaksi tuolia, joista toisella oli kasa päivän tai pari käytettyjä vaatteita, joita hän ei viitsinyt pestä eikä toisaalta viikata takaisin kaappiin. Ehkä hän itse voisi istuutua sohvalle.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole shampoota.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän huikkasi takaisin ja melkein poltti kielensä ottaessaan pitkää kulausta teemukista.  
  
”Miksi sinulla ei ole shampoota?”  
  
”Se loppui – ” hän rypisti otsaansa melko varmana siitä, että shampoo oli loppunut viime kuussa, ” – pari päivää sitten.”  
  
”Valehtelija”, nainen sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä. ”No, sille ei nyt mahda mitään. Tiskaisitko minulle yhden mukin?”  
  
”Eikö sinulla ollut kiire?”  
  
”Vuoro alkaa vasta yhdeltätoista.”  
  
Kylpyhuoneen ovi napsahti takaisin kiinni, ja hetken päästä vesi alkoi juosta laattalattiaa vasten. Remus tiskasi vähiten likaisen mukin ja kaatoi siihen jo valmiiksi vettä. Hän joutui siirtelemään monta lähes tyhjää pakettia, ennen kuin löysi kaapista jotakin, mikä ei ollut vaniljaa ja kardemummaa. _Mustikkamuffini_. Naurettavaa, mutta kelpaisi.  
  
Remus istui sohvalle, kun Annie käveli keittiöön pyyhe kiedottuna hiuksiensa ympärille ja vasen käsi nykien harmaata toppia paremmin pikkuhousujen peitoksi. Remus tuijotti keittiön kaappien ovia. Tämä oli ainoa hetki päivästä, jolloin aurinko paistoi ympäröivien kerrostalojen välistä sisään hänen pienen kaksionsa ikkunoista ja myös ainoa aika, jolloin hän mietti, että hänen todellakin pitäisi siivota joskus.  
  
Annie nappasi mukinsa keittiön pöydältä, kurtisti kulmiaan Remuksen teevalinnalle, kohautti sitten olkapäitään ja mumisi suu mukinreunalla jotakin, mikä saattoi olla _kiitos._  
  
”Remus”, Annie sanoi hetken päästä ja liikahti vähän levottomasti tuolillaan. ”Minulla on… tai siis, meidän pitäisi jutella yhdestä jutusta.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Hän ei ollut hyvä tällaisessa, ei todellakaan, nyt pitäisi terästäytyä. Annien vuoro alkaisi onneksi parin tunnin päästä, keskustelu ei voisi jatkua loputtomiin. Kyllä hän nyt vähän aikaa kestäisi.  
  
”Niin?” hän sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, miten varmalta hänen oma äänensä kuulosti.  
  
Annie avasi suunsa ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Tuolinjalat kolisivat lattiaa vasten, kun nainen käänsi koko tuolin pystyäkseen paremmin katsomaan sohvalla istuvaa Remusta. Teemuki oli yhä Annien sylissä, ja tämä pyöritti sitä hitaasti käsissään hajamielisen näköisenä.  
  
”Tuota noin”, Annie sanoi hitaasti, ”mitä mieltä olet, onko tämä meidän juttu ikään kuin… menossa mihinkään?”  
  
”Menossa”, Remus toisti. Hänen pitäisi ostaa maitoa, kyllä, hän kävisi tänään kaupassa töiden jälkeen ja ostaisi maitoa. Sitten hän tiskaisi.  
  
”Niin”, Annie sanoi äkkiä painokkaammin, laittoi teemukin pöydälle ja nojasi kaksin käsin polviinsa ”Remus, minä nimittäin… minä olen tavannut yhden tyypin.”  
  
Remus hätkähti niin että teetä läikkyi hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Helvetti”, hän mutisi ja yritti pyyhkiä nestettä pois, mutta tietenkin se vain levisi. Kun hän nosti katseensa takaisin Annieen, nainen tuijotti häntä alahuultaan purren. ”Okei. Tuota… olet tavannut tyypin.”  
  
”Haluaisin mennä hänen kanssaan ulos”, Annie sanoi, ”hän on todella, todella… voin melkein kuvitella, että voisimme… mutta ei se nyt oikeastaan edes kuulu tähän. Remus, minä en vaan jotenkin… tämähän on ollut tällaista… hengailua, eikö olekin?”  
  
”Hengailua?” Remus sanoi. Vanilja ja kardemumma todella maistuivat melko kummalliselta yhdessä, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hänen sydämensä oli lakannut hakkaamasta liian lujaa ja hänellä alkoi taas olla samanlainen olo kuin yleensä, rauhallinen, vähän sumuinen ehkä, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan aika tyyni. Annie halusi vain päästä hänestä eroon, ei sen kummempaa. Hänen ei tarvitsisi sanoa itse mitään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Annie sanoi kuin kokeeksi.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja hymyili. ”Ei se mitään. Ei se mitään, ihan totta, sinä… olet oikeassa. Tietenkin. Pidän sinusta tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin kenestäkään muusta elävästä ihmisestä, mutta se vain… en vain jotenkin… tämä on vain hengailua.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Annie sanoi uudestaan mutta nyt selvästi eri syystä. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja asetti tyhjän teemukin Remuksen täpötäydelle pöydälle. ”Minä… haluatko jutella? Vai pitäisikö minun mennä?”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään. ”Kyllä se tästä. Voit mennä.”  
  
”Me näemme kuitenkin töissä”, Annie sanoi hitaasti. ”Ja olisin iloinen, jos voisimme…”  
  
”Olla ystäviä”, Remus täydensi. ”Totta kai. Ei tässä ole mitään hätää. Kyllä minä ymmärrän.”  
  
”Sinä kyllä voisit – ” Annie aloitti, sulki sitten suunsa ja katsoi vaivautuneena ympärilleen. Ilmeisesti Anniekaan ei osannut aivan tarkkaan ilmaista, _mitä_ Remus oikeastaan voisi. ”No, ehkä minä tästä… jos minä vain kerään tavarani, tai… eihän minulla oikeastaan ollutkaan täällä juuri mitään.”  
  
Annie nousi seisomaan. Remus istui sohvallaan ja katsoi, miten nainen hävisi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän laski sekunteja. Kolmensadankahdenkymmenen päästä Annie seisoi keskellä hänen olohuonettaan, tai oikeastaan kohdassa jossa toiselta puolelta romahtanut astiakaappi viestitti olohuoneen vaihtuvan keittiöksi. Annien tummat, olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset olivat edelleen märät eikä hän ollut meikannut, mutta nyt hänellä oli vaatteet päällä, laukku kädessä ja kasvoillaan päättäväinen ilme. Hän veti ulkotakin päälleen sanomatta mitään ja kietoi kaulaliinan kaulaansa ennen kuin seisahtui vielä hetkeksi kynnykselle.  
  
”Hei sitten”, hän sanoi ja tarttui kiinni ovenkahvaan.  
  
”Hei sitten”, Remus sanoi. ”Nähdään töissä. Ja hei, Annie… onnea. Onnea sen tyypin kanssa.”  
  
Annie hymyili hänelle lyhyesti ja oli poissa. Remus veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä oli vielä neljä tuntia aikaa, ennen kuin hänen pitäisi valmistautua töihin. Ehkä hän aloittaisi jonkun uuden kirjan.  
  
**  
  
Kun hän tuli illalla kotiin, aivan liian myöhään tiskaamista ajatellen ja ilman maitoa, hänen ikkunalaudallaan istui pöllö.  
  
_Voi helvetti._ Hän laski reppunsa ovenpieleen, vilkuili ympärilleen ja nauroi sitten itselleen ääneen, koska hitto sentään, mitä hän oikein oli odottanut näkevänsä, Dumbledoren istumassa sohvallaan? Pöllö kuitenkin tuijotti häntä lasin läpi ja koputti sitä sitten nokallaan päättäväisesti, kun hän ei hievahtanutkaan. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja raotti ikkunaa. Jos joku naapureista huomaisi hänen päästävän pöllön sisään, häntä luultavasti pidettäisiin vain astetta aiempaa kajahtaneena.  
  
Hän irrotti pienen, vaaleanruskean kirjekuoren pöllön nilkasta. Lintu tuijotti häntä edelleen, mutta hän oli kohtuullisen varma, ettei näiden kolmenkymmenen yhden neliön sisältä löytynyt mitään, mikä soveltuisi pöllöjen ravinnoksi, joten hän vain rapsutti kevyesti lintua päälaelta. Hetken kuluttua se pujahti loukkaantuneen näköisenä ulos edelleen raollaan olevasta ikkunasta, mutta jäi ikkunalaudalle istumaan eikä lähtenyt minnekään, vaikka Remus viittoili sille painokkaasti.  
  
Kirjekuori Remuksen kädessä alkoi väristä, ja hän hätkähti niin lujaa, että melkein löi varpaansa sohvanjalkaan.  
  
” _Remus Lupin”_ , kirjekuori sanoi tutulla äänellä, ” _jos sinä et vastaa tähänkään kirjeeseen, Arthur lentää hakemaan sinut sillä himskatin jästihäkkyrällään_.”  
  
Remus pyöräytti silmiään, mutta avasi kirjekuoren. Hän ei pitänyt uhkausta kovin todennäköisenä, mutta ehkä oli parempi olla ottamatta turhia riskejä. Hän vastaisi kirjeeseen lyhyesti ja unohtaisi sitten koko jutun.  
  
_Remus Lupin_ , Molly Weasleyn siisti mutta selvästi kiireessä kirjoitettu käsiala sanoi, _sinä herneaivo, me todellakin odotimme sinua jouluksi Kotikoloon. Tiedän, että pidät sitä vain säälinä ja että et halua nähdä ketään ja että haluat vain hautautua sinne jästimaailmaasi ja unohtaa koko jutun, mutta se nyt vaan ei käy päinsä, ja olen aina pitänyt sinusta, olit jotenkin kaikista järkevin, niin että olen todellakin ihan aidosti pettynyt siitä, että et tullut. Arthurkin on pettynyt. Hän tutkii niitä härveleitään aina kun vain ehtii, ja vähän väliä hän mutisee jotain käsittämätöntä ja sanoo sitten, että tätä pitää todellakin kysyä Remukselta, ja pahoin pelkään että sitten kun vihdoinkin saat ne luusi liikkeelle ja tulet tänne, hän ei enää edes tiedä mistä aloittaa. Voisit tulla pääsiäisenä, eihän sinulla varmaan silloin ole töitä. Osaathan sinä edelleen ilmiintyä, Merlin paratkoon, tai hätätapauksessa Arthur voi vaikka järjestää porttiavaimen, mutta todellakin, Remus, kyllä me ymmärrämme että sinusta tuntuu hankalalta, mutta se on omaksi parhaaksesi, et voi vain… anteeksi, Ron toi minulle sammakon enkä muista enää, mitä minun oli tarkoitus kirjoittaa. Ihan totta, Remus. Jos et ole täällä pääsiäisenä, menen käymään äitisi luona.  
Ystävällisin terveisin, Molly ja Arthur Weasley ja muksut  
  
Remus Lupin, _ hieman erilainen käsiala oli tuhertanut Mollyn allekirjoituksen perään, _jos et tule meille kylään, minä lähetän koukkunokkatuholaiseni perääsi. Minä sain joululahjaksi kirjan keskiajan velhopolitiikasta ja on ehdottoman tärkeää, että me keskustellaan siitä. Äiti on sitä paitsi vihainen jos et tule. Terveisin Percy Weasley  
  
Hän todellakin lukee sitä kirjaa kaiken aikaa, _ Mollyn käsiala lisäsi vielä _, käsittämätöntä. Mitähän hänestäkin oikein tulee, taikaministerikö? Pöllö ei muuten lähde, ennen kuin olet kirjoittanut kirjeen, jossa kerrot tulevasi.  
  
_ Remus tuijotti kirjettä vielä hetken ja käänsi sitten katseensa pöllöön, joka tosiaan istui edelleen ikkunan toisella puolella ja katsoi häntä odottavaisesti tummilla silmillään.  
  
”Voi luoja”, Remus mutisi. Hän ei ensin löytänyt paperia mistään, ja repäistyään yöpöydän laatikosta löytyneestä vihosta sivun hän tajusi, ettei hänellä luultavasti ollut enää sulkakynää.  
  
_Kiitos kutsusta, Percy,_ hän kirjoitti lyijykynällä ruutupaperille ja pohti hajamielisesti Arthurin ilmettä, _tulen mielelläni pääsiäiseksi luoksenne, jos todella haluatte minut sinne. Odotan innolla sitä, että pääsen keskustelemaan kanssasi uudesta kirjastasi. Parhain terveisin, Remus Lupin  
  
_ Kun pöllö oli mennyt, Remuksella oli kummallinen olo. Hän oli melko varma, että siitä oli yli vuosi, kun hän oli viimeksi käynyt Kotikolossa. Ei ollut mitään syytä yllättyä siitä, että Mollyn kutsut muuttuivat vähemmän ystävällisiksi ja enemmän uhkailuksi ja kiristykseksi. Ja periaatteessahan Molly oli oikeassa aivan kaikessa. Ei hän voinut sitä kieltääkään.  
  
Hän pysähtyi kirjahyllyn eteen. Oli liian myöhä tiskata, hän tekisi sen aamulla. Sitä paitsi Annie ei ollut tulossa takaisin, joten ei kai sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä, vaikka hän kierrättäisi samoja teekuppeja vielä viikon.  
  
Ja pääsiäisenä hän menisi Kotikoloon. Hän hymyilisi, juttelisi, kertoisi kuulumisistaan ja mitä ihmiset nyt yleensä tekivät. Hän viipyisi kaksi päivää, korkeintaan, ja sitten hän tulisi takaisin tänne ja jättäisi taas vastaamatta Molly Weasleyn kirjeisiin.  
  
**  
  
”Voi, Remus, sinä olet niin _laiha._ ”  
  
”Hei, Molly”, Remus sanoi ja kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille. Hän ei ollut muistanut, että Molly oli niin lyhyt, ja oli melko varma, että nainen oli hieman pyöreämpi kuin viimeksi heidän nähdessään.  
  
Hän ei myöskään ollut muistanut, että pelkkä Mollyn hiusten tuoksu saisi tiiviin möykyn muodostumaan hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Anna olla jo, hänhän tukehtuu”, Arthur sanoi sopuisasti taputtaen vaimoaan olkapäähän. Remus nielaisi, kun Molly vetäytyi kauemmas hänestä ja ravisti häntä vielä yllättävän voimakkaasti hartioista.  
  
”Mutta hän on niin laiha”, Molly mutisi.  
  
”Ja sinä epäilemättä korjaat sitä seikkaa näiden kahden päivän aikana minkä kerkeät”, Arthur totesi hyväntuulisesti ja astui sitten lähemmäs Remusta. Arthurin tervehdys oli sekoitus halausta ja selkääntaputusta, mutta painotus oli jälkimmäisessä osiossa. Remus oli siitä kiitollinen. ”Hei vaan, Remus.”  
  
”Hei vaan”, Remus toisti.  
  
”Sain ostettua viime viikolla – miksi ne kutsuivatkaan sitä – _vohveliraudan_ , voitko kuvitella, miten on edes mahdollista, että jästeillä on oma vehje sellaiseen? Olen purkanut sen osiin mutta kasaaminen on vielä kesken, ehkä tänä iltana… mutta joudut ehkä näyttämään minulle, miten se toimii.”  
  
”Mielelläni”, Remus vastasi kohteliaasti.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Molly mutisi ja ojentautui taputtamaan Remusta käsivarteen, ”siitä on _ikuisuus_ kun olet ollut täällä, hyvänen aika, Remus, nyt on vuosi _1985_ , voitko uskoa? Ja luulen ettet käynyt viime vuonna kertaakaan, sinä onneton lurjus – ”  
  
”Ehkä hänelle pitäisi antaa ruokaa, ennen kuin haukut hänet”, Arthur sanoi varovaisesti, ”hän näyttää seisovan hieman huterasti.”  
  
”Ihan kunnossa minä olen”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Molly pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja hetkeksi naisen sormet puristuivat tiukemmin Remuksen käsivarren ympärille. ”Niin. Niin varmasti oletkin. Mennään. Tiedätkö… olen ihan _tavattoman_ iloinen että olet täällä.”  
  
Nainen ei onneksi odottanut hänen vastaustaan. Remus antoi Mollyn tarttua kyynärvarteensa ja johdattaa hänet pihatietä pitkin kohti pientä taloa, joka uskomatonta kyllä näytti aivan samanlaiselta kuin aina ennenkin. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi astunut ajassa taaksepäin.  
  
Kaksi päivää. Kyllä hän sen kestäisi.  
  
**  
  
”Joulu 1983”, Molly sanoi ojentaen hänelle kuva-albumia, ”tässä se on, todellakin, se on viimeinen kerta, kun olet ollut täällä. Minne menit jouluna? Varmaan vanhempiesi luo.”  
  
”Isän”, Remus sanoi ottaen albumin vastaan. ”Äiti kuoli jo neljä vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Voi”, Molly hengähti vetäytyen vähän kauemmas hänestä. ”Anteeksi, Remus, minä… unohdin, on niin paljon niitä jotka...”  
  
”Sellaista se on”, Remus sanoi tyhjänpäiväisesti. Hän tunsi yhä Mollyn katseen ohimoillaan, kun hän nosti naisen osoittaman kuvan vähän lähemmäs kasvojaan. Siinä hän tosiaan istui Arthurin toisella puolella Kotikolon keittiössä. Hänen hymynsä oli vähän liian kireä, hän puristi edessään olevan tuolin selkojaa eikä liikahtanutkaan, vaikka hänen edessään lattialla pienet Ginny ja Ron Weasley tappelivat suklaarasiasta Mollyn hienovaraisista tönäisyistä huolimatta. Remus tuijotti omaa kuvajaistaan otsa rypyssä ja toivoi, että hänen poskensa olivat nyt edes hieman pyöreämmät kuin kuvassa, muuten Molly syöttäisi hänet hengiltä.  
  
”No niin”, Molly sanoi selvästi keräten itsensä, ”mitäs sinä nyt siis oikeastaan teet?”  
  
”Elelen”, Remus sanoi hitaasti ja käänsi albumin sivua vastoin parempaa tietoaan. ”Olen töissä vartijana yhdessä ruokakaupassa. Jästien ruokakaupassa tietysti, enhän minä… en oikein saanut töitä… kyllähän sinä sen jutun tiedät. Ja tavallaan on paljon helpompaa näin.”  
  
”Niin”, Molly sanoi, ja naisen ääneen ilmestynyt varovainen sävy sai Remuksen puremaan hampaansa yhteen, ”kaikki on niin… levällään sodan jälkeen, ihan kaikki… mekin, vaikka Arthurilla on hyvä työpaikka jästiasioiden osastolla, niin silti… kyllä sen huomaa. Kaikki toipuvat vähän hitaasti. Asiat järjestyvät pikkuhiljaa uudelleen, mutta se vie aikaa, Remus. _Vuosia._ ”  
  
”Vuosia”, Remus toisti ja hymähti kuvalle, jossa noin yhdeksänvuotias Charlie Weasley yritti ottaa sudenkorentoa kiinni ja huusi jotain lohikäärmeestä.  
  
”Neljä vuotta on lyhyt aika”, Molly sanoi, ”eikä siitä ole vielä edes aivan niin kauaa. Tiedätkö, joskus Arthur tekee jotain kertakaikkisen sietämättömän raivostuttavaa ja kutsun häntä Fabianiksi ja _Merlin_ että se menee luihin ja ytimiin, tiedätkö, tieto siitä että he – ”  
  
”Äiti! Äiti! Miksi Remus ei leiki meidän kanssa?”  
  
”Remus juttelee hetken äidin kanssa, kulta”, Molly sanoi nostaen kolmevuotiaan Ginny Weasleyn syliinsä, ”ihan hetken vain, aikuisten juttuja. Missä Ron on?”  
  
”Isän kanssa autotallissa, siellä on pohpelihauta – ”  
  
”Vohvelirauta, kulta, vohvelirauta”, Molly mutisi, ”vaikka toivon kyllä, ettei se kapine jää elämäämme niin pitkäksi aikaa että oppisit muistamaan sen nimen. Jospa sinäkin menisit katsomaan vohvelirautaa?”  
  
”Tylsää”, Ginny sanoi painokkaasti. ”Remus näyttää _vanhemmalta_ kuin viimeksi.”  
  
Remus räpäytti silmiään ja tuijotti pientä tyttöä, joka tuijotti takaisin hänen silmät suurina. Ilmeisesti Ginny Weasley odotti, että hän vahvistaisi väitteen.  
  
”Niinhän hän näyttää”, Molly kuitenkin ehti ensin nostaen Ginnyn takaisin lattialle. Remus tunsi naisen tiukan katseen kulkevan poskiensa poikki ja tajusi tunnustelevansa leukaansa. Hän nielaisi, yritti ajatella jotain muuta ja tarttui valokuva-albumiin, joka yhä makasi hänen sylissään. Hän käänsi sivua.  
  
”Merlin sentään”, Molly Weasley mutisi ja silitti sitten nopeasti Ginnyn punaista tukkapehkoa, ”menehän nyt kultaseni, ole kiltti.”  
  
Remuksen vatsaa väänsi. Ginny mutisi jotain ja pyyhälsi sitten tiehensä, ja Molly suoristautui Remuksen vieressä, mutta se kaikki tuntui jotenkin etäiseltä. Hän nielaisi uudestaan ja uudestaan, mutta pala kurkussa ei hävinnyt.  
  
”Te näytätte niin nuorilta”, Molly sanoo, ”vaikka ei tuosta kuvasta ole kuin neljä vuotta aikaa.”  
  
Remus tajusi puristaneensa nyrkit kiinni housujen kankaaseen, mutta vaikka hän yritti, sormet eivät suoristuneet. Hänen pulssinsa hakkasi liian lujaa. Molly asetti käden hänen käsivartensa päälle.  
  
He seisoivat Kotikolon pihalla ja selvästi yrittivät pysyä paikoillaan kuvaa varten, kaikki neljä. Remus muisti kyllä kuvan ottamisen. He olivat olleet Ronin syntymäpäivillä. Kuvassa he olivat kuitenkin neljästään, Lily ja Harry olivat jossain muualla, ehkä nipin napin kuvan ulkopuolella, ehkä joku oli sanonut, että hei, te neljä, otetaan nyt teistä ryhmäkuva, kerrankin. James seisoi etualalla ja hymyili leveästi tukka jopa pörröisempänä kuin yleensä. Peter seisoi Jamesin vasemmalla puolella toinen käsi taskussa ja toisessa ilmapallo, jota hän oli ollut puhaltamassa Ronille. Remus itse seisoi takaoikealla, vilkuili ympärilleen ja näytti hieman huolestuneelta, mutta hymyili kuitenkin hymyä, jota hänen kasvonsa eivät enää tunnistaneet. Hänen vasemmalla puolellaan Sirius nojasi taaksepäin ja sanoi hänelle jotain, virnisti leveästi ja iski silmää.  
  
”Molly”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”jos et pahastu, minä… minä taidan… minulla on vähän…”  
  
Molly puristi hänen käsivarttaan lyhyesti.  
  
Remus sulki takaoven perässään ja käveli nopein askelin puutarhan läpi välittämättä siitä, että George ja Fred huusivat jotain hänen peräänsä. Hän ohitti marjapuskat, pääsi niityn laitaan, nipin napin pois pihalta vanhojen tammien varjoon, ja sitten hän antoi polviensa pettää. Maassa oli vielä vähän lunta. Hän hengitti syvään, painoi kätensä jäistä maata vasten ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta, aivan mitä tahansa, mutta vaikka hän painoi silmänsä kiinni, Sirius vain jatkoi hymyilyä.  
  
**  
_  
Sirius istui sohvalla, hymyili hänelle ja iski silmää, helvetti, ihan kuin tämä olisi ollut… hauskaa.  
  
”Minä olen ihan kunnossa”, Remus sanoi neljättä kertaa samana iltana, ”ihan totta, enkä todellakaan anna sinun nukkua sohvalla, lakkaa jo hyysäämästä ja anna minun – ”  
  
”Kuutamo, sinä nukut sängyssä tänään”, Sirius sanoi ärsyttävällä, järkähtämättömällä äänellä ja levitti molemmat kätensä sohvan selkänojalle, ”ihan vaan koska eilen oli täysikuu ja koska olet vieläkin ihan paskana, vaikka et tietenkään suostu myöntämään sitä, senkin itsepäinen idiootti, ja koska minä en sitä paitsi aio liikahtaakaan tästä sohvalta, niin että jos haluat nukkua tässä, joudut nukkumaan päälläni.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Ja ennen kuin kysyt”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä kävin vessassa puoli tuntia sitten, kiitos kysymästä, joten pystyn kyllä pidättelemään ainakin aamukolmeen asti.”  
  
”Luoja, Sirius, älä ole typerä – ”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi asetellen nyt kädet syliinsä, ”itse olet typerä. Näytät siltä kuin lauma kentaureja olisi juossut ylitsesi, tai ei, näytät jopa vähän pahemmalta. Ja tämä sohva on ihan helvetin epämukava. Tiedän, koska kokeilin kerran, kun et ollut kotona.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sanot aina, että ihan hyvä se on, mutta pyörittelet silti päätäsi koko aamun, niin kuin joku olisi niksauttanut hartiasi sijoiltaan”, Sirius sanoi niin itsetyytyväisellä äänellä, että Remus alkoi jo huojahdella luovuttamisen ja väkivaltaan turvautumisen välillä. ”Tänään sinä nukut sängyssä. Et halua tietää, miten pitkälle olen valmis menemään, että saan tahtoni läpi tässä jutussa.”  
  
”Mutta missä sinä – ”  
  
”Sohvalla”, Sirius sanoi taputtaen sohvaa allaan ja kohottaen kulmakarvojaan, ” – tietysti.”  
  
Remus punastui, helvetti, hän todellakin punastui, ja Sirius puri alahuultaan ja virnisti hänelle, eikä hän kestänyt enää. Hän kohautti hartioitaan, kääntyi ympäri ja tipautti mukin keittiön pöydältä etsiessään jotain syötävää. Sirius mutisi korjausloitsun vaivautumatta edes nousemaan sohvalta, se paskiainen.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi hetken päästä erilaisella äänellä. Remus kääntyi vastentahtoisesti ympäri. ”Meidän pitää ihan totta miettiä näitä nukkumisjärjestelyjä. Tämä sohva on ihan paska.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta Sirius tuijotti häntä edelleen ja hän antoi periksi. Hän todellakin oli väsynyt, ja hänen vasenta lapaluutaan särki, ja hän oli ilmeisesti lyönyt toisen polvensa johonkin, koska nyt hän ei pystynyt varaamaan sille kunnolla painoa. Ja Sirius oli tietysti oikeassa sohvasta.  
  
”Mutta mitä me sitten”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”tekisimme?”  
  
”No, tänä yönä sinä nukut minun sängyssäni”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja minä nukun tässä, ja aamulla myydään tämä jollekin pahaa-aavistamattomalle jästille ja keksitään jotain.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”tuota, kiitos.”  
  
”Eipä kestä”, Sirius sanoi ärsyttävän itsetyytyväisen näköisenä.  
  
”Minä taidan”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”minä taidan nyt vain mennä nukkumaan. Olen todella aika väsynyt.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Kuutamo.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
Siriuksen sänky oli suuri ja pehmeä ja lakanat tuoksuivat Siriukselta ja ensin hän luuli, ettei taatusti pystyisi nukkumaan sekuntiakaan, mutta sitten hän työnsi nenänsä Siriuksen tyynyyn ja helvetti että hän tosiaan oli väsynyt, ja ehkä hän sittenkin -  
  
”Kuutamo. Hei, Kuutamo.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus puuskahti nousten istumaan. ”Mitä on tapahtunut? Onko joku loukkaantunut? Mitä – ”  
  
”Ei, ei mitään sellaista”, Sirius sanoi tarttuen häntä lujasti kiinni olkapäistä. ”Ei mitään hätää. Anteeksi. Helvetti, ei olisi pitänyt… Kuutamo, minä en pysty nukkumaan sillä helvetin sohvalla. Yritin, mutta kello on kaksi enkä ole nukkunut vielä sekuntiakaan.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta sieltä tuli ulos vain kuiva naurahdus, joka muuttui väsyneeksi huokaukseksi, kun säikähdys alkoi laantua.  
  
”Niin että”, Sirius puri huultaan, ”jos minä vain nukkuisin tässä?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Remus sanoi yllättyneenä, ”minä menen vain – ”  
  
”Ei kun – ” Sirius puristi hänen olkapäitään, ”sinä pysyt siinä, ja minä tulen tuohon viereen. Tämä on ihan riittävän iso meille molemmille. Oikeasti, Kuutamo, se sohva on ihan paska.”  
  
”Okei”, Remus sanoi ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn, ”okei.”  
  
Hän tuijotti kattoon ja odotti, kun Sirius kantoi peittonsa ja tyynynsä olohuoneesta takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja asetteli sitten ne ja itsensä niiden mukana Remuksen viereen. Remus sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, ja kun hän avasi ne jälleen, Sirius oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja mumisi jotain äänellä, joka kuulosti varsin tyytyväiseltä.  
  
Hetken päästä Sirius kuorsasi. Remus makasi hereillä, yritti olla tuijottamatta niskaa ja toisti itselleen, että hänen pitäisi nukkua, todellakin pitäisi, ja Siriuksen sänky oli riittävän iso heille kahdelle, ei ollut mitään syytä hermostua, vaikka Siriuksen paljas niska olikin parinkymmenen sentin päässä hänen omasta nenästään. Olivathan he nukkuneet aiemminkin vierekkäin, patjoilla Jamesin huoneen lattialla esimerkiksi, mutta silloin joku muukin oli ollut aina paikalla, he eivät olleet maanneet kahdestaan vierekkäin Siriuksen sängyssä. Eikä taatusti ollut ollut niin hiljaista, että Remus olisi pystynyt kuulemaan kaikki muutokset Siriuksen hengityksessä, eikä hän varmasti ollut nähnyt, miten Siriuksen kyljet kohoilivat peiton alla hengityksen tahtiin -  
  
Ei helvetti. Hän ei pystyisi nukkumaan tällä tavalla. Pitäisikö hänen mennä takaisin sohvalle? Sirius suuttuisi aamulla ja rupeaisi inttämään siitä eikä antaisi hänen olla, vaan haluaisi ihan oikeasti jonkinlaisen vastauksen, ja mitä hän sitten sanoisi? Ehkä hän vain valvoisi, hänhän oli kuitenkin nukkunut jo pari tuntia, hän valvoisi tässä loppuyön ja yrittäisi pysyä mahdollisimman liikkumattomana, ettei vain herättäisi Siriusta, ja yrittäisi olla ajattelematta, ja... helvetti, helvetti, mitä -  
  
_ Joku ravisti häntä. Hän räpäytti silmiään ja aikoi sanoa Siriukselle jotain vihaista, todella vihaista, siis eikö samassa sängyssä nukkuminen ollut riittävästi, mutta hänen kasvojensa edessä olevat silmät eivät olleet Siriuksen.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Äiti”, pieni tytönääni kysyi, ”mikä on helvetti?”  
  
”Se on aikuisten paha sana”, Molly Weasley sanoi kääntyen vilkaisemaan ovensuussa seisovaa kolmivuotiasta. Mollyn toinen käsi puristi Remuksen käsivartta, ja hän tajusi sumuisesti istuvansa sängyssään. Kotikolossa. Mollyn ja Arthurin luona. Vuonna 1985.  
  
”Remus näki vain pahaa unta”, Molly sanoi Ginnylle. ”Älä sinä siitä huolehdi, kulta. Mene vain nukkumaan. Minä tulen kohta perässä.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi syödä kanelisirppi”, Ginny sanoi Remukselle vakavalla äänellä. ”Ne aina auttaa.”  
  
Remus pakotti itsensä hymyilemään tytölle. Kun Ginnyn pienet askeleet olivat kadonneet olohuoneesta, Molly veti syvään henkeä ja irrotti otteensa Remuksen käsivarresta mutta jäi edelleen istumaan sängynpäätyyn.  
  
”Remus - ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Remus mutisi, ”olen todella pahoillani, minä…”  
  
Molly huokaisi syvään ja taputti kevyesti hänen kämmenselkäänsä, ja vasta silloin hän tajusi puristavansa kaksin käsin peittoaan.  
  
”Tuon sinulle pari kanelisirppiä”, Molly sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Ne tosiaan auttavat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Remus siirsi astioita vähän syrjään, asetteli _Anna Kareninan_ niiden väliin pöydälle ja nosti teekupin huulilleen: sitruunaa, tavanomaista, mutta jostain syystä hän oli kaivannut jotain tavallista viime viikkoina. Ehkä sitruunatee maistui turvallisuudelta. Ehkä palattuaan Kotikolosta pääsiäisen jälkeen hän oli tarvinnut jotain, mikä sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa taas normaaliksi.  
  
Hän yritti lukea, mutta ajatukset eivät pysyneet kirjassa. Kello oli vasta seitsemän, ja hänellä olisi huomenna vapaapäivä. Hän heräisi taas ihan liian aikaisin aamulla, kulkisi edestakaisin pienessä asunnossaan, miettisi siivoamista eikä kuitenkaan pystyisi siihen, yrittäisi lukea mutta ei pystyisi keskittymään, ja lopulta hän päätyisi istumaan sängylleen ja tuijottamaan sitä yöpöydän alinta laatikkoa, jossa taikasauva oli. Hän miettisi, pitäisikö kaivaa valokuvat esiin tai kirjoittaa jollekulle tai vaikka muistella pari loitsua tai edes kokeilla miltä taikasauvan pitäminen tuntuisi kädessä, ja että mitä hän tekisi elämässään ja miten helvetissä tässä oli käynyt näin.  
  
Hän jätti _Anna Kareninan_ pöydälle ja käveli hitaasti astiakaapin eteen. Kaappi oli kutakuinkin tyhjä, koska kaikki astiat olivat pöydillä ja muutama olohuoneen nurkissa, mutta ylimmällä hyllyllä oli vielä kaksi pulloa viiniä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi avata toinen, hänhän piti niitä nimenomaan tällaisia iltoja varten. Hän selviäisi tästä illasta, voisi nukkua pitkään aamupäivällä ja sitten hän avaisi toisen, menisi vaikka puistoon istumaan ja katsomaan sorsia. Siellä hän ei miettisi siivoamista eikä luultavasti mitään muutakaan, koska Sheffieldissä hänellä ei ollut muistoja eivätkä kaupungin puistot muistuttaneet häntä mistään.  
  
Puhelin soi juuri, kun hän oli saanut ensimmäisen pullon alas ylähyllyltä ja oli etsimässä kohtuullisen puhdasta lasia. Hän hätkähti ensin ja kirosi sitten mielessään, _puhelin_ , hänellä oli ollut puhelin jo melkein neljä vuotta, aina siitä asti kun hän oli sodan loppumisen jälkeen päättänyt häipyä ja muuttanut Sheffieldiin jästien kerrostaloon. Kukaan ei vain yleensä soittanut hänelle.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi hitaasti luuriin.  
  
”Remus”, etäisesti tuttu naisenääni tervehti häntä, ”se olen minä, Annie. Minä vain… sinullahan on huomenna vapaapäivä, katsoin vuorolistasta. Ja jos voin olla ihan rehellinen niin olen vähän… huolissani, olet näyttänyt jopa entistä kalpeammalta sen jälkeen kun me… no, lopetimme sen, mitä se sitten ikinä olikin. Niin että… minä ja Tom olemme menossa tänään ulos. Tule mukaan.”  
  
”Tuo on hyvin ystävällistä, mutta en minä – ”  
  
”Remus”, Annie sanoi nyt määrätietoisemmin, äänellä, joka oli muutaman kuukauden ajan tehnyt kaikesta vähän helpompaa Remukselle. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Hän muisti sen äänen kyllä, saman äänen, jolla Annie oli sanonut _ei se mitään, ei meidän tarvitse puhua, tule tänne, ota housut pois ja tule tänne._  
  
”En edes halua tietää, mitä teet yksin kotona vapaa-ajallasi”, Annie sanoi nyt vähintään puoliksi tosissaan. ”Nähdään siinä uuden McDonaldsin edessä kahdeksalta. Tom tietää jonkun kivan paikan. Riittääkö tunti valmistautumiseen? En viitsisi antaa sinulle enempää aikaa yrittää keksiä tekosyitä jäädä kotiin.”  
  
”Mutta – ” Remus sanoi vetäen syvään henkeä, ” – eikö se ole vähän… outoa? Sinä ja Tom ja… minä.”  
  
”Ei sen tarvitse olla”, Annie sanoi päättäväisesti, ”Tom tietää, että se meidän juttu oli vain jotain säätämistä. Ei hän ole mustasukkainen. Ja hän on todella kiva. Ehkä sinullakin on jopa hauskaa.”  
  
Remus melkein naurahti. ”Selvä. Hyvä on. Minä tulen. Mutta… en ole välttämättä kovin lennokasta seuraa.”  
  
”No se kyllä olisikin yllätys”, Annie sanoi hyväntuulisesti ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
**  
  
Remus oli kymmenen minuuttia etuajassa. Hän kyllä yritti pitkittää lähtemistä, käveli edestakaisin asunnossaan ja koetti keksiä jotain tekemistä, mutta koko paikka tuntui olevan täynnä asioita, joita hänen pitäisi tehdä ja joihin hän ei pystynyt. Lopulta hän antoi periksi ja käveli mahdollisimman hitaasti puolentoista kilometrin matkan McDonaldsin eteen, mutta siitä huolimatta hän sai odottaa melkein viisitoista minuuttia, ennen kuin Annie huiskutti hänelle kättään kadun toiselta puolelta.  
  
Remus katseli, kuinka Annie ylitti suojatien pidellen kädestä kiinni punatukkaista, silmälasipäistä miestä. Tom oli vain vähän pidempi kuin Annie, hänellä oli hieman pyöreät leukaperät ja ystävällinen hymy. Kaiken kaikkiaan Tom näytti mieheltä, joka olisi helppo esitellä uuden tyttöystävän vanhemmille.  
  
Annie itse näytti jotenkin erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Remus rypisti kulmiaan ja yritti miettiä, oliko tämä muuttanut vaikka hiustyyliään, mutta ei, Annien hiukset laskeutuivat edelleen mustina ja kevyesti kihartuvina olkapäille. Ehkä harmaat silmät tuikkivat eri tavalla kuin ennen. Remus huokaisi syvään ja muistutti itselleen, että hän oli nähnyt Annien yleensä joko töissä tai hänen kotonaan ja sängyssään. Ei ollut ihme, jos tyttö näytti nyt onnellisemmalta kuin ennen.  
  
”Hei”, Annie tervehti häntä ja nykäisi sitten vieressään seisovaa miestä lähemmäksi. ”Tässä on Tom. Tom, tämä on Remus.”  
  
Tomin kädenpuristus oli juuri sellainen kuin Remus oli odottanutkin: varma ja lämmin. Hän yritti jäljitellä miehen ystävällistä hymyä. Hän oli selvinnyt pääsiäisestä Kotikolossa, kyllä hän selviäisi yhdestä illasta Annien ja tämän poikaystävän kanssa. Uusien ihmisten tapaaminen oli paljon helpompaa kuin vanhojen.  
  
Tomin valitsema baari vaikutti jonkinlaiselta pubin ja yökerhon sekoitukselta. Remus seurasi Annieta ja Tomia baaritiskille ja tilasi kaljan. Mitä hitaammin hän aloittaisi, sitä myöhempään hän voisi olla täällä, ja sitä vähemmän aikaa hänelle jäisi yksin omassa asunnossaan.  
  
”Remus”, Annie sanoi parin tunnin kuluttua, kun Remus oli juonut jo ainakin neljä tuopillista, Tom oli kertonut lapsuudestaan lammastilalla Etelä-Yorkshiressa ja Annie oli siirtynyt tuuma tuumalta istumaan lähemmäs Tomia, kunnes he olivat lähestulkoon sylikkäin. ”Tuo mies tuijottaa sinua.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Annie hymyili hänelle, mutta siitä huolimatta tytön kommentti sai tutun möykyn muotoutumaan hänen vatsaansa. Ei hän tuntenut ketään Sheffieldissä. Helvetti, harva hänen tuntemistaan ihmisistä oli enää edes elossa. Oliko joku tullut etsimään häntä? Ei hän ollut enää pitänyt kehenkään yhteyttä, Mollyyn ja Arthurin vain, ja hänhän oli aivan vasta käynyt heidän luonaan.  
  
”Hän on aika söpö”, Annie sanoi ja iski hänelle silmää.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja tajusi lopulta, ketä Annie tarkoitti. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt miestä, ja hän oli lähes sataprosenttisen varma, että tämä oli jästi. Helpotus oli niin suuri, että hänen ihoaan kihelmöi ja hänen piti hengittää muutaman kerran syvään, ennen kuin pulssi tuntui tasaantuvan vähän. Voi luoja, hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi säikähdellä tällä tavalla.  
  
”Söpö?” hän kysyi sitten tajuttuaan viimein, mitä Annie itse asiassa oli sanonut.  
  
”Hän varmaan haluaisi tulla juttelemaan”, Annie sanoo kohottaen kulmiaan. ”Pitäisikö meidän jättää sinut yksin?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään. Hän vilkaisi vielä uudestaan tuntematonta jästiä. Mies näytti hänen ikäiseltään, ehkä pari vuotta vanhemmalta, ja tällä oli vaaleanruskeat, lyhyt hiukset ja hän oli pukeutunut niin kuin olisi tullut ravintolaan suoraan toimistosta.  
  
”Annie”, Remus sanoi hitaasti kääntyen katsomaan tyttöä, joka silitti Tomin käsivartta ilmeisesti tajuamatta sitä itsekään, ”minä en…”  
  
Annien silmät laajentuivat. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Tomiin ja punastui vähän. ”Anteeksi, minä… mutta, tuota… oletko varma?”  
  
”Miten niin olenko varma?” Remus kysyi. ”Kai minä sen tiedän.”  
  
”Sinä vain…” Annie sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”no, en nyt haluaisi sanoa, että vaikutat siltä, mutta jotenkin… kuvittelin aina että… kai minulla oli vain sellainen kutina.”  
  
”Kutina?”  
  
”Minulle sattui hassu juttu tänään liikenteessä”, Tom sanoi asettaen kätensä Annien kämmenen päälle ja nojautuen hieman eteenpäin, ”siis tiedättekö, kun ihmiset eivät vaan osaa vaihtaa kaistaa liikenneympyrässä ja sitten – ”  
  
”Tom”, Remus keskeytti hänet, ”älä huolehdi. Se on ihan okei. En vain jotenkin… en vain ymmärrä, miten Annie päätteli niin, siis että minä…”  
  
”Hän tulee tänne”, Annie kuiskasi ja kurtisti otsaansa tänne, ”sinun ihailijasi siis, tai… lähetänkö hänet pois?”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään”, Remus sanoi vaikkei oikeastaan tiennyt miksi.  
  
Annie tuijotti häntä kulmakarvat koholla, kun tuntematon mies pysähtyi heidän pöytänsä viereen ja hymyili heille. Miehen suupielet nykivät, niin kuin tämä olisi joutunut näkemään vähän vaivaa saadakseen aikaan rennon hymyn, ja Remus nojautui taaksepäin tajutessaan tuijottaneensa miehen suuta.  
  
”Hei”, mies sanoi katsoen nyt suoraan Remukseen. ”Minä olen Greg. Voisinko… voisinko liittyä seuraan?”  
  
Annie tuijotti Remusta. Remus nielaisi ja mietti hetken, voisiko hän vain kävellä pois paikalta, mutta minne hän olisi mennyt? Kotiin? ”Toki. Ole hyvä vain. Minä olen Remus.”  
  
”Hauska tutustua”, Greg sanoi.  
  
Annie ja Tom esittelivät itsensä, ja Greg kätteli heitä kaikkia ja kertoi sitten, että oli tullut tapaamaan työkavereitaan, mutta heille olikin tullut perhekiireitä. Annie pyöritteli hyväntahtoisen näköisenä silmiään, mutta Remus kieltäytyi huomioimasta elettä. Greg vaikutti kuitenkin mukavalta, puhui paljon itsestään eikä kysellyt Remukselta mitään. Pian mies ajautui Tomin kanssa pitkään keskusteluun Britannian muuttuvan maatalouspolitiikan vaikutuksesta lammastilojen tulevaisuuteen, ja Remuksesta alkoi tuntua, että Annie oli tulkinnut miehen motiivit aivan väärin.  
  
Yhdentoista jälkeen musiikki alkoi soida lujempaa ja Annie ja Tom lähtivät tanssimaan. Remus nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja joi kaljaansa. Hän oli jo lopettanut laskemisen, eikä sillä ollut oikeastaan väliä, hänhän ei ollut yksin kotona tyhjentämässä viinipulloa vaan vietti iltaa tuttavien kanssa. Hänellä oli hieman sumuinen ja kaiken kaikkiaan melko hyvä olo, Sheffieldissä asuminen ei tuntunut piilosilla ololta eikä hän enää aivan muistanut, mistä hän oli nähnyt unta viime yönä.  
  
Greg selitti jotain työkuvioistaan, ja jotenkin se liittyi maataloustukiin ja viranomaisvalvontaan, mutta Remus ei jaksanut seurata kovin tarkasti. Hän oli vartija jästien ruokakaupassa, hän käytti päivänsä kävellen hyllyjen välissä ja varjostaen teini-ikäisiä, jotka suunnittelivat karkkien varastamista. Hänen ei tarvinnut tietää mitään tilakoosta ja tuotantokustannuksista.  
  
Sitten Greg siirsi tuoliaan lähemmäksi Remusta.  
  
”Anteeksi”, mies sanoi, ja Remus tajusi säpsähtäneensä näkyvästi. ”Anteeksi, minä…”  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoi vetäen syvään henkeä ja hieroen silmiään, häntä todellakin alkoi väsyttää, ehkä hän nukahtaisi tänään heti päästyään sänkyyn, ”helvetti, minä en vain jotenkin, tuota, en käy usein ulkona, tai käyn mutta… en osaa käyttäytyä.”  
  
Greg purskahti nauruun. Remus räpäytti silmiään ja yritti muistaa, mitä oli juuri äsken sanonut.  
  
”Selvä”, Greg sanoi eikä siirtänyt tuoliaan takaisin kauemmas. ”No niin. Remus Lupin. Kertoisitko minulle jotain itsestäsi?”  
  
Remus kertoi sen saman tarinan. Hän oli harjoitellut sitä jo monta vuotta, ja viime aikoina sanat olivat alkaneet luiskahdella jo aika sujuvasti ulos hänen suustaan. Hänestä ei oikeastaan enää edes tuntunut siltä kuin hän olisi valehdellut. Hänellä vain sattui olemaan kaksi tarinaa, ja tämän tarinan aukot hän oli täyttänyt mielikuvituksella.  
  
Remuksen elämäntarina oli mahdollisimman tavanomainen ja suorastaan tylsä. Hän oli ajatellut asiaa silloin aikoinaan, yrittänyt tarkoituksella keksiä menneisyyden, jossa ei olisi kiinnostavia yksityiskohtia, ei mitään, mistä joku olisi halunnut kuulla lisää. Myös Greg vaikutti tyytyväiseltä lyhyeen versioon, yritti kyllä kysyä vähän hänen tulevaisuudensuunnitelmistaan ja haaveistaan mutta luovutti nopeasti. Remus hymyili helpottuneena, kun keskustelu siirtyi taas Gregin asioihin.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että Gregin jalka osui hänen omaansa pöydän alla.  
  
Tällä kertaa hän onnistui estämään säpsähdyksen. Greg tuijotti häntä kulmiensa alta mietteliäästi, avasi suunsa muutamaan kertaan ja sulki sen uudestaan sanomatta mitään. Remus tajusi hengittävänä vähän liian nopeasti. Hänen pitäisi nyt sanoa jotain, jotenkin katkaista tämä, puhua vaikka _lapsuudestaan_ , hemmetti, mutta jostain syystä hän ei saanut tehtyä mitään.  
  
”Remus”, Greg sanoi hyvin hitaasti ja varovaisesti, ”olisitko… olisitko halunnut lähteä tästä jonnekin, tuota, kahdestaan?”  
  
Remus tuijotti miestä otsa rypyssä. ”Kahdestaan.”  
  
Greg nyökkäsi.  
  
”Greg, minä – ”  
  
Greg nojautui taaksepäin tuolillaan ja puri alahuultaan. ”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää. Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut… tai… en halunnut pahastuttaa sinua. Vaikutat todella mukavalta tyypiltä, Remus. Ehkä minä vain… ehkä lähden tästä kotiin.”  
  
Greg pudotti hanskansa kahdesti ja juuttui hihaansa yrittäessään vetää takkia nopeasti ylleen. Remuksen pää tuntui kummalliselta, hän oli ehkä vähän humalassa, hänen korvissaan soi ja hän ei missään nimessä halunnut mennä kotiin.  
  
”Onko sinulla kahvia?” hän tajusi kysyvänsä.  
  
Greg seisoi jo pöydän vieressä valmiina lähtemään, mutta nyt mies pysähtyi kesken takin napituksen ja tuijotti Remusta suu aavistuksen verran auki. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Ystäväni taitavat haluta olla kahdestaan”, Remus sanoi nyökäten kömpelösti kohti tanssilattiaa, jossa Annie yritti opettaa Tomia keinuttamaan lantiota, ”niin että… voisin kyllä, voisin lähteä täältä johonkin, ja tuota… jos sinulla on kahvia, niin ehkä voisimme juoda kahvit, tai… jotain.”  
  
”Kahvia”, Greg toisti.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi nopeasti, ”minulla itse asiassa onkin, hmm, minun täytyy siivota huomenna, joten – ”  
  
”On minulla kahvia”, Greg sanoi, ”totta kai. Totta kai minulla on. Tule vain mukaan, minä, tuota, minä asun ihan tuossa parin korttelin päässä. Jos… haluat.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
**  
  
Remus seisoi kynnyksellä ja mietti, pitäisikö kuitenkin kääntyä takaisin.  
  
Greg laittoi oman takkinsa naulakkoon ja ojensi sitten kätensä kohti Remusta. Remus ojensi oman takkinsa, ja kun Greg ripusti hänen takkinsa omansa viereen, ja hänellä oli sellainen olo kuin olisi tapahtunut jotain lopullista. Greg käveli pikkuruisen olohuoneen läpi lähes samankokoiseen keittiöön ja vilkuili samalla olkansa yli kuin tarkistaakseen, seurasiko Remus häntä.  
  
Remus pysähtyi kirjahyllyn eteen. Greg vilkaisi häntä keittiöstä mutta ei sanonut mitään ja ryhtyi sitten etsiskelemään jotain kaapista. Remus antoi katseensa liukua kirjojen selkämyksien yli. Puolet Stephen Kingin tuotannosta, muutama Arthur Conan Doyle. _Sormuksen ritarit,_ jonka sivut olivat reunoista käpristyneet. Camusia, Sartrea ja Simone de Beauvoirin _Toinen sukupuoli.  
  
_ ”En ole ikinä tehnyt tätä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti kohti keittiötä. Greg seisoi kahvinkeittimen edessä, piteli suodatinpussia kahdella kädellä ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä, suu hiukan auki.  
  
”Miehen kanssa”, Remus lisäsi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti epätavallisen ohuelta.  
  
Gregin kulmakarvat kohosivat.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi ja tiesi olevansa tulipunainen, _voi luoja_ , hän oli miettinyt kirjahyllyä ja ranskalaisia klassikkoja ja sitten vain… ja hemmetti, jos hän olikin väärässä, jos Greg ei ollut sittenkään tarkoittanut…  
  
Greg hätkähti kuin olisi vihdoinkin saanut itsensä taas kokoon. Mies laittoi suodatinpussin nopeasti paikalleen ja kääntyi sitten Remusta kohti, otti askeleen eteenpäin ja jäi seisomaan paikoilleen kädet roikkuen kohti lattiaa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Greg sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”tuota, minä… yllätyin. Totta kai, siis _totta kai_ minä ajattelin… helvetti, ehkä tässä voisi jo puhua suoraan, jos meillä olisi tässä väärinkäsitys niin parempi että se selviäisi nyt kuin… myöhemmin. Minä siis, tuota, omasta puolestani todellakin toivon, että tämä ilta etenisi… makuuhuoneeseen.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Selvä. Se mitä sanoin äsken, tarkoitin siis että en ole koskaan…”  
  
”Ymmärsin”, Greg sanoi, kun Remus ei jotenkin saanut itseään sanomaan lausettaan loppuun. ”Miksi nyt?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Okei”, Greg sanoi, kun hiljaisuus alkoi kuulostaa vastaukselta. ”No, olen ihan iloinen, että tämä tuli… puheeksi. Tiedän vähän missä mennään.” Mies rypisti otsaansa ja vilkaisi kahvinkeitintä. ”Haluatko vielä sitä kahvia?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. ”Oikeastaan nyt kun… kun tämä tuli puheeksi… minua hermostuttaa ihan helvetisti juuri nyt, niin että jos voisimme vaan jotenkin mennä asiaan ja hoitaa sen… alta pois.”  
  
”Selvä”, Greg sanoi katsoen häntä. Remus yritti hengittää syvään, vatsasta asti, _sisään ulos sisään ulos_. Annie oli väärässä, hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä, hän ei ollut koskaan ollut kiinnostunut kenestäkään miehestä sillä tavalla, hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut koskettaa sormellaan kenenkään niskaa, työntää vähän takkuisia hiuksia syrjään ja suudella lämmintä ihoa… mutta hän oli humalassa, hän oli seonnut laskuista ja Gregillä oli _ranskalaista filosofiaa_ hyllyssään, ja Remus ei tahtonut mennä kotiin, ja Greg oli hieman pitempi kuin Remus ja _hoikka mutta jäntevä_ ja hän näytti siltä kuin _olisi pelannut huispausta._ Ja siitä oli kuukausi kun Remus oli viimeksi ollut kenenkään kanssa, Greg silittäisi hänen hiuksiaan ja suutelisi hänen lapaluitaan ja ehkä painaisi hänen päänsä tyynyyn ja hän voisi sulkea silmänsä ja vain -  
  
”Remus”, Greg sanoi nielaisten, ”minä kävelen nyt sinne ja suutelen sinua.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja odotti.  
  
Se ei ollut kovin erilaista, ei periaatteessa, Gregin leuka oli ehkä aavistuksen verran karhea, ja Remuksen piti kohottaa leukaansa ulottuakseen, mutta muuten… ja sitten Greg asetti kätensä hänen alaselälleen, ensin varovasti ja sitten vähän voimakkaammin, ja veti hänet itseään vasten, ja Remus puraisi itseään vahingossa huuleen, kun heidän lantionsa kohtasivat.  
  
”Kaikki okei?” Greg mutisi hänen suupieliään vasten.  
  
Remus ynähti myöntävän vastauksen, vaikka kaikki ei todellakaan ollut okei, hänen kurkussaan oli ollut melkein neljä vuotta möykky joka ei lähtenyt sieltä millään, hän oli enemmän humalassa kuin oli järkevää ja vähemmän kuin olisi toivonut ja silitti sormillaan vieraan miehen niskaa. Jossain sumun keskellä hänen aivonsa huusivat varoitussignaalia, mutta hänen sormensa takertuivat silti Gregin hartioihin, _vuosikaudet huispausta, siis mitä muuta voi kuvitellakaan Kuutamo._ Hän tajusi hämärästi kuljettavansa sormiaan Gregin paidankaulusta pitkin, ja sitten alemmas, alaselkään, paljaaseen vatsaan joka löytyi kauluspaidan alta, Greg päästi kummallisen murahduksen kun hän kiskoi tämän paidan housuista. Miehen iho oli lämmin, ja _voi luoja,_ mitä hän oli tekemässä, hän kuljetti sormeaan kevyesti alavatsan karvoja pitkin. Kädet hänen selällään siirtyivät alemmas ja vetivät heitä tiukemmin vastakkain, ja sireenit huusivat lujempaa niin kuin valtamerilaivan sumutorvi jostain kaukaa.  
  
_Helvetti._ Mies mutisi jotain hänen korvaansa, hän vastasi, he olivat makuuhuoneessa. Hän avasi kömpelöillä sormillaan paidan nappeja, Greg kiskoi hänen neulepaitaansa pois, hän veti sen päänsä yli ja heitti lattialle, ja Greg pujottautui ulos kauluspaidastaan. Remus sulki silmänsä ja kuljetti käsiään miehen selkää pitkin, sormenpäät seurailivat lapaluita, nipin napin erottuvia, _he seisoivat makuusalissa ja hän tiesi tuijottavansa, mitä helvettiä Remus, mutta onneksi kukaan ei huomannut_. Hänen kaulaansa suudeltiin ensin kevyesti ja sitten määrätietoisemmin. Hän antoi päänsä painua taaksepäin, lämmin kostea suu pysähtyi hänen kaulakuoppaansa, hän yritti kömpelösti saada otetta vyönsoljesta.  
  
”Remus”, mies mutisi hänen rintakehäänsä vasten, ääni oli väärä, mutta hän piti silmänsä kiinni eikä se niin haitannut, hänhän oli joka tapauksessa humalassa, ei tämä ollut mitään, ”miten sinä… mitä haluaisit…”  
  
”Päätä sinä”, hän kuuli vastaavansa, ”kerro vain… kerro vain mitä pitää tehdä… minä…”  
  
”Mutta mitä sinä – ”  
  
”Ihan mitä vain”, Remus sanoi alahuultaan purren, ”mutta älä kysy sitä minulta, en halua – _voi luoja –_ ”  
  
Sormet tuntuivat vierailta hänen ympärillään, _helvetti_ , hän piti silmänsä kiinni, _he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä, ehkä täysikuu oli ollut juuri, hän oli väsyneempi kuin yleensä mutta ei kuitenkaan saanut unta, ja ihan vain muutaman tuuman päässä hänestä tuttu käsivarsi lepäsi rentona sängyllä, pitkät sormet, kämmenselän yli kulkeva arpi joka oli tullut siitä ryhmystä, ja jos hän liikahtaisi ihan vähän he osuisivat toisiinsa, sormet hipaisisivat hänen, hänen -  
  
_ Hän oli jo liian lähellä, ihan liian lähellä, hän kuuli sanovansa jotain ja vastaavansa kysymykseen. Hänen selkänsä törmäsi johonkin, ehkä kaapinoveen, ehkä ovenkarmiin, mutta sitten hänet tönäistiin hellävaraisesti sängylle. Hän otti käsillä vastaan ja avasi hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta onneksi oli hämärää. Märkä suu suuteli häntä ja hän puraisi miestä alahuuleen, _hitto, ei kysymyksiä,_ löysi vyönsoljen ja tönäisi käden pois, sillä nyt hän ei pystyisi, hän tulisi _tällä sekunnilla_ jos häneen koskettaisiin _, hän seisoi kylpyhuoneessa juoksevan suihkun alla ja ajatteli että helvetti, mitä ihmettä, pitäisi katsoa muualle, pitäisi katsoa minne tahansa muualle, mutta teini-ikäiset pojat, hormonit ja kaikkea, se on ihan normaalia että.  
  
_ Hänen kätensä työnnettiin varovasti pois, joku suuteli hänen kämmenselkäänsä, hengitys tuntui lämpimältä ihoa vasten. Hän tiesi sanovansa jotain, mutta ei kuunnellut sanoja. Hänen päänsä painettiin tyynyä vasten, pitkät sormet silittivät ohimennen hänen hiuksiaan ja kulkivat hänen niskansa päällä, ja nyt hän pystyi pitämään silmiä auki koska mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Hän hengitti syvään ja mietti minne sumutorvien varoitussignaali oli jäänyt, kosketus tuntui vieraalta mutta ei varsinaisesti pahalta, _sunnuntaiaamu Viistokujalla, yön aikana tipahdelleet lakanat, krapula, karhea ääni melkein hänen korvansa juuressa._ Käsi painoi hänen vasenta lapaluutaan ja hän painoi ylävartalonsa niin alas kuin pystyi. _Ei tarvitse kävellä alasti suihkuun, helvetti, voisit pistää jotain päällesi, en minä tuijota, helvetti, Anturajalka, sinä olet ihan älytön mänttipää kyllä joskus, ei sinun kanssasi voi elää. Lukitusloitsu makuuhuoneen ovessa, veden solinaa seinän toisella puolella, se hetki kun hän oli noussut sängystä ja hitto hänellä ei ollut housuja jalassaan, saamarin idiootti, sängyn reunalla silmät suljettuina ja nopeasti, tästä jos jäisi kiinni, mutta vesi solisee edelleen. Ei tässä ole kyse mistään, me ollaan kaikki vähän sekaisin, on sota ja kaikkea, ja en ole tosiaan ollut sängyssä kenenkään kanssa melkein puoleen vuoteen. Paljaat jalat, käsivarret, hartiat, pyyhe luojan kiitos, ja Kuutamo mitä helvettiä, oletko sinä runkannut._  
_  
Joku känninen päänsilitys joskus, muut olivat jossain ja pitkät sormet pörröttivät hänen hiuksiaan, sormet hänen takaraivoaan vasten, se oli kai kiitos jostain.  
  
Ja toisinaan hän näki unia ja hiipi kylpyhuoneeseen niin ettei kukaan huomannut, ja laittoi oven kiinni parhaalla lukitusloitsulla ja sitten jälkikäteen ajatteli että ei se mitään tarkoita. Hormonit. Sellaista se vaan on kun on viisitoista, seitsemäntoista, yhdeksäntoista, kaksikymmentäviisi.  
_  
”Remus, minä kyllä kohta – ”  
  
Ääni oli väärä.  
  
Mutta hän oli jo niin lähellä.  
  
Sormenpäät painuivat hänen takaraivoaan vasten. Hänen ihoaan kihelmöi. Greg veti hitaasti itsensä pois ja romahti selälleen sängylle hänen viereensä. Hän sulki vielä hetkeksi silmänsä, painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja mietti märkää kohtaa vatsansa alla, ja että jos hän yhä käyttäisi taikuutta, jollain loitsulla voisi kyllä siivota tämän kaiken pois.  
  
**  
  
”Beauvoir?”  
  
”Viisi vuotta sitten”, Greg sanoi rypistäen otsaansa. ”En oikeastaan muista siitä hirveän paljoa. Mutta silloin tuntui että se avasi jotain. Tiedätkö, vaikka minulle kysymys ei ole sukupuolesta vaan, tuota, seksuaalisuudesta, silti se jotenkin… se tuntui jotenkin sopivan.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja otti uuden hörpyn kahvistaan. Kirjahyllyn päälle asetellussa kellossa viisarit liikkuivat kohti kolmea. He olivat nukahtaneet hetkeksi, mutta sitten Gregin oli pitänyt mennä vessaan ja Remus oli kysynyt siitä luvatusta kahvista.  
  
”Minulla on kausia”, Greg sanoi, ”joskus haluan lukea jotakin, mitä on pakko ajatella ja mikä saa maailman näyttämään erilaiselta. Ja aika usein haluan lukea jotain, joka saa minut kuvittelemaan että olisin jossain ihan eri maailmassa.”  
  
” _Taru sormusten herrasta_.”  
  
”Esimerkiksi. Tai lapsena kun luin _Velhon ja leijonan_ ja jaksoin sen jälkeen tutkia aika monen vaatekaapin peräseinän.”  
  
Remus nauroi ääneen. Hänellä oli kummallinen olo, tavallaan kevyt, luultavasti hän oli vielä jokseenkin humalassa. Hänen raajansa tuntuivat raskailta ja hänen korvissaan viipyi hiljainen kohina, ja nivelet olivat jotenkin löysiä, hän ei pystynyt istumaan ihan suorassa. Ja samaan aikaan hänestä tuntui siltä kuin jotain hänen sisällään olisi väännetty aivan uuteen asentoon, eikä hän pitänyt siitä, koska siitä ei ollut enää mitään hyötyä, he kaikki olivat kuolleet, paitsi -  
  
”No”, Greg sanoi kääntyen häntä kohti, ”mitä sinä luet nyt?”  
  
” _Anna Kareninaa_ ”, Remus vastasi, ”mutta en ole kyllä yhtään varma, olenko oikeasti tällä hetkellä niin kiinnostunut siitä kaikesta venäläisestä politiikasta.”  
  
”Ja rakkaudesta ja pettämisestä.”  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa ja nielaisi. ”Niin. Tuota. Ehkä minun pitäisi vaan palata _Narnian tarinoihin_. Tai Keski-Maahan.”  
  
”Hei, Remus”, Greg sanoi, kun hän ojensi jalkansa sohvapöydälle ja laittoi hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni, ”minä pidän sinusta. Todellakin pidän. Enkä taatusti kuvitellut, että löytäisin tänään baarista homomiehen – tai, tuota, no, mikä sinä sitten oletkaan – joka haluaisi ensin harrastaa seksiä ja sitten puhua kirjoista.”  
  
Remus antoi päänsä painua sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Hän voisi ehkä jättää _Anna Kareninan_ kesken, tai ei varsinaisesti kesken, hän vain laittaisi sen kirjanmerkkeineen takaisin siihen pinoon kirjoja, jotka hän oli raahannut Lontoosta mutta joille hän ei ollut vieläkään hankkinut hyllyä. Kirjat alkoivat vallata jo merkittävän osan hänen olohuoneensa lattiapinta-alasta, mutta se tuntui toisaalta ihan oikeutetulta, ja ehkä myös turvalliselta. Jonain päivänä kirjat valtaisivat kaiken tilan eikä hän pääsisi enää ulos, ja hän istuisi sohvallaan kirjojen ympäröimänä ja yksinkertaisesti nostaisi pinosta aina seuraavan ja siirtyisi uuteen maailmaan, eikä koskaan joutuisi palaamaan omaansa.  
  
”Jäätkö yöksi?” hän kuuli Gregin kysyvän. ”Nukkumaan. Voisit nukkua täällä.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. ”Jään. Jos annat minut jäädä. Mutta se ei… tarkoita mitään.”  
  
Hän tunsi Gregin tuijotuksen ja oman ihonsa kihelmöinnin.  
  
”Selvä”, Greg sanoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoitin tätä lukua aikamoisissa O___o -fiiliksissä, ensinnäkin tuo Greg, nimihän on lainattu BBC!Sherlockin Gregiltä ja siis no ehkä ihan pienesti on sellaista havaittavissa että kirjoittaja mahdollisesti revittelee ihan surutta omilla _klassikkokirjoja lukeva hipsteri_ -fantasioillaan. Ja toisekseen tuo sänkykohtaus, säikähdin että apua koliseeko tässä ikäraja, mikä ois ollut ensimmäinen kerta ikinä ja melkoinen hämmennyksen paikka, ja pakenin vähän Remuksen ajatuksiin, eikä ikäraja kolissut mutta sitten myös se angstisuus, ja yleisestikin ottaen Remuksen selviytymiskeinot tässä ja edellisessä luvussa, _älkää kokeilko näitä kotona_. Mutta tunnelin päässä on valoa!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kun Remus tuli kotiin, sohvan paikalla oli vaaleanvihreä nojatuoli. Sirius istui siinä sivuttain potkien hajamielisesti viereistä kirjoituspöytää ja nyökyttäen päätään Pinball Wizardin tahtiin. Remus sulki oven perässään tarpeettoman kovalla pamauksella, ja Sirius melkein tipahti lattialle.  
  
”Kuutamo”, hän ähkäisi.  
  
”Hei vain sinullekin”, Remus sanoi. ”Missä sohva on?”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä kuin hän olisi lyönyt päänsä. ”Myin sen aamulla, niin kuin eilen sovittiin.”  
  
”Eikä sovittu”, Remus sanoi ja antoi reppunsa tömähtää lattiaa vasten, ”sinä vain sanoit jotain sellaista, mutta hitto, Sirius, siitä olisi pitänyt vielä keskustella. Missä minä nyt nukun?”  
  
Sirius sääti loitsulla levysoittimen hiljaisemmalle, laittoi taikasauvan sitten kaiken järjen vastaisesti farkkujensa takataskuun ja korjasi asentoaan, niin että istui nyt nojatuolilla samalla tavalla kuin ihmiset yleensä, jalat lattialla ja selkä selkänojaa vasten.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius aloitti hitaasti, ”sinä varmaan haukut minut tästä hyvästä ja kieltäydyt ja intät pari päivää vastaan ennen kuin taivut, mutta sanon tämän nyt kuitenkin. Sinä voisit nukkua minun sängyssäni.”  
  
”Sirius, minä en todellakaan – ”  
  
”Äläkä käytä tuota äänensävyä minuun”, Sirius tokaisi muistuttaen hetken erehdyttävästi Remuksen äitiä, ”minä yritän vain auttaa. Sinähän sait niskavaivoja siitä sohvasta, ja sitä oli sentään paranneltu vaikka kuinka monella sohvanmuokkausloitsulla. Eikä tänne todellakaan tuoda toista sänkyä, sellainen ei mahdu makuuhuoneeseen ja olohuoneessa on oltava sohva, ajattele vieraita, Remus.”  
  
Remus seisoi edelleen ovensuussa. Sirius nuolaisi huuliaan ihan nopeasti odottaessaan, mitä hän vastaisi, ja jotenkin se kaikki oli vain aivan liikaa. Hän oli tavannut Dumbledoren tänään, puolet Watersin perheestä oli murhattu viime viikolla ja edellisenä yönä Lontoon reunamilla oli käytetty kidutusloitsua jästiin, jolla ei tiettävästi ollut mitään yhteyksiä taikamaailmaan. Dumbledore halusi, että hän yrittäisi vakoilla muita ihmissusia killan hyväksi, ja eihän hän tietenkään voinut kieltäytyä, mutta hänestä tuntui siltä kuin Siriuksen lentävä moottoripyörä olisi juuri jyrännyt hänet katukiveykseen. Ja sitten Sirius halusi, että he rupeaisivat nukkumaan samassa sängyssä.  
  
”No?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja aikoi aloittaa kiroilun, ehkä se tällä kertaa tepsisi. Yhtään sanaa vain ei tullut ulos. Seisottuaan siinä hetken hän huokaisi syvään, marssi vessaan ja lukitsi oven loitsulla, jota Sirius ei ollut vielä oppinut purkamaan.  
  
Hän näytti tavallista kalpeammalta, jopa kalpeammalta kuin yleensä täysikuun jälkeen. Hän työnsi naamansa aivan lähelle peiliä ja väänteli kaksin käsin poskiaan, mutta ei se auttanut, ne olivat edelleen liian valkoiset ja sitä paitsi jotenkin vähän lommolla. Vaaleanruskeat hiukset alkoivat jo roikkua hänen silmillään, hänen todellakin pitäisi käydä leikkauttamassa ne. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat peiliin tavattoman väsyneinä.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä oven toiselta puolelta.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. ”Minä en tule vielä ulos. En tiedä mitä sanoisin. En halua nukkua samassa sängyssä, en vaan halua, koeta ymmärtää…”  
  
”Mutta siinä ei ole mitään järkeä”, Sirius sanoi vielä hiljempaa kuin äsken, ”miksi et haluaisi? Ei se ole… ei se ole mitenkään outoa. Tai jos on niin antaa olla. Me teemme ihan niin kuin meitä huvittaa. Se sänky on sitä paitsi ihan liian iso yhdelle.”  
  
”Jos sinulle tulee joskus vaikka yövieraita – ”  
  
”Ei tule”, Sirius sanoi, nyt jotenkin vähän kovemmalla äänellä. ”Usko jo, Kuutamo. Sinä nukut siinä. Voit tietysti nukkua pari yötä patjalla olohuoneen lattialla jos haluat, mutta sitten kun ensimmäisen kerran valitat niskakipua minä kyllä vaikka tainnutan sinut ja raahaan sinut väkisin sänkyyn. Niin että mietipä sitä.”  
  
Remus tajusi nauravansa ääneen. ”Hitto. Anturajalka, sinä kyllä… et jätä minulle tässä nyt hirveästi sananvaltaa.”  
  
”En niin”, Sirius sanoi varovaisesti niin kuin ei olisi ollut varma, miksi ihmeessä Remus nauroi. ”Kuutamo, voinko minä… voinko tulla sinne?”  
  
Remus arveli katuvansa parin minuutin sisällä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän purki lukitusloitsun ja istuutui vessanpöntön suljetun kannen päälle, kun ovi raottui. Sirius istui jalat ristissä lattialla ja hymyili kummallista hymyä. Kun ovi oli auki, Sirius kömpi kynnyksen yli ja Remus laskeutui alas kaakelilattialle Siriuksen eteen.  
  
Sirius hymyili hänelle vähän samanlaista hymyä kuin silloin, kun hän oli saanut selville, että Sirius oli muuttanut kaikkien luihuisten tukat neonvihreiksi.  
  
”Totut siihen parissa yössä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. ”Hitto, Anturajalka, Dumbledore halusi nähdä minut tänään, hänellä on minulle hommia enkä voi puhua niistä edes sinulle, enkä halua tehdä sitä, en todellakaan halua, haluan vaan mennä joihinkin ihan tavallisiin töihin ihan minne tahansa ja unohtaa tämän koko jutun, ja hitto että minua väsyttää…”  
  
”Ja sanoit Dumbledorelle, että teet sen”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Tietenkin. En voi kieltäytyä. Mutta tuntuu ihan hirveän raskaalta välillä, tuntuu etten kestä – ”  
  
”Pitää lähettää pöllöt Sarvihaaralle ja Matohännälle”, Sirius sanoi ja kosketti hänen polveaan niin nopeasti, ettei hän hetken päästä enää ollut varma, oliko kuitenkin vain kuvitellut sen. ”Mennään vaikka pelaamaan biljardia, se oli ihan loistavaa viimeksi – ”  
  
”Ei taatusti mennä”, Remus huokaisi sulkien silmänsä, ”pelkäsin että joudun tekemään muistiloitsun viidelletoista jästille, kun James muutti sen kasipallon kyyhkyseksi ja sinä – ”  
  
”Okei, okei, ei biljardia”, Sirius sanoi virnistäen hänelle, ja hänelle tuli vain entistä heikompi olo, koska kaikki oli jotenkin niin sekaisin, ja ei sitä sohvaa olisi hitto soikoon tarvinnut myydä, ja miten Dumbledore saattoi edes kuvitella että Remus Lupin soveltuisi vakoojaksi, ”ei jästipelejä, jotain muuta. Mennään vaikka ihan vaan baariin. Jästibaariin.”  
  
”Sirius – ”  
  
”Jästit ovat niin huolettomia. En minä aio pakottaa sinua tekemään laittomia loitsuja, minä vain… en jaksa kuunnella aina pelkkiä sotajuttuja.”  
  
Remus huokaisi. ”No, niin. Kyllä.”  
  
”Huomenna. Huomenna mennään ulos. Niin että nuku nyt tänä yönä sitten kunnolla.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen. ”Nuku kunnolla? Kun sinä myit minun sohvani?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä totut nukkumaan minun vieressäni”, Sirius sanoi katsoen häntä jotenkin mietteliäästi.  
  
Remus huokaisi, ja silloin Sirius nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Siriuksen suu oli märkä ja lämmin ja hengitys tuntui Remuksen kasvoilla ja hiukset liukuivat hänen sormiensa lävitse ja niskan iho oli lämmin, ja hän kuuli oman huokauksensa, ja voi luoja että hän kuulosti, että hän todellakin kuulosti niin… ja Siriuksen kädet tarttuivat kiinni hänen paitansa etumuksesta ja vetivät häntä lähemmäs, wc-pöntön reuna painoi hänen selkäänsä, kaakelilattia oli kylmä, polvea särki yhä, eikä millään ollut mitään väliä. Hän raotti suutaan ja nuolaisi Siriuksen ylähuulta, ihan vain kokeeksi, mutta Sirius ynähti myöntävästä ja vastasi siihen ja -   
  
Ei. Ei. Remus jatkoi suutelemista sormet Siriuksen hiusten seassa, mutta jokin oli pielessä, ei se näin mennyt, ei todellakaan, Sirius oli lyönyt häntä olkapäähän ja sitten mennyt lähettämään pöllöjä muille, ja he olivat menneet seuraavana päivänä baariin ja Remus oli juonut liikaa ja sammunut keskelle Siriuksen sänkyä ja ollut aamulla nolona, mutta eivät he olleet suudelleet, helvetti, eiväthän he koskaan suudelleet, mitä hittoa hän nyt -   
  
_ ”Remus, minä menen keittämään kahvia”, matala, hiljainen ääni sanoi aivan lähellä hänen korvaansa, ja hänen teki mieli ravistella päätään, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. ”Minun pitää lähteä puolen tunnin päästä töihin. Keitän sinullekin siltä varalta, että heräät.”  
  
Koko sänky huojahti, kun mies nousi seisomaan. Remus kuunteli silmät kiinni, kuinka askeleet siirtyivät pikkuruisesta makuuhuoneesta olohuoneeseen ja kuinka kahvinkeittimeen kaadettiin vettä.  Vasta siinä vaiheessa hän kääntyi selälleen, avasi silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Päässä tuntui kummallisen ohuelta, hän oli ehkä unohtanut hengittää.  
  
_Helvetti._ Hän tunnisti Gregin äänen, tunnisti askeleet ja käden, joka oli silittänyt hänen lapaluutaan, mutta silti hän lähes muisti edelleen, kuinka Siriuksen nenä oli painunut hänen poskeaan vasten ja miltä Siriuksen kieli oli tuntunut hänen huultensa välissä. Eikä sitä ollut koskaan tapahtunut, ei tietenkään, se ei koskaan ollut ollut sellaista. Remus oli ehkä ollut vähän hämmentynyt heidän uudesta nukkumisjärjestelystään, mutta he olivat olleet vain ystäviä, tietenkin. Ja sitten he olivat liukuneet kauemmas toisistaan ja hän oli luullut, että Sirius epäili häntä, ja Sirius oli pettänyt heidät kaikki.  
  
Ja kun hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni, Siriuksen kasvot olivat hänen edessään ja toinen käsi silitti kevyesti hänen taas vähän liian pitkäksi venähtäneitä hiuksiaan.  
  
Ehkä hän oli tulossa hulluksi. Sitä hän oli oikeastaan odottanutkin. James, Lily ja Peter olivat kuolleet ja Sirius oli pettänyt hänet. Ei yksinkertaisesti ollut mahdollista, että sellaisen jälkeen voisi vain jatkaa elämäänsä.  
  
Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Siriuksen sormien kosketus tuntui yhä hänen ihollaan, mutta se oli älytöntä, se oli vain hänen kuvitelmaansa.  
  
Greg istui Remuksen sohvalla Remuksen kirjakasojen keskellä, joi kahvia isosta mukista, jonka Remus oli hänelle eilen tiskannut, ja silmäili Kafkan _Oikeusjuttua._  
  
”Heräsit sittenkin”, Greg sanoi hymyillen hänelle. ”Ota kahvia, keitin sitä reilusti.”  
  
”Greg”, Remus sanoi ja yritti nielaista pois sen, että nimi tuntui kankealta hänen suussaan. ”Haluaisin… jos vain haluat, olisin iloinen jos panisit minua ennen kuin lähdet.”  
  
Greg säpsähti ja vältti nipin napin läikyttämästä kahvia _Oikeusjutun_ päälle.  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
Remus puri alahuultaan. Hänen jalkojaan kutitti kohdasta, jota Siriuksen polvet olivat hipaisseet vessan lattialla. ”Anteeksi. En osannut muotoilla sitä hienovaraisemmin.”  
  
”Minulla on kaksikymmentä minuuttia aikaa”, Greg sanoi näyttäen edelleen hämmentyneeltä, mutta laittoi kuitenkin kirjan syrjään.  
  
”Se riittää hyvin”, Remus sanoi. ”Ei tarvitse olla… hellä.”  
  
”Joskus en kyllä tajua sinua ollenkaan”, Greg mutisi noustessaan sohvalta ja seuratessaan häntä makuuhuoneeseen. ”Käyttäydyt jotenkin… niin kuin olisit hirveän herkkä, anteeksi että käytän tuota sanaa mutta se on totta, vaikutat siltä, ja sitten kuitenkin…”  
  
Remus yritti tällä kertaa pitää silmänsä auki, mutta kaikki tuntui nurinkuriselta, Gregillä oli väärät silmät, ja tajuttuaan, mitä oli juuri ajatellut, Remus puraisi itseään alahuuleen niin kovaa, että veri maistui hänen suussaan. Greg käänsi hänet onneksi pian ympäri, suuteli hänen niskaansa ja selkäänsä ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta, todellakin yritti. Hän hoputti Gregiä vaikka ei ollut itse vielä kunnolla valmis, ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyä vasten ja otti tukea sängynpäädystä, kun märät suudelmat niskassa vaihtuivat mataliksi voihkaisuiksi.  
  
Greg suuteli häntä suulle ennen kuin napitti kiireesti kauluspaitansa ja lähti töihin, ja hän vastasi suudelmaan silmät kiinni.  
  
**  
  
Talo näytti samalta kuin aina ennenkin. Kun hän oli tullut Tylypahkasta kotiin kesäksi tai jouluksi, pienen kivitalon näkeminen muuttumattomana oli tuntunut lähinnä masentavalta. Hän oli kyllä tajunnut jo silloin, että oli jotenkin epäreilua viihtyä niin hyvin Tylypahkassa ja niin huonosti kotona. Hänen vanhempansa olivat tehneet parhaansa lähestulkoon mahdottomassa tilanteessa.  
  
Sodan alettua pienen kivitalon järkkymätön muuttumattomuus oli kuitenkin alkanut tuntua lohduttavalta. Kun hän oli tullut kotiin Tylypahkan viimeisinä vuosina ja niiden jälkeen, hänestä oli tuntunut siltä, että hänen suurin ongelmansa oli tosiaan sukulaisille valehtelu ja leikkikavereiden puute ja seuraavan täydenkuun pelkääminen. Mitä tahansa pahaa ikinä tapahtuisikin, äiti keittäisi suklaavanukasta jästien aikakauslehdestä leikatulla reseptillä ja kaikki muuttuisi vähän paremmaksi. Kotona käydessään hän ei muistanut arvailevansa vähän väliä, erityisesti öisin kun ei saanut unta, kuka heistä kuolisi ensimmäisenä.  
  
Mutta nyt kivitalo oli taas muuttunut erilaiseksi. Äiti oli kuollut hieman ennen sodan loppua sairauskohtaukseen, ja se oli tuntunut epätodelliselta. Remus pelkäsi itse melkein joka ikinen päivä kuolevansa, ihan todella pelkäsi, ja hän pelkäsi ystäviensä puolesta, ja totta kai hän myös pelkäsi että kuolonsyöjät hyökkäisivät hänen perheensä kimppuun, mutta Walesissa oli rauhallista, ei juuri lainkaan hyökkäyksiä. Ja sitten hänen äitinsä löytyi kuolleena omasta keittiöstään.  
  
Äidin kuolema ei kuitenkaan ollut se muisto, joka sai hänen vatsansa kiertymään tiukalle sykkyrälle, kun hän seisoi pihatien päässä ja katseli vanhaa kotiaan. Remus inhosi itseään sen vuoksi, mutta toisaalta hänellä tuntui olevan paljon syitä inhota itseään, joten se ei oikeastaan enää tuntunut juuri missään.  
  
Hän käveli hitaasti pihatien poikki ja tunsi, miten hengittäminen muuttui vaikeammaksi. He olivat kaikki käyneet täällä, hän oli tuonut heidät kaikki tänne yhtenä kesänä pariksi viikoksi. He olivat käyneet patikoimassa, Peter oli valittanut astuneensa lampaanpaskaan ja Sirius oli sanonut, että seuraavalla kerralla hän kyllä toisi moottoripyöränsä mukanaan niin ei tarvitsisi kestää tätä onnetonta tarpomista. Remus oli nukkunut yläkerrassa omassa huoneessaan ja muut olivat nukkuneet olohuoneen patjoilla vierekkäin, ja äiti oli mutissut monta kertaa päivässä, ettei hän olisi ikinä uskonut, miten paljon ruokaa neljään teini-ikäiseen poikaan upposi. Remus ei ollut halunnut näyttää kenellekään häkkiä, johon hänet oli lapsena lukittu täydenkuun ajaksi, mutta lopulta Sirius oli puhunut hänet ympäri ja jostain syystä hän oli suostunut viemään Siriuksen kellariin. Hän oli seissyt vaivaantuneena ovensuussa, ja Sirius oli kiertänyt ympäri häkkiä ja mutissut, että se oli niin pieni, _niin pieni, Kuutamo, sen oli pakko olla kamalaa._ Seuraavana yönä hän oli herännyt siihen, että musta koira oli käpertynyt hänen viereensä sängylle ja varastanut puolet hänen tyynystään.  
  
Remus nielaisi. Hän oli käynyt täällä monta kertaa vuodessa sodan jälkeenkin. Isä soitti hänelle jästipuhelimella, jos hänestä ei kuulunut mitään liian pitkään aikaan. Olisi voinut kuvitella, että muistot olisivat pikkuhiljaa karisseet pienen kivitalon yltä.  
  
”Hei, Remus”, Greg huusi tienreunasta, ”viitsitkö vähän odottaa? En tiedä minne laitoin aurinkolasini.”  
  
”Ei täällä paista aurinko”, Remus sanoi huvittuneena.  
  
Isä seisoi jo etuoven edessä. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja jäi odottamaan Gregiä, joka oli myös huomannut ovenkarmiin kädet puuskassa nojaavan miehen.  
  
”Hermostuttaa”, Greg mutisi ehtiessään Remuksen viereen.  
  
”Me olemme täällä vain yhden yön”, Remus mutisi takaisin ja tarttui tiukemmin kiinni matkalaukkuunsa. ”Eikä hän kuulustele sinua. Hän on vain tyytyväinen, että minä… no, hän on tyytyväinen siihen, että on joku, jonka kanssa voin lähteä kesälomalla viikoksi rannikolle.”  
  
Greg pyöräytti hänelle silmiään ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ennen kuin lähti astelemaan Remuksen perässä kohti taloa.  
  
Remus oli soittanut isälle kolme päivää sitten. Isä oli vastannut puhelimeen vielä kömpelömmin kuin yleensä. Ilmeisesti äidin sukulaiset soittivat heille enää harvoin, eikä isä käyttänyt lankapuhelinta muiden kuin Remuksen kanssa puhumiseen. Kukaan ei enää säännöllisesti muistuttanut hänelle, että luuri piti laittaa aivan korvan viereen ja ettei siihen tarvinnut huutaa.  
  
Remus oli kerrannut ensin lyhyesti uutiset, kyllä, hänellä oli edelleen sama työpaikka ja sama asunto, ja niin, hän tosiaan yritti syödä terveellisesti, ja täysikuut, no, liemi toimi edelleen kohtuullisen hyvin, mutta hän käytti silti yhä varotoimenpiteitä, ja tosiaan, oli hienoa että muuan sheffieldiläinen velho oli ollut Dumbledorelle kiitollisuudenvelassa ja suostui lainaamaan kellariaan kerran kuukaudessa. Kuten yleensä, Remus oli yrittänyt parhaansa mukaan väistää kysymykset, joilla isä yritti tiedustella, menikö hänellä yhtään paremmin kuin ennen. Isä tietysti tajusi, mitä hän teki, mutta ei koskaan suoraan sanonut sitä.  
  
Hän oli kertonut isälle kahden viikon kesälomastaan ja sanonut tulevansa viikoksi Walesiin, ja että hän voisi samalla käydä kotona. Ja sitten hänen oli ollut pakko sanoa se.  
  
”Tuon yhden ihmisen mukanani”, hän oli sanonut hitaasti ja vetänyt syvään henkeä. ”Minulla on tavallaan, tuota, poikaystävä.”  
  
Luurin toisessa päässä oli ollut aivan hiljaista. Remus oli laskenut sekunteja: yksi, kaksi, kolme -  
  
”Poikaystävä?” isä oli sitten toistanut.  
  
”Tavallaan”, Remus oli sanonut, ”se ei ole mitään vakavaa, ei todellakaan, mutta meillä on loma samaan aikaan, tai Greg oikeastaan järjesti omansa sillä tavalla, ja hän haluaisi viettää sen yhdessä, niin että ajattelimme… ja jos et pahastu, voisimme olla yhden yön meillä kotona ennen kuin jatkamme matkaa rannikolle.”  
  
”Remus.” Isän ääni oli ollut varovainen, melkein pehmeä. Remuksen oli pitänyt purra itseään huuleen, koska lapsena hän oli mennyt täysikuun jälkeen näyttämään isälle itse aiheuttamiaan haavoja ja isä oli sanonut tuolla samalla äänellä _Remus, ei se mitään._ ”Totta kai te olette täällä yötä. Voisitte tietysti olla koko loman, onhan tässä lähelläkin nähtävyyksiä, tai tuota, kylällä saattaa olla markkinat – ”  
  
”Meillä on jo hotelli varattuna”, Remus oli kertonut ja melkein nauranut ääneen, niin kummalliselta se kuulosti hänen äänellään sanottuna. ”Mutta olen iloinen, jos voimme tulla käymään matkalla.”  
  
”Kerro minulle jotain siitä pojasta”, isä oli sanonut.  
  
”Ai niin.” Se oli vaikein osa. ”Sinähän tiedät, että minä en… käytä taikuutta enää, jos ei ole ihan pakko.”  
  
”Tiedän, ja olen varma että se on virhe, Remus, tiedän että sota… että sitä on vaikea unohtaa, mutta olit niin taitava, ja se kaikki menee hukkaan, ja ihan turhaan – ”  
  
”Puhutaan siitä joskus myöhemmin”, Remus oli sanonut, ja isä oli vaiennut kesken lauseen, vaikka Remus lykkäsi keskustelua joka ikinen kerta samalla lupauksella. ”Isä, Greg on jästi, ja en ole, tuota, en ole kertonut hänelle. _Mitään._ Niin on vain helpompi.”  
  
”Mutta… Remus, sinä…”  
  
”Ei tämä ole niin vakavaa. Me vain… on vain kiva, että… että ei tarvitse olla yksin. Tämä on sellaista. Enkä aio kertoa hänelle, niin että mietin vain, että… pystytkö tyhjentämään talon kaikesta? Tai… tekemään jonkun hyvän häivytysloitsun? Onnistuuko se? Niin että hän ei törmää mihinkään velhotavaroihin, kun on meillä?”  
  
”En voi vannoa, ettei joku lähetä pöllöä”, isä oli sanonut. ”Remus, minusta…”  
  
”Jos se ei onnistu, on varmaan parempi, ettemme tule sinne ollenkaan”, Remus oli sanonut.  
  
”Totta kai se onnistuu”, isä oli vastannut siihen. ”Totta kai. Tulkaa vain.”  
  
Ja nyt he seisoivat Remuksen kotitalon edessä, isä tuli heitä vastaan hiekkatielle ja ojensi kätensä Gregille, ja Greg hymyili leveästi niin kuin he olisivat olleet oikea pari ja niin kuin Remus olisi todella tuonut hänet tänne esitelläkseen hänet vanhemmilleen.  
  
Tämä oli luultavasti virhe. Remus yritti hengittää syvään, kun isä toivotti Gregin tervetulleeksi ja sitten taputti häntä selkään ja ohjasi kohti etuovea. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt suostua. Hänen olisi pitänyt vaihtaa oma kesälomansa johonkin ihan mahdottomaan kohtaan, vaikka syyskuulle. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, että hän oikeastaan aikoi mennä koko lomaksi yksin ulkomaille. Ja hänen ei olisi alun perinkään pitänyt lähteä sieltä yökerhosta Gregin luo. Hän oli liian sekaisin ollakseen kenenkään poikaystävä.  
  
”Remus”, isä huikkasi hänelle ovelta, ”tule jo.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja astui kynnyksen yli.  
  
**  
  
”Kuka tämä on?”  
  
Remus kääntyi ympäri suu auki vastatakseen kysymykseen, mutta kun hän näki Gregin pitelemän kuvan, hänen suunsa loksahti takaisin kiinni. Hän nappasi mustavalkoisen jästikuvan miehen kädestä ja työnsi sen farkkujensa takataskuun. Kun Greg tuijotti häntä hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan, hän rykäisi ja yritti muotoilla kasvoilleen jonkin normaalia muistuttavan ilmeen.  
  
”Ei kukaan”, hän sanoi, ”tai siis, tuota noin. Se on yksi vanha ystäväni koulusta.”  
  
Greg tuijotti häntä kulmat koholla.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus lisäsi vastentahtoisesti. ”Lähdetäänkö? Isä haluaa varmaan juoda vielä teetä, mutta jos haluamme ehtiä patikoimaan ennen kuin illalla sataa, meidän kyllä pitäisi – ”  
  
”Komea tyyppi”, Greg sanoi, ”mutta jos pelkäät, että minä olisin mustasukkainen…”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”En pelkää. En… Greg… minä… hän todellakin on vain vanha ystävä. Emme ole nähneet vuosiin. En edes tiedä, miksen ole työntänyt sitä tyhmää kuvaa jo kauan sitten jonnekin pöytälaatikkoon.”  
  
Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt. Hän oli yrittänyt kyllä, monta kertaa. Kuva vaivasi häntä aina, kun hän näki sen. He olivat olleet markkinoilla kylällä, James ja Peter olivat halunneet heittää klovnia kermapiirakalla tai jotain muuta yhtä tyhmää, ja Sirius oli saanut päähänpinttymän valokuvauskopista. Kun he olivat tulleet kotiin, Remus oli kiinnittänyt kuvan sinitarralla seinälle The Rolling Stones –julisteen ja kirjahyllyn väliin.  
  
Hän oli aikonut irrottaa kuvan monta kertaa. Muutaman kerran hän oli ollut jopa tekemäisillään sen, mutta jotenkin hän ei koskaan ollut pystynyt siihen. Ensimmäisessä kuvassa Sirius tuijotti kameran läpi suoraan häneen hämmentyneenä ja innostuneena, ihan kuin olisi odottanut, että jotain todella merkillistä tapahtuisi. Remus itse katsoi vähän sivuun ja näytti lähinnä kiusaantuneelta, mutta eihän sillä ollut väliä. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut leikata itsensä pois kaikista kuvista. Hän katsoi aina vain Siriusta.  
  
Ja nyt kuva oli hänen takataskussaan, luultavasti jo rypyssä, ja hänen teki mieli vetää se pois sieltä, silittää rypyt suoriksi ja kiinnittää se sitten takaisin seinälle, mutta Greg tuijotti häntä edelleen.  
  
”Remus”, mies sanoi nyt hitaammin, varovaisella äänellä, ”olen pahoillani, mutta käyttäydyt niin oudosti että nyt minua alkaa oikeasti kiinnostaa. Silloin, tuota, silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla sanoit, ettet ollut koskaan – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään, ja luojan kiitos Greg pysähtyi kesken lauseen. ”Niin. En ollutkaan. En olekaan. Ei tämä, ei Sirius, ei… ei se ollut mitään sellaista. Ihan totta.”  
  
”Minä olin vuosikausia ihastunut parhaaseen ystävääni”, Greg sanoi. ”En koskaan kertonut hänelle, en uskaltanut, ja sitä paitsi hän oli jo silloin yhdessä nykyisen vaimonsa kanssa.”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse sellaisesta”, Remus sanoi päättäväisemmin. Tämän jälkeen hänen oikeasti pitäisi hävittää se kuva. Hän oli hävittänyt melkein kaiken muun Siriuksesta, oli uskomatonta miten tämä yksi muisto oli jäänyt roikkumaan. ”Mennään nyt, tai muuten olemme täällä vielä huomenna.”  
  
”En pistäisi pahakseni.”  
  
”Isä todella pitää sinusta”, Remus myönsi, tosin hän ei ollut varma, oliko kyse juuri Gregistä vai oliko isä vain äärimmäisen helpottunut, kun hänen kaksikymmentäviisivuotias lapsensa toi ensimmäistä kertaa seurustelukumppanin kotiin.  
  
”Hei Remus”, Greg aloitti, kun he olivat jo laskeutumassa portaita alas keittiöön, ”jos haluaisit puhua siitä – ”  
  
”Ei ole mitään puhuttavaa”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Pojat!” Lyall Lupin huudahti keittiöstä. ”Paikallislehdessä lukee, että huomenna on kylillä hevosnäyttely. Oletteko ihan varmoja, ettette haluaisi jäädä vielä yhdeksi päiväksi?”  
  
**  
  
Remus makasi hotellihuoneen sängyllä ja tuijotti kattoa. Hän oli koko viikon yrittänyt miettiä, mistä ihmeestä tahrat olivat tulleet, mutta edelleen hänen paras arvauksensa oli, että joku oli maannut tällä sängyllä juuri hänen kohdallaan ja syljeskellyt kahvia kattoon.  
  
Hän kääntyi laiskasti kyljelleen. Greg oli jättänyt suihkun oven raolleen. Jos hän kurkotti vähän, hän pystyi näkemään miehen selän.  
  
Remus ei muistanut, että kukaan olisi koskaan ennen jättänyt suihkun ovea auki. Jos ei olisi ollut helleaalto ja jos huoneen tuuletin ei olisi hajonnut kahden ensimmäisen yön jälkeen, Remus olisi saattanut pohtia aivan tosissaan, mitä Gregin ele merkitsi. Jotain outoa siinä oli, ehkä se haiskahti pysyvältä parisuhteelta. Hän miettisi sitä sitten, kun pääsisi johonkin vähän viileämpään paikkaan.  
  
Toisena iltana he olivat tehneet monen tunnin patikkareissun ja muuan terrieri oli melkein purrut Remusta jalasta ennen kuin lähti lampaiden perään. Greg oli nauranut ääneen, kun Remus oli harpponut karkuun kanervapuskien poikki ja koiran omistajat olivat juosseet sen perässä toiseen suuntaan luetellen kaikkia kuviteltavissa olevia uhkauksia.  Illalla he olivat olleet niin väsyneitä, että olivat vain maanneet vierekkäin sängyllä. Remus oli miettinyt katon tahroja ja äkkiä Greg oli kysynyt häneltä, oliko hän tiennyt jo aiemmin.  
  
”Mitä?” hän oli kysynyt hajamielisesti ja pohtinut, voisiko muta lentää kattoon asti, jos heittäytyisi saappaat jalassa sängylle ja potkaisisi sopivasti.  
  
”Sanoit ettet ollut koskaan ollut miehen kanssa”, Greg oli sanonut hitaasti ja ehkä jo vähän unisesti, ”mutta et jotenkin… mitenkähän sen sanoisi, et vaikuttanut mitenkään yllättyneeltä tai hämmentyneeltä vaan ennemminkin siltä kuin… no, kuin olisit jo pitkään tiennyt, että se oli tulossa.”  
  
”Tulossa?”  
  
”Että voisit mennä sänkyyn miehen kanssa.”  
  
”Ah”, Remus oli sanonut ja sulkenut silmänsä. ”En tiedä.  En tiennyt. Luulisin. Mutta ei siinä ollut kyse sukupuolesta vaan ranskalaisista eksistentialisteista.”  
  
Greg oli lyönyt häntä tyynyllä päähän. ”Hei, minä yritän tässä jutella ihan tosissani. Et… et vaikuttanut tyypiltä, jolla olisi kriisi menossa oman identiteettinsä kanssa.”  
  
Remus oli huokaissut syvään. ”Nyt on ihan liian kuuma puhua tuollaisesta. Kysy uudestaan sitten kun sataa.”  
  
Nyt hän makasi kyljellään ja katseli toinen silmä kiinni Gregiä, joka kumarteli etsiessään saippuaa ja iski hänelle silmää, kun tajusi hänen tuijottavan. Remus huokaisi ja harkitsi jotain tilanteeseen sopivaa ilmettä, mutta ehkä nyt kuitenkin oli liian kuuma sellaiseen.  
  
Oliko hän tiennyt?  Greg oli tavallaan oikeassa. Jo siinä vaiheessa, kun hän oli istunut Gregin vieressä sohvalla aamuyöllä silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla, hänestä oli tuntunut siltä, ettei sitä kaikkea tarvinnut erityisesti selitellä itselleen. Tai ehkä hänellä vain yksinkertaisesti oli niin paljon muutakin seliteltävää. Ehkä hän oli vain helpottunut siitä, että joku istui hänen vieressään sohvalla ja puhui Narniasta ja pani häntä eikä tiennyt taikuudesta mitään ja kaiken kaikkiaan sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä lähestulkoon normaaliksi. Ei sillä ollut niin väliä, oliko se joku mies vai nainen.  
  
Hän silitti mustavalkoista valokuvaa, joka oli rypistynyt kauttaaltaan oltuaan viikon hänen farkkujensa takataskussa. Kolmannessa kuvassa Sirius oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, hymyili hänelle sellaista leveää hampaat paljastavaa hymyä, jota oli vaikea kestää.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Greg seisoi kylpyhuoneen ovensuussa. Remus taitteli kuvan ja työnsi sen sitten takaisin taskuun.  
  
”Haluaisin ihan totta kuulla tuon tarinan”, Greg sanoi. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut vaikuttamaan kovin vaativalta, mikä ehkä johtui siitä, että hän oli alasti.  
  
”Et halua”, Remus sanoi, ”usko pois. Hei, viimeinen lomailta. Haluaisitko mieluummin panna vai puhua Kafkasta?”  
  
”Aika hankala valinta”, Greg sanoi, ”kaksi lempiasiaani vastakkain. Voisinkohan saada molemmat?”  
  
**  
  
Remus avasi asuntonsa oven, astui kynnyksen yli, napsautti valot päälle ja karjaisi ääneen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Molly Weasley sanoi tarttuen toisella kädellään Roniin ja toisella Ginnyyn, jotka olivat ilmeisesti Remuksen karjaisun yllyttäminä päättäneet lähteä juoksemaan vastakkaisiin suuntiin. Remus olisi ihaillut naisen nopeata reaktiota, jos hänen sydämensä ei olisi edelleen hakannut aivan liian lujaa.  
  
”Remus?” Gregin epävarma ääni kysyi.  
  
_Helvetti_. Remus nielaisi vaivalloisesti, kääntyi katsomaan Gregiä ja sitten Mollya ja sitten taas Gregiä. Ron ja Ginny olivat rauhoittuneet ja tuijottivat nyt Remusta silmät suurina.  
  
”Molly”, Remus sanoi hitaasti tuijottaen tiiviisti naista, joka katsoi häntä kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt mitään, ”tässä on Greg. Greg, tässä on Molly, minun kaverini… koulusta. Molly on, tuota, hän on nykyisin töissä autotehtaalla.”  
  
”Selvä”, Greg sanoi kuulostaen hyvin hämmentyneeltä. ”Mukava tavata.”  
  
”Kiitos samoin”, Molly sanoi tuijottaen Remusta nyt otsa rypyssä. ”Minä tosiaan… olen töissä autotehtaalla?”  
  
”Niin olet”, Remus sanoi painokkaasti, ”ehdottomasti olet. Autotehtaalla.”  
  
”Remus, missä on sinun pöllö?” Ginny kysyi kirkkaalla äänellä.  
  
”Mollyn lapset leikkivät varmaan taas taikaleikkiä”, Remus sanoi kääntyen katsomaan Gregiä, ”sellaista että maailmassa on piilossa noitien ja velhojen yhteiskunta ja pöllöt hoitavat postia.”  
  
”Ei kun me ollaan ihan oikeasti velhoja”, Ginny sanoi selvästi ärtyneenä. ”Remus, älä _viitsi._ Äiti, sano sille.”  
  
”Kultaseni, äidin pitäisi ehkä vähän jutella Remuksen kanssa”, Molly sanoi. ”Olisikohan mitenkään mahdollista, että te kaksi olisitte hetken aikaa keskenänne ilman, että räjäytätte mitään? Remus, voisivatko lapset vaikka mennä sinun makuuhuoneeseesi?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Toki. Minä, tuota… jos minä vaikka keitän teetä.”  
  
”Älä suotta, minä – tai siis, totta kai. Keitä ihmeessä. Liedellä.” Molly heitti hyvin epäluuloisen katseen Remuksen jästikeittiötä kohti.  
  
Molly talutti lapset makuuhuoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään, mutta Remus ehti kuulla jotain vääristysloitsusta ja hirveän isosta lohikäärmeestä. Molly pysähtyi keskelle olohuonetta, risti käsivartensa rinnalleen ja tuijotti vuoronperään Remusta ja Gregiä, eikä Remus enää tiennyt lainkaan, mistä hänen olisi pitänyt olla eniten hermostunut.  
  
”Pitäisikö minun antaa teille kahdelle hetki aikaa?” Molly kysyi kulmakarvat kohotettuina niin ylös, että sen olisi luullut olevan fyysisesti mahdotonta.  
  
”En usko”, Remus sanoi ja vilkaisi Gregiä. ”Tuota, Greg, Mollylla on varmaan joku hyvä syy siihen, että hän ilmestyi yllättäen minun lukittuun asuntooni kahden lapsensa kanssa, niin että…”  
  
”Minä taidankin tästä lähteä”, Greg sanoi. ”Minulla on muutenkin töitä huomenna, pitää herätä aikaisin.”  
  
”Minulla on iltavuoro”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta voin tulla sieltä suoraan, jos haluat.”  
  
Greg nyökkäsi vilkuillen edelleen lähinnä Mollya, joka puolestaan tuijotti edelleen Remusta.  
  
”No niin, hyvää yötä sitten”, Greg sanoi vaivalloisesti ja astui askeleen kohti ovea.  
  
”Voi helvetti”, Remus mutisi ja suuteli miestä suulle.  
  
Kun ovi oli napsahtanut kiinni Gregin mentyä, Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Molly avasi suunsa kolmesti, ennen kuin lopulta sai ensimmäisen sanan ulos, mikä oli kohtuullisen huolestuttavaa.  
  
”Remus”,  Molly sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Molly”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Olen tietysti iloinen”, Molly jatkoi, ”mutta sinun on pakko myöntää, että onhan tämä… yllätys.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. Hän oli istunut koko päivän pikkuruisessa, tulikuumassa autossa. Hän oli todellakin suunnitellut ottavansa viileän suihkun, harrastavansa vähän seksiä, ehkä juovansa lasillisen viiniä ja menevänsä sitten nukkumaan pää tyhjänä kaikista mahdollisista ajatuksista. Molly teki kutakuinkin kaikki osa-alueet hänen suunnitelmastaan mahdottomiksi.  
  
”Tämä on ihan uusi juttu”, hän sanoi kävellen teekattilan luo, ”eikä se ole edes juttu, tai siis, Greg on tavallaan poikaystäväni, mutta ei se ole mitään vakavaa. Tämä on vain tällainen väliaikainen juttu. Ja niin kuin ehkä arvasit, en ole kertonut hänelle mitään…”  
  
”Mistään”, Molly täydensi.  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa. ”Niin kai.”  
  
”Autotehtaalla? Kautta Merlinin parran, miksi minä olisin töissä autotehtaalla?”  
  
”Se oli jästein työpaikka, minkä keksin”, Remus puolustautui. ”Minulla oli paineita. Pitäisikö lapset hakea makuuhuoneesta, olen nimittäin vähän huolissani – ”  
  
”Remus”, Molly sanoi äkkiä aivan erilaisella äänellä, ”Päivän Profeetta tekee jutun Siriuksesta.”  
  
Remus puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Siellä on joku uusi toimittaja, Rita Luodiko, sellainen nuori tyttö, jotenkin hirveän… moderni, ei mitään käytöstapoja. En tiedä kenen idea se on, mutta Rita nyt kuitenkin kirjoittaa siitä, ja hän kävi jo meillä, se oli rehellisesti sanottuna aika kamalaa, Arthur lukittautui kolmeksi tunniksi autotalliin sen jälkeen, niin että… ajattelin vain varoittaa.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus kuuli sanovansa ontolla äänellä. Hänen kätensä tärisivät. ”Ei hän varmaan kuitenkaan…”  
  
”Hän kyseli sinusta”, Molly sanoi astuen askelen lähemmäksi. ”En tietenkään kertonut mitään, mutta pahoin pelkään, että hän etsii sinut käsiinsä.”  
  
”Mutta… miksi ihmeessä…”  
  
”Heillä on varmaan uutiset vähissä”, Molly mutisi jokseenkin kitkerästi, ”niin että sitten pitää kirjoittaa tuollaista älytöntä roskaa, _Ystävästä petturiksi_ vai mikä sen jutun työnimi oli, ja… Remus, olen pahoillani, olen ihan todella, voisinko… voisitko antaa minulle sen teekattilan?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä, kun Molly käveli hänen luokseen ja otti kattilan hänen kädestään.  
  
”Äiti”, Ginnyn ääni kailotti makuuhuoneen ovensuusta, ”täällä on ihan tylsää, me tutkittiin jo kaikki paikat mutta Remuksella ei ole edes mitään _salaisuuksia_ …”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen, mutta se ei ollut kovin iloinen naurahdus. Molly puristi häntä käsivarresta.  
  
”Jos leikkisitte vielä jotain”, Molly ehdotti. ”Remuksella on vähän huono olo, äiti voisi istua hänen kanssaan hetken aikaa – ”  
  
”Joo”, Ginny sanoi hetken mietittyään, ”mutta me sitten kyllästytään ihan kohta taas.”  
  
Remus antoi taluttaa itsensä sohvalle. Molly lämmitti loitsulla kattilallisen vettä ja rypisteli otsaansa tyhjälle astiakaapille ja täydelle tiskipöydälle, mutta Remus kieltäytyi näkemästä. Hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni, antoi päänsä notkahtaa sohvan  selkänojaa vasten, ja hetken päästä hän tajusi, että Molly ojensi hänelle höyryävän kuumaa teekupillista.  
  
”Ei tarvitse sanoa mitään”, nainen sanoi.  
  
Remus vilkaisi Mollyn selän taakse keittiöön, joka ei ollut ollut yhtä siisti sen päivän jälkeen, kun hän oli muuttanut asuntoon.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
Molly istuutui hänen viereensä. ”Remus, minä… voisit puhua minulle. _Ihan mistä tahansa._ ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Ei tässä mitään. Minä vain… olen väsynyt, olimme Walesissa, patikoimme ja sellaista…”  
  
”Mutta”, Molly sanoi painokkaasti, ”sinulla on _poikaystävä_ , ja, tuota, _tiedän_ että olet edelleen aivan yhtä onneton kuin sinä päivänä kun hän – ”  
  
”Älä”, Remus huokaisi ja luojan kiitos Molly lopetti lauseensa surulliseen hymyyn.  
  
”Mutta puhuminen voisi auttaa.”  
  
Remus  pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Äiti, me leikittiin että Remuksen sänky on aarrelaiva ja sitten tuli myrsky ja jotenkin siitä vain katkesi yksi jalka…”  
  
”Minä tulen korjaamaan sen”, Molly sanoi Ronille kuulostamatta yhtään yllättyneeltä, ”ja sitten meidän on varmaan paras lähteä kotiin, pelkään pahoin että Arthur on taas uppoutunut siihen leivänpaahtimeensa ja unohtanut, että hänen pitäisi pitää lapsia silmällä. Remus, voisit tulla käymään.”  
  
”Minä tulen kyllä”, Remus mutisi, ”tulen taas joskus, se vaan on niin… ihan kuin se olisi tapahtunut eilen.”  
  
”Se kyllä helpottaa ennen pitkää”, Molly sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut lainkaan varmalta.


	4. Chapter 4

”Remus Lupin?”  
  
Remus hätkähti. _Helvetti,_ hän oli odottanut tätä Mollyn käynnistä saakka, tietenkin, mutta hän oli ajatellut, että Luodiko tulisi hänen asunnolleen. Hän oli jopa yrittänyt pitää tiskipöydän hallinnassa, koska jotenkin ajatus hänen elämänhallintaongelmiensa päätymisestä Päivän Profeetan etusivulle tuntui melko kiusalliselta.  
  
”Näytit paljon komeammalta kuvissa”, vaaleahiuksinen nainen sanoi nojautuen aivan liian lähelle häntä, ”tai en nyt sanoisi varsinaisesti että komealta, mutta silti, tämänhetkinen olemuksesi on kyllä varmasti melkoinen järkytys lukijoille… Mutta toisaalta mitäpä neljä vuotta ja valtava henkilökohtainen tragedia eivät tekisi ihmiselle.”  
  
”Minä olen töissä”, Remus sihahti naiselle, joka asetteli vaaleanpunaraitaisia silmälasejaan paremmin nenälleen. ”Täällä on _jästejä_. Niin että jos millään viitsisit – ”  
  
”Voi, olen kyllä melko kiireinen nainen”, Rita sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, noukki käteensä suklaapatukan hyllystä ja laittoi sen sitten takaisin, ”kummallista, miten nämä ihmiset oikein edes elävät? Olen kuullut puhuttavan jostain _sähköstä_ , Merlinin viikset mikä vitsi – niin että jos viiden minuutin päästä sopisi?”  
  
”En voi vain lähteä”, Remus sanoi hampaitaan kiristellen, ”saisin potkut.”  
  
”Ehkäpä joku rauhallinen nurkkaus – ”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
”Jos haluat, voin vain soveltaa ja laittaa nimesi alle”, Rita ehdotti äärimmäisen ystävällisellä äänellä. ”Olen todella hyvä ihmistuntija, oikeastaan tiedän jo naamaasi vilkaisemalla, mitä aiot kertoa minulle.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja yritti sitten näyttää siltä kuin ei tuntisi koko naista, kun kolme jästiä käveli ohi puhuen kovaan ääneen hiustenkuivaimesta. Ilmeisesti se oli joku uusi muotijuttu.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus puuskahti, kun asiakkaat olivat kuulomatkan ulkopuolella, ”vuoroni loppuu kahden tunnin päästä, voitko odottaa sen verran? Mennään minun asunnolleni, siellä ei ole ylimääräisiä – ”  
  
”Hienoa”, Rita sanoi tökäten häntä sulkakynällä nenään. ”Ei tarvitse kertoa osoitetta.”  
  
**  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, Rita sanoi istuutuen Remuksen sohvalle, ” _Remus Lupin, Sirius Mustan kouluaikainen ystävä ja myöhempi asuinkumppani, on murheen murtamana jättänyt taikamaailman ja asuu nyt pienessä jästiasunnossa vain muistojensa ympäröimänä_ , vai onkohan tuo sittenkin hometta? Mitä luulet?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja käveli suoraan keittiöön. Teetä, hän todellakin tarvitsi _teetä_ , vaikka tuntuikin vähän riskialttiilta tarjota Ritalle kokonainen kupillinen. Ehkä hän nyt vain kertoisi naiselle sen mitä tämä halusi, mitä se sitten ikinä olikaan, eihän hän enää oikeastaan edes tuntenut ketään, joka luki Päivän Profeettaa. Kunhan hän vain saisi naisen nopeasti ulos täältä.  
  
”Olen työstänyt otsikkoa”, Rita sanoi hilpeällä äänellä, ”aluksi ajattelin että _Ystävästä petturiksi,_ mutta _Rakastetusta murhaajaksi_ on kieltämättä napakampi, vai mitä sanot? Remus? Ja mistä suunnasta haluaisit lähteä liikkeelle? Puhuisitko mieluiten ensin kouluajoista, viattomasta nuoruuden ystävyydestä, vai lähdetäänkö liikkeelle siitä, kun asuitte jo yhdessä? Vai olisiko helpointa lähteä lopusta? Jos vaikka kertoisit, miltä tuntuu, kun paras ystäväsi ja rakastajasi tappaa loput pikku ystäväsi brutaalisti ja paljastaa samalla valheeksi kaiken, mihin olet uskonut? Tuo olikin itse asiassa aika hyvä, ehkä se voisi olla kuvatekstinä, sopisi mustiin silmänalusiisi, pitääpä kirjoittaa heti ylös – ”  
  
”Hei – ” Remus älähti ja otti sitten pitkän siemauksen teemukistaan. Ehkä oli kuitenkin turvallisempaa, että hän ei tarjonnut Ritalle mitään. ”Ei se ollut sellaista. Me olimme ystäviä.”  
  
”Mutta Remus”, nainen sanoi nojaten häntä kohti ja nuolaisten sulkakynän päätä eleellä, jota Remus ei edes halunnut tulkita, ”eikö ole vähän turha yrittää pitää salaisuuksista kiinni edelleen, kun hän on ollut jo _vuosikausia_ vankilassa, niin, _suorastaan liikuttavan onneton Remus Lupin pitää edelleen kiinni siitä väitteestä, ettei hänen ja Sirius Mustan välillä ollut muuta kuin ystävyyttä, vaikka he asuivat yhdessä, työskentelivät yhdessä ja jopa nukkuivat yhdessä. Mutta mikä muu voisi saada nuoren, lahjakkaan velhon eristäytymään kokonaan taikamaailmasta ja tuomitsemaan itsensä ankeuteen?”  
  
_ ”Et voi kirjoittaa tuollaista”, Remus kuuli mutisevansa. Hänen kätensä tärisivät.  
  
Rita kohautti olkapäitään. ”Väitätkö että olen väärässä?”  
  
”Väitän”, Remus sanoi suu kuivana, ”totta kai, olet väärässä, se ei koskaan – ”  
  
”Voi, niin surullista”, nainen sanoi, ”Remus- _kulta_ , olen varma että olosi olisi vähän parempi, jos vaan pystyisit sanomaan sen ääneen, siis eihän _kukaan_ pysty vuosikausia kantamaan sellaista salaisuutta…”  
  
Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Rita istui hänen sohvallaan ja hän itse nojasi keittiön pöytää vasten kuuma teemuki tärisevissä käsissään. Hän oli ansassa. Hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää Ritaa poistumaan, vaikka puoliväkisin raahata tämä ulos, ihan sama mitä Rita olisi siitä kirjoittanut lehteensä, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan.  
  
Rita käänteli lehtiötään ja poimi sivujen välistä valokuvan. Remus nielaisi, _luoja_ , miten ihmeessä -  
  
”Tunnistatko tämän?” nainen kysyi hymyillen hänelle liioitellun ystävällisesti. ”Tietenkin tunnistat, Remus, sinähän olit paikalla, viimeisiä iltoja yhdessä kaikki neljä, ystäväsi Peter oli ostanut jästikameran ja sinä itse otit tämän kuvan. Ajattelin ensin, että tästä tulisi hyvä kansikuva, siis tuollaiset tuikkivat nuoren ihmisen silmät ja kaikki, mutta tarkemmin ajateltuna _eihän tämä edes liiku_ , niin että ehkä on sama että hävitän sen – ”  
  
Remus ei ollut tajunnut liikahtaneensa. Rita antoi hänen vetäistä kuvan käsistään ja hymyili hänelle leveää hymyä.  
  
”Vai niin”, nainen sanoi nuolaisten huuliaan. ”Ole hyvä, saat pitää sen, en ihan totta tarvitse sitä. Näet kyllä itsekin, miten hän katsoo sinuun, ja Päivän Profeetta on kuitenkin perhelehti – ”  
  
”Häivy”, Remus kuuli sanovansa kuva yhä toisessa kädessään, toinen osoittaen ulko-ovea. ” _Nyt._ ”  
  
”Mutta mehän vasta aloitimme”, Rita sanoi yhä hymyillen. ”Et ehtinyt kertoa vielä juuri _mitään.”  
  
”_ Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa”, Remus sanoi matalalla äänellä ja astui askeleen lähemmäs naista, ”me olimme ystäviä ja hän tappoi heidät, mutta sen sinä tiedätkin, haluat vaan saada jotain… jotain millä myydä lehteä, enkä minä… _helvetti._ ”  
  
”Olisit voinut kuitenkin tarjota minulle teetä”, Rita huomautti suu mutrussa mutta nousi samalla seisomaan, _luojan kiitos,_ ”mutta jos nyt et ihan oikeasti halua jutella tästä, niin jospa minä sitten… onhan minulla kieltämättä jo aika paljon aineistoa, ja oli todella _valaisevaa_ nähdä miten elät nykyään, tämä antaa koko jutulle vielä traagisemman loppusilauksen, kerrassaan upeaa… niin että näkemiin sitten. Oli mukavaa jutella kanssasi, Remus.”  
  
Remus ei osannut sanoa enää mitään. Hän seisoi keskellä olohuoneensa lattiaa ja seurasi, kuinka Rita Luodiko heitti hänelle vielä lentosuukon ovelta. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut naisen mentyä, Remus harppoi muutamalla nopealla askeleella ovelle ja kiinnitti turvalukon. Se oli tietysti naurettavaa, Ritalla oli taikasauva, turvalukosta ei olisi mitään hyötyä, ja nainen ei ollut tulossa takaisin, ei _voinut olla,_ mutta silti… Remus veti kiivaasti henkeä ja lysähti lattialle istumaan selkä ovea vasten.  
  
Hän ei halunnut katsoa Ritan jättämää valokuvaa, mutta se tuntui raskaalta hänen kädessään, ja kyllähän hän _tiesi_ mitä siinä oli, hän oli ollut paikalla, hän oli pidellyt kameraa. James oli jo tehnyt lähtöä, oli kiire kotiin Harryn ja Lilyn luo, ja Peter oli ollut oikeastaan tavanomaista pirteämpi sinä iltana, puhunut vähemmän sodasta ja enemmän kaikesta muusta. Remus oli ottanut Peterin kameran ja käännellyt sitä käsissään, hänellä oli ollut melkein samanlainen lapsena, äiti oli ostanut sen hänelle. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli tajunnut, että Sirius tuijotti hänen käsiään, ja sitten he olivat katsoneet toisiinsa, Sirius oli tuijottanut häntä siellä hämärässä baarissa silmät tummina ja tarkkaavaisina, ja sitä oli ollut vaikea kestää. Ehkä siksi Remus oli nostanut kameran kasvojensa eteen ja ottanut valokuvan.  
  
Kuva oli jäänyt Siriuksen asuntoon, _heidän asuntoonsa_ , hän oli varma siitä. Hän ei ollut pystynyt koskemaan siihen, kun oli pakannut hätäisesti tavaransa ja lähtenyt ensimmäisellä junalla. Ja nyt se oli taas tässä, hänen käsissään, ja hän tajusi etäisesti, että hänen pulssinsa hakkasi aivan liian lujaa ja päässä tuntui jotenkin sumealta. Sirius tuijotti häntä edelleen ihan samalla katseella, ja vieläkään hän ei tiennyt mitä se tarkoitti, eikä enää ollut syytä pohtia sitä, koska kaikki oli jo ohi.  
  
**  
  
Greg tuli hieman ennen kahdeksaa. Remus oli miettinyt jo moneen kertaan, pitäisikö kuitenkin soittaa, _ehkä ei tänään, on vähän huono olo_ , tai ehkä _sattui yksi yllättävä juttu, jos kuitenkin nähtäisiin vasta huomenna._ Jostain syystä hän ei ollut saanut tehtyä sitä. Kun Greg koputti oveen, hän istui edelleen sohvalla kirja sylissään ja valokuva vieressään.  
  
Greg suuteli häntä nopeasti ovensuussa, katsoi häntä sitten tarkemmin ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Hei, onko kaikki kunnossa? Näytät jotenkin… oudolta.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään. Greg astui lähemmäs häntä ehkä suudellakseen häntä uudestaan, mutta hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli suoraan keittiöön. Greg seurasi häntä hitain askelin.  
  
” _Hopeinen tuoli_?” mies kysyi pysähtyen sohvan kohdalle. ”Ja… hei, Remus?”  
  
Remus tuki kätensä tiskipöydän reunaan. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Gregiin päin mutta tiesi kyllä, että mies tuijotti häntä huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan siinä sohvan vieressä, vilkaisi ehkä vielä Siriuksen kuvaa ja sitten taas Remusta, joka pudisteli hitaasti päätään tietämättä mitä sanoa.  
  
”Onko hän tullut takaisin?” Greg kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Remus sulki silmänsä ja melkein naurahti. ”Ei. Ei tietenkään. Ei hän… ei hän _voisi._ Greg, minä… olen pahoillani, olen nyt jotenkin… vielä enemmän sekaisin kuin yleensä, olisi pitänyt soittaa…”  
  
”Keittäisitkö minulle teetä?” Greg kysyi lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan miestä. Greg oli istuutunut hänen sohvalleen Siriuksen ja _Hopeisen tuolin_ väliin ja katsoi häntä odottavasti, enemmän kuin vähän huolestuneena, mutta näytti päättäneen toistaiseksi olla sanomatta enempää. Remus oli helpottunut. Hän lämmitti teeveden ja etsi Gregille puhtaan mukin. Kun hän ojensi höyryävän teemukin sohvalla istuvalle miehelle, hänen olonsa oli jo vähän normaalimpi.  
  
Greg otti pitkän kulauksen teetä ja katsoi sitten Remusta pitkään. Remus käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Okei”, Greg sanoi hitaasti, ”tajuan kyllä, että jokin on pielessä, tai on ollut koko ajan, et halua mitään vakavaa juttua ja et halua päästää minua lähellesi etkä halua puhua itsestäsi. Mutta… jos voisit kertoa edes jotain?”  
  
Remus nosti valokuvan pois sohvalta ja asetteli sen nurin päin lähimmän kirjapinon päälle. Sitten hän istuutui Gregin viereen.  
  
”Tuostako sinä olet järkyttynyt?” Greg kysyi hetken päästä osoittaen kuvaa. ”Muistan kyllä sen kuvan teillä Walesissa, ja muistan ettet suostunut puhumaan siitä, mutta jos voisit puhua edes _vähän_ , minä… ihan oikeasti haluaisin ymmärtää.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Tietenkään hän ei voisi sanoa mitään, ei ollut mitään sanottavaa, hän oli Gregin kanssa nimenomaan sen takia, että Greg ei tiennyt mitään ja vei hänenkin ajatuksensa muualle. Nyt mies kuitenkin istui hänen vieressään juuri sen verran kaukana, etteivät he koskettaneet toisiinsa, ja hän oli niin _väsynyt_ , aivan kuin Rita Luodikon käynti olisi vienyt hänestä senkin vähän, mitä hänestä enää oli ollut jäljellä.  
  
”Luulin ettei siinä ollut mitään”, hän kuuli sanovansa ohuella, katkonaisella äänellä, ”ihan todella luulin, olimme vain ystäviä. Mutta nyt jotenkin… kaikki muistoni ovat ihan sekaisin, enkä pysty… en pysty saamaan niihin mitään järkeä, enkä tiedä…”  
  
Greg poimi kuvan kirjapinon päältä ja käänsi sen toisin päin. Sirius tuijotti heitä silmät vilkkuen.  
  
”Hän näyttää kyllä siltä että voisi olla rakastunut sinuun”, Greg totesi yksinkertaisesti.  
  
Remus tunsi, miten sydän hakkasi hänen kurkussaan. Hän painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä, jotta ei olisi nähnyt Siriuksen tuijotusta ja ehkä myös jotta Greg ei olisi nähnyt hänen kasvojaan.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui? Miksi et vain kysy häneltä?”  
  
”Hän on vankilassa”, Remus sanoi hiljaa käsiinsä ja tunsi, miten Gregin vartalo jännittyi hänen vieressään. ”Hän teki jotain todella tyhmää. Sellaista mitä ei voi antaa anteeksi. Ei vaan voi. Ja siitä on jo melkein neljä vuotta, ja silti minä… olen yhä…”  
  
”Luoja”, Greg henkäisi puoliääneen.  
  
Remus tunsi hämärästi, miten Gregin käsi puristi hänen olkapäätään. Hän tajusi itkevänsä, mutta sillä ei tuntunut olevan enää juurikaan väliä.  
  
**  
  
Greg yritti olla hellä, Remus yritti sanoa että ei tarvinnut, tai ei _saanut_ , hän ei kestänyt sitä. Greg kysyi moneen kertaan, olisiko heidän kuitenkin pitänyt vaikka vain mennä nukkumaan, he voisivat vain suudella hetken tai hän voisi pitää Remusta sylissään tai mitä ikinä Remus halusikin, ja Remus piti silmänsä kiinni ja sanoi kerta toisensa jälkeen, että hän halusi että Greg panisi häntä, hän ei menisi rikki siitä. Kyllähän hän tiesi, että Greg katsoisi häntä entistä huolestuneempana jälkeenpäin, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Hän keskeytti Gregin varovaiset suudelmat vaativammilla, puri tätä kevyesti alahuuleen ja yritti vetää housujen vetoketjua auki, ja kun Gregin kädet keskeyttivät hänet, hän riisui omat housunsa. Greg kysyi, eikö hän haluaisi olla kasvot vastatusten, kerrankin, niin että he näkisivät toisensa, ja hänellä ei ollut voimia enää edes vastata siihen ääneen, hän vain puisteli päätään.  
  
Lopulta Greg antoi periksi. Remus painoi ylävartalonsa matalaksi sänkyä vasten, laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti keskittyä vain omaan hengitykseensä. Gregin kädet hapuilivat hänen lapaluitaan pitkin, koskettivat kevyesti niskaa ja sitten lopultakin liukuivat hänen selkäänsä pitkin alemmas. Remus puri hampaansa yhteen ja yritti olla ajattelematta, märkä suudelma osui hänen lapaluidensa väliin, hän oli niin _väsynyt_ , _hän seisoi baarin edessä ja hyvästeli Peterin, ja heti Peterin mentyä Sirius jotenkin romahti kiinni hänen käsivarteensa vaikka ei ollut juonut läheskään niin paljon, piti kiinni hänen kädestään ja nojasi hänen olkapäähänsä, ja Remus sanoi että heidän pitäisi todellakin mennä, oli niin myöhä. Hän piti lujasti kiinni Siriuksesta, kun he ilmiintyivät omaan olohuoneeseensa, ja odotti että Sirius lysähtäisi sohvalle, avaisi vaikka vielä yhden kaljan tai haluaisi jutella, nykyään tuntui että he juttelivat parhaiten keskellä yötä hieman humalassa, kaikki oli niin raskasta… mutta Sirius ei irrottanutkaan otettaan hänestä, nojasi häneen vain tukevammin ja hän tajusi itse nojaavansa seinään, ja Sirius oli niin lähellä että hän tunsi tämän hengityksen kaulallaan, ja Sirius mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä, ja Remus yritti hengittää eikä missään ollut mitään järkeä ja he olivat vain humalassa ja oli sota ja kaikkea, mutta miksi Sirius tarrautui niin lujasti häneen, miksi Sirius juoksutti sormiaan hänen hiustensa välistä -  
  
_ ”Remus.”  
  
Hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Greg makasi hänen vieressään edelleen alasti ja katsoi häntä kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Remus, sinä luulit minua häneksi”, Greg sanoi hitaasti, ”silloin kun tulit, mutisit hänen nimeään. Tiesitkö? Tai… teitkö sen tarkoituksella?”  
  
Remus sulki silmänsä. Hän oli laittanut Siriuksen sänkyyn ja yrittänyt sitten itse mennä pesemään hampaita, mutta Sirius ei ollut päästänyt irti hänen kädestään. Hänen oli pitänyt istua siinä ja odottaa, että Sirius nukahti. Seuraavana aamuna hän oli sanonut itselleen, että se johtui vain sodasta, ja että he kaikki olivat vähän sekaisin.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Oliko se ensimmäinen kerta?”  
  
”Mutiset joskus hänestä kun nukut”, Greg sanoi. Mies kuulosti enemmän surulliselta kuin vihaiselta. ”Mutta tämä…”  
  
”Olen pahoillani. Olen tosi pahoillani.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Greg sanoi väsyneellä äänellä. ”Minä… jos nyt nukuttaisiin vain. Jutellaan vaikka huomenna.”  
  
**  
  
Kun Remus heräsi, sänky oli tyhjä. Hän pyörähti selälleen, sulki silmänsä ja yritti vielä hetkeksi tavoittaa unen viimeisiä minuutteja. He olivat olleet Tylypahkassa, James ja Peter olivat heittäneet frisbeetä ja Remus oli katsonut heitä epäluuloisena miettien, oliko frisbeen tarkoitus ehkä osua jotakuta takaraivoon, mutta sitten Sirius oli keskeyttänyt hänet. Hänellä oli ollut kirja sylissään, varmaan joku koulukirja, ja Sirius oli ottanut sen ja valittanut siitä, miten tylsää oli että jotkut lukivat _ihan koko ajan,_ ja Remus oli antanut viedä kirjan käsistään ja kutittaa itseään ja painaa itsensä nurmikkoon. Sirius varmaan oli kuvitellut, että he painivat, vaikka Remus ei pistänyt lainkaan vastaan -  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, oliko se tapahtunut oikeasti. Luultavasti ei. Luultavasti uni oli vain yhdistelmä toisiinsa sekoittuneita muistoja. Hän oli silti kiitollinen, koska yleensä hän näki unia myöhemmiltä vuosilta, ja silloin kaikki oli jo synkempää ja vaikeampaa eikä hän voinut enää antaa Siriuksen kutittaa itseään auringon lämmittämällä nurmikolla.  
  
Hän avasi huokaisten silmänsä. Keittiöstä kuului, kuinka hanasta laskettiin vettä, ja sitten rauhalliset askeleet kävelivät keittiön ja kylpyhuoneen väliä. Remus mietti hetken, pitäisikö hänen vain teeskennellä nukkuvansa. Greg saattaisi lähteä töihin herättämättä häntä, ja sitten he voisivat jonain toisena päivänä yrittää uudelleen. Ehkä Greg unohtaisi, miten pahasti Remus oli sotkenut asiat.  
  
Se tuntui kuitenkin vähän liikaa huijaamiselta. Remus huokaisi syvään ja painoi jalkansa viileää lattiaa vasten. Kun hän pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun, Greg istui sohvalla ja nosti katseensa teemukista ja _Rikoksesta ja rangaistuksesta._  
  
”En ole jaksanut edes aloittaa tuota”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui yhdelle keittiön pinnatuoleista.  
  
”Hellalla on kuumaa vettä”, Greg sanoi. Remus ei liikahtanutkaan. ”Kuule, Remus. Olemme olleet… _yhdessä_ jo melkein neljä kuukautta, ja minä pidän sinusta todella paljon, ja olen ajatellut että ei se mitään vaikka et tiedä mitä haluat tältä jutulta ja vaikka yrität pitää minut kaukana, tai ehkä olen ajatellut, että se on vain väliaikaista ja jossain vaiheessa tajuat että oikeasti haluat olla mukana tässä jutussa, mutta… niin ei taida käydä, vai mitä?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Ei se… en minä… Greg, ei se ole _henkilökohtaista_ , en pysty… en pysty päästämään _ketään_ lähelle, tai lähemmäs kuin tämä, se vain...”  
  
”Mutta sinä kuvittelet että minä olen hän”, Greg sanoi hitaasti, ”pidät silmät kiinni etkä suostu katsomaan minua ja kuvittelet, että se en ole minä vaan…”  
  
”Vain sängyssä”, Remus hengähti hyvin ohuella äänellä. ”Minä... kyllä minä _pidän_ sinusta, ei se ole siitä kiinni, pidän siitä kun istumme sohvalla ja puhumme kirjoista, ja sinä olet… _hauska,_ en luultavasti ole pitänyt kenestäkään näin paljon _vuosiin_ , mutta minä vain… en vain… en vain pysty enempään.”  
  
”Mutta ei se riitä”, Greg sanoi hiljaa, asetti teemukin yhden kirjapinon päälle ja hieroi väsyneellä eleellä ohimoitaan, ”Remus, ei se _riitä_ loputtomiin, en voi vain ajatella että _no kyllähän hän sentään tykkää jutella kirjoista kanssani_ , enkä halua panna sinua jos kuvittelet että olen Sirius – ”  
  
”Älä – ” Remus kuuli sanovansa ja puri sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
”Ehkä voisit käydä hänen luonaan”, Greg sanoi hiljaa, ”vaikka hän… mitä hän sitten ikinä tekikin, kävisit katsomassa häntä, ehkä se helpottaisi, eihän tuolla tavalla voi elää loputtomiin…”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
Greg veti syvään henkeä ja joi loput teestään yhdellä kulauksella.  
  
”No niin”, hän sanoi sitten, ”minä, tuota… minun pitää ihan kohta lähteä töihin. Mitä jos… jos käydään joku päivä vaikka kaljalla? Tai ihan kahvilla? Voit kertoa mitä olet lukenut ja voit puhua kaikesta muustakin, ihan mistä tahansa, minä todella olisin toivonut että olisit… no, turha sitä on surra. Remus, minä taidan nyt tästä sitten lähteä.”  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoi, kun Greg nousi seisomaan ja poimi laukkunsa oven vierestä, ”minä voisin… yrittäisin skarpata, olisin paremmin läsnä, puhuisin enemmän...”  
  
”Remus, sinä olet rakastunut toiseen ihmiseen”, Greg sanoi hiljaa, käveli hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä päälaelle. ”Mennään joskus kahville.”  
  
Remus istui paikallaan ja tuijotti ulos sohvan takana olevasta ikkunasta, kun ovi sulkeutui Gregin perässä ja askeleet hävisivät rappukäytävään. Parvi kesykyyhkyjä etsi sopivaa laskeutumispaikkaa, ja heinäkuun aurinko värjäsi peltikatot kirjavilla väreillä.  
  
**  
  
Ensimmäisen kerran Remus aikoi kääntyä ympäri jo ulko-ovien kohdalla. Hän nojasi hetken käsillään polviinsa, hengitti syvään ja mahdollisimman tasaisesti ja yritti kuvitella olevansa jossain muualla, missä tahansa, vaikka Walesissa siellä rannalla. Tuuli olisi raikas, meri tuoksuisi suolalta eikä kukaan tuntisi häntä. Hetken päästä paha olo alkoi hellittää, ja hän suoristautui ja astui sisälle.  
  
Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, miten tutulta kaikki näyttäisi. Ehkä hän oli jotenkin ajatellut, että asiat olivat muuttuneet, siitähän oli jo vuosia, tai ehkä hän ei vain ollut uskaltanut harkita liikaa, mutta joka tapauksessa hän tajusi nyt vilkuilevansa ympärilleen varmana siitä, että kohta joku tuttu juoksisi jostain hänen eteensä. Onneksi oli aamupäivä ja ainoat käytävillä liikkuvat oppilaat olivat jo myöhässä tunnilta, eivätkä jääneet ihmettelemään Remusta kovin pitkäksi aikaa.  
  
Lopulta hän pääsi perille. Hän koputti oveen ja kääntyi sitten ympäri vatsa sykkyrällä, vielä hän ehtisi lähteä, vielä hän voisi todeta, että tämä oli vain typerä virhe, ei olisi kannattanut tulla – mutta silloin raskas ovi lennähti kevyesti auki ja tuttu ääni tervehti häntä.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä.  
  
Dumbledoren työhuone näytti samalta kuin ennenkin. Remuksella oli samanlainen olo kuin silloin vuosia sitten, kun hän oli seissyt tässä ja katsellut pää pyörällä ympärilleen kykenemättömänä edes arvailemaan, mitä kaikkea pieneen huoneeseen mahtui. Hänen vatsassaan oleva solmu oli kuitenkin uusi.  
  
”Hei”, Remus kuuli sanovansa ohuella äänellä, ”ja kiitos, ja anteeksi, tuota, minä en ole aivan – ”  
  
”Kukapa meistä olisi”, Dumbledore totesi ystävällisesti, ja pehmeä nojatuoli leijui seinänvierestä Remuksen eteen. ”Istuisitko?”  
  
Remus vajosi istumaan valtavaan nojatuoliin ja puristi käsinojia, kun tuoli siirtyi ketterästi Dumbledoren työpöydän eteen.  
  
”Mukava nähdä pitkästä aikaa”, Dumbledore sanoi kumartuen hieman lähemmäs häntä. ”Voisinko tarjota sinulle jotain? Teetä? Tai ehkä suklaasammakon?”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus mutisi ja otti molemmat. ”Olen pahoillani että tulin tänne tällä lailla, sinulla on varmasti töitä – ”  
  
”Remus”, vanhempi velho keskeytti hänet jämäkällä mutta ystävällisellä kädenheilautuksella, ”en ole nähnyt sinua vuosiin. Keskeytän ilomielin tärkeät puuhani vähäksi aikaa, jotta voin puhua kanssasi. Suoraan sanottuna olen ajoittain miettinyt, pitäisikö ottaa yhteyttä, mutta olen ajatellut, että ehkä on parempi odottaa, että sinä teet sen. Ottaisitko kenties toisen suklaasammakon? Kuulisin myös mielelläni, mitä sinulle oikeastaan kuuluu. Ehkä voisimme lämmitellä sillä tavalla ennen varsinaisia puheenaiheita.”  
  
Remus tajusi lähestulkoon hymyilevänsä, ja sitten hän muisti, minkä takia oli tullut, ja vakavoitui jälleen. Dumbledore katsoi häntä otsa hieman rypyssä ja huokaisi sitten syvään.  
  
”Kerro vaikka ensin, mitä isällesi kuuluu”, professori ehdotti. ”Muistelen, että hän asuu yhä Walesissa.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Remus sanoi iloisena vaarattomasta puheenaiheesta, ”hän asuu nyt yksin mutta on kai ihan tyytyväinen, auttelee kylillä, laittaa ihmisten puutarhat kukkimaan ja väittää, että kyse on hänen viherpeukalostaan eikä suinkaan erityisen hyvistä puutarhanhoitoloitsuista, ja… luulen että hän on ihan tyytyväinen. Kaiken huomioon ottaen, siis.”  
  
”Sitä voimme kukin toivoa itsellemme”, Dumbledore sanoi mietteliäästi. ”Olen kuullut, että sinä teet nykyään töitä vartiointiuran parissa, vai kuinka se on tapana muotoilla?”  
  
Remus hymähti. ”Niin. Tuota. Olen vartijana. Ei se ole erityisen… vaativaa. Olin vähän aikaa yhdessä kirjakaupassa viime vuonna ja se oli todella mukavaa, erityisesti koska kaupassa ei käynyt juuri ketään ja sain lähinnä istua tiskin takana ja lukea kirjoja… mutta sen takia heillä ei sitten enää ollutkaan varaa pitää toista työntekijää.”  
  
Dumbledore naurahti ääneen. ”Toivon vilpittömästi, että joku hiljainen kirjakauppa taas pian palkkaa sinut.”  
  
”Minäkin toivon sitä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Toivon myös, että jästien parissa eläminen on tehnyt viime vuosista sinulla hieman, miten sen nyt sanoisi, helpompia”, Dumbledore sanoi toisenlaisella äänensävyllä ja nojautui taas lähemmäs Remusta valtavan kirjoituspöytänsä yli. ”Olen kertakaikkisen pahoillani siitä, mitä jouduit kokemaan, Remus Lupin.”  
  
Remus nielaisi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Tuota, kiitos, tai siis… niin, minä… Dumbledore, minun on pakko nähdä Sirius.”  
  
Sanat tipahtelivat nyt hänen suustaan yllättävän kevyesti, vaikka hän oli monta iltaa yrittänyt pohtia omassa kylpyhuoneessaan peilin edessä, miten hän voisi sanoa sellaisen asian. Dumbledorekaan ei näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä vaan enemmänkin väsyneeltä, kun tämä tuijotti häntä tarkkaavaisesti. Remus käänsi katseensa sivuun ja tiesi punastuvansa, mutta eihän sillä ollut enää juuri mitään väliä.  
  
”Remus”, professori sanoi hitaasti, ”en voi rehellisesti sanoa uskovani, että se olisi hyvä idea. Tiedän että on raskasta uskoa tuntevansa joku ihminen ja sitten huomata olleensa väärässä, mutta jos vain voisit jollain muulla tavalla tehdä rauhan asian kanssa…”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”On mennyt melkein neljä vuotta, ja minä – ”  
  
”Neljä vuotta on lyhyt aika”, Dumbledore sanoi pehmeästi, ”kerrassaan lyhyt aika ystävyyden ja petosten ja särkyneiden sydänten osalta. Jos antaisit itsellesi vielä muutaman vuoden… ehkä voisit kokeilla palata taikamaailmaan, sinulla on vielä ystäviä täällä niin kuin tiedät, voisin yrittää löytää sinulle jonkin mukavan työn, ehkä jonkun hiljaisen kirjakaupan – ”  
  
”Minun on pakko nähdä hänet”, Remus toisti ohuella äänellä, joka tuntui hukkuvan Dumbledoren pölyisten kirjahyllyjen ja uteliaiden muotokuvien sekaan.  
  
”Miksi nyt?” Dumbledore kysyi huokaisten syvään. ”Miksi juuri nyt?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta tuohon kysymykseen hän ei voinut vastata. Ehkä Dumbledore arvaisi, tai ehkä hän tiesi jo, mutta Remus ei voinut sanoa sitä ääneen.  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi vakaalla, rauhallisella äänellä ja korjasi puolikuulasejaan hajamielisesti paremmin nenälleen, ”sinun täytyy ymmärtää… kannat nyt taakkaa siitä, että hän ei ollutkaan se sama ystävä, jonka luulit tunteneesi, mutta… se Sirius Musta, joka on ollut melkein neljä vuotta Azkabanissa, on aivan eri ihminen kuin se, joka petti Jamesin ja Lilyn luottamuksen vuosia sitten. Azkaban _muuttaa_ ihmisiä tavalla, jota ei toivoisi pahimmallekaan meistä. Pelkään pahoin että Siriuksen näkeminen sellaisena, kuin hän nyt on, pelkästään avaa vanhat haavat ja… tekee uusia.”  
  
”Oletko nähnyt hänet?” Remus tajusi kysyvänsä.  
  
Dumbledore pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”En. Olen kyllä kuullut, että hän on… rauhallinen vanki, apaattinen, ei juurikaan… ei juurikaan puhu. Remus, minä todella suosittelen, että muistelisit vain sitä kouluaikojen ystävääsi, ja ajattelisit, että jossain matkan varrella hänelle tapahtui jotain, mikä muutti hänet.”  
  
”Mutta onko se mahdollista?” Remus kysyi hiljaa. ”Onko mahdollista päästä vierailemaan Azkabanissa?”  
  
Dumbledore katsoi häntä pitkään. ”Ei se täysin mahdotontakaan ole. Yleensä vierailuja sallitaan vain lähisukulaisille, mutta aina on keinoja… Remus, en voi millään suositella sitä.”  
  
”Minun täytyy nähdä hänet”, Remus toisti hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Dumbledore huokaisi syvään. ”Selvä. Mietin asiaa. Voisitko mennä muutamaksi päiväksi Kotikoloon? Lähetän Mollylle pöllön, mutta olen varma, että hän vain ilahtuu ja alkaa kiireesti leipoa jotain. Tulen käymään viikonloppuna ja voimme jutella lisää.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Minulla on töitä – ”  
  
”Se kyllä järjestyy”, Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen puolittaista hymyä. ”Mene nyt vain ja nauti Mollyn ruokapöydästä pari päivää. Ja… harkitse vielä, Remus.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Dumbledore huokaisi syvään ja pudisteli hänelle päätään, kun hän nousi ylös upottavasta nojatuolista ja astui ulos huoneesta varmana siitä, ettei enää harkitsisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitä vaan että _voi Greg_ <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

_”Kuutamo?”  
  
Remus pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovelle ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Sirius katsoi häntä sängyltä tukka sekaisin ja toinen silmä vain puolittain auki.  
  
”Minne sinä menet?” Sirius mutisi ehkä unisella, ehkä vähän humalaisella äänellä.  
  
”Kylpyhuoneeseen”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ”pesemään hampaat.”  
  
”Älä mene. Tule tänne. Minä… minä…”  
  
”Sinä kuorsasit jo.”  
  
”Vitut kuorsasin”, Sirius mumisi leppoisasti ja yritti tarttua Remuksen käteen, kun hän käveli hitaasti takaisin sängyn luo ja istuutui Siriuksen viereen. Sirius nytkähti niin, että hänen paljas vatsansa painui Remuksen selkää vasten, ja Remus sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ennen kuin etsi Siriuksen sängynreunan yli roikkuvan käsivarren ja pujotti sormensa Siriuksen sormien väliin. Sirius hymähti nipin napin kuuluvasti, kun Remus asetteli heidän yhteen puristetut sormensa syliinsä.  
  
”Pelottaa ihan helvetisti”, Sirius mutisi silmät kiinni, pää tyynyyn painettuna, ”Kuutamo, ihan… en tiennyt että se on edes mahdollista. Ja silloin kun et ole kotona, silloin kun olet pitkiä aikoja siellä jossain, joskus tuntuu että tulen hulluksi, kierrän vaan ympäri kämppää ja yöllä herään ja mietin että missä Remus on, ja Remus, Remus… miten meille käy?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja piti silmänsä kiinni. Siriuksen sormet tuntuivat lämpimiltä hänen kämmenensä sisällä, eikä kukaan nähnyt, kukaan ei välittänyt, hän silitti Siriuksen kämmenselkää ja mietti sopivaa vastausta, mutta tietenkään sellaista ei ollut.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”minun on pakko mennä nyt vessaan.”  
  
Sirius ei vastannut. Remus siirsi varovaisesti sylissään levänneen käsivarren sängylle ja hiipi pois makuuhuoneesta niin hiljaa kuin pystyi. Kun hän hetken päästä kömpi omalle puolelleen Siriuksen leveää sänkyä, hän huomasi pian, että miten lähelle sängyn reunaa hän asettuikaan, jotenkin Siriuksen lämpimät jalkaterät silti löysivät hänen säärensä.  
  
Aamulla hän heräsi raskaaseen tunteeseen päässään. Hän raotti varovaisesti silmiään ja säpsähti tajutessaan, että Sirius makasi kyljellään hänen vieressään ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Merlin”, hän mutisi, ”hyvää huomenta vaan sinullekin.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan niin nopealla eleellä, että Remus nipin napin huomasi sen, ”minä olin varmaan vähän humalassa eilen, tiedätkö, jotenkin tämä kaikki on tuntunut viime aikoina paljon pahemmalta kuin ennen, ja sekin että Sarvihaaralla ja Lilyllä on nyt Harry, tuntuu jotenkin… jotenkin siltä kuin olisi paljon enemmän pelättävää, mutta… tuota, en ollut niin humalassa että olisin tehnyt mitään tyhmää, tai että en olisi tarkoittanut…”  
  
Remus puri alahuultaan. ”Ei se mitään, ihan totta, kyllä minä ymmärrän, minäkin varmaan joisin enemmän ellei pitäisi huolehtia, että yksi pölkkypää pystyy edelleen ilmiintymään kotiinsa – ”  
  
”Ei kun”, Sirius sanoi katsoen häntä tiiviisti, otsa vähän rypistyen, ”ei kun yritän siis sanoa että tarkoitin kaikkea sitä, tai että… helvetti, Kuutamo, tarkoitan siis että sinä teet tästä kaikesta vähän kestettävämpää, en tiedä mitä tekisin jos – ”  
  
Remus ehkä selvitti kurkkuaan tai ehkä älähti Siriuksen sanoille, mutta joka tapauksessa Sirius luojan kiitos lopetti kesken lauseen. Remus painoi kasvonsa tyynyä vasten ja yritti hengittää syvään, sisään ulos. Hänen pitäisi nähdä Dumbledore tänään, ja pian hän luultavasti lähtisi taas uudelle vakoilureissulle, niin hän niitä kutsui ja se tuntui aina yhtä naurettavalta, hän oli jo jotenkin tottunut mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että hän oli jonkun toisen kengissä, jonkun vahvemman ja vanhemman… ja hän unohti hengittää, kun Siriuksen käsi kosketti kevyesti hänen paljasta olkapäätään.  
  
”Sirius”, hän kuuli mutisevansa.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius vastasi jotenkin hengästyneellä äänellä, ”Remus, älä lähde, tiedän että se on tärkeää mutta älä lähde, minä tulen hulluksi täällä, James ja Lily ja Peter ovat kadonneet jonnekin ja kaikki loppu on vain tätä helvetin sotaa päivästä toiseen.”  
  
”Pakkohan minun on”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. Hänen oli vaikea hengittää, mutta hän ei uskaltanut kääntyä kohti Siriusta, koska silloin Sirius vetäisi kätensä pois hänen selältään.  
  
”Voitaisiin karata ulkomaille”, Sirius sanoi sillä samalla äänellä, jolla hän kertoi satuja Harrylle, ”jonnekin kauas, vaikka Amerikkaan, hitto, perustetaan sinulle kirjakauppa ja minä korjaan moottoripyöriä. Ja jos tämä yltää sinnekin niin mennään vain kauemmas, Etelänavalle, olen aina halunnut nähdä pingviinejä.”  
  
Remus ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Hän naurahti ääneen ja kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, ja Sirius olisi vetänyt kätensä pois, ellei hän olisi pysäyttänyt sitä asettamalla omaansa sen päälle. ”Sinä kyllästyisit tunnissa Etelänavalla.”  
  
”En usko”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
 Siriuksen sormet tuntuivat leikkivän Remuksen iholla. Ne seurasivat olkapään yli kulkevaa arpea ja sitten toista, ja Remus sulki silmänsä ja tajusi hengittävänsä raskaasti, mutta sellaista se oli, hän oli todella hirvittävän väsynyt ja hirvittävän peloissaan, ja he olivat melkein parhaita ystäviä, hän puristi kevyesti Siriuksen toista kättä, joka lepäsi sängyllä heidän välissään. Siriuksen sormet pysähtyivät hänen niskaansa ja jäivät hetkeksi siihen, ja hän ajatteli, että voisi hyvin nukkua vielä vähän, edes pari minuuttia, Sirius silittäisi hänen niskaansa ja kaikki olisi hyvin.  
  
Miten hän ei ollut tajunnut? Miten hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä?  
  
_ ”Kuka on Kuutamo?” Ginny Weasley kysyi. Remus raotti silmiään ja tajusi, että pieni tyttö seisoi hänen sänkynsä vierellä, piteli sen reunoista kiinni ja tuijotti häntä silmät tarkkaavaisina. ”Onko se joku sankari? En ole kuullut siitä.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen. ”Ei, ei sentään, se… se olen minä. Tavallaan. Muutama ystävä kutsui minua sillä nimellä kauan sitten.”  
  
Ginny tuhahti. ”Et sinä näytä lainkaan Kuutamolta. Hei Remus, äiti käski tulla herättämään sinut. Kuulemma sinä tarvitset enemmän unta kuin muut mutta ei sinunkaan nyt tarvitse ihan koko päivää nukkua, niin hän sanoi.”  
  
”Äitisi on fiksu nainen”, Remus mutisi. ”Minä herään ihan kohta.”  
  
”Äiti ei kyllä tule tykkäämään tuosta vastauksesta”, Ginny sanoi pudistellen päätään suu mutrussa mutta kääntyi kuitenkin ympäri ja jätti Remuksen yksin pieneen makuuhuoneeseen, jonka seinät olivat täynnä lohikäärmejulisteita.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä vielä hetkeksi. Lapaluun arpea kutitti vähän, mutta hän ei uskaltanut koskea siihen, ettei Siriuksen sormien lämpö katoaisi hänen iholtaan. Hän oli nukkunut vielä puoli tuntia, ja sitten Dumbledore oli lähettänyt hänelle pöllön ja hänellä olikin jo ollut kiire. Sirius oli katsellut, miten hän oli vetänyt housut kiireellä jalkaansa ja laittanut paidan päälle ensin väärin päin, ja hän ei ollut jotenkin aivan uskaltanut katsoa Siriusta silmiin. Oliko mahdollista, että se ei todella ollut edes käynyt hänen mielessään? Eikö hän ihan oikeasti ollut koskaan ajatellut, minkä takia Siriuksen kosketus oli tuntunut niin pitkään hänen ihollaan?  
  
Hän oli ollut poissa sillä kertaa melkein kaksi viikkoa. Kun hän oli tullut takaisin, killassa oli puhuttu hiljaiseen ääneen siitä, että joku vuosi tietoja tiedät-kai-kenelle, eikä Sirius ollut katsonut häntä enää silmiin.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti kattoa, jossa melko pelottavan näköinen lohikäärme karjui äänettömästi suuressa velhojulisteessa. Oliko hän muistanut sen kaiken koko tämän ajan? Oliko hän nähnyt unia siitä, miten Sirius oli humalassa kieltäytynyt nukahtamasta ilman häntä? Ja miksi ihmeessä hän näkisi siitä unia edelleen? Sirius oli pettänyt heidät, _hänet,_ Sirius oli koko ajan ollut joku aivan muu kuin keneksi Remus oli häntä luullut, ja hän _tiesi_ sen, todellakin tiesi, se tuntui ylimääräisenä painona hänen sisällään joka ikinen päivä.  
  
Silti Siriuksen sormet olivat olleet lämpimät hänen ihollaan.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nousi istumaan. Hetken päästä Molly huolestuisi ja tulisi katsomaan häntä, ja Mollyn perässä tulisi Ginny, ja Ginnyn perässä Ron, ja sitten kaikki Weasleyn lapset vuorotellen tai samaan aikaan tulisivat herättämään liian pitkään nukkuvaa Remusta. Ehkä sen takia Dumbledore oli lähettänyt hänet tänne. Weasleyn lapset pitäisivät hänet järjissään ja tässä maailmassa.  
  
Tai tarkemmin ajateltuna ehkä hänellä vain ei enää ollut muita ystäviä velhomaailmassa.  
  
”Remus”, Mollyn ääni huikkasi alakerrasta, ”Ron ja Ginny lähtivät pihalle metsästämään puutarhatonttuja, joten minun on nyt ihan pakko mennä katsomaan, että he eivät satuta ketään. Sinun kannattaisi tulla juomaan teesi ennen kuin se jäähtyy.”  
  
Remus napitti paitansa kiinni ylimpään nappiin asti, veti virttyneen neuletakin sen päälle ja seurasi Mollyn ääntä keittiöön.  
  
**  
  
”Tuohan on ihan hullua”, Molly sanoi näyttäen siltä kuin ei olisi aivan tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen vilkuilla epäuskoisesti Dumbledorea vai Remusta. ”Et voi väittää että edes _harkitset_ tuota, Albus.”  
  
Dumbledoren suupielet vääntyivät väsyneeseen hymyyn. ”Molly hyvä, ei se varsinaisesti ole minun päätökseni.”  
  
”Onpas”, Molly sanoi puristaen Remuksen käsivartta ja vilkuillen edelleen heitä molempia vuorotellen, ”sinä sen kuitenkin järjestät, ja sinun pitää ottaa vastuu, Albus, et _voi_ ajatella että se on hyvä idea, Remus on – ”  
  
”Aikuinen, jonka täytyy tehdä omat virheensä”, Dumbledore keskeytti Mollyn ystävällisesti, ”niin kuin meidän kaikkien muidenkin.”  
  
”Mutta – ” Molly henkäisi ja huokaisi sitten syvään, kun Arthur puristi hänen olkapäätään. ” _Merlin._ En olisi ikinä ajatellut, että – ”  
  
”Minä olisin”, Dumbledore sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. ”Ei Remus ole ainoa, joka on viime vuosina vieraillut Azkabanissa. En silti voi sanoa suosittelevani sitä. En usko, että se ratkaisee niitä ongelmia, joita lähdet sinne ratkomaan, Remus.”  
  
Remus selvitti kurkkuaan ja puristi sormiaan tiukemmin teekupin ympärille. Tähän saakka Kotikolon keittiössä käyty keskustelu oli tuntunut liikkuvan enemmänkin Mollyn ja Dumbledoren välillä, ja oikeastaan hän oli ollut siitä iloinen. Hänellä ei ollut kovin paljoa sanottavaa asiaan, ei juuri muuta kuin että hänen oli pakko nähdä Sirius.  
  
”Remus”, Molly sanoi puristaen edelleen häntä käsivarresta, ”miettisit vielä. Tiedän että se on… että… että sinulla on… no, kyllä sinä tiedät, _vaikeata,_ mutta ei hänen näkemisensä muuta mitään, meidän kaikkien täytyy vain… täytyy vain jotenkin selviytyä.”  
  
”Molly”, Arthur sanoi matalalla äänellä, ”tarvitsisin sinua autotallissa, leivänpaahtimen kanssa on kriittinen tilanne meneillään.”  
  
Dumbledore hymähti. Remuskin tajusi hymyilevänsä, ja Molly naurahti ääneen. Nainen huokaisi syvään ja taputti sitten hänen teekuppia puristavaa kämmenselkäänsä kevyesti.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Molly mutisi, ”hyvä on, mennään sitten katsomaan leivänpaahdinta. Mutta jos sinä… jos päätät mennä sinne, Remus, minä kyllä tulen mukaan. Todellakin tulen. Seison vaikka ulkopuolella ja odotan, jos en pääse sisään, mutta tulen mukaan.”  
  
”Ehkä voimme jutella yksityiskohdista vähän myöhemmin”, Dumbledore sanoi ystävällisesti, ja Molly nousi seisomaan ja seurasi Arthuria ulos keittiöstä.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Dumbledore silmäili omaa teemukiaan näyttäen hieman epäluuloiselta, kallisteli sitä puolelta toiselle otsa rypistyen, ja lopulta kohautti olkiaan ja joi pitkän kulauksen.  
  
”Ah. Mollyn loitsunokkosteetä. Tätä juodessa tuntee itsensä taas muutamaa vuotta nuoremmaksi, tosin pari vuosikymmentä tekisi enemmän terää minun osaltani. Huomaan aina ihmetteleväni, mitä hän oikein pistää tähän.”  
  
Remus yritti hymyillä, mutta ei se oikein onnistunut.  
  
”No niin”, Dumbledore sanoi, kun keittiössä oli jäljellä enää heidän teemukiensa kolina ja pihalta kantautuvat lasten leikkien äänet. ”Kysyn sinulta nyt vielä kerran, oletko aivan varma. Oletko, Remus? Et tiedä, mitä näet siellä.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Jos sallit, minä tulen mukaasi, enkä itse ainakaan yrittäisi estää Mollya tulemasta myös, mikäli hän on vakaasti päättänyt olevansa mukana.  Olen nähnyt hänet muutaman kerran vihaisena, ja se muisto saa edelleen kaavunhelmani tutisemaan. Menemme torstaina, taikaministeriöstä tulee työntekijä viemään meidät sinne.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänytkään sanoja. Dumbledore tuijotti häntä teekuppinsa yli tarkkaavainen katse silmissään.  
  
”Oletko yhä varma?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Olen. Olen. _Kiitos._ Minä… en tiedä mitä sanoa.”  
  
”Olet kauhuissasi.”  
  
”Olen kauhuissani”, Remus sanoi ja naurahti ääneen. ” _Torstaina._ Voi luoja, minä - ”  
  
”Jätän sinut Mollyn huostaan odottamaan sitä”, Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen hieman surullisesti. ”Molly jos kuka pystyy pitämään sinut tolpillasi siihen saakka, tai ainakin hän tekee parhaansa, jotta saisi sinut syömään ja nukkumaan kunnolla.”  
  
Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Hän tiesi kyllä, että hänen olisi pitänyt näyttää jotenkin tyynemmältä, urheammalta, hänhän oli itse halunnut… mutta sydän jyskytti raskaana hänen korvissaan ja hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän tiesi mainiosti, että mitä tahansa hän tekisi peittääkseen reaktionsa, Dumbledore näkisi hänen lävitseen.  
  
Eikä sillä ollut väliä, ei oikeastaan. Millään muulla ei ollut väliä kuin sillä, että viiden päivän päästä hän menisi Azkabaniin ja näkisi Siriuksen, ja mitä sitten tapahtuisi, sitä hän ei pystynyt edes ajattelemaan.  
  
”Taidanpa poiketa autotallissa”, Dumbledore sanoi keskustelevaan sävyyn. ”Kerron Mollylle osoitteen, johon teidän pitää ilmiintyä torstai-iltana, ja vilkaisen samalla sitä Arthurin leivänpaahdinta. Juo sinä nyt pitkä kulaus tuota nokkosteetä ja etsi sen jälkeen Fred ja George, kuulin puhuttavan jotakin velhopallo-ottelusta ja sellainen piristää aina kummasti raskasta mieltä.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi pystymättä katsomaan Dumbledoreen, joka nousi hitaasti seisomaan.  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi vielä ovelta painavalla, hiljaisella äänellä, ”voit vielä muuttaa mielesi.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja kuuli hetken päästä vaimeasti, miten Dumbledore kehui Arthurin leivänpaahdinta.  
  
**  
  
Remus istui Kotikolon olohuoneen lattialla jalat ristissä ja yritti olla välittämättä siitä, että Ron oli juuri kömpinyt hänen ylitseen. Ginny seisoi lähimmän nojatuolin päällä ja huusi Ronille ohjeita aiheesta, jota Remus ei jaksanut juuri nyt painaa mieleensä, ja sohvalla Percy vilkuili nuorempia sisaruksiaan paksun, pölyisen kirjan takaa.  
  
”Ronald Weasley, mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi? Remus on meillä vieraana, eikä vieraiden yli saa kiivetä ilman lupaa! Ja mitä ihmettä teet sohvan alla?”  
  
”Mutta äiti – ” Ronin pieni ääni aloitti sohvan alta, jonne hän oli juuri onnistunut mönkimään, mutta Molly keskeytti hänet seisten yhä olohuoneen ovensuussa kädet puuskassa.  
  
”Ja Ginevra, mitä sinä huudat siinä? Jos leikitte taas tulivuorenpurkausta, voisitte mennä tekemään sen ulos.”  
  
”Ron on kadottanut rottansa”, Ginny ilmoitti ja asetti omatkin kätensä päättäväisesti ristiin rinnan päälle.  
  
Remus kuunteli hajamielisesti samalla kun käänteli valokuva-albumin sivuja. Hän oli juuri ohittanut Gideonin ja Fabianin kolmannettatoista syntymäpäivät. Suurin osa kuvissa vilkuttavista ja nauravista ihmisistä oli hänelle etäisesti tuttuja, mutta nämä olivat vanhoja kuvia, hän pystyi hyvin katsomaan kuvien kasvoja. Muutaman sivun päästä hän itse ilmestyisi näihin kuviin, ja James, Peter ja Sirius. Jotenkin hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, etteivät kuvat voineet tehdä hänelle enää juuri mitään. Huomenna tähän aikaan hän olisi pohjoisrannikolla veneessä matkalla Azkabaniin.  
  
”Voi, Ron”, Molly huokaisi äänekkäästi ja veti vastaan taistelevan nelivuotiaan pois sohvan alta, ”taasko?”  
  
”Kutka on oikeastaan minun rottani”, Percy ilmoitti sohvalta nenä yhä haudattuna kirjaan, ”mutta Ronin piti huolehtia siitä, minulla on niin paljon lukemista.”  
  
”En ole nähnyt sitä neljään päivään”, Ron sanoi ääni vähän täristen. ”Entä jos se on… kuollut?”  
  
”Voi, Ron. Ginny, hyppää alas sieltä nojatuolista.” Molly huokaisi syvään ja istuutui lattialle Ronin viereen. ”Kutka on varmasti vain mennyt piiloon. Kyllä se tulee takaisin. Se on fiksuin rotta jonka olen nähnyt.”  
  
”Mutta minä hukkasin sen”, Ron nyyhkäisi.  
  
”Ronille ei olisi pitänyt antaa rottaa ollenkaan”, Ginny ilmoitti, ”hän on ihan liian pieni sellaiseen.”  
  
”Ginevra Weasley, sinä olet vuoden nuorempi”, Molly huokaisi. ”Kuulkaas nyt. Kutka löytyy ihan varmasti, älkää murehtiko sitä. Ja antakaa Remuksen lukea rauhassa älkääkä kiipeilkö jatkuvasti hänen ylitseen. Menkää vaikka katsomaan, mitä isänne puuhaa.”  
  
”Isä leikkii vain sillä leivänpaahtimella”, Ginny mutisi. ”Se on _tylsää_.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Molly totesi ja taputti pientä tyttöä selkään. ”Menkääpäs autotalliin ja kiskokaa isänne sieltä pihalle. Sanokaa, että minä käskin.”  
  
”Mutta äiti - ”  
  
”Nyt kipin kapin sinne tai en tee lohikäärmevanukasta jälkiruuaksi.”  
  
”Hyi, ei lohikäärmeitä voi syödä”, Percy mutisi sohvaltaan, mutta Ginny ja Ron eivät näyttäneet välittävän.  
  
Molly odotti, että Ron ja Ginny olivat päässeet ulos ovesta ja että Percy oli taas kaivautunut kirjansa kanssa syvemmälle sohvaan, ennen kuin istuutui Remuksen viereen lattialle ja otti valokuva-albumin jokseenkin lempeällä otteella hänen käsistään. Remus tajusi jääneensä tuijottamaan otsa rypyssä omia käsiään. Gideonin ja Fabianin kahdeksannettoista syntymäpäivät oli pidetty Kotikolossa, ja he olivat olleet kaikki siellä, ja hän oli näyttänyt niin nuorelta, ja _Sirius_ oli näyttänyt niin nuorelta, oliko siitä todella jo kymmenen vuotta?  
  
”Minun pitäisi oikeastaan olla keittiössä vahtimassa pataa”, Molly sanoi. ”Viitsisitkö tulla sinne? Olisi mukava jutella kanssasi vielä vähän kaikessa rauhassa ennen… no, kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan ja seurasi naista keittiöön. Mollyn hella oli täynnä erikokoisia kattiloita, ja nainen itse istuutui korkealle jakkaralle hellansa viereen ja mutisi loitsun, joka sai kauimmaisen padan kuplimaan hieman innokkaammin.  
  
”En oikeastaan tiedä yhtään, miten kysyisin tätä”, Molly sanoi epätavallisen hiljaisella äänellä lähimmälle kattilalle, joka näytti olevan täynnä porkkanoita. ”Jotenkin se vain tuntuu olennaiselta, niin että ehkäpä minä, tuota noin, menen vain… suoraan asiaan.”  
  
Remus istuutui tuolille muutaman jalan päähän Mollysta, joka vilkaisi häntä kulmiensa alta ja huokaisi sitten syvään, kun hän ei sanonut mitään.  
  
”No niin. Hyvä on. Se poika, joka oli teillä silloin kesäkuussa, kun tulin varoittamaan sinua Ritasta…”  
  
”Greg”, Remus täydensi.  
  
Molly kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Niin. Greg. Miten hän… mitä hänelle kuuluu?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Hän mietti hajamielisesti, pitäisikö hänen jotenkin vetäytyä keskustelusta, sanoa vaikka ettei se itse asiassa kuulunut Mollylle lainkaan, mutta… ei se ollut hänen suurin huolensa. Sitä paitsi Molly ja Arthur alkoivat olla lähestulkoon hänen ainoita ystäviään, ja heidätkin hän oli säilyttänyt kai lähinnä sen takia, että Molly oli niin sinnikkäästi kieltäytynyt antamasta periksi hänen suhteensa ja lähetti aina uuden pöllön, mikäli Remus ei vastannut aiempaan.  
  
”En ole nähnyt häntä enää”, Remus totesi yksinkertaisesti. Vasemmassa takakulmassa oleva kattila oli alkanut pulpahdella epäilyttävästi, ja Molly kesytti sen nopealla loitsulla. ”Me tavallaan… no, erosimme. Jos siitä voi niin sanoa.”  
  
”Miksei voisi?” Molly kysyi kuulostaen aidosti hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Ei se ollut… vakavaa.” Remus veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä olen niin… tiedätkö, tai kyllähän sinä varmaan tiedät, minä olen jotenkin edelleen ihan… kappaleina. Ihan niin kuin se sodan loppu olisi vain jysähtänyt niskaani ja pistänyt minut palasiksi ja mikään ei olisi vaan korjaantunut.”  
  
Molly selvitti kurkkuaan ja leijutti porkkanakattilan lieden päältä pöydälle. ”Kyllähän minä tiedän. Tai… kyllähän sen näkee. Mutta… piditkö hänestä todella?”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään. ”En tiedä. Tavallaan. Ehkä. Mutta… en vain ehkä ole itse siinä kunnossa, että pystyisin _todella pitämään_ kenestäkään.”  
  
Molly kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Remus vilkaisi kuplivia kattiloita ja sitten Mollya ja uudestaan kattiloita ja tajusi nojaavansa vähän kauemmas tuolissaan.  
  
”Remus”, Molly sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ”kerro minulle, ettei tämä kaikki liity mitenkään Sirius Mustaan.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Keittiön pieni pyöreä ikkuna oli osittain auki ja pihamaalta kuului, kuinka Arthur yritti selittää kovaan ääneen protestoiville Ginnylle ja Ronille jotain sähköstä. Mollyn ruskeissa silmissä oli surullinen katse, kun hän katsoi Remusta pitkään ja lopulta huokaisi.  
  
”Selvä”, Molly sanoi hiljaa, ”selvä. Remus kiltti, pilkkoisitko minulle vähän noidanheinää? Olen yrittänyt opettaa Arthurin lopultakin syömään salaattia.”  
  
**  
  
Meri oli kylmä ja harmaa, tuuli puhalsi yksinäisten luotojen yli ja silloin tällöin aallot roiskuivat niin korkeina, että Remuksen jalat kastuivat. Hän kietoi viittaansa paremmin ylleen ja tajusi siirtyneensä istumaan hieman lähemmäs Mollya, joka tuijotti tiiviisti omiin jalkoihinsa eikä ollut sanonut mitään sen jälkeen, kun pieni vene oli lähtenyt rannasta. Keulassa Dumbledore jutteli hiljaisella mutta hyväntuulisella äänellä vaaleanpunahiuksiselle, vakavakatseiselle naiselle, joka oli esitellyt itsensä taikaministeriön lakiosaston käytännön asioiden toiseksi sihteeriksi.  
  
Remus tajusi puristavansa penkkiä kaksin käsin ja yritti hellittää otettaan. Hänen suunsa oli kuiva ja karhea ja hänen jalkansa tärisivät vähän, ja hän tiesi kyllä, että Molly huomasi, koska nainen oli jo jokin aika sitten asettanut kämmenensä Remuksen oikean polven päälle. Remus yritti hengittää syvään ja keskittyä johonkin muuhun, mihin tahansa, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Hän tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin merta, joka näytti loputtomalta. Mollyn sormien paino ja Dumbledoren tuttu ääni tuntuivat olevan ainoat asiat, jotka saivat hänet pysymään yhtenä kappaleena.  
  
Lähempänä rantaa parvi lokkeja oli vielä seurannut heitä, mutta nyt lintujen äänet olivat hävinneet. Dumbledorekin näytti pitävän enemmän taukoja, ja hetkittäin ainoa ääni Remuksen korvissa oli veneen pohjaan osuvien aaltojen tasainen rytmi. Hän sulki silmänsä.  
  
_Sirius seisoi keittiössä ja kääntyi ympäri niin nopeasti, että pudotti käsissään olleen mukin lattialle. Remus korjasi mukin nopealla loitsulla ja tajusi vasta sitten, että jokin oli pielessä. Sirius nojasi tiskipöydän reunaan ja tuijotti häntä kummallisella katseella ikään kuin olisi unohtanut, kuka hän oli.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi kokeeksi. Dumbledore oli lähettänyt hänet Skotlantiin ottamaan selvää eräässä pienessä, syrjäisessä kylässä asuvan ihmissusipariskunnan poliittisista linjauksista, ja hän oli niin väsynyt, hän uskoi tappaneensa kauriin täydenkuun aikana ja aamulla ensimmäisenä hän oli pelännyt, että se oli ollut ihminen. Kun hän oli lopulta päässyt lähtemään, hän ei ollut vaivautunut syömään tai käymään kylvyssä vaan oli tullut saman tien tänne. Kotiin. Siriuksen luo.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti ja nuolaisi alahuultaan. ”Sinä tulit takaisin.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Kyllä. Minä... onko tapahtunut jotain?”  
  
Sirius nielaisi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Ei mitään erityistä. Tai pari hyökkäystä, Matohäntä loukkasi kätensä, mutta… ketään ei menetetty.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoi äänellä, jota tuskin kuuli. ”Anturajalka, minä… helvetti, olen ihan… olen ihan loppu.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä pitkään ja jokin tuntui rapisevan pois tämän olkapäiltä. Remus laittoi silmänsä kiinni, kun Sirius astui heitä erottavat askeleet ja veti hänet nopeaan halaukseen. Siriuksen sormet hipaisivat hänen hiuksiaan ja niskaansa ja hän olisi voinut jäädä siihen, todellakin, hän olisi antanut mitä tahansa jos olisi voinut jäädä siihen, mutta hän ei tajunnut sitä silloin, ja Sirius astui kauemmas, ja hän itse selvitti kurkkuaan ja sanoi jotain tyhjänpäiväistä ja meni sitten kylpyyn.  
  
Illalla Peter nojautui lähemmäs häntä, kosketti hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja sanoi, että killassa oli vakooja, epäiltiin että joku vuosi tietoja tiedät-kai-kenelle. Kun Remus myöhemmin istui Siriuksen sängyn reunalla ja katsoi, miten tämä riisui hitaasti paitansa selin häneen, hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miksi Sirius oli katsonut häntä niin oudosti, ihan kuin olisi epäillyt.  
  
_ Mutta tietenkään Sirius ei ollut epäillyt. Sirius oli tiennyt koko ajan.  
  
Molly puristi Remuksen polvea kevyesti. Remus hätkähti ja vilkaisi ensin naista ja sitten näkymää heidän edessään, ja hänestä tuntui, että hengitys juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Azkaban”, Dumbledore sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Tässä se nyt on. Molly, Judith on ystävällisesti luvannut pitää sinulle seuraa tässä veneen luona.”  
  
”Minä voisin kyllä – ” Molly aloitti, mutta kun Dumbledore pudisteli hänelle päätään, hän vaikeni saman tien.  
  
Vene lipui laiturin viereen ja pysähtyi eleettömästi. Remus tajusi nousseensa seisomaan. Azkaban kohosi hänen edessään valtavana, tummana hahmona, ja näytti siltä kuin aurinko olisi alkanut laskea, vaikka oli vasta keskipäivä.  
  
”Ankeuttajat odottavat meitä”, Dumbledore sanoi vakaalla äänellä asettaen kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
Remus vilkaisi vielä taakseen. Molly istui hievahtamatta veneessä ja tuijotti häntä kasvoillaan ilme, jota hän ei olisi halunnut nähdä.  
  
”Tiedäthän sinä ankeuttajat”, Dumbledore sanoi, kun he kävelivät kapeaa soratietä ylämäkeen kahden tumman hahmon välistä, ”ne imevät kaiken ilon sinusta. Ja täällä niitä on paljon. Se tekee tästä kaikesta vielä vähän vaikeampaa.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään”, Remus sanoi purren alahuultaan niin kovaa, että veri maistui hänen suussaan.  
  
Dumbledore puristi häntä nopeasti olkapäästä. Remus olisi halunnut laittaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, mutta polku oli kapea ja ankeuttajien luoma pimeys tuntui niin tiiviiltä, että hän olisi varmasti aistinut ne näkemättäkin. Edes Dumbledore ei enää sanonut mitään, kun he kiipesivät hitaasti polun ylös kohti valtavaa, tummista kivistä rakennettua seinää. Yksi ankeuttajista kulki koko ajan heidän edellään ja kaksi heidän takanaan.  
  
” _Voi luoja”,_ Remus kuuli hengähtävänsä, kun kapea kiviovi liukui vähäeleisesti kiinni heidän perässään.  
  
 He olivat loputtoman pitkällä käytävällä. Hän kuuli jostain itkua, jostain naurua, ja molemmat kuulostivat yhtä mielettömiltä. Kun he ohittivat sellin toisensa jälkeen, hengästynyt naisenääni huusi jotain hänen peräänsä, mutta hän ei pystynyt katsomaan ympärilleen. Kiviportaita oli loputtomasti, ja sitten uusia käytäviä, ja taas portaita, ja pian hänestä tuntui, että ehkä he kuitenkin kiersivät vain kehää, tai ehkä hän oli niin syvällä omassa päässään, ettei hän vain yksinkertaisesti tajunnut enää mitään. Hengitys kulki raskaana hänen sisällään ja pian hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voinut kävellä enää askeltakaan.  
  
”Olemme perillä”, Dumbledore sanoi kummallisen värittömällä äänellä juuri, kun Remus oli varma, ettei pystyisi enää jatkamaan.  
  
He pysähtyivät lyhyen, kapean käytävän ovensuulle. Heidän takanaan seuranneet ankeuttajat liukuivat seinustoille, ja heidän edessään ollut väisti myös sivulle niin kuin olisi tehnyt tietä Remukselle. Jossain joku kirkui.  
  
”Viimeinen selli vasemmalla”, Dumbledore sanoi ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti olkapäähän.  
  
Remus ei tajunnut liikkuvansa. Hän yritti hengittää, mutta ilma rahisi hänen sisällään. Hän ohitti sellit yksi kerrallaan, yritti katsoa suoraan eteenpäin, yritti pitää itsensä kasansa. Ja sitten hän oli käytävän perällä.  
  
Hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi.  
  
” _Kuutamo – ”  
  
_ Remus puristi ruosteisia kaltereita molemmilla käsillään ja tajusi hämärästi, että hänen kasvonsa olivat märät ja että epätasainen kivilattia raapi hänen polviaan. Yksi ankeuttajista liikahti lähemmäs häntä, mutta Dumbledore sanoi jotain ja olento pysähtyi, ja sitten hän ei enää tajunnut mitään. Hän ojensi toisen kätensä kaltereiden välistä, ja Sirius puolittain konttasi ja puolittain ryömi sellin toiselta reunalta hänen luokseen ja puristi hänen kätensä kämmeniensä väliin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän _Remus tapaa Siriuksen Azkabanissa_ -kohtauksen kirjoittaminen oli ehkä about parasta ikinä. Tai ainakin paras kirjoitus-flow teini-iän jälkeen tai jotain sinne päin.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hän seisoi kynnyksellä ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen vielä kääntyä. Sirius oli makuuhuoneessa, viikkasi vaatteitaan jotenkin kummallisen huolellisesti, ja oli kyllä hyvästellyt hänet, tavallaan, mutta ei ollut katsonut häntä silmiin. Remuksen käsi tuntui raskaalta, kun hän käänsi hitaasti ovenkahvaa. Hänen pitäisi mennä vielä takaisin, kysyä mikä oli pielessä, vakuuttaa että ei se ollut hän, hän ei ollut vakooja, ja Sirius sanoisi saman hänelle, ja he halaisivat ja nauraisivat ja ehkä Siriuksen sormet hipaisisivat hänen niskaansa ja sitten hän nostaisi reppunsa uudelleen eteisen matolta ja lähtisi ja kaikki olisi vähän paremmin._  
  
Mutta hän ei palannut takaisin. Hän laittoi oven perässään kiinni ja kaikkoontui ja kolmen päivän päästä hän kuuli, että Sirius oli pettänyt Jamesin ja Lilyn ja tappanut Peterin ja kaksitoista muuta, ja että sota oli loppunut, ja hän putosi lattialle istumaan pienessä kaakkois-englantilaisessa majatalossa ja ajatteli, että hänen elämänsä oli ohi.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi raakkuvalla, epätasaisella äänellä ja puristi hänen sormiaan niin lujaa, ettei veri varmaan enää kiertänyt, ja hän itse oli ojentanut toisenkin kätensä sisään kaltereiden välistä ja puristi Siriuksen rannetta. _”_ Kuutamo, _Kuutamo,_ mitä ihmettä, mitä helvettiä…”  
  
Remus yritti hengittää. Hän tiesi itkevänsä, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Siriuksen kasvot olivat puolen metrin päässä hänestä, _Siriuksen kasvot,_ parta peitti hänen poskiaan ja hänen silmiensä ympärillä oli tummanpunaiset jäljet ja hänen huulensa olivat rikki ja hänen poskiluunsa erottuivat selvästi ihon alta, mutta silti Sirius oli siinä, _Sirius_ , miksi hän ei ollut tullut aiemmin, miksi hän oli odottanut niin pitkään -  
  
”Remus? Onko kaikki kunnossa?” Dumbledoren ääni tuntui tulevan kilometrien päästä.  
  
”On”, Remus yritti sanoa, nielaisi ja selvitti kurkkuaan ja toisti sitten vähän kovempaa: ”on, kyllä, ei mitään hätää.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, ja nimi kuulosti niin _tutulta_ hänen suustaan, ja Remuksen olisi todella pitänyt pyyhkiä kyyneleitä naamaltaan, mutta hän ei voinut päästää irti Siriuksen käsistä. ”Kuutamo, miten sinä _tiesit –_ ”  
  
”Tiesin mitä?” hän kuuli kysyvänsä hiljaa. Siriuksen ranne oli niin ohut, hänen sormensa mahtuivat helposti sen ympärille. Aiemmin Remus oli aina ollut se, jolla oli ohuet ranteet.  
  
”Että se en ollut minä.”  
  
Remus pysähtyi.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häneen harmailla silmillään, jotka olivat samat kuin ennenkin ja silti paljon vanhemmat, paljon väsyneemmät.  
  
”Et ollut sinä?” Remus kuiskasi hitaasti.  
  
Siriuksen otsa rypistyi ja käsien ote Remuksesta heikkeni, mutta Remus tarrautui Siriuksen ranteeseen ja veti häntä lähemmäs. Sirius tuijotti häntä suu hivenen auki ja nyt lähempää hän näytti vielä vanhemmalta, vielä… ohuemmalta, ja Remus halusi vain unohtaa kaiken ja viedä hänet pois täältä, Viistokujalle heidän kämppäänsä, lämmittää hänelle kylvyn ja kammata hiukset ja keittää teetä, mutta se kaikki oli aivan liian kaukana, mennyt jo kauan sitten.  
  
”Miten niin se et ollut sinä?” hän kuiskasi uudestaan.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä nyt melkein maaninen ilme silmissään, niin kuin olisi katsonut samaan aikaan häntä ja hänen lävitseen.  
  
”Se en ollut minä”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, jota tuskin kuuli. ”Minä en pettänyt heitä. Se oli Peter. Me vaihdoimme. Emme kertoneet sinulle, koska… koska….”  
  
”Koska luulitte, että minä…”  
  
”Anteeksi, Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi hänen kätensä kasvojaan vasten. Siriuksen iho tuntui kuivalta ja karhealta. ”Anteeksi, _anteeksi…”_  
  
”Mutta… miten…”  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledoren ääni kaikui käytävällä, ”aika on lopussa.”  
  
Kaikki kolme ankeuttajaa siirtyivät lähemmäs heitä.  
  
”Hän tappoi heidät”, Sirius sanoi, ”siellä kadulla, ja selvisi itse, hänhän osasi… Kuutamo, minä… minä…”  
  
” _Sirius”_ , Remus kuuli sanovansa, ja sitten ankeuttajat olivat hänen ympärillään, Siriuksen käsi liukui pois hänen kädestään ja Siriuksen kasvot vaihtuivat hämärään.  
  
**  
  
Aallot olivat vaimentuneet, kevyt tuuli puhalsi Remuksen hiuksia kasvoille ja suussa maistui suola ja häivähdys verta, hän oli kai purrut itseään kieleen. Ministeriön työntekijä selitti jotain Dumbledorelle, mutta sanat hukkuivat aaltoihin. He ohittivat luotoja, joilla ei kasvanut yhtään kasvia, aalloilla keinuvat lokit kääntyivät katsomaan heitä ja muutama seurasi venettä jonkin aikaa. Molly istui Remuksen vieressä kädet sylissä, ja hän tunsi naisen tuijotuksen ihollaan mutta ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään.  
  
”Remus – ” Molly yritti muutaman kerran, ensin hiljaisella äänellä ja sitten vähän kovempaa, mutta hän pudisteli päätään ja kääntyi tuijottamaan saaria horisontissa, ja Molly antoi hänen olla. Hän hengitti syvään ja tajusi hierovansa kättään, sitä josta Sirius oli pitänyt kiinni.  
  
_Peter nojautui häntä kohti sen baaripöydän yli, vilkuili ympärilleen ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Kuutamo, sillä aikaa kun olit poissa… Dumbledore uskoo, että killassa on vakooja, siis että joku… joku vuotaa tietoja tiedät-kai-kenelle – ”_  
  
”Sirius”, James sanoi seuraavana iltana, kun he istuivat Pottereiden olohuoneen lattialla ja puhuivat salaisuudenhaltiasta, ”totta kai se olet sinä, Merlin, ei millään pahalla mutta – en pyytäisi ketään muuta – ”  
  
”Teittekö sen?” Remus kysyi viikkoa myöhemmin, kun Sirius istui keittiön pöydän ääressä lukemassa Päivän Profeettaa. Sirius nyökkäsi mutta ei katsonut häntä.  
  
Hän oli uskonut Siriusta. Totta kai. Hän ei ollut vielä ruvennut ajattelemaan, että ehkä Sirius epäili häntä.  
  
Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä. Peter oli kuollut. He olivat löytäneet sormen. Kaikki olivat olleet varmoja, _Dumbledore_ oli ollut varma, ei Dumbledore olisi antanut lähettää Siriusta Azkabaniin, jos ei olisi ollut varma. Kun Remus oli palannut Lontooseen, kaikki oli jo tapahtunut, Sirius oli ollut poissa ja hän oli istunut heidän olohuoneensa lattialle ja ajatellut, että se oli mahdotonta, _mahdotonta_ , Sirius ei olisi ikinä tehnyt sitä, ja hän oli nukkunut siinä ja herännyt järkyttävään päänsärkyyn ja siihen, että kaikki oli ohi, Sirius oli pettänyt hänet.  
  
Eivät he olleet voineet erehtyä sellaisesta asiasta. Se oli mahdotonta. Sirius oli syyllinen, sen takia hän oli Azkabanissa, eikä se tehnyt kuristavaa tunnetta Remuksen rinnassa yhtään kevyemmäksi, mutta hänen pitäisi vain kestää se, hänen pitäisi vain unohtaa ja yrittää jotenkin, jotenkin jatkaa elämää.  
  
Mutta kun hän sulki silmänsä, Sirius puristi yhä hänen sormiaan niin lujaa, että se melkein sattui, ja katsoi häntä silmiin ja sanoi _se en ollut minä_ , ja Sirius ei ollut koskaan, _koskaan_ pystynyt katsomaan häntä silmiin valehdellessaan.  
  
Hän tajusi itkevänsä, tai ehkä se oli vain merivettä. Molly huokaisi raskaasti ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä hänen vieressään ja taikaministeriön nainen jatkoi selitystään vähän hiljempaa, kiusaantuneella äänellä. Remus tiesi, että Dumbledoren silmät seurasivat häntä puolikuulasien takaa, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. Sirius oli pitänyt kiinni hänen kädestään ja hän oli puristanut sormensa Siriuksen ranteen ympärille varmana siitä, että ei päästäisi irti, hän oli hukannut jo kaikki nämä vuodet ja enää hän ei päästäisi irti. Mutta ankeuttajat olivat siirtyneet lähemmäs ja kaikki toivo oli valunut pois hänestä, taas, aivan niin kuin silloin vuosia sitten, ja Sirius oli katsonut häntä silmiin ja itkenyt ja ankeuttajat olivat olleet hänen vierellään, ja ennen kuin oli liukunut pimeään hän oli tuntenut, kuinka Siriuksen käsi oli irronnut hänen otteestaan -  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledoren vakaa ääni sanoi, ”nyt ollaan rannassa.”  
  
Remus avasi silmät ja katsoi pikkuruista satamaa. ”Se ei ollut hän.”  
  
Molly kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Taikaministeriön nainen kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Dumbledore oli kai katsonut häntä koko ajan.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Dumbledore kysyi kohteliaasti.  
  
”Se ei ollut hän”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi kiskonut hänen rintakehäänsä kasaan, häntä pyörrytti ja oksetti eikä hän ollut varma,  ei voinut olla, mutta Sirius oli _katsonut häntä silmiin_ , ”se ei ollut hän, hän kertoi minulle, he vaihtoivat salaisuudenhaltijaa eivätkä kertoneet koska luulivat että minä… että minä olin…”  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi hitaasti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä, ”he olisivat kertoneet minulle. Kyllä se oli hän. Olen pahoillani, Remus, mutta se oli hän – ”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi hämärästi, että Molly oli tarttunut kiinni hänen käteensä. Hän seurasi Mollya pois veneestä ja sai vaivoin estettyä itseään romahtamasta istumaan laiturille. ”Ei. Hän sanoi, hän katsoi minua silmiin – ”  
  
”Tätä sattuu ajoittain”, taikaministeriön työntekijä sanoi myötätuntoisella äänellä Dumbledorelle, ”Azkaban on synkkä paikka, kerrassaan ikävä, ei ihme että vangit haluavat pois sieltä, ja siellä tulee itsellekin kumman raskas olo, totta kai sitä haluaisi uskoa – ”  
  
”Kiitos, kiitos”, Dumbledore sanoi naiselle ja astui taas lähemmäs Remusta, ”ehkä meidän olisi parasta vain ilmiintyä Kotikoloon, Molly keittää meille teetä ja sitten voimme jutella rauhassa – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään: ”Minun pitää… olen pahoillani, tai siis, _kiitos._ Minä… minä taidan mennä kotiin.”  
  
”Tulisit edes vähäksi aikaa, Remus”, Molly sanoi, ”Albus on oikeassa, kunnon annos nokkosteetä varmaan auttaa, tai ainakin pystyt nukkumaan, ja olet ihan yksin siellä asunnossasi, eihän se – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Hän oli ollut väärässä, hän oli ollut väärässä kaikki nämä vuodet, miten se edes oli mahdollista, miten hän ei ollut koskaan _ajatellut_ , miten hän oli vain niellyt sen ja jättänyt kaiken ja yrittänyt unohtaa ja nyt tämä, hän ei pystynyt, hän ei _pystynyt_ nyt juttelemaan ja kuuntelemaan hyväntahtoisia lauseita -  
  
Molly ojensi taas kättään häntä kohti, mutta hän astui nopeasti kauemmas. Dumbledore katsoi häntä surullisella katseella, ja sitten Dumbledoren kasvot muuttuivat harmaaksi massaksi ja hänen vatsanpohjansa kääntyi ympäri ja hän yritti keskittyä löytämään oman kotiovensa, ja se oli mahdottoman vaikeaa, koska hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain Siriusta, Siriuksen rannetta josta hän oli yrittänyt pitää kiinni ennen kuin -  
  
Hän laskeutui oman olohuoneensa lattialle polvet ja kyynärpäät edellä ja ehti nipin napin tajuta, että tosiaan oli onnistunut ilmiintymään oikeaan paikkaan, ennen kuin oksensi matolle.  
  
**  
  
”Huomenta”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”ottaisitko kenties kupin teetä?”  
  
Remus pysähtyi kynnykselle ja räpäytti silmiään muutamaan kertaan. Dumbledore kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan mutta ei kadonnut mihinkään vaan istui edelleen Remuksen sohvalla ja näytti siltä, että oli täysin väärässä paikassa eikä itse tajunnut sitä lainkaan. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja yritti muotoilla sopivaa kysymystä, mutta hänen kurkustaan tuli ulos vain karhea yskäisy. Ehkä oli tosiaan paras ensin juoda vähän teetä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani tästä”, Dumbledore sanoi, kun Remus oli saanut teekupin käsiensä väliin ja seisoi keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa miettien, mihin ihmeeseen voisi istuutua, kun Dumbledore vei hänen sohvansa ja kaikki muut tuolit olivat täynnä kirjoja tai pyykkiä. ”Olisin lähettänyt pöllön edeltä, mutta epäilin, ettet välttämättä haluaisi nähdä minua.”  
  
Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Ei se… en minä...”  
  
”Huomasin toki tulleeni liian aikaisin”, Dumbledore sanoi hyväntuuliseen sävyyn, ”mutta en halunnut herättää sinua, ja Minerva kyllä pystyy pitämään Tylypahkan pystyssä yhden aamun verran.”  
  
”Professori”, Remus aloitti, siirsi kolme romaania ja yhdet villasukat pois vanhalta pinnatuolilta ja istuutui, ”tiedän että tämä on ihan hullua ja että et usko minua tippaakaan, ja ehkä en vaikuta kovin luotettavalta henkilöltä koska olen… koska…”  
  
Dumbledore katsoi häntä ystävällisesti hymyillen. ”Remus, kukaan meistä ei ole ollut parhaimmillaan sodan jälkeen.”  
  
”Niin, mutta – ” Remus aloitti, vilkaisi ympärilleen ja huokaisi sitten syvään, ”tai no, eihän sillä ole mitään väliä, minä vain… minä luulen, että uskon häntä.”  
  
Dumbledoren otsa rypistyi. ”Kerrataanpa nyt vähän. Hän siis sanoi sinulle, ettei hän tehnyt sitä – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja halusi sulkea silmänsä mutta pakotti itsensä katsomaan Dumbledoreen. Siriuksen kasvot olivat aivan hänen lähellään, hän ei uskonut nukkuneensa minuuttiakaan koko yönä ja kaiken sen ajan hän oli ajatellut Siriuksen kasvoja, kuopalle painuneita poskia ja terävää leukaa, silmiä jotka olivat näyttäneet olevan paljon syvemmällä päässä kuin ennen mutta olivat kuitenkin samat, ja Sirius oli _katsonut häntä silmiin_ ja sanonut että – ”Hän kysyi, miten minä tiesin. Hän luuli että… että olin… olin tajunnut ettei se ollut hän, ja tulin sen takia, ja minä… en tajunnut mistä hän puhui, ja kysyin, ja silloin hän sanoi, ettei se ollut hän.”  
  
”Näin itse sen kadun”, Dumbledore sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja otti pitkän kulauksen teemukista, jota Remus ei muistanut tiskanneensa, ”sen kadun jonka hän räjäytti, ja... kaikki ne ihmiset. Remus, olen varma että – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Hän katsoi minua. Et _ymmärrä_ , hän katsoi minua kun hän sanoi sen, eikä hän koskaan… hän ei koskaan pystynyt valehtelemaan ja katsomaan minua silmiin, ei ikinä, siitä tiesin aina että jotain oli pielessä, hän ei pystynyt siihen – ”  
  
”Hän oli heidän salaisuudenhaltijansa”, Dumbledore sanoi hiljaa. ”Hän oli ainoa, joka pystyi tekemään sen. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ja nousi taas seisomaan, mutta ei ollut mitään paikkaa, minne hän olisi voinut mennä, hän oli haudannut itsensä tänne jästitavaroidensa ja kirjojensa keskelle ja yrittänyt unohtaa kaiken ja koko sen ajan Sirius oli ollut Azkabanissa, ja entä jos Sirius todella oli syytön, ja hän oli vain uskonut heitä eikä ollut koskaan edes _ajatellut_ , että ehkä, ehkä sittenkin… ”Hän sanoi että he vaihtoivat, Albus, he vaihtoivat salaisuudenhaltijaa eivätkä kertoneet minulle, koska minä olin… koska olen… koska he luulivat että se olin minä.”  
  
Dumbledore avasi suunsa, mutta Remus ei ollut valmis lopettamaan, ei nyt, ei nyt kun hän oli jo näin syvällä. Ehkä hän oli väärässä, ehkä Sirius oli vain huijannut häntä, ehkä Sirius pystyi sittenkin valehtelemaan hänelle mutta sillä ei oikeastaan ollut enää edes väliä, nyt hän luottaisi Siriukseen joka tapauksessa, hänen olisi pitänyt luottaa kaikki nämä vuodet, miten hän oli edes kuvitellut… miten hän ei ollut tajunnut… ”He luulivat, että minä olin vakooja, ja minä _tiesin_ sen, tiesin tavallaan, ajattelin että Sirius epäili minua, ja sitten jälkeenpäin luulin ymmärtäneeni kaiken väärin, mutta… olin oikeassa koko ajan, he epäilivät minua, ja sen takia heidän piti vaihtaa salaisuudenhaltijaa, ja siksi he eivät kertoneet minulle, eivätkä kenellekään muullekaan, ja hän oli täydellinen valinta, kukaan ei tulisi ajatelleeksi – ”  
  
”Kuka?” Dumbledore kysyi pehmeällä äänellä, eikä Remus voinut olla ajattelematta, että tuollaisella äänellä varmaan puhuttiin niille, jotka tulivat hulluiksi.  
  
”Peter”, hän sanoi ja hänen vatsaansa väänsi taas, hän oli oksentanut eilisiltana niin monta kertaa, ettei ollut pysynyt mukana laskuissa. Peter. _Peter._ Hän oli itkenyt Peteriä ihan niin kuin Jamesia ja Lilyäkin, ja jos nyt hän oli väärässä, jos hän oli väärässä ja Sirius sittenkin… mutta hän ei voinut ajatella sitä nyt.  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”Peter on kuollut. Sirius räjäytti koko kadun. Näin sen omin silmin, ennen kuin kaikki ehdittiin korjata, koko katu oli kadonnut ja jäljellä oli vain sormi.”  
  
Remus sulki silmänsä ja istui takaisin tuolille. Sirius oli puristanut hänen rannettaan ja yrittänyt vetää häntä lähemmäs, ja kunpa hän olisi voinut jäädä sinne, tai kunpa hän olisi voinut tuoda Siriuksen sieltä pois saman tien. Hän ei kestänyt ajatella, että Sirius oli siellä edelleen, oli ollut kaikki nämä vuodet, ja hän oli luullut… mutta hän ei voinut miettiä sitä nyt, nyt piti keskittyä, Dumbledore tuijotti häntä varmana sitä, että Sirius oli tappanut kaikki ne ihmiset, mutta Dumbledore ei tiennyt, eikä Remuskaan ollut ajatellut sitä, ei kertaakaan, vaikka totta kai hänen olisi pitänyt, hänhän oli ollut paikalla koko ajan, hän _tiesi,_ että Peter -  
  
”Peter osaa muuttua rotaksi”, hän sanoi ja sanat kuulostivat jotenkin hirveän latteilta, ihan kuin hän olisi sanonut _kaunis päivä tänään, eikö olekin,_ ja silti hän tiesi, että ne muuttivat kaiken, niiden oli _pakko_ muuttaa. ”Hän on animaagi. He kaikki ovat… olivat.”  
  
Dumbledore katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla. ”Peter Piskuilan osasi… muuttua rotaksi?”  
  
”He yrittivät auttaa minua”, Remus sanoi. Joskus hän oli pelännyt enemmän kuin mitään muuta, että Dumbledore saisi jotenkin selville ja pettyisi häneen ja James ja Sirius ja Peter joutuisivat jälki-istuntoon loppuvuodeksi tai heidät erotettaisiin tai pahempaa, he saattaisivat joutua vankilaan, ja nyt hänen teki mieli nauraa, koska huoli tuntui niin älyttömältä. ”Täysikuun öinä. He keksivät sen itse, minä en… en olisi tietenkään suostunut siihen, mutta sitten kun he olivat jo… se teki kaikesta helpompaa. James oli hirvi, Sirius oli… on koira, ja… Peter on rotta. Hän osaa muuttua rotaksi.”  
  
”Olen vaikuttunut”, Dumbledore sanoi korjaten puolikuulasejaan paremmin nenälleen, ”joskaan en täysin yllättynyt, epäilinkin että jotain oli päässyt vilahtamaan silmieni ohi, mutta… _vaikuttavaa_. Todellakin. Mutta, Remus, ei se tarkoita että – ”  
  
”Hän olisi voinut tehdä sen”, Remus sanoi. ”Hän olisi voinut tappaa heidät ja muuttua rotaksi ja kadota, ja Sirius olisi jäänyt jäljelle ja he olisivat löytäneet vain Peterin sormen ja kuvitelleet, että hän oli räjähtänyt kappaleiksi niin kuin muutkin.”  
  
Dumbledore huokaisi syvään. ”Myönnän, että se on periaatteessa mahdollista, mutta Remus, en usko että – ”  
  
”Ja oikeudenkäyntiä ei pidetty”, Remus sanoi ja hänen vatsaansa väänsi taas, mutta hänen oli pakko jatkaa, Dumbledoren oli pakko uskoa häntä, ”oikeudenkäyntiä ei pidetty, koska kaikki olivat varmoja, hän oli ollut salaisuudenhaltija ja hän oli _Musta_ ja sota oli ohi ja kukaan ei tajunnut… kukaan ei tajunnut, minun olisi pitänyt - ”  
  
Remus putosi istumaan tuoliinsa, joka oli jostain syystä muuttunut valtavaksi viininpunaiseksi nojatuoliksi. Dumbledore nojautui lähemmäs häntä ja jostain kirjojen keskeltä Remuksen eteen leijui mukillinen höyryävää juomaa, joka tuoksui kardemummalta ja joltakin paljon kirpeämmältä.  
  
”Otin vapauden lainata maustehyllyäsi”, Dumbledore sanoi laittaen taikasauvan takaisin taskuunsa. ”Juo se, se helpottaa, vaikkakaan ei yhtä paljon kuin jos sinulla olisi ollut muutama sisiliskon kieli kaapissasi.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi, Dumbledoren juoma poltti hänen kurkkuaan eikä hän voinut olla miettimättä, mitä hänen maustehyllyltään oli löytynyt, mutta se myös auttoi, hänen polvensa tuntuivat vähän vahvemmilta eikä vatsassa kiertänyt enää yhtä pahasti, ” _luoja_ , hän on ollut siellä koko tämän ajan, kaikki nämä vuodet, minä...”  
  
”Remus”, Dumbledore sanoi vakaalla äänellä asettaen toisen kätensä hänen polvelleen, ja hän nipin napin tajusi sitä. Hänen silmäluomensa painoivat liikaa ja viininpunainen nojatuoli oli pehmeä eikä hän ollut nukkunut koko yönä. Hänen päänsä notkahti taaksepäin ja Dumbledoren kasvot vaihtuivat katon halkeamiin, ”en halua luvata mitään, en _voi_ luvata mitään, mutta ajattelen asiaa. Jos löytyy jotain todisteita, voimme varmasti järjestää oikeudenkäynnin, mutta en… en soisi kummankaan teistä toivovan turhaan, oli Sirius sitten syyllinen tai ei.”  
  
”Ei hän ole”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ”hän ei tehnyt sitä, olisi pitänyt luottaa…” mutta hän oli niin väsynyt, sanat alkoivat sotkeutua toisiinsa. Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja sanoi jotain, mutta hän ei enää jaksanut kuunnella, ja Dumbledoren askeleet kulkivat eteiseen ja sitten oli täysin hiljaista. Hän antoi silmiensä painua kiinni ja ajatteli Siriusta.  
  
**  
  
_Hän seisoi kynnyksellä käsi ovenkahvalla ja reppu olkapäällä ja kuuli, miten Sirius käveli makuuhuoneessa vaatekaapille, avasi oven ja laittoi viikatut vaatteet sinne, väärille hyllyille luultavasti. Tässä kohti hän vielä mietti, pitäisikö hänen kuitenkin kääntyä takaisin, Sirius ei ollut katsonut häntä silmiin, jokin oli pielessä ja hän tiesi sen, mutta hän olisi itsepäinen, hän kuvittelisi että tulisi toinen tilaisuus, ja aivan kohta hän kaikkoontuisi ja Sirius jäisi tänne ja kolmen päivän päästä James ja Lily olisivat kuolleet ja Sirius vangittaisiin ja vietäisiin Azkabaniin ja menisi neljä vuotta, ennen kuin hän näkisi Siriuksen taas, ja kaikki vain siksi, ettei hän ollut kääntynyt takaisin ja vaatinut, että Sirius puhuisi hänelle._  
  
_Reppu tömähti kynnystä vasten. Remus nielaisi ja käänsi selkänsä ovelle, tällä kertaa hän tekisi sen kunnolla, tällä kertaa hän ei lähtisi. Siriuksen olisi pakko puhua hänelle. Kyllähän hän tiesi, että Sirius epäili häntä, ei sen kuuleminen voisi satuttaa enää enempää._  
  
_Hän pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun. Sirius seisoi sängyn vieressä ja tuijotti käsissään olevaa vaatetta, ja Remus tajusi hämärästi, että se oli hänen toissavuonna ostettu villapaitansa, se jossa oli pieni reikä kyynärpäässä, hänen pitäisi todellakin opetella joku hyvä vaatteidenpaikkausloitsu. Kun Sirius huomasi hänet, tämä pudotti paidan sängylleen ja astui nopeasti taaksepäin niin kuin olisi tehnyt jotain väärää, ja Remus nielaisi ja yritti muistuttaa itseään siitä, miten kaikki päättyisi, jos hän nyt kääntyisi ympäri ja lähtisi sanomatta mitään._  
  
_”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti melkein tavalliselta, mutta hänen katseensa ei yltänyt Remuksen silmiin, ”luulin että lähdit jo, unohditko jotain – ”_  
  
_”Se en ole minä”, Remus sanoi, ”minä en ole se vakooja, en ole, tiedän että epäilette minua mutta se en ole minä, niin että voisitko nyt lopultakin katsoa minua ja sanoa, että kaikki on hyvin, ja että sinä et… sinä et…”_  
  
_”Merlin”, Sirius mutisi ja lopultakin, lopultakin hän katsoi Remusta silmiin, ”me… minä… olen pahoillani, se vain… tämä kaikki on niin… helvetti, Kuutamo, olen pahoillani, en tiedä uskonko sinua.”_  
  
_”Se et ole sinä”, Remus sanoi ja koko maailma pyörähti ylösalaisin. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää koko ajan._  
  
_Sirius pudisteli päätään katsoen häntä yhä silmiin. ”En tietenkään, senkin ääliö, miksi hitossa minä… voi luoja, Remus, olen pahoillani, olen ihan helvetin pahoillani, tämä on ihan hullua, herään öisin ja ajattelen että älä anna sen olla Kuutamo, että en kestäisi sitä, ja sitten kuitenkin mietin että entä jos, enkä saa sitä pois päästäni - ”_  
  
_”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi nauravansa, ja Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi tullut hulluksi, mitä hän varmaan olikin, ”kyllä minä tajuan, minäkin kuvittelin… vuosikausia, voi luoja, miten ihmeessä… ja olin väärässä kaikesta, enkä tajunnut edes että olin rakastunut sinuun.”_  
  
_Sirius yskähti ja Remuksen nauru katosi ja hän puri alahuultaan ja veti syvään henkeä, kun Sirius suoristi selkänsä ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Anteeksi mitä?”_  
  
_”Kaikki nämä vuodet”, Remus sanoi, ja varmasti kohta tapahtuisi jotain kamalaa. Vaikka hän ei ollut tällä kertaa lähtenytkään puhumatta Siriukselle, jotain kyllä tapahtuisi, James ja Lily kuolisivat joka tapauksessa, Peterhän oli jo pettänyt heidät… mutta jostain syystä hän ei välittänyt siitä nyt, uni oli reunoista pehmeä, maisema ikkunalasin takana oli muuttunut, aurinko paistoi vaikka oikeasti silloin oli satanut, hän oli istunut läpimärkänä sen yhden majatalon sängyllä ja ajatellut sitä, miten kaikki epäilivät häntä eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä. Ja nyt hän seisoi tässä eikä lähtenyt mihinkään, ja Sirius tuijotti häntä edelleen._  
  
_”Kaikki nämä vuodet”, hän sanoi uudestaan, ”ties kuinka kauan, varmaan jo koulussa, tai ainakin siitä asti kun muutimme tähän, sen takia en olisi suostunut luopumaan siitä helvetin sohvasta, en voinut tulla viereesi nukkumaan koska se olisi ollut ihan liikaa, koska olin… kaikki nämä vuodet, enkä koskaan tajunnut, ennen kuin vasta nyt.”_  
  
_”Helvetti, Kuutamo”, Sirius mutisi silmät suurina, ”mitä hittoa sinä olet vetänyt?”_  
  
_Remus nauroi. ”Dumbledore antoi minulle jotain, tai mistä minä tiedän vaikka olisin nukahtanut muutenkin, en ollut nukkunut koko yönä, ja tiedätkö, on vuosi 1985, ja sinä olet… sinä olet… olen niin pahoillani, olisi pitänyt luottaa sinuun koko ajan.”_  
  
_”Ei se mitään”, Sirius sanoi varovaisesti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs, ”pitäisikö keittää kahvia tai jotain, tai ottaa viskiä, minulla on vielä monta tuntia ennen kuin pitää mennä killan kokoukseen, ja jos sinä et nyt lähdekään – ”_  
  
_Siriuksen suu maistui kahvilta ja Remus pohti etäisesti, tällaistako se olisi ollut, olisiko Sirius tosiaan mumissut jotain hänen suutaan vasten ja astunut askeleen kauemmas ja silmäillyt häntä otsa rypyssä ja silmät liikkuen edestakaisin kasvojaan pitkin, ja sitten sulkenut taas etäisyyden heidän välistään, työntänyt kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja vetänyt hänet itseään vasten ja suudellut häntä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Ja olisiko hänen vatsansa kääntynyt ympäri mutta hyvällä tavalla tällä kertaa, ja olisiko hän takertunut Siriuksen olkavarsiin ja nojannut päätään vasten Siriuksen sormia, jotka hieroivat hellästi hänen päänahkaansa, ja olisiko hän pujottanut omat sormensa Siriuksen vähän likaisten hiusten sekaan ja kuullut omat huokaisunsa, oman huohotuksensa muuten hiljaisessa asunnossa, ja olisiko hän uskaltanut, olisiko hän todella uskaltanut…_  
  
Hän istui lattialla ja haukkoi henkeään, viininpunainen nojatuoli oli hänen selkänsä takana ja hän tajusi miettivänsä etäisesti, miksei Dumbledore ollut voinut valita edes jotakin vähän huomaamattomampaa väriä, vaikka harmaata. Siriuksen sormet tuntuivat yhä hänen hiuksissaan ja hän voihkaisi ääneen ja sitten vielä uudestaan, koska kukaan ei kuitenkaan kuullut, hän oli yksin, hän oli jättänyt Siriuksen makuuhuoneeseen silloin vuosia sitten ja kaikkoontunut, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä, tietenkin, hän oli ollut rakastunut Siriukseen koko ajan ja ehkä Sirius oli tiennyt sen tai ehkä ei, mutta sillä ei oikeastaan ollut väliä, hänen olisi joka tapauksessa pitänyt luottaa.  
  
Hän käveli epävakailla askelilla kylpyhuoneeseen, painoi päänsä lavuaariin ja antoi kylmän veden valua päälleen. Hän veti vahingossa vettä henkeen ja yski jonkin aikaa ja mietti Siriuksen sormia, jotka  olivat nyt paljon kapeammat, ranteita jotka olivat ohuemmat kuin Remuksen ranteet olivat ikinä olleet, ja miten hän oli voinut jättää Siriuksen Azkabaniin, miksi hän ei ollut tajunnut aiemmin…  
  
Hän nojasi molemmilla käsivarsilla lavuaarin reunaan ja työnsi naamansa niin lähelle peiliä kuin pystyi. Hän näytti hieman hullulta, ehkä, ainakin väsyneeltä ja vanhemmalta, ja Azkabanissa Sirius oli näyttänyt… mutta hän ei voinut ajatella sitä nyt. Hän käveli makuuhuoneeseen, lipastonlaatikko pisti vastaan ennen kuin avautui, ja Dumbledoren viininpunainen nojatuoli hypähti muutaman kerran ennen kuin suostui muuttumaan harmaaksi. Remus pienensi tuolia vielä vähän ja istui sitten alas ja leijutti kasan kirjoja hyllyyn, ja pudotti puolet matkalla, _Liisa Ihmemaassa_ menetti muutaman sivun, mutta hän ei oikeastaan välittänyt. Hän siivosi tiskipöydän ja sitten ruokapöydän ja leijutti likaiset sukat makuuhuoneeseen ja yritti muistella jotain pyykkiloitsua, mutta mikään ei toiminut, ehkä hän sanoi sanat väärin, siitä oli niin monta vuotta. Hän muutti maton eriväriseksi ja korjasi katosta ne halkeamat, jotka olivat aina ärsyttäneet häntä, vaikka tiesi kyllä, että yksinkertainen rappausloitsu haihtuisi pois muutamassa päivässä.  
  
Lopulta hän oli niin väsynyt, etteivät loitsut enää toimineet, hän ei yksinkertaisesti jaksanut enää muotoilla sanoja, mutta taikasauva tuntui silti tutulta hänen kädessään. Hän siirsi äänettömällä loitsulla verhot ikkunan eteen ja sammutti hehkulamput ja taikoi valon, joka oli paljon pehmeämpi. Häntä alkoi naurattaa, voi _luoja_ kuinka monta kertaa hän oli tiskannut käsin näiden vuosien aikana… ja sitten hän tajusi, että hänen kasvonsa olivat märät ja että kyyneleet valuivat poskia pitkin suuhun ja kaulalle ja hänen silmänsä kirvelivät, ja hän istui lattialle ja painoi niskansa sohvaa vasten ja ajatteli sitä Siriuksen sohvaa, jolla hän oli nukkunut monta kuukautta, koska ei ollut uskaltanut nukkua Siriuksen vieressä, ja miten hänen niskansa oli aina ollut jumissa, ja miten Sirius istui nyt pienen sellinsä lattialla Azkabanissa, vaikka ei ollut tehnyt sitä, ei ollut koskaan pettänyt häntä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa, ilmeisesti Dumbledore huumaa Remuksen tässä luvussa, sori siitä!


	7. Chapter 7

” _Lupin_. Merlin sentään, poika, näytätpä kurjalta.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja yritti hymyillä, mutta hymy tuntui sopivan huonosti hänen kasvoilleen, ja hän tosiaan oli valvonut koko yön, siivonnut ensin koko pienen asuntonsa lattiasta kattoon ja itkenyt enemmän kuin olisi ollut terveellistä ja sitten kävellyt hiljaisia katuja pitkin sinne tänne niin kauan, että oli lopulta joutunut ilmiintymään takaisin.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi, selvitti kurkkuaan ja viittasi kohti avointa oviaukkoa miehen selän takana. ”Voisinko tulla sisään?”  
  
Vauhkomieli kohotti hänelle kulmiaan mutta astui sivuun ovensuusta. Kun Remus seisoi eteisessä ja yritti kasata ajatuksiaan jonkinlaiseksi järkeväksi lauseeksi, Vauhkomieli kohautti olkapäitään niin kuin olisi päättänyt antaa periksi tälle hulluttelulle ja harppoi nopeilla askelilla peremmälle asuntoon. Remus odotti muutaman sekunnin ajan kutsua, mutta mitään ei kuulunut ja niinpä hän vain päätti seurata perässä.  
  
Kapea eteiskäytävä päättyi valtavaan avoimeen huoneeseen, joka nopealla silmäyksellä katsottuna vaikutti olevan Vauhkomielen olohuone, keittiö, makuuhuone, työhuone, ja Remuksen pikaisen arvion mukaa tilaa jäi vielä johonkin muuhunkin. Erikoisinta huoneessa oli kuitenkin koko takaseinän mittainen ikkuna, ja tietysti se, että ulkoapäin katsottuna Vauhkomielen talo oli näyttänyt pikkuruiselta tiilimökiltä.  
  
”Tein vähän parannuksia”, Vauhkomieli tokaisi lyhyesti, ja Remus yritti saada yllättyneen ilmeen pois kasvoiltaan, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut. ”Nukun paremmin kun ei ole kulmia, joiden taakse piiloutua.”  
  
”Tuota…”  
  
”Tiedän kyllä että se on _ohi_ – ” Vauhkomieli oli kävellyt valtavan ikkunan eteen ja näytti tarkkailevan terveellä silmällään tietä, joka kulki pellon toisella puolella. Taikasilmä puolestaan seurasi Remuksen liikkeitä, ”mutta koskaan ei voi olla liian varovainen.”  
  
Remus selvitti kurkkuaan ja etsi jotakin, jonka päälle olisi voinut istuutua, mutta Vauhkomielen ainoa nojatuoli nytkähti pois hänen ulottuviltaan, kun hän yritti lähestyä sitä. Hän yritti juuri muotoilla ensimmäistä lausettaan, kun Vauhkomieli käännähti yllättäen katsomaan häntä. Taikasilmä pyörähti ympäri.  
  
”No niin”, Vauhkomieli sanoi lyhyesti, ja Remus tajusi ajattelevansa, ettei koskaan ollut kuullut yhtä leppoisaa sävyä miehen äänessä, ”miksi sinä olet täällä? Onko jotain tapahtunut? Arvasin että muutama pääsi livahtamaan meiltä pakoon, olen ollut varuillani – ”  
  
”Ei mitään sellaista”, Remus sanoi nopeasti. ”Minä… tuota, minä… kävin Azkabanissa.”  
  
Nyt sekä Vauhkomielen oma silmä että taikasilmä tuijottivat häntä. ”Mitä? Miksi hiivatissa sinä tekisit jotain sellaista?”  
  
”Halusin nähdä Siriuksen”, Remus sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, miten helposti sanat liukuivat ulos hänen suustaan ”Tai siis, minun oli pakko nähdä Sirius. Koska… tai ei sillä ole väliä. Hän sanoi että hän ei tehnyt sitä.”  
  
Ilme Vauhkomielen kasvoilla muuttui synkemmäksi. ”Ei tehnyt mitä?”  
  
”Hän ei pettänyt heitä”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän tajusi kyllä, että Vauhkomieli tuijotti häntä jopa entistäkin varautuneempana ja että mies luultavasti piti häntä hulluna ja hänen lähdettyään lähettäisi Dumbledorelle kuivakkaan huolestuneen viestin, tai ehkä sittenkin vain palaisi tarkkailemaan kylätietä, mutta Remus oli vihdoinkin varma, todella oli, ja jo pelkästään se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa vähän paremmaksi.  
  
”Poika – ” Vauhkomieli aloitti äänellä, joka oli yhtä aikaa epäluuloinen ja yllättävän ystävällinen.  
  
”Se oli Peter”, Remus sanoi, ja sanat tuntuivat kaikuvan seinistä ja poukkoilevan ympäri huonetta, _se oli Peter, se oli Peter._ ”Peter on animaagi, hän osasi muuttua rotaksi. Hän tappoi ne kaikki ihmiset, katkaisi sormensa ja katosi rottana.”  
  
”Lupin”, Vauhkomieli sanoi varuillaan, mutta jokin miehen asennossa oli muuttunut, ”tuo on hullua. Sirius oli Pottereiden salaisuudenhaltija. Hän oli ainoa joka olisi voinut tapattaa – ”  
  
”He vaihtoivat”, Remus sanoi mahdollisimman nopeasti, ei hän ollut täällä selittääkseen tätä kaikkea Vauhkomielelle, mutta hänen oli pakko saada mies uskomaan häntä, ”he vaihtoivat salaisuudenhaltijaa eivätkä kertoneet minulle, koska luulivat että minä olin se vakooja. Ja sitten me luulimme että se oli Sirius, koska emme tienneet…”  
  
”Musta kertoi tämän sinulle”, Vauhkomieli sanoi hitaasti, ”Azkabanissa.”  
  
”Minun pitää löytää Peter”, Remus sanoi yrittäen seistä niin suorana kuin pystyi. ”Ja sinä olit… _olet_ paras jäljittämään kuolonsyöjiä.”  
  
”Poika”, Vauhkomieli sanoi, ”ei Piskuilan ollut kuolonsyöjä. _Musta_ oli.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Auta minua etsimään hänet. _Ole kiltti._ ”  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, Vauhkomieli sanoi, mutta hänen äänessään oli _jotain_. Taikasilmä vilkuili välillä kohti seiniä mutta suurimman osan ajasta katsoi suoraan Remukseen, ja Vauhkomielen hartiat olivat kiristyneet ja tämän oikean käden sormet kulkivat taikasauvan vartta pitkin tavalla, joka olisi luultavasti hermostuttanut Remusta, jos hän ei olisi ollut niin väsynyt.  
  
” _Auta minua._ En luovuta ennen kuin löydän hänet.”  
  
Vauhkomieli huokaisi syvään ja laski oman silmänsä katseen lattiaan ainakin muutamaksi sekunniksi. ”Merlin. Saatat olla kajahtanut, mutta toisaalta kukapa meistä ei olisi.”  
  
Kylätiellä tummanharmaa henkilöauto pöllytti hiekkaa ilmaan mennessään ohi, ja Vauhkomieli rypisti otsaansa ja seurasi sitä terveellä silmällään, kunnes se oli kadonnut mutkan taakse.  
  
”Tämä taitaa olla aika rauhallinen kylä”, Remus kuuli sanovansa. ”Ja pelkkiä jästejä.”  
  
”Arvelin että se olisi hyväksi”, Vahkomieli sanoi, ”sodan jälkeen.”  
  
Remus nuolaisi huuliaan.  ”En tiedä mistä aloittaisin etsimisen. Se voi olla vaarallista. Ja jos hän todella on… jos Peter on kuolonsyöjä, hän on voinut mennä toisten luokse, niiden joita emme onnistuneet saamaan kiinni, enkä koskaan ollut kovin hyvä kaksintaisteluissa, kerran melkein räjäytin oman peukaloni irti – ”  
  
Vauhkomieli yski kämmenselkäänsä hetken, vilkuili Remusta ja kylätietä. ”Jos Piskuilan todella olisi hengissä”, Vauhkomieli sanoi hitaasti, ”järjestäisit kyllä itsesi saman tien kiipeliin, jos yrittäisit etsiä häntä yksin.”  
  
”Aion etsiä hänet”, Remus sanoi. ”Vaikka yksin. Mutta en edes tiedä mistä aloittaa.”  
  
Vauhkomieli avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan, ravisteli sitten yllättäen päätään niin että taikasilmä pyöri holtittomasti ympäriinsä, ja harppoi sitten puisen kirjoituspöydän ääreen. Remus odotti hiljaa, kun Vauhkomieli veti kirjoituspöydän ylimmän laatikon auki ja levitti pöydälle pinon karttoja.  
  
”Hyvä on. _Hyvä on._ Eihän tässä kylässä edes tapahdu hitto vieköön _mitään._ Minulla on tässä kaikki kuolonsyöjien tunnetut piilopaikat sodan ajalta. Jos Piskuilan olisi… hän voisi piileskellä jossain näissä. Olenkin välillä ajatellut, että ehkä pieni kierros ei olisi pahitteeksi. Vaarallistahan se on, mutta… mutta Lupin. Oliko hänellä ystäviä?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
” _Piskuilan_. Oliko hänellä ystäviä? Siis… muita kuin te? Joku jonka luokse hän menisi, jos hän päättäisi lavastaa kuolemansa?”  
  
Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Vauhkomieli tuijotti häntä karttoihinsa nojaten ja molemmissa silmissä intensiivinen katse, joka aiheutti Remukselle kummallisen levottoman olon. Vauhkomieli ei ehkä _uskonut_ häntä, mutta tämä oli jo kuitenkin paljon enemmän kuin mitä Dumbledore oli luvannut tehdä.  
  
”En usko”, hän sanoi. ”Ei hänellä ollut muita ystäviä kuin me. Tai… hänellä oli kyllä tyttöystävä pitkän aikaa, mutta he erosivat jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän kuoli… tai siis ennen sodan loppua.”  
  
Vauhkomieli osoitti häntä taikasauvallaan, ja Remus hätkähti ja Vauhkomielen taikasilmä pyörähti täyden kierroksen ennen kuin mies laittoi sauvansa takaisin taskuun näyttäen itsekin hieman huolestuneelta. ”Suo anteeksi, mutta, Lupin, siitä meidän on aloitettava.”  
  
”En usko että hän – ”  
  
”Tunteet laittavat meidät tekemään kummallisia temppuja”, Vauhkomieli sanoi, kääntyi takaisin kohti työpöytäänsä ja taitteli päättäväisellä eleellä kartat takaisin nippuun. ”Siinä sinäkin seisot väittämässä, että Peter Piskuilan on elossa, ja vain koska Sirius Musta sanoi Azkabanissa sinulle niin.”  
  
Remus puri huultaan. Vauhkomieli ei kuitenkaan katsonut häneen edes taikasilmällään, kohautti vain olkapäitään, käveli keittiöön ja joi tyhjäksi pöydällä odottaneen lasin, jonka sisältöä Remus ei halunnut ryhtyä arvailemaan. ”Siitä minä aloittaisin. Jos uskoisin että Piskuilan on elossa. Sinne hän haluaisi mennä, katsomaan tyttöään. Ehkä hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta.”  
  
”Tiedän missä hän asui silloin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Vauhkomieli katsoi häntä vakavana. ”Hyvä. Meidän täytyy kävellä tuonne pellon toiselle puolelle, olen estänyt ilmiintymisen ja kaikkoontumisen viidenkymmenen metrin säteellä talostani.”  
  
**  
  
Rose Williams ei asunut enää pienessä yksiössään velho-Lontoon sivukadulla. Kuusikymmentävuotias nainen, joka katsoi heitä ovenraosta, sanoi muuttaneensa Pohjois-Yorkshiresta edellisellä viikolla eikä ollut koskaan kuullutkaan kenestäkään Rosesta. Vauhkomieli onnistui huolestuttamaan vielä kaksi naapuria ja yhden lihavan kissan, ennen kuin toisella puolella käytävää olevassa huoneistossa asuva Remuksen ikäinen nainen sanoi tunteneensa Rosen.  
  
”Hän muutti pois melkein heti sodan jälkeen”, nainen sanoi ensin, vilkuili heitä muutamaan otteeseen ja ilmeisesti päätti Vauhkomielen epäluuloisesti huojuvasta silmästä huolimatta, että heihin voi luottaa, ”se oli aika rankkaa aikaa hänelle. En tiedä kuinka hyvin tunsitte hänet, mutta hän seurusteli pitkään yhden tyypin kanssa… he olivat kyllä sitten jo eronneet, mutta kun tämä kaveri kuoli, ihan sodan lopussa, se oli melkoinen tragedia totta kai, ja Rose oli todella järkyttynyt siitä. Emme tunteneet mitenkään hyvin, mutta hän… no, hän oli poissa tolaltaan ja minä ulkoilutin hänen koiraansa aika usein.”  
  
”Tiedätkö mihin hän muutti?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Tiedän”, nainen sanoi, ”mutta en usko, että hän asu siellä enää.”  
  
Remus ja Vauhkomieli kuitenkin ilmiintyivät naisen antamaan osoitteeseen, rauhalliselle kujalle eräässä kohtuullisen hiljaisessa Edinburghin lähiössä. Vauhkomieli vilkuili identtisiä kivitaloja epäluuloisen näköisenä, kun Remus koputti oveen, jonka maalipinta oli lohkeillut osittain pois. Hetken päästä hän kuuli askelia ja sitten Rose Williams tuijotti häntä ovenraosta.  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja Vauhkomieli veti taikasauvansa esiin, mutta ei sentään osoittanut Rosea sillä.  
  
”Merlin”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Onko Piskuilan täällä?” Vauhkomieli kysyi välittämättä hänestä.  
  
Rose tuijotti heitä vuorotellen suu raollaan ja epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan, mutta ei jostain syystä sulkenut ovea. ”Ei, hän… hän on _kuollut._ Hei, Remus.”  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi vaisusti samalla, kun Vauhkomieli laittoi taikasauvan takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
”Etsittekö te _Peteriä?”_ Rose kysyi.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Tuota, voimmeko… voimmeko tulla sisään?”  
  
Rose huokaisi syvään. ”Tulkaa vain. Ihan vapaasti.”  
  
Rose asui kaksiossa talon alakerrassa. Remus seisoi hänen kanssaan pienessä keittiössä sillä aikaa, kun Vauhkomieli käveli nopeasti talon läpi ja palasi sitten lähes pettyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Haluatteko teetä?” Rose kysyi ja kiehautti sitten kattilallisen vettä nopealla loitsulla. Remus ei voinut olla ajattelematta, miten paljon aikaa häneltä oli mennyt teeveden odottelemiseen sinä aikana, kun hän ei ollut käyttänyt taikuutta.  
  
He istuutuivat Rosen osoittamille tuoleille pöydän ääreen. Vauhkomieli keskittyi onneksi vain vilkuilemaan ympärilleen, ja Remus otti kiitollisena vastaan Rosen tarjoaman höyryävän teemukin. Rose näytti samalta kuin ennenkin, vähän vanhemmalta toki, mutta hän tiesi, että hän itse oli vanhentunut näiden vuosien aikana paljon enemmän kuin tyttö, joka istui häntä vastapäätä ja työnsi tummanruskeita hiuksiaan paremmin korvien taakse. Kun Rose kohotti hänelle kulmiaan ja hymyili varovaista, vinoa hymyä, hetken hänestä tuntui siltä kuin olisi ollut taas kesä 1980 ja hän olisi istunut Rosea vastapäätä lattialla Peterin ihan liian pienessä ja helleaallon aikana sietämättömän kuumassa asunnossa ja pelannut korttia.  
  
_Luoja._ Kaikista ihmisistä jotka hänellä oli enää jäljellä, Rose Williams oli ehkä ollut lähimpänä hänen ystäviään.  
  
”Remus”, Rose sanoi lopulta, kun Remus oli jo ehtinyt juoda teemukiaan puoleen väliin ja Vauhkomieli oli mennyt ikkunan viereen seisomaan ja ryhtynyt tarkkailemaan katua. ”Hän kuoli. Hän on kuollut.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä… olen pahoillani. Et varmaan halunnut nähdä minua, mutta…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Rose sanoi pudistaen päätään. Hymy tytön kasvoilla tuntui melkein aidolta. ”Ei minua haittaa. Siitä on niin pitkä aika ja… on oikeastaan kiva nähdä sinua.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. _Kiva_ oli ehkä väärä sana: tuttu, kylmä tunne väänsi hänen sisuksiaan, kun hän mietti, miten Rose oli nojannut Peterin olkapäätä vasten saadakseen kiven pois kengästään ja Sirius oli ottanut teatraalisesti kiinni Remuksen olkapäästä ja hän oli melkein kaatunut -  
  
”Tämä tuntuu varmaan ihan hullulta”, hän sanoi ja yritti ravistella Siriuksen tiukan puristuksen pois olkapäältään, ”mutta… sinä et ole siis nähnyt häntä?”  
  
”Sen jälkeen kun hän kuoli?” Rose kysyi pehmeällä äänellä. ”En ole.”  
  
”Entä… tiedätkö minne hän voisi mennä? Jos hän olisi hengissä?”  
  
Rose katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, Remus sanoi selvittäen kurkkuaan, ”että oliko hänellä jonkinlaista… piilopaikkaa?”  
  
Rose avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten ja avasi taas uudestaan ennen kuin lopulta katsoi Remusta silmiin ja sanoi: ”Ei muuta kuin… kuin teidän kotinne. Sinun ja Siriuksen. Sinne hän… jos hän ei tullut kotiin, tulin katsomaan ensimmäiseksi teidän luotanne ja siellä hän yleensä oli.”  
  
Remus puri huultaan. Vauhkomieli yskäisi. Rose otti pitkän kulauksen teemukistaan ja hymyili sitten jokseenkin anteeksipyytävästi. Kymmenen minuutin päästä Remus ja Vauhkomieli olivat Vauhkomielen kirjoituspöydän ääressä ja ympyröivät kartoista kuolonsyöjien piilopaikkoja.  
  
**  
  
”Kuule, poika”, Vauhkomieli sanoi, kun he yrittivät nostaa pienen metsästysmajan ovea takaisin paikoilleen. Vauhkomieli oli onneksi irrottanut oven lempeämmällä loitsulla kuin edellisen, eikä se ollut räjähtänyt kappaleiksi. Itse maja puolestaan oli yhtä tyhjä kuin edellinenkin mahdollinen piilopaikka. Remus olisi voinut arvata, ettei täällä ollut käynyt ketään sodan jälkeen, ja hieman pettynyt ilme Vauhkomielen kasvoilla kieli samasta päätelmästä.  
  
”Tämä voi olla hullua”, Vauhkomieli jatkoi ja kurkisti huoneen seinustoilla olevien tuolien taakse nyt, kun he lopulta olivat saaneet oven paikoilleen, ”ja varmaan onkin, Piskuilan on luultavasti kuollut ja Musta huijasi sinua, ja kukapa sitä voisi ihmetellä, Azkaban kääntää keneltä tahansa sisukset ylösalaisin, mutta… kyllä tässä jotain järkeä on, tiedätkö, ensin pidin sinua ihan kajahtaneena, mutta _pidin_ Mustasta, siitä huolimatta että hän oli _Musta,_ hän vaikutti aina rehelliseltä kaverilta, ja olin yllättynyt, todellakin olin…”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Vauhkomieli kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja mutisi pikasiivousloitsun. Miehen oikea silmä tuijotti Remusta ja taikasilmä seurasi, miten pölyt katosivat hyllyjen päältä ja muutamat lattialla lojuvat tavarat asettautuivat jotakuinkin järkeville paikoille. Yksi hylätty kukkaruukku kääntyi ylöspäin ja Remus tajusi jääneensä tuijottamaan sitä vasta, kun Vauhkomieli selvitti äänekkäästi kurkkuaan.”  
  
”Yritän siis vain sanoa, että en lainkaan ihmettele…” Vauhkomieli sanoi vakavasti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”en ihmettele että kaipaat häntä.”  
  
Remus käänsi katseensa pois. Vauhkomieli mutisi jotain hiivatin kuolonsyöjistä ja ehdotti sitten, että he tarkastaisivat seuraavan punaisen ympyrän kartalta.  
  
**  
  
”Remus!”  
  
Hän otti tukea polvistaan ja veti syvään henkeä. Aurinko oli jo melkein laskenut, hänen päässään pyöri ilmiintymisen jäljiltä, eikä hän olisi yhtään ihmetellyt, vaikka joku ruumiinosa olisi tällä kertaa jäänyt matkan varrelle. Hän oli ilmiintynyt aivan liian monta kertaa tänään, syönyt ihan liian vähän, ja edellisen kerran hän oli nukkunut melkein kaksi vuorokautta sitten jonkin aikaa sen Dumbledoren tarjoileman juoman ansiosta. Hän alkoi todellakin olla aika sekaisin.  
  
Arthur Weasley tuli melkein juosten lähemmäs häntä ja tarttui hänen kyynärpäähänsä kädet moottoriöljyssä. Remus sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja yritti olla ajattelematta moottoriöljyn tuoksua, sitä miten Sirius oli korjaillut moottoripyöräänsä Potterien pihavajassa ja hän itse oli pysähtynyt ovensuuhun ja Sirius oli melkein halannut häntä, _melkein_ , tarttunut kiinni häntä käsivarsistaan ja sanonut että _se melkein lensi jo_ -  
  
”Merlinin viikset”, Arthur mutisi, ”sinähän olet valkoisempi kuin minun Ada-isoäitini. Tule sisälle, söimme juuri illallisen mutta ehkä Molly voi loihtia sinulle jotain.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus kuuli mutisevansa ja nojasi Arthurin käsivarteen siitä huolimatta, että se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa vielä huonommaksi. ”Minä… olisi pitänyt ilmoittaa, että olen tulossa.”  
  
”Mitä turhia”, Arthur mutisi, ”Molly on ollut todella huolissaan teidän… reissustanne asti, hyvä että tulit, hän on aikonut lähteä katsomaan sinua mutta olen ylipuhunut hänet pois siitä, ajattelin että haluaisit ehkä olla yksin. Miten sinä…”  
  
”Ihan hyvin”, Remus sanoi ja melkein naurahti ääneen, ” _tai siis…_ voisin todellakin syödä jotain. Ja nukkua. _Kiitos_.”  
  
”Mitäpä tuosta”, Arthur sanoi eikä onneksi irrottanut otetta hänen käsivarrestaan, vaikka he olivat jo portailla, ”hyvä että auto sattui leviämään tuohon pihatielle tänään, muuten en olisi ollut ulkona ja huomannut, kun tulit. No niin, Molly, _Molly_ , älä nyt, ei tässä ole mitään hätää – ”  
  
”Voi _Remus_ ”, Molly puuskahti ja veti hänet Arthurin käsipuolesta tiukkaan halaukseen, ”Merlin, mikset tullut aikaisemmin, tai minä olisin tullut sinne jos tuo ruojake ei olisi… hyvänen aika miten kalpea sinä olet, sinulle pitää saada jotain ruokaa _nyt heti_ , otatko porkkanakeittoa vai pitäisikö valmistaa kalaa, George pyydysti yhden tänään, en kyllä tajua miten hän sai sen kiinni – ”  
  
”Porkkanakeitto sopii hyvin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Merlin”, Molly puuskahti toistamiseen, heitti Arthuriin terävän katseen ja ennen kuin Remus edes ehti tajuta sitä, Arthur oli taas tarttunut häntä jämäkästi käsivarresta ja ohjasi häntä kohti lähintä nojatuolia, ja Molly oli kadonnut keittiöön.  
  
Kutakuinkin kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä Remuksen vatsa oli täynnä, hänen silmänsä alkoivat painua kiinni ja Molly ja Arthur vaihtoivat huolestuneita katseita toisella puolella keittiönpöytää.  
  
”Olen nukkunut vähän huonosti”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”ehkä voisin vain – ”  
  
”Totta kai”, Molly sanoi ja hyppäsi oitis seisomaan, ”ilman muuta. Jos voit nukkua tämän yön sohvalla, minä pidän aamulla huolta että lapset eivät häiritse… tai että he häiritsevät mahdollisimman vähän. Voimme jutella sitten aamulla.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Molly sanoi jotain, mutta hän ei kuunnellut enää. Hän hengitti syvään ja painoi päänsä tyynylle, jonka Molly oli tuonut jostain. Moottoriöljy tuoksui edelleen, Arthurin ja Mollyn äänet häipyivät kauemmas. Rose Williams tuijotti häntä kuluneen pöydän yli Edinburghissa ja sitten pelikortteja täynnä olevan lattian poikki vuonna 1980 _, suuteli Peteriä poskelle ja virnisti heille muille ja punastui vähän, ja Peter näytti onnellisemmalta kuin moneen päivään, Sirius sanoi jotain hölmöä ja Remus tökkäsi häntä kylkeen ja sai vain sormesta omaan kylkeensä, ja myöhemmin he ilmiintyivät takaisin kotiin ja istuivat sohvalla melkein puoli kahteen, ja Sirius joi ainakin kaksi kaljaa, vaikka sanoi koko ajan menevänsä ihan kohta nukkumaan. Ja heidän jalkansa melkein koskivat toisiinsa sohvalla, ja Remus oli niin väsynyt, niin väsynyt, ja Sirius tuntui puhuvan kaikesta mahdollisesta mitä ikinä keksi, ja lopulta hän oli hiljaa eikä kuitenkaan lähtenyt, ihan kuin olisi odottanut jotain. Ja sitten aamulla Remus pesi hampaitaan kylpyhuoneessa ja Sirius pysähtyi ovelle ja kääntyi ympäri ja sitten kääntyi takaisin katsomaan häneen otsa rypyssä ja mietteliäs ilme naamallaan, ja ehkä hän todella odotti jotain, ja ehkä Remus ei vain koskaan ymmärtänyt.  
  
_ **  
  
Remus joi teetä valtavasta mukista ja selasi nopealla tahdilla viime viikkojen _Päivän Profeettoja._ Hän oli nukkunut melkein yhteentoista, tai kerran hän oli herännyt siihen, miten Ginny oli seissyt sohvan vieressä ja kysynyt, mitä vartijat oikeastaan tekevät, _mitä työtä se sellainen edes on, eihän siinä voi edes taikoa_ , mutta Molly oli tullut hätistelemään Ginnyn muualle ja Remus oli nukahtanut saman tien uudestaan. Kun hän lopulta oli todella herännyt, koko talo oli ollut hiljainen. Hän oli löytänyt keittiöstä yhä kuumaa teetä ja voileipiä ja nähnyt ikkunasta, että koko Weasleyn perhe teki pihalla jotain, mikä näytti etäisesti huispaukselta, mutta sisälsi paljon enemmän huitomista ja maassa juoksevia ihmisiä. Hän oli istuutunut tyytyväisenä keittiön tuolille ja vetänyt lehtipinon eteensä.  
  
Hän ei ollut lukenut _Profeettaa_ vuosiin. Edelleen tutun malliset kirjaimet hänen teemukinsa alla saivat kummallisen levottoman tunteen kulkevan hänen lävitseen, mutta lehti oli muuttunut, tai ehkä maailma oli muuttunut. Ensimmäisen lehden ikävin uutinen oli se, että Britannian joukkue oli hävinnyt velhopallossa Ranskan joukkueelle, ja toisen lehden pääuutisena oli, että Tylypahkan rahoitus ei ollut vieläkään palannut sotaa edeltäneelle tasolle, ja että oppilaiden valinnaisten kurssien määrää olisi ehkä pakko vähentää lähivuosina.  
  
Kolmannen lehden etusivulla oli kuva, jossa Remus, James, Peter ja Sirius nojasivat toisiinsa ja hymyilivät kameralle. Remus tunnisti kuvan: se oli otettu sinä päivänä, kun he olivat valmistuneet. Kuvan yläpuolella luki isoin kirjaimin _Rakastetusta murhaajaksi – surun murtama Remus Lupin avautuu elämästään Sirius Mustan kanssa.  
  
_ Remus joi ison kulauksen teetä ja kumartui lähemmäs lehteä. Hänen kätensä vapisivat vähän, mutta toisaalta tällä kaikella ei tuntunut enää olevan mitään väliä. Luodikon käynnistä ei ollut kuin joitain viikkoja, mutta kaikki oli muuttunut. Silloin hän oli ollut vielä Gregin kanssa, eikä hän ollut… hän ei ollut vielä edes kunnolla tajunnut, minkä takia hän ajatteli Siriusta kaiken aikaa. Hän oli ehkä edelleen ihan todella kuvitellut, että he olivat olleet vain ystäviä, ja ettei siinä todella ollut ollut mitään muuta, tai että hän itse ei ollut…  
  
Eikä hän ollut silloin vielä nähnyt Siriusta. Hän ei ollut puristanut Siriuksen kättä kaltereiden välistä eikä ollut edes ajatellut, että ehkä häntä oli huijattu, ehkä Sirius ei sittenkään ollut pettänyt häntä.  
  
_Remus Lupin vavahtaa liikuttavasti nähdessään kuvan entisestä ystävästään ja asuinkumppanistaan Sirius Mustasta. Tämä murtunut velho on hylännyt kaiken ja asuu nyt unohdettuna ja yksinäisenä vain jästien ympäröimänä. Kysymykseen siitä, mitä Sirius Musta oikeastaan merkitsi hänelle, hän vastaa kääntämällä katseensa pois kamppaillen selvästi tukahdutettujen tunteiden hyökyaaltoa vastaan. Hän pudistelee murheellisesti päätään, mutta nappaa kuitenkin Mustan valokuvan lähes väkivaltaisella innokkuudella ja puristaa sen rintaansa vasten kuin -  
  
_ ”Merlin”, Molly Weasley puuskahti. Remus tarttui kiinni teemukiinsa viime hetkellä, ennen kuin Molly kiskaisi lehden pois pöydältä. ”Älä lue tuota, hyvänen aika, sehän on pelkkää potaskaa – ”  
  
”Se on kaikki totta”, Remus sanoi kuivalla äänellä ja veti syvään henkeä. Molly taitteli lehden kasaan, laittoi sen lehtipinon alimmaiseksi ja kantoi sitten koko pinon pois hänen ulottuviltaan. ”Se on _totta._ ”  
  
Molly seisahtui ovensuuhun ja näytti aikovan sanoa jotain, mutta huokaisi sitten äänettömästi ja istuutui vain Remusta vastapäätä.  
  
”No, ehkä se on sitten ensimmäinen lehtijuttu, jossa tuo nainen pääsee lähellekään totuutta”, Molly mutisi lopulta.  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen. ”Hyvä. _Hyvä._ En minä välitä, en todella, minä… minulla on ollut muutakin ajateltavaa.”  
  
”Niin”, Molly sanoi tuijottaen jonnekin hänen ohitseen ja leijutti vadillisen porkkanoita ovensuusta tiskipöydälle, ”tosiaan, minä… _Merlin_ , Remus, miten sinä voit? Minäkin olin koko illan aivan järkyttynyt, en edes tajunnut että Ginny ja Ron ryhtyivät taas leikkimään lohikäärmesotaa, Arthurin piti rynnätä väliin, niin sekaisin minä olin, ja minä en kuitenkaan… no, kyllä sinä tiedät, minähän odotin _ulkona veneessä_ sen hiivatin vaaleanpunatukkaisen naisen kanssa sillä aikaa kun sinä… Sinun olisi todellakin pitänyt tulla tänne se jälkeen.”  
  
Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään mutta ei halunnut katsoa Mollya silmiin. ”Kiitos mutta… se oli ihan okei. Dumbledore tuli eilen käymään.”  
  
”Remus”, Molly sanoi hyvin varovaisella äänellä ja piti sitten pitkän tauon, jonka aikana pihalta kuului pitkä litania solvauksia _sammakkopäästä soihtutoukka-aivoon_ , ”vieläkö sinä ajattelet että hän… että hän ei olisikaan…”  
  
”Ei se ollut hän”, Remus sanoi ja nosti katseensa Mollyyn. Nainen tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä eikä uskonut sanaakaan hänen puheestaan, ja edes sillä ei tuntunut olevan niin hirveästi väliä. Jotenkin hänen pitäisi löytää Peter. Sitten kaikki selviäisi ja sitten Molly uskoisi häntä, eikä sillä olisi silloinkaan mitään väliä, koska tärkeintä olisi, että Sirius tulisi vihdoin kotiin.  
  
”Mutta kuka sitten – ”  
  
”Peter”, Remus sanoi ja nojautui taaksepäin tuolillaan. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan hän mietti, että _entä jos sittenkin_ , entä jos hän oli väärässä… mutta hän työnsi ajatuksen pois. Jos hän oli väärässä, Peter oli todella kuollut. Hän vihaisi itseään, koska olisi epäillyt Peteriä syyttä, mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna Siriuksen käsiin kaltereiden välissä. ”Peter teki sen. Siriuksen piti olla heidän… Jamesin ja Lilyn salaisuudenhaltija, mutta he vaihtoivat viime hetkellä.”  
  
”Mutta hän tappoi ne kaikki jästit – ”  
  
”Peter tappoi heidät”, Remus sanoi, ”ja naamioi sen näyttämään siltä kuin Sirius olisi tehnyt sen.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Molly?” Arthurin epäröivä ääni kuului ovensuusta. ”Teillä näyttää olevan juttelutuokio kesken, mutta tuota, George törmäsi huispausmaaliin ja Fred törmäsi häneen ja nyt molempien nenästä vuotaa verta enkä saa heitä pysymään paikallaan – ”  
  
”George Weasley, mikset sinä taaskaan katsonut eteesi?” Molly puuskahti ja nousi seisomaan heittäen anteeksipyytävän silmäyksen Remukseen. ”Pysy paikallasi – ”  
  
”Ei minua tarvitse korjata”, George mutisi pujahtaen Arthurin käsivarren alta keittiöön mutta pysähtyi kuitenkin Remuksen viereen.  
  
” _Uudistaos nenäös”_ , Molly mutisi. ”No niin, ja mene pesemään naamasi.”  
  
”Vitsit miten hurjaa”, George vinkaisi nähdessään itsensä peilistä. ”En taatusti pese, minulla on takuulla enemmän verta naamassa kuin Fredillä – ”  
  
”Kautta Merlinin parran”, Artur mutisi, kun kaksoset olivat luikahtaneet takaisin pihan puolelle vertailemaan verisiä neniään, ”voisinpa hengähtää muutaman minuutin hiustennuivaajan kanssa – ”  
  
”Hiustenkuivaajan”, Remus korjasi hajamielisesti, ja silloin Arthur vaikutti jotenkin ryhdistäytyvän.  
  
”Remus”, mies sanoi ja istuutui häntä vastapäätä tuolille, jossa Molly oli hetkeä aiemmin istunut. ”Miten sinä… nukuitko hyvin?”  


Remus nyökkäsi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Olin juuri kertomassa Molllylle… Peteristä. Peter teki sen. Ei hän.”  
  
”Peter Piskuilan?” Arthur toisti nojaten lähemmäs häntä. ”Mutta hän oli niin... vaarattoman oloinen poika.”  
  
Remuksen vatsa tuntui puristuvan kasaan. Molly oli pysähtynyt tiskipöydän eteen tarkastelemaan vadissa olevia porkkanoita, mutta nyt hän kääntyi taas kohti Remusta ja hymyili niin kuin olisi halunnut pyytää jotain anteeksi jo etukäteen.  
  
”Peter ei kyllä varsinaisesti vaikuttanut sellaiselta”, Molly sanoi hitaasti, ”sellaiselta pojalta, joka… tappaisi tusinan jästejä ja lavastaisi sen jonkun muun niskoille.”  
  
”Hän osasi muuttua rotaksi”, Remus sanoi. ”Hän oli… on animaagi. Hän olisi hyvin voinut tehdä sen, leikata sormensa irti ja muuttua rotaksi ja kadota – ”  
  
”Sormensa?” Arthur toisti otsa rypyssä.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Hänestä ei löytynyt muuta kuin sormi. Koko katu oli tuhoutunut, joten he luulivat että… ja Sirius vain nauroi, ja hänet vietiin Azkabaniin ilman oikeudenkäyntiä, mutta ei se ollut hän, ei voinut olla, sen oli pakko olla Peter – ”  
  
”Molly”, Arthur sanoi hyvin hitaasti, ”eikö Kutkalta puutu yksi… sormi?”  
  
Molly tuijotti heitä vuorotellen kulmakarvat ylhäällä. Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain lisää, he eivät ehkä uskoisi häntä eikä sillä ollut hirveästi väliäkään, mutta hän onnistuisi kuitenkin sanomaan jotain, mikä… ja sitten hän tajusi, mitä Arthur oli juuri sanonut.  
  
”Kyllä”, Molly sanoi, ”sen toinen etutassu on loukkaantunut, se oli sellainen jo kun Percy löysi sen… mutta et varmaan tarkoita että…”  
  
”Olen aina ajatellut, että se tuijottaa jotenkin kumman tarkkaavaisesti”, Arthur sanoi, ”ihan kuin se… kuuntelisi minua.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Molly puuskahti, ”älä nyt edes puhu tuollaisia, ei ole mitään syytä tehdä tästä entistä hankalampaa – ”  
  
Remus nousi ylös niin nopeasti, että oli vähällä kaataa tuolinsa lattialle. Molly ja Arthur tuijottivat toisiaan ja sitten häntä.  
  
”Se pitää löytää”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ja hänen äänensä oli jotenkin kummallisen ohut ja käheä, mutta Molly ja Arthur tuijottivat häntä siitä huolimatta vakavina. ”Se pitää löytää nyt heti.”  
  
**  
  
”Ei se ole _karannut”_ , Ginny huokaisi, ”se vaan pelkää Remusta.”  
  
Molly vilkaisi nopeasti kolmivuotiaaseen, joka istui sohvalla kädet ristissä, ja sitten Remukseen, joka oli juuri yrittänyt työntää päänsä vakosamettisohvan alle löytääkseen kadonneen rotan ja vetänyt melkoisen määrän pölyä keuhkoihinsa.  
  
”Miten niin pelkää Remusta?” Molly kysyi varovaisesti.  
  
Ginny pyöritti heille silmiään ja päästi ulos syvän huokaisun. ”Etkö sinä ole _huomannut?_ Eihän se _koskaan_ ole täällä kun Remus on käymässä. Mutta kun Remus lähtee niin se tulee _heti_ takaisin.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Arthur mutisi.  
  
”Mutta”, Molly sanoi, ”ehkä se on vain sattumaa – ”  
  
”Se tulee heti kun Remus lähtee”, Ginny sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ehkä Remus on joskus astunut sen hännän päälle. Se ei halua nähdä Remusta vaikka sille antaisi _juustoa._ ”  
  
Remus kömpi seisomaan. Molly tuijotti häntä kasvot valkoisina ja silmissään epäuskoinen ilme.  
  
”Hän on voinut kuulla”, Remus sanoi niin hiljaa kuin osasi, ”kun puhuimme keittiössä.”  
  
”Kuulla mitä?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
”Mene vähäksi aikaa kotiin”, Arthur sanoi katsoen suoraan Remukseen harvinaisen päättäväisen näköisenä. ”Me keksimme jotain ja tulemme hakemaan sinut, jos se… löytyy.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta Peter saattoi olla _missä tahansa,_ ja hänen teki mieli nauraa ja itkeä samaan aikaan. Hän oli niin lähellä, oli ollut koko ajan, mutta jos Peter oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa keittiössä… tai ehkä se ei ollut Peter, vahingoittunut tassu saattoi olla pelkkää sattumaa, ehkä hän oli ihan yhtä kaukana Peterin löytämisestä kuin ennenkin…  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nyökkäsi.  
  
Dumbledoren loihtima viininpunainen nojatuoli seisoi edelleen keskellä hänen olohuonettaan. Hän istuutui sille ja nousi sitten takaisin ylös ja käveli keittiöön, aikoi keittää teetä mutta ei pystynyt keskittymään, katseli vähän aikaa talojen katoilla istuvia lintuja olohuoneen ikkunasta ja käveli sitten makuuhuoneeseen ja kaivoi lipaston alimmaisesta laatikosta esiin kaikki valokuvat. Hetken päästä hän tajusi kiertävänsä valokuvat kädessään viininpunaista nojatuolia, yritti taas istuutua mutta ei pystynyt olemaan paikoillaan ja jatkoi kiertämistä.  
  
Hänellä ei ollut paljon kuvia, ei kai ollut koskaan ollutkaan, ja muutama oli mennyt lopullisesti pilalle, kun hän oli yrittänyt taikoa Siriusta niistä pois. Nyt hän juoksutti sormeaan Siriuksen kohdalla olevaa mustaa, palaneen näköistä pintaa pitkin ja pysähtyi sitten Peterin kohdalle. Peter seisoi Jamesin ja Siriuksen välissä, sanoi jotain Jamesille ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan kameraa ja iski silmää. He olivat varmaan kahdeksantoista, tämä oli ensimmäinen kesä Tylypahkan jälkeen, he olivat olleet menossa uimaan.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä, ja valokuvan Peter hymyili hänelle leveästi ja näytti niin _vilpittömältä,_ kaikki oli sekaisin, hän ei voinut uskoa sitä… ehkä Sirius todella oli huijannut häntä. Hän oli mennyt katsomaan Siriusta, ehkä Sirius oli arvannut minkä takia… ja tiennyt, että pystyisi sanomaan Remukselle mitä tahansa, ja Remus uskoisi häntä, varmasti uskoisi. Ja tässä hän nyt seisoi valokuvat kädessään ja Molly ja Arthur jahtasivat lemmikkirottaa Kotikolossa. Hän pudottautui istumaan nojatuolille, otti seuraavan kuvan esiin pinosta ja rypisti otsaansa.  
  
Hän muisti tämän kuvan, se oli otettu pari kuukautta ennen Jamesin ja Lilyn kuolemaa. Se oli ehkä viimeinen kuva, jossa he kaikki neljä olivat yhdessä. Ja vaikka hän oli neljä vuotta sitten yrittänyt irrottaa Siriuksen kuvasta, hän muisti edelleen ihan liian hyvin, miten Sirius oli nojannut hänen olkapäähänsä ja sanonut hänelle jotain ja pyyhkäissyt toisella kädellään liian pitkinä roikkuvat hiukset pois hänen korvansa edestä, käsittämätön ele, ja hän oli yrittänyt väistää ja Sirius oli vain nauranut. Nyt hänen vieressään kuvassa oli vain tumma möhkäle ja puolet hänen käsivarrestaan näytti kadonneen, ja Peter seisoi hänen vieressään eikä katsonut kameraan.  
  
Peter tosiaan oli ollut etäinen, kyllähän hän muisti sen, mutta hän oli ajatellut, että se johtui sodasta, tai ehkä Rosesta, tai Peterin isän kuolemasta, ja ajoittain hän oli jopa miettinyt, voisiko Peter epäillä häntä… Ja kaikkihan he olivat olleet hiljaisia eivätkä olleet välillä pystyneet katsomaan toisiaan silmiin. Ei se ollut tarkoittanut mitään.  
  
Hän melkein putosi lattialle istumaan, kun eteisestä kuului valtava poksahdus ja Arthur Weasley pälyili ympärilleen hänen matollaan.  
  
”Onpa sinulla paljon jästitavaroita”, Arthur sanoi, ja sitten miehen otsa rypistyi ja olkapäät jännittyivät, ”Remus, me saimme hänet… _sen_. Tai _hänet_. Emme tiedä vielä kumpi on kyseessä. Se ilmestyi melkein heti kun olit lähtenyt, ja Molly tainnutti sen oitis ja vahtii nyt, ja… tuletko?”  
  
Remus selvitti kurkkuaan ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Arthur tuijotti häntä ja hän tiesi kyllä, että nyt pitäisi sanoa jotain, tai _tehdä jotain_ , mutta hänen jalkansa painoivat tonnin, ja jos se todella oli Peter… tai jos se ei ollut… hänellä ei joka tapauksessa ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hän oli tekemässä.  
  
”Tuota”, Arthur sanoi hitaasti ja ojensi hänelle käsivarttaan, ”voit ilmiintyä kanssani, jos haluat.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lämpenee lämpenee lämpenee _polttaa_ ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Peterin kasvot olivat kapeammat, silmien ympärillä oli tummanpunaiset renkaat ja huulet liikkuivat muodostaen äänettömiä sanoja, vaikka muuten Mollyn loitsu piti hänet täysin paikallaan. Remus tajusi tuijottavansa Peterin puolittain nyrkkiin puristuneita käsiä ja yritti nostaa katseensa tämän silmiin, ja hänestä tuntui, että hän kuuli Peterin vetävän äkkiä henkeä, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Remus käänsi katseensa pois. Hän kuuli kyllä Mollyn kiroilun ja Arthurin rauhoittelun ja Peterin kiireiset hengenvedot mutta mikään niistä ei tuntunut yltävän häneen. Hän oli jossain muualla, ehkä vuodessa 1981, hän katsoi Peteriä pöydän yli ja Peterin siniset silmät tuijottivat häneen ja Peterin ääni sanoi  _killassa on vakooja, joku vuotaa tietoja tiedät-kai-kenelle -_ _  
  
Kuka se voisi olla, ei ainakaan Sirius, vaikka hänhän on Musta, koko hänen sukunsa… mutta ei hän voisi, ei hän mitenkään voisi -_  
  
Ja hän oli antanut viedä Siriuksen Azkabaniin.  
  
Peterin suusta purkautuva ääni kuulosti enemmän huokaukselta kuin huudolta. Remus tuijotti suu auki, kuinka Peter putosi polvilleen lattialle ja Molly mutisi hätäisesti uuden loitsun, ja jotain oli murtunut, hän oli kuullut sen selvästi, eikä hän tiennyt oliko se hänen nyrkkinsä vai Peterin nenä… ja hänen teki mieli nauraa, mutta nauru juuttui hänen henkitorveensa ja kurkkuunsa ja hänen päässään tuntui sumealta,  _Sirius piti kiinni hänen käsistään Azkabanin kaltereiden välistä eikä irrottanut otettaan -_  
  
”Remus”, Molly sanoi, ”voi  _Merlin_ , mitä sinä – ”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja tajusi istuvansa lattialla Peterin edessä. Veri tihkui Peterin nenästä leualle, eikä Peter katsonut häneen, ja hän otti käsillään tukea lattiasta ja yritti nousta ylös ja huomasi ettei pystynyt. Arthur astui lähemmäs ja ojensi kätensä, mutta Molly sihahti jotain ja he loivat uuden loitsun Peterin päälle… vaikkei Peter oikeastaan näyttänyt siltä että olisi ollut pakenemassa mihinkään. Remus ryömi taaksepäin lattialla kunnes pystyi nojaamaan sänkyyn, he olivat Percyn ja Ronin huoneessa,  _luoja_ , ja hänen loitsunsa oli juuri muuttanut tainnutetun rotan Peteriksi, Peter oli hengissä, Peter oli ollut hengissä koko ajan, ja Sirius oli -  
  
Hän naurahti ääneen, ja Molly vilkaisi terävästi ennen häntä ja Arthuria. ”Pitää lähettää viesti Dumbledorelle.  _Nopeasti._ ”  
  
”Ehkä suojelius”, Arthur mutisi, ”hän kyllä huolestuu, mutta…”  
  
”Kunhan ryntää tänne niin nopeasti kuin pystyy”, Molly sanoi. ”En edes halua kuvitella mitä lapset tekevät parhaillaan, hyvänen aika, jonkun pitäisi käydä katsomassa heitä – ”  
  
”Minä vahdin Peteriä”, Remus sanoi ja käänsi nopeasti katseensa sivuun, kun Peter kohotti päätään lattialta. ”Kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
”Ei käy päinsä”, Molly sanoi päättäväisesti mutta vilkuili samalla ovelle, ”tosin jos tästä hiljaisuudesta voi mitään päätellä, koko talo on kohta… Arthur, jää sinä tänne, minun on pakko mennä katsomaan mitä alakerrassa tapahtuu.”  
  
Arthur nyökkäsi, ja parin sekunnin päästä Molly oli hävinnyt rappusiin. Arthur istuutui tuolille seinän viereen mutta osoitti edelleen taikasauvallaan Peteriä, joka yritti nostaa katsettaan lattiasta.  
  
” _Jähmettyös_  – ”  
  
”Anna hänen puhua”, Remus sanoi äänellä, jonka hädin tuskin tunnisti omakseen.  
  
Arthur totteli hiljaa. Peter nieleskeli ja nosti sitten hyvin raskaasti toisen kätensä lattialta, pyyhkäisi sillä leukaansa ja näytti yllättyvän verestä, joka jäi hänen kämmenselkäänsä. Remus yritti hengittää tasaisesti, sisään ja ulos ja uudestaan.  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
Peter avasi suunsa ja kohotti katseensa häneen, ja Remus puri alahuultaan niin kovaa, että maistoi veren suussaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Peter sanoi, ja Remus hätkähti taaksepäin. Peterin ääni oli ohut ja karhea ja siitä huolimatta  _tuttu_ , hän oli unohtanut… ja hänen teki mieli lyödä Peteriä uudestaan sen takia, mitä tämä oli tehnyt, mutta hän oli järjettömän väsynyt, hänen oikeaa kättään särki ja hän todella toivoi, että tämä kaikki olisi voinut vain loppua jo.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Peter toisti uudelleen, yksi kohti lattiaa ja yritti nojautua lähemmäs Remusta, mutta Arthurin loitsu nykäisi hänet taaksepäin, ” _anteeksi_  – ”  
  
” _Peter_ ”, Remus sanoi ja nimi tuntui väärältä hänen suussaan, ”sinä  _tapoit_  heidät, tapoit Jamesin ja – ”  
  
”En”, Peter sanoi pudistaen päätään niin hitaasti, että se tuntui melkein loukkaukselta, Remus olisi halunnut ravistella häntä, käskeä häntä kieltämään se kaikki edes vähän vakuuttavammin – ”en tappanut, minä vain… minä vain… pakenin, Remus, minä vain  _pakenin_ , Sirius tappoi heidät, hän tappoi heidät ja minä pakenin – ”  
  
”Remus”, Arthurin tiukka ääni pysäytti hänet. Peter veti kasvojaan kauemmas hänestä ja hän peruutti takaisin, istuutui takaisin lattialle ja avasi hitaasti oikean kätensä sormet nyrkistä.  
  
”Älä valehtele”, hän sanoi Peterille ja yllättyi siitä, miten kovalta hänen äänensä kuulosti. Hänestä tuntui siltä, ettei hänen sisällään ollut enää  _mitään_ , ja silti, tai ehkä siksi hän pystyi nyt katsomaan Peteriä silmiin ja sanomaan että – ” _älä valehtele_ , sinä petit heidät, sen oli pakko olla sinä, sinun piti olla kuollut, leikkasit sormesi irti ja – ”  
  
Peter itki. Hän nojasi edelleen taaksepäin, veti kasvojaan pois Remuksen nyrkkien ulottuvilta, ja Remus olisi ehkä nauranut, mutta hänkin itki, ja miten,  _miten_  heille oli käynyt näin?  
  
”Pelkäsin”, Peter sanoi niin hiljaa, että sitä tuskin kuuli, ”pelkäsin niin paljon että mikä tahansa,  _mikä tahansa_  oli parempaa kuin se…”  
  
”Ei”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ja Arthur oli painanut kämmenensä hänen olkapäälleen, ja alakerrasta hän kuuli Dumbledoren matalan ääneen ja Ginnyn itsepintaiset kysymykset ja sitten kenkien kopinan rappusia vasten, ”ei ollut, kukaan meistä ei olisi… Sirius ei…”  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Peter henkäisi ja nojautui lähemmäs Remusta, ja sitten hänen suunsa loksahti auki ja silmät pyörähtivät ympäri. Arthur Weasley oli noussut seisomaan. Dumbledore seisoi ovensuussa Molly selkänsä takana ja vilkuili vuoron perään lattialla istuvaa Remusta ja Peteriä, joka makasi nyt kyljellään matolla ja näytti ohuelta ja kulutetulta versiolta siitä pojasta, joka oli sammunut rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneen sohvalle.  
  
Mollyn terävä ääni käski Ginnyä ja Ronia pysymään alakerrassa, Dumbledore kiroili ja Remus painoi kasvonsa käsiä vasten ja itki.  
  
**  
  
”Se on ehkä kuollut.”  
  
”Eikä ole, senkin idiootti. Se on vain väsynyt. Äiti sanoi niin.”  
  
”Mutta se ei ole liikkunut moneen päivään.”  
  
”Joskus aikuiset vaan on tosi väsyneitä. Aikuisten huolet on isoja. Et sinä voisikaan ymmärtää.”  
  
”Sinä olet  _kolme vuotta vanha_ ”, Ron Weasley protestoi heikolla äänellä. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja piti silmänsä yhä kiinni.  
  
”Mutta missä ihmeessä Kutka on?” hän kuuli Ronin vielä kysyvän. ”Äiti sanoi ettei sille tapahdu mitään pahaa, mutta… mutta… olisin leikkinyt sen kanssa.”  
  
”Luulen että Kutka on mennyt pois”, Ginny vastasi totisella äänellä, joka sai kylmän väristyksen kulkemaan Remuksen läpi.  
  
Remus kuunteli, miten lasten askeleet siirtyivät pienestä makuuhuoneesta käytävälle. Ronin hieman hätääntynyt ääni kyseli vielä rappusissa, tarkoittiko  _mennä pois_  siis samalla tavalla  _mennä pois_  kuin silloin, kun Charlien töyhtöpäälisko oli jäänyt velhopallo-ottelun alle. Remus rypisti otsaansa mutta ei enää kuullut Ginnyn vastausta, ja joka tapauksessa hän kuunteli enää puolittain.  
  
Jos hän olisi avannut silmänsä, hän olisi tuijottanut kattoon liimattua tarraa, joka näytti harvinaisen röyhkeää käsimerkkiä ja varmaan pohdiskellut taas hajamielisesti, kuka lapsista oli oppinut niin hyvän kiinnitysloitsun vai eikö Molly vain koskaan katsonut kattoon. Nyt hän kuitenkin antoi katon tarroineen pysyä siellä kaukana, vuodessa 1985, käänsi kylkeä ja yritti muistaa,  _kuinka Sirius hymyili hänelle Vuotavan noidankattilan pöydän yli ja vilkuili ympärilleen niin kuin olisi miettinyt, kuka heidät kuulisi, ja Remus huokaisi äänettömästi, koska Merlin paratkoon, hän oli kuullut tänä vuonna jo ihan liian monta suunnitelmaa, käsittämätöntä, Jamesista oli tehty johtajapoika ja siitä huolimatta, siitä huolimatta -_ _  
  
”Ei mitään sellaista”, Sirius sanoi, puri alahuultaan ja nojautui vähän lähemmäs Remusta, vaikka kuppila heidän ympärillään oli täynnä hälinää eikä ketään varmasti kiinnostanut heidän keskustelunsa.  
  
Remus vilkuili ympärilleen ja yritti nähdä, keitä oli paikalla, mutta muilla ihmisillä ei ollut enää kasvoja, eikä äänistä saanut selvää, oli vain hän ja Sirius. Hän ei muistanut, minne James ja Peter olivat menneet, ehkä vähäksi aikaa tyttöjensä kanssa jonnekin. Varmasti hän ei ollut ollut Siriuksen kanssa kahdestaan Tylyahossa, sen hän muistaisi, varmasti muistaisi… tai ehkä ei, ehkä hän ei ollut tajunnut ajatella sitä silloin. Peterillä oli nyt se vaaleatukkainen, se… Emily, ja Jamesilla oli Lily, ja välillä Remus pohti, että jotenkin tuntui siltä kuin Sirius olisi seurannut häntä kaikkialle.  
  
”Mietin vain”, Sirius sanoi jotenkin kömpelösti ja hermostuneesti, ja Remus ravisteli päätään ja yritti keskittyä, tämä saattoi olla tärkeä muisto, saattoi olla… ”mietin vain sitä että… että minne sinä menet Tylypahkan jälkeen?”  
  
Remus räpäytti silmiään, ja Sirius nuolaisi ylähuultaan ihan nopeasti, tuijotti häntä vähän samalla ilmeellä kuin aina silloin, kun kertoi hänelle jostain uudesta pilasta ja yritti arvioida, kuinka paljon voisi paljastaa ennen kuin hän räjähtäisi ja yrittäisi kieltää koko jutun.  
  
”Menen varmaan kotiin”, hän sanoi hyvin hitaasti, koska se oli epäreilua ja Sirius tiesi sen, epäreilu kysymys, kukaan ei palkkaisi ihmissutta eikä kaikilla voinut olla perintörahoja niin kuin eräillä -   
  
”Haluatko mennä kotiin?” Sirius kysyi otsa kurtussa.  
  
Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen, että kyllä, kyllä hän halusi, mutta jostain syystä hän ei saanut sanoja ulos. Sirius tuijotti häntä edelleen ja niinpä hän vain pudisteli päätään. Sirius näytti ilahtuneelta ja hänen teki mieli kokeilla jotain vaaratonta mutta ärsyttävää kirousta Siriukseen.  
  
”Muuta minun luokseni”, Sirius sanoi ja saman tien kaikki muuttui, baarin hälinä hiljeni, värit ympärillä sumenivat, vaikka tietenkään sitä ei oikeasti ollut tapahtunut, hän vain kuvitteli… ja Sirius puri taas huultaan ja näytti hermostuneelta, ”tai siis, minun kämppääni, minulla kun on se kämppä… ja siinä on kaksi huonetta, mahtuisit sinne ihan hyvin, ja voisit siivota ja laittaa ruokaa – ”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Tai voit opettaa minulle jotain hyviä loitsuja”, Sirius sanoi hymyillen sitä parasta hymyään, ”rouva Potter on yrittänyt mutta ei siitä oikein tule mitään, unohdan heti kaiken mikä liittyy jotenkin kotitöihin… mutta jos sinä… mieti nyt miten hauskaa se olisi.”  
  
”Opettaa sinulle kotitalousloitsuja”, Remus kuuli sanovansa.  
  
”Ei kun – ” Sirius korjasi nopeasti, nielaisi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”ei kun se asuminen. Enkä minä edes halua asua yksin, ja Sarvihaaralla on Evans ja Matohännälläkin on nyt se tyttönsä, se…”  
  
”Emily.”  
  
”Niin juuri, ja meillä ei ole ketään, niin että me voisimme hyvin – ”  
  
”Ketään muuta”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä._  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti katossa edelleen tiiviisti pysyttelevää tarraa, joka heristi hänelle keskisormeaan.  
  
Hän oli inttänyt jonkin aikaa vastaan mutta lähinnä tavan vuoksi. Lopulta Sirius oli hermostunut ja kiroillut hänelle ja väittänyt, että hän vain tahtoi väkisin olla onneton ja eikö hän nyt hitto vie voisi edes kerran vain olla iloinen ja sanoa kyllä, ja salaa hän oli myöntänyt itselleen, että ehkä siitä tosiaan oli kyse, ja ehkä hän tosiaan voisi tällä kertaa sanoa kyllä. Ja niinpä hän oli palannut kotiin Walesiin koulun loputtua enää pariksi viikoksi ja sitten tuonut pienen mutta merkityksellisen kasan tavaroitaan Siriuksen uuteen kotiin, ja se oli ollut sillä selvä.  
  
Sirius ei ollut koskaan tuonut ketään kotiin, tai ainakaan Remus ei muistanut, ja kyllä hän olisi muistanut, varmasti… tai ehkä ei. Eihän sitä enää voinut tietää. Ihan alussa Sirius oli kyllä muutaman kerran lähtenyt baarista jonkun mukaan, ja Remus oli mennyt kotiin ja odottanut hermostuneena ja sitten lopulta yrittänyt nukkua, mutta Sirius oli palannut vasta aamulla, yksin. Eivätkä he olleet ikinä jutelleet siitä. Sirius ei ollut katsonut häntä silmiin ja hän oli ajatellut, että jokin oli mennyt pieleen, ehkä tyttö ei ollut pitänyt Siriuksesta, mutta hän ei ollut tiennyt, miten sellaisista jutuista pitäisi puhua, eikä Sirius ollut sanonut mitään. Ja sitten vähän ajan päästä sitä ei vain enää ollut tapahtunut. Sirius ei ollut enää jutellut tuntemattomille tytöille baarissa eikä iskenyt silmää eikä ollut öitä poissa, paitsi sitten myöhemmin killan asioiden takia.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nousi istumaan sängyssä, joka oli oikeastaan hänelle hiukan liian lyhyt, niin että hän oli nukkunut nämä neljä päivää polvet aina vähän koukussa. Ensin hän oli yrittänyt lähteä kotiin, mutta Molly oli pistänyt vastaan ja hän oli ollut niin hirvittävän väsynyt, että oli vain antanut olla. Kaksi yllättyneen näköistä auroria oli hakenut Peterin, ja Dumbledore oli lähtenyt heidän mukaansa ja sanonut ilmoittavansa heti, kun olisi jotain ilmoitettavaa, mutta mitään ei ollut vieläkään kuulunut. Remus oli seissyt yläkerran ikkunassa ja nähnyt, miten kahden aurorin välissä horjuvin askelin kävelevä Peter vilkaisi olkansa yli ja etsi jotain, ehkä häntä, ja hän oli kääntänyt katseensa pois.  
  
Siitä asti hän oli aika lailla vain pysytellyt tässä. Arthur oli yrittänyt pyytää hänen apuaan leivänpaahtimen kanssa ja hän oli tuijottanut vekotinta ja ajatellut vain  _tulee oikeudenkäynti, hänet vapautetaan, hän tulee kotiin._  Myöhemmin Molly oli tuonut hänelle teetä sänkyyn ja hän oli miettinyt sitä, että kotia ei enää ollut, heidän asuntoaan Viistokujalla ei ollut, ja ehkä Sirius ei edes halunnut… hän oli kuvitellut koko tämän ajan, että Sirius oli pettänyt heidät. Ehkä Sirius ei haluaisi enää edes nähdä häntä, ja vaikka haluaisikin, se ei välttämättä tarkoittaisi, että…  
  
Ja joka aamu hän sanoi itselleen:  _Remus Lupin, sinä helvetin palikka-aivot, olet odottanut tätä neljä vuotta, et ole hitto vie elänyt neljään vuoteen, koska olet odottanut tätä, ja nyt se vihdoin tapahtuu, nouse nyt edes ylös sängystä ja mene vaikka tiskaamaan tiskit pois, tai ihan mitä tahansa, kunhan teet jotain etkä vain makaa siinä._  Ja sitten Molly aina toi hänelle porkkanakeittoa tai voileipiä tai kurpitsamehua ja hän ajatteli, että ehkä vielä hetki, ehkä vielä yksi muisto, ja sitten hän nousisi ylös.  
  
Tietysti hän tajusi, mitä yritti tehdä. Hän näkisi Siriuksen taas pian, nythän heidän oli pakko päästää hänet vapaaksi, Sirius palaisi kotiin, eikä Remus tiennyt, oliko hänen sisällään puristava tunne enemmän onnea vai pakokauhua. Välillä hän tajusi ajattelevansa, että Sirius luultavasti näkisi sen kaiken hänen kasvoiltaan, hän ei pystyisi peittämään sitä. Ja toisinaan hän ajatteli, että Sirius ei koskaan saisi tietää ellei hän kertoisi, eikä hän voisi kertoa, koska hän ei tiennyt, mitä Sirius vastaisi.  
  
Ja miten sellaista voisi sanoa?  _Anteeksi, että luulin sinua petturiksi neljä vuotta,_  hän sanoisi Siriukselle,  _ja olen muuten rakastunut sinuun._  
  
**  
  
”Eihän tuosta tule mitään”, Molly mutisi, ”saisinko minä – ”  
  
Remus veti kätensä pois tieltä ja seurasi peilin kautta, miten Mollyn loitsu sai hänen temppuilevan solmionsa asettumaan saman tien. Molly hymyili hänelle leveästi ja vakavoitui sitten äkkiä. Remus yritti nielaista kurkussaan olevaa palaa pois, mutta eihän se tietenkään toiminut, ja sitä paitsi hän oli yrittänyt jo koko aamun.  
  
Tummanharmaa kaapu tuntui oudolta hänen harteillaan. Arthur oli lainannut vanhaa kaapuaan, ja Molly oli mutissut jotain viidestätoista vuodesta ja viidestäsadasta porkkanaleivoksesta. Kaapu oli olkapäistä hieman liian leveä Remukselle ja hihoista taas liian lyhyt, mutta ei hän välittänyt. Hän tuijotti omaa kuvajaistaan peilistä ja huomasi pohtivansa, missä vaiheessa hän oli saanut nuo rypyt silmäkulmiin, ja oliko hän aina näyttänyt niin väsyneeltä.  
  
Hän ei ollut käyttänyt kaapua melkein viiteen vuoteen, hän oli kai jossain vaiheessa hävittänytkin omansa, ja nyt hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi vaihtanut kaksikymmentävuotiaalle Remukselle jonkun paljon vanhemman kasvot.  
  
”Hyvältä näyttää”, Molly sanoi eikä ilmeisesti huomannut tummia renkaita Remuksen silmien alla. ”Tekisi melkein mieli ottaa kuva, mutta eihän tämä… eihän tällainen tilaisuus…”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi poispäin peilistä. ”Montako minuuttia porttiavaimeen?”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäyksi”, Molly sanoi vilkaisematta kelloa. ”Miten sinä voit, pitäisikö juoda vielä teetä?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Molly seisoi peilin vieressä kädet lanteilla ja tuijotti häntä vähän liian tarkkaavaisesti. Hän käänsi katseensa avoimesta ikkunasta pihalle, missä kumma kyllä ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan mitään merkillistä.  
  
”Remus – ”  
  
”Eivät he voi pitää häntä enää siellä”, hän kuuli sanovansa karhealla äänellä ja yskähti, ”tai siis, nyt kun heillä on Peter, heidän on pakko… ja Peter  _myönsi_  sen, sinä kuulit, Arthur kuuli – ”  
  
”Älä huolehdi siitä nyt”, Molly sanoi epätavallisen hiljaa.  
  
”Dumbledore sanoi että he tuovat hänet Azkabanista, mutta jos he eivät saa tehtyä päätöstä, tai jos… jos…”  
  
”Remus Lupin”, Molly melkein tiuskaisi, ja Remus tajusi tuijottavansa selkä suorana alas edessään seisovan naisen silmiin, ”älä horise tuollaista hölynpölyä.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Molly päästi ulos pitkän huokauksen ja päättäväisyys tuntui katoavan sen mukana. Nainen tarttui Remuksen käsivarteen ja taputti sitä hajamielisesti.  
  
”Hyvä”, Molly sanoi puoliääneen, ”nyt mennään.”  
  
**  
  
Yleensä Remus kävi taikaministeriössä vain  _Taikaolentojen rekisteröitymisosastolla_ , jossa hän kerran vuodessa istui monta tuntia jonotusnumero kaulukseen kiinni loihdittuna, jotta pääsi katsomaan epäuskoista viisissäkymmenissä olevaa virkailijaa silmiin ja sanomaan, ettei ollut vieläkään purrut ketään.  _Taikaolentojen rekisteröitymisosastolla_  kaikki yleensä katsoivat omiin jalkoihinsa ja teeskentelivät lukevansa kuusikymmentäluvulla ilmestyneitä sisustuslehtiä, jotka olivat odotustilan ainoaa lukemista varmaan sen takia, että ne olivat kaikista mahdollisista näkökulmista täysin vaarattomia. Osaston työntekijät puolestaan puhuivat yleensä äänensävyllä, joka oli kenties kymmenen vuotta sitten ollut tekopirteä.  
  
Nyt jo kaksi velhoa oli nykäissyt häntä hihankulmasta ja kysynyt häneltä, tiesikö hän, missä lähin makeisautomaatti sijaitsi. Molly tuntui jatkuvasti vetävän häntä lähemmäksi itseään, ja hän olisi halunnut sanoa, että osasi kyllä pitää puolensa, mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan sanonut, koska ei ollut aivan varma. Hississä kaapuun ja sulkahattuun pukeutunut tuntematon nainen iski hänelle silmää ja hän teeskenteli, ettei huomannut.  
  
”Ei täällä yleensä ole näin paljon väkeä”, Molly sanoi kiskaistessaan hänet mukanaan ulos hissistä.  
  
”Muistin että… että ihmiset olisivat olleet hiljaisempia.”  
  
”Sodan aikana oltiinkin. Nykyään pitää… olla iloinen siitä että säilyi hengissä.”  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa. He kulkivat nyt pitkin kapeaa käytävää, jonka molemmilla laidoilla ovet oli suljettu tiukasti ja muutamassa oli jopa uhkauksia kutsumattomien kävijöiden varalle. Käytävää ei selvästi ollut suunniteltu tällaista ihmisvirtaa varten – joku tönäisi Remusta kylkeen, ja Remus yritti väistää vain törmätäkseen tumman hatun alta tuijottavaan viiksekkääseen velhoon, ja silloin joku tarttui hänen hihaansa -   
  
”Remus Lupin! Arvasin että olisit täällä, ja kuinka olisitkaan voinut olla olematta! Miten olisi mukava pikku haastattelu ennen oikeudenkäyntiä, ihan vain me kaksi, vähän ennakkotunnelmia ja odotuksia, onhan tämä hyvin jännittävää – ”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta sanoja ei tullut. Ihmiset heidän ympärillään alkoivat kääntyä tuijottamaan heitä, hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin lujaa, että se tuntui pahalta, ja Rita Luodiko hymyili hänelle käsittämättömän leveää hymyä.  
  
”Mene”, Molly suhahti hänen korvaansa ja sitten työnsi hänet kahden hitaasti kävelevän vanhan naisen välistä eteenpäin, ”Rita! Miten mahtavaa nähdä sinua! Olen usein lukenut  _Kukkia ja mehiläisiä_  –palstaasi, ja halusin vain kysyä – ”  
  
”En minä kirjoita mitään  _Kukkia_  – ” Ritan hämmentynyt ääni aloitti.  
  
”Mutta voi, ei se mitään, kysyn silti! Käräytin aviomieheni vanhan kumisaappaan kiinni paistinpannuun, niin että olisitko tiennyt mitään loitsua – ”  
  
Remus kompuroi eteenpäin. Mollyn ääni hukkui häntä ympäröivien ihmisten hälinään, eikä hän kuullut enää Ritaa, ja joku astui hänen varpailleen, ja miksi ihmeessä nämä kaikki ihmiset olivat täällä -  
  
Tai tiesihän hän sen, totta kai.  
  
Raskaat kiviovet oli avattu selälleen, ja kolme äärimmäisen turhautuneen näköistä ministeriön työntekijää yritti ohjata ihmisiä takariviin istumaan ja samalla puolittain opastaa ja puolittain uhkailla näitä olemaan hiljaa. Remus istuutui vanhan, raskaasti huokailevan miehen ja sinitukkaisen nipin napin kaksikymppisen tytön väliin, ja mietti, että ehkä ei olisi pitänyt edes tulla, ehkä hän olisi voinut pysyä Kotikolossa ja odottaa Mollya -  
  
”Hiljaisuus!” korokkeella seisova velho huusi, ja Remus tunnisti uuden taikaministerin lähinnä Kotikolossa lojuneiden _Profeettojen_  kansista, ”hiljaisuus! Istunto alkaa!”  
  
”Tämän on pakko olla pilaa”, mutisi siniseen suippohattuun pukeutunut velho parin penkin päässä Remuksesta, ”hänhän posautti sen koko kadun ilmaan, ei sellaista voi  _lavastaa_ , heillä on kuulemma uutta tietoa mutta miten Merlin vieköön sellaista uutta tietoa saadaan kun kaikki asianosaiset ovat kuolleita, kysynpähän vaan – ”  
  
Mies hiljeni yhtäkkiä, ilmeisesti joku oli tökännyt häntä kylkeen, ja Remus kuvitteli hajamielisesti, miten tarttuisi miestä kauluksesta ja… ja… mutta hänen mielikuvituksensa ei riittänyt sen pidemmälle, ja sitten kivinen ovi valtavan salin seinustalla avautui ja kaikki muu katosi hänen mielestään.  
  
Sirius käveli kahden aurorin välissä selkä suorassa ja katsoi vain suoraan eteensä. Remus pakotti itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti ja laski kätensä oikean polvensa päälle saadakseen jalan vapisemisen loppumaan, mutta kohta koko hänen käsivartensa vapisi ja sinitukkainen tyttö tuntui katsovan häntä vähän oudosti, ja hän melkein nauroi ääneen, koska eihän sillä ollut mitään väliä. Hän puristi vapisevat sormensa kiinni edessään olevaan kaiteeseen ja tuijotti Siriuksen selkää, hiuksia jotka olivat pitemmät kuin ikinä, poskia jotka olivat kuopalla, kämmeniä joista hän kuvitteli voivansa nähdä jänteet ihon läpi… Sirius ontui hieman, ihan vähän, ja ehkä kukaan muu ei edes huomannut kuin Remus, ja hänkin vain siksi, että hän olisi tunnistanut Siriuksen kävelytyylistä koska tahansa,  _helvetti_ , hän olisi varmaan tunnistanut Siriuksen pelkistä askelista…  
  
Sirius istuutui kankeasti kiviselle tuolille keskelle lattiaa, ja selvästi häneen sattui, ehkä selkään, mutta kukaan ei tehnyt mitään, aurorit jäivät seisomaan Siriuksen molemmille puolille ja hänen käsissään oli edelleen kahleet, ja se näytti  _naurettavalta_ , ja Remus tajusi, että häntä itketti, ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta. Hän repi katseensa irti Siriuksesta ja yritti etsiä tuttuja kasvoja tummissa kaavuissaan istuvien noitien ja velhojen rivistöistä. Hän näki Kahlesalvan mutta ei juuri muita, ja toisaalta eihän hän tuntenutkaan enää juuri ketään, kaikki olivat kuolleet… ja sitten hän puri itseään kieleen. Hän ei säälisi itseään nyt, hän oli säälinyt itseään neljä vuotta ja koko sen ajan Sirius oli ollut Azkabanissa. Ja nyt Sirius oli tuossa, aivan lähellä, jos Remus olisi työntänyt ympärillään istuvat ihmiset syrjään ja juossut, hän olisi ollut Siriuksen luona alle kymmenessä sekunnissa… mutta hän vain puristi kaidetta lujempaa ja yritti rauhoittua, ja sitten Sirius huusi käheällä äänellä ja ilman sanoja, ja koko sali vaikeni yhtäkkiä niin kuin kaikki olisivat vetäneet yhtä aikaa henkeä.  
  
Sirius yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta aurorit painoivat hänet olkapäistä alas, ja Peter oli pysähtynyt, mutta häntä tönäistiin eteenpäin ja hän melkein kaatui nenälleen koristeelliselle kivilattialle mutta ei irrottanut katsettaan Siriuksesta. Remus ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että edellisen kerran he kolme olivat olleet samassa huoneessa melkein viisi vuotta sitten, ehkä siinä yhdessä jästibaarissa, he olivat taputtaneet toisiaan selkään ja kuvitelleet, että vaikka maailma murentuisi ympäriltä, heidän ystävyytensä kyllä -   
  
”Peter Piskuilan”, taikaministeri totesi äänellä, jonka oli luultavasti tarkoitus olla vakava ja asiallinen mutta joka oli lähinnä hämmentynyt, ”sinua syytetään arvokkaiden tietojen vuotamisesta tiedät-kai-kenelle sodan aikana, Lily ja James Potterin olinpaikan paljastamisesta, välillisesti heidän kuolemansa aiheuttamisesta, Sirius Mustan lavastamisesta syylliseksi Pottereiden murhaan, kahdentoista jästin tappamisesta ja kuolonsyöjänä toimimisesta.”  
  
Peter näytti haukkovan henkeään. Siriuksen kasvot olivat kalpeat ja yhä kahleissa olevat kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin, ja nyt Sirius tuntui näkevän pelkästään Peterin, ja Peter näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt katsoa ketä tahansa muuta kuin Siriusta, ja Remus nojasi eteenpäin ja toivoi etäisesti, että Molly olisi ollut hänen vieressään, koska tässä ei ollut mitään järkeä, hän ei tajunnut enää mitään, hän ei kestäisi koko oikeudenkäyntiä. Ympäri salia kulki vaimennetun mutinan aalto, ja hän tajusi ajattelevansa merenrantaa Walesissa, lokkeja ja tihkusadetta ja aaltoja, jotka löivät kallioihin loppumattomalla voimalla.  
  
”En tehnyt sitä”, Peter sanoi hyvin ohuella äänellä, ”en tehnyt sitä, lavastin vain kuolemani ja pakenin koska… koska pelkäsin niin paljon…”  
  
” _Peter_ ”, Sirius sanoi ääni melkein murtuen, ja koko sali hiljeni saman tien. Peter käänsi hitaasti katseensa kohti Siriusta ja alkoi itkeä.  
  
”Te ette tiedä”, Remus erotti Peterin nyyhkytyksen seasta, ja hänestä tuntui kuin joku olisi puristanut kylmällä kouralla hänen vatsaansa, ”ette tiedä millaista se oli, miten hän… ei minulla ollut vaihtoehtoja, hän olisi tappanut minut, en halunnut mutta hän olisi tappanut minut, hän olisi…”  
  
”Dumbledore”, taikaministeri sanoi äänellä, josta selvästi kuului, ettei tämä tiennyt lainkaan mitä tehdä, ”Albus…”  
  
Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja nosti kätensä, ehkä vaientaakseen taikaministerin tai salin. Remuksesta tuntui ettei kukaan hengittänyt, hän itse ei ainakaan hengittänyt… ja salissa kaikui vain Peterin nyyhkytys, ja hänellä oli kummallinen olo, että jos hän vain olisi voinut palata ajassa taaksepäin, hän olisi voinut tietää, että näin kävisi.  
  
”Hän kidutti minua”, Peterin sanat tippuivat yksi kerrallaan kivilattialle, ”hän kidutti minua, rakastin heitä melkein enemmän kuin ketään muuta mutta hän kidutti minua, enkä koskaan ollut rohkea… Siriuksen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt luottaa minuun, kenenkään ei olisi pitänyt, en koskaan ollut, en koskaan, en niin kuin he, en  _kestänyt_ , se oli  _liikaa_ …”  
  
Peterin suusta pääsi kummallinen ääni, Remuksesta tuntui että hän melkein huusi mutta ehkä vain oli niin hiljaista, ja aurorit tarttuivat Peteriä käsivarsista juuri ennen kuin tämä lysähti lattialle. Sirius istui selkä suorassa tuolillaan ja tuijotti suoraan Peteriin. Siriuksen kasvot olivat jännittyneet, hän varmaan puri alahuultaan ja myöhemmin siitä vuotaisi verta, niin kuin joskus erityisten raskaiden killan kokousten jälkeen, silloin kun oli kuollut joku, jonka kaikki tunsivat. Remus maistoi veren suussaan ja tajusi purreensa itseään kieleen.  
  
”Hyvä lautakunta”, Dumbledoren ääni kaikui kivisessä salissa, ”en näe syytä epäillä Piskuilanin tunnustusta. Ehdotan Sirius Mustaa vapautettavaksi ja Peter Piskuilania vangittavaksi oikeudenkäyntiä varten.”  
  
”Mutta – ” taikaministeri sanoi, ” –  _mutta_ , neljä vuotta olemme uskoneet, että Musta – ”  
  
”Pelkään pahoin, että olemme olleet väärässä”, Dumbledore sanoi, kääntyi äkkiä ympäri ja katsoi suoraan Remukseen.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta emme kai nyt  _sentään_  voi vain  _vapauttaa_  – ”  
  
”Hyvä taikaministeri”, Dumbledore sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, joka kuitenkin tuntui kantautuvan salin jokaiseen nurkkaan, ”olemme tuominneet tämän miehen neljä vuotta sitten Azkabaniin ilman oikeudenkäyntiä. Emme tuhlanneet aikaa hänen vangitsemiseensa, joten ehkäpä meidän ei tarvitse aikailla vapauttamisenkaan suhteen. Ja vakuutan teille, että aion pitää häntä silmällä – ”  
  
”Pitää silmällä!” puuskahti silmälasipäinen noita lautakunnan eturivissä päätään pudistellen.  
  
”Muutaman vahvan seurausloitsun avustuksella”, Dumbledore sanoi korjaten puolikuulasejaan paremmin nenälleen. ”Hyvät noidat ja velhot, ymmärrän epäuskonne, mutta toistaiseksi meillä ei ole mitään syytä epäillä Piskuilanin tunnustusta, ja edellisestä kerrasta viisastuneena varmasti maltamme järjestää hänelle kunnon oikeudenkäynnin. Ja sillä välin – ”  
  
”Sillä välin ehdotan Sirius Mustan vapauttamista”, taikaministeri sanoi hieman itsevarmemmalla äänellä, ”tiukasti taikaministeriön valvonnan alaisena, totta kai.”  
  
Remus kuuli omien sydämenlyöntiensä kaikuvan päänsä sisällä ja tajusi hämärästi, että sinitukkainen tyttö kysyi häneltä jotain, mutta hän ei pystynyt vastaamaan, jo pelkkä hengittäminen… ja kädet nousivat lautakunnan aitiossa yksi kerrallaan myöntymisen merkiksi, ja hän yritti laskea niitä mutta ei kyennyt siihen, ja sitten Dumbledore hymyili väsynyttä hymyä ja taikaministeri sanoi jotain ja koko sali oli äkkiä täynnä puheensorina. Toinen auroreista irrotti kahleet Siriuksen käsistä, ja Sirius romahti eteenpäin tuolillaan ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä, ja Remus veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi sinitukkaiselle tytölle, että  _kaikki on hyvin, kiitos kysymästä. Kaikki on hyvin._


	9. Chapter 9

Remus oli juuri asetellut Arthurin vanhan kaavun huolellisesti keltaisen pinnatuolin selkänojalle, kun ovelta kuului määrätietoinen koputus.  
  
Hänen kätensä tärisivät. Vakavakatseinen aurori nyökkäsi hänelle ja astui sitten askeleen kauemmas, mutta jäi yhä seisomaan käytävään ja seuraamaan, kuinka Remus puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja avasi ne ja sulki uudelleen, ja ojensi kätensä ja avasi suunsa ja sitten nielaisi, _luoja_ , eihän hän osannut sanoa _mitään._ Aurori kohotti hänelle kulmiaan ja koko sen ajan Sirius vain seisoi käytävällä hänen edessään ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
_Tule sisään_ , hän aikoi sanoa, mutta se kuulosti hirveän typerältä, ihan kuin hän olisi kutsunut Siriuksen iltapäiväteelle sen sijaan että…  
  
Ja hän melkein tarttui Siriusta käsivarresta - jos hän ei kerran kyennyt sanomaan mitään järkevää, hän voisi sentään ainakin sulkea oven ja keittää teetä ja ehkä sitten, ehkä sitten hän tietäisi mitä tehdä… Mutta Siriuksen sormet olivat ihan liian kapeat, jänteet pistivät esiin kämmenselästä, ja Remus melkein puri itseään kieleen tajutessaan taas uudestaan, että siitä oli _neljä vuotta_ kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet kunnolla toisensa, ja Sirius oli ollut _Azkabanissa_ , ei hän voinut repiä tätä käsivarresta sisälle niin kuin ehkä joskus ennen -  
  
”Kuutamo, päästä minut sisään. Hitto vie.”  
  
Remus kuuli oman hengähdyksensä. Häneltä kesti ihan liian kauan tajuta, mitä Sirius oli sanonut, ja oikeastaan häneltä kesti jonkin aikaa ylipäänsä tajuta, että puhuja tosiaan oli _Sirius_ , ja hän olisi halunnut kolauttaa itseään päähän jollakin, koska _todellakin, Remus, sinä mänttiaivo, yrittäisit ryhdistäytyä jo…_ Siriuksen ääni oli tuttu ja samalla vieras, matalampi kuin ennen, mutta ei se oikeastaan johtunut edes siitä. Remuksesta tuntui, että hän muotoili sanat eri tavalla, huolellisemmin, ja kiroilu kuulosti päälle liimatulta, vähän kuin lapsi olisi matkinut aikuisten puhetta. Ja miten ihmeessä hän edes pystyi ajattelemaan noin, kyllähän hän tiesi missä Sirius oli ollut viimeiset vuodet, ei ollut mikään ihme, jos hän ei jutellut heti yhtä lennokkaasti kuin ennen.  
  
Vihdoin, _vihdoin_ Remus sai itseään kasattua edes hieman, ja aurori seurasi edelleen tarkkaavaisesti, kun hän astui syrjään ovensuusta ja viittoili Siriukselle, joka astui hitaasti kynnyksen yli. Remus veti syvään henkeä, nyökkäsi aurorille ja sulki oven.  
  
”Voi taivas”, Remus mutisi, veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi Siriukseen, ”anteeksi, _anteeksi_ , minä olen.. tämä on ollut… voi _luoja_ , jos minä keittäisin nyt vaan teetä – ”  
  
”Remus _._ ”  
  
Remus puristi silmänsä kiinni ihan vain puoleksi sekunniksi. Kun hän avasi ne, Sirius seisoi edelleen hänen eteisessään, nipin napin suljetun oven sisäpuolella, kasvot vakavina ja kalpeina ja ihan liian kapeina, poskiluut kuultaen ihon läpi, parta ajamattomana ja hiukset sekaisin ja kädet puristaen yksinkertaisen ministeriön kaavun liepeitä. Hetken hänen mielessään kävi, että ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt kuitenkaan allekirjoittaa sitä ministeriön paperia, ehkä ei olisi pitänyt sanoa Dumbledorelle ja sille viiksekkäälle virkailijalle moneen kertaan, että _tietenkin hän tulee minun luokseni_ , ehkä hän ei ollut valmis tähän…  
  
Sirius astui askeleen lähemmäksi häntä, tai ehkä vain puolikkaan, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja kosketti varovasti Siriuksen käsivartta, ja se oli _naurettavaa_ , naurettavaa kuinka hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja miten hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Ja ehkä häneltä lähtisi taju, siltä hänestä ainakin tuntui, tämä oli ihan liikaa, ja hän astui sen yhden askeleen verran Siriuksen luo ja asetti kätensä hyvin kömpelösti ja varovasti Siriuksen olkapäiden ympärille. Sirius sanoi jotain, mistä hän ei saanut selvää, ja hän aikoi kysyä _mitä_ mutta hänen oma äänensä jotenkin juuttui kurkkuun, ja sitten hän tajusi hämärästi tuntevansa Siriuksen sydämenlyönnit kaavun ja t-paidan ja ties minkä, neljän vuoden pettymyksen ja itsesäälin ja odotuksen läpi, ja hän painoi sormensa Siriuksen niskaan ja kasvonsa Siriuksen poskea vasten, ja Sirius nauroi kuivaa, puuskittaista naurua hänen olkapäähänsä.  
  
**  
  
Sirius piteli teemukia kaksin käsin kuin ei olisi ollut ihan varma, mitä sillä oli tarkoitus tehdä. Remus istui pöydän toisella puolella ja yritti vilkuilla Siriusta hienovaraisesti teemukien ja tyhjien maitopurkkien röykkiön yli, mutta Sirius tuijotti vain omiin käsiinsä, ja hienovaraisuus tuntuikin vähän liioittelulta, ja niinpä Remus vain tuijotti. Sirius oli _muuttunut_ , ja kyllähän hän oli tiennyt sen ja odottanut sitä ja sanonut itselleen niin, ensin vuosikausia _hän petti sinut, hän oli koko ajan ihan eri ihminen kuin keneksi häntä luulit,_ ja sitten viimeiset hullut päivät _neljä vuotta, hän oli siellä neljä vuotta_. Siitä huolimatta hänestä tuntui nyt, että hän yritti nähdä sen saman pojan, joka oli vaatinut saada ampua jästien ilotulitusraketteja Pottereiden pihavajan katolta uudenvuoden aattona 1978. Mutta poika oli kadonnut jonnekin, ja hänen tilallaan istui mies, joka ei muistanut, miten teetä juodaan, ja joka muotoili hitaasti kasvoilleen erilaisia ilmeitä kuin olisi muistellut niitä yksi kerrallaan.  
  
”Toivottavasti – ” Remus aloitti lopulta, kun hiljaisuus oli paisunut jo mahdottoman suureksi, ja joi pitkän kulauksen teetä, kun hänen oma äänensä vavahti uhkaavasti, ”toivottavasti et… pahastunut siitä että pyysin, tai siis… toivoin ilman muuta että tulisit tänne, mutta jos olisit mieluummin jossain muualla, niin tietenkin, tietenkin…”  
  
Hän antoi äänensä hiipua pois ja pohti etäisesti, mitä hän tekisi jos Sirius todella haluaisi lähteä jonnekin muualle. Seisoisiko hän oven edessä ja yrittäisi estää?  
  
Siriuksen hidas päänpudistus sai hänet suoristamaan selkänsä. Sirius nosti katseensa teekupista häneen ja hän olisi halunnut katsoa muualle mutta ei vaan voinut. Sirius näytti niin erilaiselta, niin väsyneeltä ja vanhalta ja _venytetyltä_ ja hänen olisi pitänyt tietää, hänen olisi todellakin pitänyt tietää -  
  
”Sheffield”, Sirius sanoi käheällä äänellä muotoillen nimen huolellisesti. ”Mistä asti sinä olet…”  
  
”Asunut täällä? Muutaman vuoden. Tai oikeastaan… oikeastaan muutin tänne aika pian, pian sen jälkeen kun…”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. Remus nielaisi kovaäänisesti.  
  
”Pian sen jälkeen kun sinä olit… mennyt”, hän täydensi ja puri itseään kieleen, koska _Merlin_ , miten hän sanoi niin idioottimaisia asioita, eikö hän mitenkään pystynyt olemaan jotenkin… hienovaraisempi, tai fiksumpi, tai mitä tahansa, nyt kun Sirius oli vihdoin täällä.  
  
”Miksi?” Sirius kysyi näyttäen vilpittömän hämmentyneeltä eikä yhtään vihaiselta siitä, että Remus oli idiootti.  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään, ja ele tuntui niin täydellisen väärältä, että hän olisi halunnut perua sen saman tien. Ei hän ollut välinpitämätön, _luoja_ , ja kyllähän hän tiesi miksi, hän ei vain pystynyt… ”Halusin pois. Jonnekin. Tämä oli sopivan kaukana.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, jota tuskin kuuli, ”sinä luulit että… että minä….”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta kaikki sanat liukuivat pois hänen ulottuviltaan. Siriuksen sormet pitelivät yhä teekuppia pöydällä, mutta hän ei näyttänyt huomaavan sitä enää lainkaan, ja Remuksen oli pakko katsoa jonnekin muualle, minne tahansa, koska Siriuksen silmät porautuivat häneen eikä hän kestänyt sitä. Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius manasi ja naurahti kuivalla, melkein raakkuvalla äänellä, ja Remus tuijotti käsiään, jotka olivat puristuneet yhteen hänen sylissään, ”ja minä, minä…. minä luulin että se olit _sinä_. Kuutamo, tajuatko sinä, me… luulin että se olit sinä. Tai en luullut, minä… mikä se sana on, _epäilin_.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ”ei se mitään. Ja, Sirius, minä... olen pahoillani, olen hirvittävän pahoillani, en pysty edes – ”  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään ja hän pysähtyi kesken lauseen. Vanhan jästikellon sekuntiviisarit raksuttivat järkkymättömällä tahdilla eteenpäin kirjahyllyn päällä, ja kaikki tuntui äkkiä turhalta, kaikki anteeksipyynnöt, jotka yksi kerrallaan pyrkivät hänen kielensä päälle ja jotka hän nielaisi. Hän voisi pyytää Siriukselta anteeksi sata kertaa eivätkä ne veisi pois neljää vuotta, jotka Sirius oli ollut Azkabanissa. Ja samalla kylmä tunne levisi jossain hänen sisällään, koska hän tosiaan oli kuvitellut, että Sirius epäili häntä, että se välttely ja hiljaisuus ja seiniin kohdistetut katseet tarkoittivat, että Sirius ei enää luottanut häneen. Ja sitten hän oli monta vuotta uskonut olleensa väärässä, ja nyt kaikki oli kääntynyt taas ylösalaisin, ja Sirius istui aivan hänen edessään kasvot enemmän kuin neljä vuotta vanhempina ja kertoi, että oli epäillyt häntä. Ja se tuntui melkein yhtä pahalta kuin silloin vuosia sitten.  
  
”Tämä on ollut ihan helvetin pitkä päivä”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Sopiiko jos… jos petaan sinulle sängyn, ja, ja mennään nukkumaan, ja… jatketaan huomenna.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä silmät kapeina ja väsyneinä ja tarkkaavaisina ja nyökkäsi hitaasti. Remus nousi seisomaan, asetteli teekupin huolellisesti tiskialtaaseen ja tunsi Siriuksen silmät niskassaan kävellessään olohuoneeseen raivaamaan sohvaa esiin puoliksi luettujen kirjojen alta. Tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli, ehkä Sirius tuijotti edelleen omia käsiään eikä edes katsonut häneen, mutta hän ei uskaltanut kääntyä vilkaisemaan. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän pysähtyi hetkeksi sohvan luo katsomaan ulos ikkunasta, _saamari, Remus, rauhoitu jo. Kaikki on hyvin. Se on vain Sirius._ Kun hän asetteli viimeiset kirjat sivuun ja kääntyi kohti makuuhuonetta, hänen kätensä tärisivät entistä enemmän.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Sirius kysyi, kun hän seisoi taas olohuoneen kynnyksellä peitto sylissään.  
  
Remus vilkaisi sohvaa ja Siriusta ja puri itseään huuleen, koska tummista silmänalusista ja kuopalle painuneista poskista huolimatta Sirius näytti niin _tutulta._ ”Siirrän vuodevaatteeni. Sinä tietenkin nukut sängyssä, en voisi mitenkään – ”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Sirius hengähti tuskin kuuluvasti hampaidensa välistä, ”ei kai _taas_ tätä, etkö sinä ole yhtään…”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudelleen ja raapi niskaansa, ja lopulta asetteli kasvoilleen turhautuneen ilmeen. ”Etkö muista sitä, sitä… sohvaa. Kotona. Viistokujalla.”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään. Hän oli jo avaamassa suunsa, kun Sirius käänsi katseensa tiskipöydälle kasattuihin lautasiin. ”Tai no. Siitähän on… vuosia, unohdan koko ajan että kaikesta on vuosia, tämä on niin… niin….”  
  
”Kyllä minä muistan”, Remus sanoi ja hämmästyi sitä, että sanat tulivat ulos hänen suustaan niin helposti. Hän yritti olla miettimättä sitä, kuinka Sirius oli kertonut myyneensä sohvan pois ja hymyillyt samalla ja se hymy oli tuntunut sanovan, että _nyt sinun on pakko nukkua minun kanssani samassa sängyssä._ Mutta ehkä sitä ei ollut koskaan tapahtunut. Ehkä hän oli kuvitellut sen, niin kuin sen miten Sirius oli kumartunut kylpyhuoneen kynnyksen yli ja suudellut häntä. Ehkä hän väänsi ja taivutti omia muistojaan, koska hän oli –  
  
”Muistat”, Sirius toisti haukahtavalla äänellä.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Se sohva oli kyllä ihan hyvä, oikeasti, minulla oli vain niskaongelmia, ja sinä olit ihan sietämättömän omahyväinen kun – ”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi hiljaa, ”se sohva oli ihan paska.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Hänellä oli vähän huono olo, sydän hakkasi liian lujaa ja oliko hän edes syönyt tänään mitään, hän ei ainakaan muistanut… Hän pudotti vuodevaatteet sohvalle, ja hänen takanaan tuolinjalat kolisivat keittiön lattiaa vasten, kun Sirius nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Rehellisesti sanottuna”, Sirius aloitti jotenkin kankeasti, ”rehellisesti sanottuna minä luulen että… luulen että nukkuisin paremmin koirana. Niin että voisin ihan hyvin, vaikka olohuoneen matolla – ”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus mutisi, ”minä todellakin aion pedata sinulle sängyn.”  
  
”Mutta… mutta _Kuutamo_. Älä mene sohvalle. _Ole kiltti._ ”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. Sirius katsoi häntä ja hänen vatsassaan oli se sama tunne kuin vuosia sitten, sama tunne kuin aina silloin kun hän yritti sanoa Siriukselle vastaan. Ja nyt hän oli niin väsynyt, ja oliko sillä oikeastaan enää mitään väliä, Sirius nukkuisi joka tapauksessa koirana, ja olivathan he ennenkin…  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi, nosti vuodevaatteensa sohvalta ja kantoi ne takaisin sänkyyn, ”hyvä on sitten. Minä nukun tässä. Ja sinä…. sinä voit aivan hyvin… voit aivan hyvin nukkua tässä myös. Ihmisenä tai koirana tai… ihan minä vaan haluat.”  
  
Sirius nauroi hänelle, ja vaikka se oli kummallista käheää ja vähän haukkuvaa naurua, Remukselle tuli heti ainakin vähän parempi olo. Hän pesi hampaansa ja kasvonsa ja yritti olla ajattelematta yhtään mitään, ja viikkasi vaatteensa tuolille sängyn viereen sillä aikaa, kun Sirius käytti hämmentävän pitkän ajan hampaidensa pesemiseen. Hän alkoi jo huolestua, kun musta koira istahti makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi ja veti peiton paremmin päälleen.  
  
Koira katsoi häntä pää kallellaan, ja kun hän teki tilaa viereensä sängylle, se hyppäsi sängyn reunalle ja kiersi hetken ympyrää, kunnes asettui tyynyn viereen makaamaan. Remus tuijotti kattoon ja uskotteli itselleen, ettei ollut helpottunut, tai ettei ollut pettynyt. Seinäkello raksutti hitaasti eteenpäin, ulkoa kuului autojen ääniä, ja hieman puolenyön jälkeen vähän takkuinen ja vähän karhea turkki painui hänen kylkeään vasten, ja hän sulki silmänsä.  
  
**  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Remus piti silmänsä kiinni ja yritti olla kuulematta. Vielä viisi minuuttia, hän oli vuodessa 1979, Lilyn nauru kaikui hänen päänsä sisällä, Peter kohotti hänelle kermakaljapulloa ja Sirius nojautui häntä kohti tönäistäkseen häntä kylkeen. Hän keittäisi kahvia vähän myöhemmin, eihän hänellä edes ollut tänään töitä, hän voisi ihan hyvin -  
  
”Remus? _Hemmetti._ ”  
  
Hän aikoi väittää vastaan: yhdeksäntoistavuotiaan Siriuksen käsi oli jostain syystä pysähtynyt hänen reidelleen eikä hän olisi missään tapauksessa halunnut keskeyttää tätä unta juuri nyt. Ennen kuin hän sai suunsa auki, joku nuolaisi hänen naamaansa.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä ja etsi taikasauvaansa, tai teekuppia, tai oikeastaan ihan mitä tahansa, ja silloin hän tajusi tuijottavansa mustaa, hyvin tuttua koiraa silmiin. Hän asetti kätensä huolellisesti syliinsä, puristi sormet kevyesti nyrkkiin ja yritti rauhoittua. Vuoden 1979 äänet katosivat hänen mielestään, ja koira ravisteli niskaansa ja heilutti häntäänsä ja muuttui sitten nivelet naksahdellen mustatukkaiseksi mieheksi, joka istui Remuksen edessä sängyllä jalat ristissä ja kiskoi Remuksen peittoa päälleen.  
  
”Et suostunut heräämään”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus sulki silmänsä piilottaakseen sen, mitä ikinä niistä sitten juuri nyt näkyikään.  
  
”Näin unta”, hän mutisi ja yritti työntää kauemmas Lilyä, joka oli yrittänyt ratkaista sanaristikkoa ja tentannut Remukselta kirjailijoiden nimiä. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Sirius tuijotti häntä kysyvästi, ja hän käänsi katseensa peittoon, joka oli puolittain vedetty Siriuksen syliin. ”Nukuitko hyvin?”  
  
”Tavallaan”, Sirius sanoi tuijottaen häntä, ja hän tunsi sen vaikkei katsonut.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi päättäväisesti ja nousi seisomaan, otti vähän kankein sormin vaatteensa tuolin selkänojalta ja veti t-paidan ensin väärin päin päälleen. Sirius katsoi häntä, ja hän odotti, että Sirius sanoisi jotain, mutta mitään ei kuulunut.  
  
”Vaatteita”, Remus jatkoi lopulta, ”sinä tarvitset varmaan vaatteita. Jotain joka…”  
  
”Joka ei näytä siltä kuin minut olisi juuri päästetty Azkabanista”, Sirius sanoi kuivalla äänellä ja Remus tiesi vavahtavansa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi hitaasti, avasi vaatekaapin oven ja penkoi neulepaitojen pinoa.  
  
”Ei yksikään sinun paidoistasi mahdu minulle”, Sirius sanoi sävyllä, joka yritti niin kovasti olla kepeä että melkein onnistui, ” _käsilihakset_ , tiedäthän.”  
  
Remuksen naurahdus kuulosti enemmän yskäisyltä. Sirius istui sängyllä ja tuijotti omia sormiaan ja Remus yritti olla katsomatta mutta ei vain voinut. Hänen katseensa valui Siriuksen kaventuneilta olkapäiltä käsivarsiin, jotka olivat laihemmat kuin olisi voinut edes kuvitella. Silti vitsi tuntui jotenkin tutulta. Sirius oli varmaan sanonut sen ennenkin, silloin joskus, ikuisuus sitten, _sunnuntaiaamuna kun he kaikki neljä istuivat lattialla Viistokujan asunnossa, joivat kahvia ja harkitsivat pikaruokaa, mutta joku oli kaatanut kaljat Siriuksen paidalle edellisenä iltana -_  
  
”Ei varmasti mahdukaan”, hän sanoi ohuella äänellä, ja Siriuksen hymähdys kuulosti kiitokselta, ”mutta et sinä voi kulkea ympäriinsä ilman paitaa, mitä ihmiset ajattelisivat – ”  
  
”Voisin ehkä vain pysyä koirana”, Sirius sanoi kevyesti, ja Remus tunsi miten jokin kiristyi hänen vatsassaan, ”tuntuu että osaan olla paremmin koira kuin ihminen – ”  
  
”Ota tämä”, Remus sanoi ja viskasi Siriukselle harmaan t-paidan. Sirius veti paidan ylleen ja se roikkui hänen päällään. Sirius hengitti terävillä nykäyksillä, taivutti niskaansa alaspäin ja yritti nähdä itsensä, kuljetti vasenta kättään oikean käsivarren yli ja pysähtyi tunnustelemaan kyynärvartta.  
  
” _Kuutamo,_ mitä ihmettä minä… en osaa…”  
  
”Kahvia”, Remus sanoi päättäväisesti, ”minä keitän kahvia.”  
  
Hetken päästä he istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla. Sirius joi kahviaan pitkillä, huolellisilla kulauksilla. Remus katseli hajamielisesti kirjahyllyä ja unohtui välillä pohtimaan, pitäisikö kirjat ehkä järjestellä kirjailijan mukaan, ja sitten hän melkein läikytti kahviaan muistaessaan taas, kuka hänen vieressään istui. Hänen kätensä tärisivät, mutta Sirius ei tuntunut huomaavan, ja hän pyöritti lauseita suussaan ja maisteli sanoja, mutta mikään ei tuntunut oikealta. Hän ei voinut kysyä Azkabanista, hän ei halunnut puhua menneisyydestä, ei ensimmäisestä sodasta, ei Jamesista ja Lilysta ja missään tapauksessa ei Peteristä, ja aina kun Siriuksen polvi vahingossa hipaisi hänen jalkaansa, hänen piti vetää liioitellun rauhallisesti henkeä.  
  
”Okei”, hän sanoi lopulta, asetteli teekupin _Rikoksen ja rangaistuksen_ päälle ja työnsi kätensä farkkujen taskuihin, ”pitäisikö… pitäisikö miettiä, mitä tehdään tänään?”  
  
Sirius käänsi hitaasti katseensa häneen ja räpytteli muutaman kerran silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kai meidän pitää tehdä jotain”, Remus sanoi. ”Minulla ei ole mitään, Dumbledore taisi… taisi hankkia minulle lomaa töistä, tai ehkä potkut, mutta ei meidän kannata istua täällä koko päivää. Jos haluaisit vaikka… käydä ulkona. Tai jotain.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”ei sinun tarvitse – ”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan ja pelasti kahvikupin kaatumasta venäläisen klassikon päälle. ”Jos mennään vaikka kävelylle? Tai käydään kaupassa? Tai – ”  
  
” _Kuutamo._ ”  
  
Remus pysähtyi tiskialtaan kohdalle, painoi kätensä pöydänreunaa vasten ja veti syvään henkeä. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan kohti sohvaa, Sirius istui siinä edelleen tummanpunainen posliinimuki käsiensä välissä ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja huulet painettuina yhteen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi, ”tämä on vain niin – ”  
  
”Tivoli.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ” _Mitä?”_  
  
”Mennään tivoliin”, Sirius sanoi samalla äänellä kuin joskus kauan sitten _saatoin ehkä muuttaa lempikirjasi sisiliskoksi ja ehkä se pääsi hyppäämään ikkunasta ulos mutta ostan sinulle uuden, ihan totta._ ”Kai täällä on sellainen?”  
  
”Varmasti jossain on”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta…”  
  
”Se on täydellistä”, Sirius sanoi, ”jästejä ja hattaraa ja kummallisia vekottimia jotka näyttävät siltä, että voivat tappaa jonkun ihan milloin tahansa. Muistatko silloin kerran kun – ”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi. ”Mennään vaan.”  
  
**  
  
Sirius kumartui kohti hattarakonetta eikä luultavasti huomannut lainkaan, että kojun pitäjä silmäili häntä huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Remus seisoi kauempana ja pisti laiskasti merkille, että Siriuksen farkkujen lahkeet ulottuivat nipin napin nilkkoihin, vaikka farkut olikin saatu pysymään hänen päällään lähinnä vyötä kiristämällä ja kohtuullisen epäonnistuneella kavennusloitsulla, ja että Sirius näytti naurettavalta Remuksen harmaassa palmikkovillapaidassa ja että Remus itse oli juuri äsken hymyillyt vastaantulijalle ilman ilmeistä syytä.  
  
”En muistanut”, Sirius mutisi tulleensa lähemmäs naama vaaleanpunaisen hattarapallon takana, ”en todellakaan muistanut että se on näin _sokerista_ , ja miten kukaan voi unohtaa tällaisen… Kuutamo, sinä _hymyilet._ ”  
  
”Enkä”, Remus sanoi ja varasti ison palan Siriuksen vaaleanpunaista hattaraa.  
  
Sirius kiroili puoliääneen, pysähtyi hattara kädessään eikä huomannut reilusti keski-iän ylittänyttä naisihmistä, joka melkein törmäsi hänen selkäänsä. ”Kyllä sinä voit _hymyillä._ Ei tarvitse olla niin hemmetin onneton. Totta kai minä tiedän, että sinä varmaan mietit jatkuvasti pääsi sisällä että _kaikki on niin vaikeaa_ ja _voi kamala_ ja mitä lie, ja tiedän etten ole… samanlainen kuin ennen, ja että sinua hirvittää, ja että meidän pitäisi puhua neljän vuoden jutut läpi ja että luulin sinua vakoojaksi ja että sinä luulit minua ja – ”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi hattaraa Remusta kohti, ”ja sinä olet pahoillasi, ja olisi pitänyt _puhua,_ ehkä jokin olisi mennyt eri tavalla, mutta nyt… jos nyt voitaisiin vain… jos voitaisiin mennä johonkin laitteeseen.”  
  
”Laitteeseen?”  
  
”Maailmanpyörään”, Sirius sanoi. Hymy tuntui raskaalta Remuksen kasvoilla, mutta hän hymyili silti, ja Sirius kohotti hänelle kulmiaan niin kuin ei olisi ihan uskonut hänen eleensä vilpittömyyteen. ”Minä haluan maailmanpyörään. Nyt heti.”  
  
”Mutta sinulla on hattara – ”  
  
”Hitot siitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”pidä sinä sitä kun minä roikun.”  
  
”Et varmasti roiku – ”  
  
”Remus Lupin, sinä olet käsittämätön jänishousu”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka sai jonkin lämpimän läikähtämään Remuksen sisällä.  
  
Hetken päästä Sirius yritti nähdä maahan maailmanpyörän pienestä kopista ja tuntui samalla heiluttavan koko vekotinta, ja Remus piti tiukasti kiinni penkistään ja Siriuksen hattarasta ja pelkäsi ja samalla hän olisi halunnut nauraa _._ Sheffield näytti vieraalta ja etäiseltä ja pieneltä ja hän melkein mietti, mitä ihmettä hän siellä teki, ja mihin nämä neljä vuotta olivat menneet, oliko siitä tosiaan niin kauan… ja Sirius mutisi puoliääneen solvauksia tivolin työntekijälle, joka yritti mielikuvituksekkaiden käsimerkkien avulla saada häntä istumaan paikallaan ja lopettamaan pelleilyt. Ja ehkä Siriuksen poskiluut törröttivät ihon alta ja tukka oli edelleen takussa niskassa ja paita oli liian iso ja kuitenkin hihat paljastivat aivan liian ohuet ranteet, mutta silti se oli Sirius, _Sirius_ , ja Remus yritti hengittää rauhallisesti ja ymmärtää mutta ei silti tuntunut tajuavan yhtään mitään.  
  
Maailmanpyörä pysähtyi hetkeksi ja jätti heidät aivan korkeimmalle kohdalle, ja Sirius nauroi haukkuvaa, kummallista, kuivaa naurua. Remus toivoi, että olisi uskaltanut tehdä jotain tyhmää, vaikka puristaa Siriuksen kättä. Myöhemmin hän olisi voinut syyttää mielenliikutusta ja maisemia ja sitä miten käsittämätöntä on saada ystävä takaisin vankilasta neljän vuoden jälkeen, ja Sirius olisi uskonut. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut, ja laite nytkähti takaisin liikkeelle ja hetken päästä he olivat taas maanpinnalla.  
  
”Merlin”, Sirius mutisi ja ohikulkeva perheenäiti vilkaisi häntä hämmentyneenä, ”kaikkea ne keksivät. Mihin mennään seuraavaksi?”  
  
Remus tuijotti ja yritti saada ajatuksiaan kasaan. Hattara oli edelleen hänen kädessään, ja ehkä Sirius oli unohtanut sen, sillä nyt tämä vain kääri jo valmiiksi liian lyhyitä hihojaan ylemmäs ja vilkuili ympärilleen.  
  
”Kummitusjuna”, Sirius sanoi, ennen kuin Remus ehti edes harkita vastaamista, ”se voisi olla hyvä. Onkohan niillä oikeita kummituksia?”  
  
”Anturajalka.”  
  
Sirius pysähtyi kesken askeleen ja kääntyi takaisin kohti Remusta, joka tajusi etäisesti, että koko hattara vapisi hänen kädessään. Siriuksen silmät kulkivat hänen kasvojensa ylitse ja tuntuivat etsivän jotain, ja hän yritti piilottaa kaiken, todella yritti, ja lopulta Sirius nuolaisi alahuultaan ja pudisteli päätään ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
” _Merlin_ , Kuutamo, et _tiedä_ miltä tuo tuntuu…”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Mutta voin ehkä arvata.”  
  
Sirius naurahti ja käänsi katseensa kohti hampurilaiskioskia, jonka edessä ihmiset ja lokit taistelivat ruoka-annoksista. ”Kaikki muistoni ovat ihan sekaisin, _kaikki_ , ja tuntuu että… että pitkään aikaan en oikeasti _muistanut_ mitään, oli vain välähdyksiä, ja nimiä, ja ääniä, ja tuo… että kuulee sinun sanovan… tuntuu että istuin siellä, istuin siinä nurkassa ja odotin että kuolisin ja selasin niitä hajanaisia muistoja, ja sinä olit… olit niin _monessa_.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Remus sanoi melkein äänettömästi.  
  
Sirius nielaisi. ”Ei, ei se… Kuutamo, sinä _hait minut sieltä pois._ Helvetti, jos et olisi tehnyt sitä niin minä varmaan… etkö ole syönyt tuota hattaraa _yhtään?”  
  
_ Remus vilkaisi hattaraa ja Siriusta ja puri huultaan.  
  
”Kummitusjuna”, Sirius sanoi katkonaisella äänellä, ”meidän piti mennä kummitusjunaan.”  
  
**  
  
Remus nousi kierreportaita kohti neljättä kerrosta ja piti toisella kädellä kiinni kaiteesta ja toisella pikkuruisesta pehmojäniksestä, jonka Sirius oli voittanut heitettyään riittävän monta tennispalloa maalitauluun. Hän oli nälkäinen ja väsynyt ja hänen jalkojaan särki, ja hän halusi ehdottomasti keittää nyt teetä ja tehdä suuren voileivän ja istuutua sohvalle teemukin ja leipälautasen kanssa, ja sitten istua siinä ja seurata, miten Sirius tulisi hänen viereensä tai ehkä keittiön pöydän ääreen tai nojatuolille. Ja sitten hän miettisi, että heidän välissään oli tosiaan vain muutama metri tai kymmenen senttiä, ja että jos hän haluaisi ja uskaltaisi, hän voisi koskettaa Siriusta vaikka _nyt heti_ , ja että Sirius tosiaan oli täällä. Ehkä Remus ei vielä tiennyt, mitä pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä tai miten pitäisi olla, mutta Sirius oli _täällä_ , käveli kierreportaita ihan hänen takanaan, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi lujempaa kuin sen olisi pitänyt, mutta se kaikki oli pientä.  
  
Hän pysähtyi niin äkkiä, että Sirius melkein törmäsi häneen ja tarttui häntä sitten käsivarresta kurkistaessaan hänen ohitseen käytävälle. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti olla miettimättä niitä Siriuksen sormia, mutta se oli mahdotonta, eikä Sirius irrottanut otettaan, ja koko sen ajan Greg vilkuili heitä molempia vuoron perään ja näytti siltä kuin olisi kovasti yrittänyt muodostaa lausetta.  
  
”Hei”, mies sanoi lopulta vähän jännittyneellä äänellä. ”Olen pahoillani, olin tässä ihan lähellä… tai ainakin aika lähellä, ja ajattelin tulla käymään, olisin halunnut nähdä miten sinulla menee, ja ehkä vähän jutella, mutta sinä…” Gregin katse oli nyt lukittautunut Remukseen, ”sinulla taitaa mennä ihan hyvin.”  
  
Sirius irrotti otteensa Remuksen käsivarresta ja hän oli pettynyt, _luoja,_ hän oli tosiaan pettynyt, vaikka Greg seisoi heidän edessään käytävällä ja hänen ei olisi todellakaan pitänyt ajatella Siriuksen sormia juuri nyt -  
  
”Olin juuri lähdössä”, Greg jatkoi hämmentyneellä äänellä, ”tietenkin, kun et kerran ollut kotona. Olisi pitänyt soittaa etukäteen, mutta ajattelin… no, tuota, ajattelin että näin olisi jotenkin helpompi.”  
  
”Greg”, Remus sanoi nuolaisten ylähuultaan, ja hän _tunsi_ Siriuksen katseen, ”tuota, haluatko tulla sisälle, voin keittää teetä…”  
  
Greg tuijotti vuorotellen häntä ja Siriusta, Sirius tuijotti vuorotellen häntä ja Gregiä ja pehmojänis tuntui kummallisen raskaalta Remuksen kädessä.  
  
”Te tosiaan – ”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi nopeasti, ”ei tämä… _luoja,_ minä… tämä on ollut ihan hullu päivä, olen pahoillani, en ole ihan…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Greg sanoi kummallisen pehmeällä äänellä. Remus pelkäsi punastuvansa ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta kuin sitä, miten hän oli mennyt Gregin asunnolle ja Greg oli painanut hänet sänkyä vasten ja hän oli pitänyt silmänsä kiinni ja kuvitellut, että se oli Sirius. ”Ehkä… ehkä nyt ei ole paras hetki.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois, kun Gregin suupielet kaartuivat surulliseen hymyyn.  
  
”Okei, minä tästä menen”, Greg sanoi ja nosti salkkunsa lattialta, ja Remus mietti etäisesti, oliko tämä tullut suoraan toimistolta, ja että kyllä hän tosiaan olisi halunnut tietää, mitä Gregille kuului, mutta Sirius, _Sirius_ seisoi hänen vieressään ja tuijotti häntä ja hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut selittää tätä kaikkea Siriukselle. ”Minä… minä soitan sinulle joskus.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan Gregiä silmiin, vaikka se tekikin hänelle kummallisen kurjan olon. ”Soita vain. Ihan todella. Mennään… mennään kaljalle, sitten kun asiat ovat jotenkin… enemmän paikallaan.”  
  
”Enemmän paikallaan”, Greg toisti, ”kyllä, kyllä. Minä… täytyy mennä. Oli hauska tavata, Sirius.”  
  
Greg ei enää katsonut heihin, käveli vain heidän välistään kohti rappusia. Remus etsi avaimen farkkujensa taskusta ja avasi oven käsi vapisten vain vähän. Hän odotti, että Sirius lakkasi tuijottamasta otsa rypyssä Gregin perään ja astui sisälle asuntoon, ja sitten hän seurasi Siriusta ja sulki oven heidän perässään.  
  
”Hän tiesi minun nimeni”, Sirius sanoi hyvin hitaasti kuin olisi yrittänyt vaivalloisesti yhdistellä langanpätkiä toisiinsa. ” _Remus?_ ”  
  
Remus käveli keittiöön, kiehautti teeveden nopealla loitsulla ja otti ensimmäisen käsiin osuvan teepussin, _mustikka ja vanilja_ , istuutui uhkaavasti narahtavalle pinnatuolille ja asetti mukin huolellisesti eteensä pöydälle. Sirius seisoi edelleen eteisessä ja tuijotti häntä suu aavistuksen verran raollaan, ja sitten lopulta näytti keräävän itsensä, käveli keittiöön ja istuutui Remusta vastapäätä.  
  
Remus yritti juoda teetään, mutta se oli vielä liian kuumaa. Siriuksen silmät seurasivat häntä, kun hän poimi ylösalaisin olleen _Ylpeyden ja ennakkoluulon_ mukien keskeltä, silmäili ensimmäisenä avautuvia sivuja hetken ja laittoi sitten kirjan uudestaan syrjään. Hänellä oli liian kuuma, mutta hän ei saanut itseään riisumaan neulepaitaa pois, ei nyt kun Sirius tuijotti häntä metrin päästä kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän onnistui nipin napin juomaan teetä läikyttämättä sitä. Ja Sirius vain jatkoi tuijottamista, ja hetken hän mietti, voisiko hän ehkä kiertää koko jutun jotenkin, ja sitten hän alkoi vain toivoa, että ehkä Sirius ei edes kysyisi.  
  
”Kuka tuo oli?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti osittain irronnutta kaapinovea Siriuksen vasemmalla puolella. ”Greg. Se oli… Greg.”  
  
”Greg?”  
  
” _Merlin”_ , Remus mutisi ja joi pitkän kulauksen teestään, vaikka se oli edelleen liian kuumaa. ”Eikö voitaisi vaan jutella jostain muusta?”  
  
”Hän tiesi minun nimeni. Sinä olit puhunut hänelle minusta.”  
  
”En…” Remus aloitti, veti syvään henkeä ja kohtasi vastentahtoisesti Siriuksen katseen. ”Hän löysi kuvia. Ja kyseli. En olisi halunnut puhua, mutta hän kyseli ja vähän arvasikin. Hän varmaan tunnisti sinut niistä kuvista.”  
  
”Kuvista”, Sirius toisti.  
  
”Hävitin melkein kaikki”, Remus sanoi ja sulki silmänsä, ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt puhua tästä, ehkä olisi parempi teeskennellä ettei niitä neljää vuotta ollut koskaan edes tapahtunut, mutta jotenkin hän ei nyt pystynyt siihen. ”Melkein kaikki kuvat siis. Ajattelin etten halunnut muistaa. Mutta joitain jäi, en vain _pystynyt_ , ja Greg löysi yhden, yhden mikä oli kotona Walesissa, ja sitten Rita Luodiko halusi tehdä jutun, ja hän toi minulle sen yhden kuvan jonka otin sinusta jästikameralla, sen mustavalkoisen, ja Greg näki senkin ja kyseli minulta…”  
  
”Joku teki sinusta jutun?”  
  
”Meistä”, Remus mutisi ja pudisteli päätään, ”se oli ihan potaskaa, hän ei kuunnellut yhtään mitä sanoin, älä välitä siitä, mutta se vain… hän antoi minulle sen kuvan. Ja Greg näki sen ja minun piti selittää edes vähän.”  
  
”Mutta hän on jästi - ”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”Se oli parempi niin, en jaksanut… en jaksanut olla taikamaailmassa sen jälkeen kun… onko meidän ihan pakko puhua tästä juuri nyt?”  
  
”Ei kai”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”tai… haluaisin kuulla _ihan kaiken_ mitä teit, mutta en vielä, en pysty… pääni on vielä ihan täynnä hämärää, tiedätkö, muistot eivät ole paikoillaan enkä tiedä mikä on totta ja en ole ihan varma että koko Azkaban edes tapahtui, ja toisaalta mietin, että ehkä en päässyt sieltä koskaan pois, ehkä olen siellä edelleen ja kuvittelen… mutta… _Kuutamo_ …”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään, mutta Sirius ei tietenkään kuunnellut häntä, tai uskonut, niin kuin ei ikinä ennenkään -  
  
”Oliko hän sinun… sinun…” Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, nuolaisi ylähuultaan, ja Remus odotti niitä loppuja sanoja, ihan oikeasti odotti, sitten hän voisi vain nyökätä ja se olisi siinä. Mutta Sirius jätti sanat ilmaan ja tuijotti häntä silmissään katse, jota hän ei uskaltanut edes yrittää lukea.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä, nousi ylös ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Hän laski kymmeneen ja sitten vielä kymmeneen, ja kahdenkymmenen kohdalla Sirius pysähtyi ovensuuhun.  
  
”Kerro minulle”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella ja vakavalla äänellä, joka ei tehnyt Remuksen oloa yhtään paremmaksi.  
  
Remus katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Viereisen talon katto oli täynnä puluja. ”Poikaystävä. Greg oli poikaystävä.”  
  
Hän odotti _jotain_ , mitä tahansa, ehkä vihellystä. Tylypahkassa Sirius olisi varmasti viheltänyt. Tai ehkä hän olisi taputtanut Remusta selkään vähän liian kovaa, sanonut ensin jotain typerää ja sitten pehmentänyt sitä asettamalla kätensä Remuksen olkapäälle ja hymyilemällä – ja _helvetti,_ hän ei todellakaan voinut ajatella tällaista nyt.  
  
Ja Sirius vain katsoi häntä, otsa rypyssä niin kuin olisi asetellut palapelin palasia yhteen, ja juuri kun Remus aikoi hypätä pystyyn ja ehkä sulkea itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen, Sirius lopulta hengähti syvään. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Selvä?” Remus toisti nipin napin kuuluvalla äänellä.  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. ”Ajattelin että voisin ottaa kylvyn. Jos se käy.”  
  
” _Kylvyn_ ”, Remus mutisi, ja sitten: ”totta kai, mutta… Sirius, minä…”  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta jos voisit lämmittää minulle veden, en muista miten…”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan, käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja odotti, että vesi täytti ammeen. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Siriusta. Hän teki lämmitysloitsun ensin huonosti ja joutui viilentämään vettä, mutta sitten Sirius seisoi jo hänen vieressään kaakelilattialla ja veti neulepaitaa pois päältään, ja Remus antoi edelleen ehkä vähän liian kuuman veden olla, käveli olohuoneeseen ja istui sohvalle. Sirius ei sulkenut ovea kokonaan. Remus yritti lukea, tajusi lukeneensa saman lauseen kolme kertaa ja kuunteli raollaan olevasta ovesta, miten ajoittainen vesiryöppy osui kaakelilattiaa vasten.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus heräsi ääniin, joita ei ymmärtänyt: vinkumiseen ja peittojen kahinaan ja ajoittaiseen haukahdukseen. Oli edelleen pimeää. Hän yritti ottaa taikasauvansa yöpöydältä mutta se ei ollut tavallisella paikallaan, ja silloin raollaan olevasta ikkunasta tuleva tuuli puhalsi verhoja hieman syrjään. Katulamppujen valossa Remus näki mustan koiran, joka kiersi pientä kehää hänen vieressään sängyllä, yritti asettua tyynyn päälle, hyppäsi alas matolle ja sitten takaisin, haukahti muutaman kerran ja jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan jotain, mitä Remus ei nähnyt, ennen kuin jatkoi pyörimistä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja hänen äänensä tuli ulos käheänä ja hädin tuskin kuuluvana, ” _Sirius._ Rauhoitu, se olen minä, sinä olet - ”  
  
Koira käännähti häntä kohti niin äkkiä, että sanat jäivät hänen kielelleen. Remus nojasi taaksepäin ja yllättyi siitä, miten vähän koira painoi, mutta tietenkin neljä vuotta Azkabanissa… ja hän ojensi varovasti kätensä rapsuttaakseen sitä korvan takaa ja yllättyi, kun se lakkasi hyörimästä, korjasi asentoaan hänen jalkojensa päällä ja painoi päänsä hänen rintaansa vasten.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi uudestaan ehkä lähinnä itselleen, mutta koira peruutti pois hänen sylistään, hyppäsi lattialle ja katosi olohuoneeseen, ja sängyssä oli äkkiä paljon kylmempi. Remus veti peittoa paremmin päälleen ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen vain jatkaa nukkumista, ehkä Sirius halusi olla rauhassa, mutta sitten jostain kuului kolahdus ja hän oli saman tien jalkeilla.  
  
Sirius istui olohuoneen lattialla pari kirjaa ja yksi teemuki sylissään ja sävähti, kun Remus laittoi valot päälle. Sirius ei katsonut häntä, kun hän käveli hitaasti lähemmäs, istuutui lattialle puolen metrin päähän ja otti kirjat ja mukin Siriukselta.  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius mutisi, ”luulin että… että…”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja yritti päättää, voisiko hän koskettaa Siriusta, vaikka asettaa kätensä Siriuksen käsivarrelle, rauhoittaisiko se vai… Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kokeilla, ja Sirius käänsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa ja kattoja, jotka erottuivat hämärästi katulamppujen ja satunnaisten ohiajavien autojen valoissa.  
  
”Luulin että olin yhä siellä”, Sirius sanoi nipin napin kuuluvalla äänellä, ”en tiedä miksi, jotenkin… jotenkin… ajattelin että ehkä tämä on unta, ja sinä et ole, tai… ja kutsuit minua, _kuulin_ sen mutta luulin että… että se oli vain muisto niin kuin ne kaikki muutkin.”  
  
Remus puri huultaan ja siirsi jalkaansa niin, että hänen varpaansa koskettivat Siriusta pohkeeseen. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan liian kovaa, _naurettavaa_ miten häntä hermostutti, ja Sirius vilkaisi häntä nopeasti mutta ei siirtänyt jalkaansa pois.  
  
”Yleensä pärjään paremmin koirana”, Sirius mutisi, ”kaikki on jotenkin… sumeampaa. On hajuja ja ääniä mutta ei... muistoja, tai ne ovat haaleampia, erilaisia, niissä ei ole niin paljon tunteita. Mutta… mutta tämä…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi kankeasti, ”se vain vie aikansa, kyllä sinä varmasti – ”  
  
”Minä en mene takaisin sinne”, Sirius sanoi äkkiä kovemmalla äänellä käännähtäen kohti Remusta ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta niin lujaa, että se melkein sattui. ”En mene takaisin. Jos ne yrittävät laittaa minut takaisin sinne, minä mieluummin vaikka – ”  
  
”Älä”, Remus kuuli sanovansa terävällä äänellä, ja Sirius vavahti kun hän puolestaan tarttui Siriuksen sylissä levänneeseen käteen. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta, _luoja_ , Siriuksen ote hänen käsivarrestaan kiristyi entisestään ja Sirius tuijotti häntä ihan liian läheltä, ja hän yritti katsoa minne tahansa muualle. ”Et saa edes sanoa niin, helvetti, älä ikinä… minä en… en…”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi vähän rauhallisemmalla äänellä, vähän pehmeämmin, ”anteeksi, minä… jos ne yrittävät viedä takaisin, sinä saat salakuljettaa minut ulkomaille. Jonnekin kauas, vaikka Argentiinaan, minä katoan sinne ja sinä voit sanoa Dumbledorelle että _tässä nyt vaan kävi niin että olin ulkoiluttamassa häntä koirapuistossa ja sitten hän puraisi minua käteen ja häipyi ja olen hyvin pahoillani.”  
  
_ Remus veti syvään henkeä ja olisi irrottanut otteensa Siriuksen kädestä, mutta Sirius pujotti sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille ja niinpä hän ei oikeastaan päässyt minnekään.  
  
”En ikinä pystyisi katsomaan Dumbledorea silmiin ja sanomaan tuota”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ja Sirius melkein hymyili, _luojan kiitos_.  
  
”Sitten sinun pitää vain tulla minun mukaani”, Sirius sanoi ja ehkä nuolaisi ylähuultaan, oli liian hämärää eikä Remus nähnyt kunnolla, eikä uskaltanut katsoa. ”Niin kuin silloin joskus puhuttiin, muistatko, puhuttiin että… mennään Amerikkaan tai Etelänavalle. Ja et tietenkään voisi nähdä enää ikinä ketään muuta mutta toisaalta, toisaalta saisit olla aina minun kanssani, eikö olekin melkoinen tarjous…”  
  
Siriuksen ääni oli kepeä mutta hänen sormensa puristivat edelleen Remuksen käsivartta, ja Remus nyökkäsi kuuliaisesti ja hymyili ja Siriuksen ote muuttui hieman kevyemmäksi. ”Melkoinen tarjous.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. ”Niin. _Niin._ Merlin, mitä… mitä kello on?”  
  
”Liian vähän”, Remus mutisi ja nojautui kauemmas, ja tällä kertaa Sirius antoi hänen tehdä sen, irrotti otteensa hänen käsistään ja heti hänelle tuli kummallisen irrallinen olo. ”Puoli neljä tai puoli viisi, en ihan erota… meidän pitäisi todellakin vielä nukkua.”  
  
Sirius pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”En pysty.”  
  
Remus vilkaisi kelloa kirjahyllyn päällä ja makuuhuoneen ovea ja sitten hiljaisia kerrostalolähiön kattoja, ja lopulta taas Siriusta, joka tuijotti häntä levoton ilme silmissään. ”Selvä. Minä keitän teetä.”  
  
”Kuutamo, ei sinun tarvitse – ” Sirius aloitti ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Remus sanoi, ja Siriuksen toinen suupieli kaartui varovaiseen hymyyn. ”Jos sinä aiot valvoa ja juoda teetä keskellä yötä niin minä todellakin haluan olla mukana.”  
  
”Merlin että sinä olet outo”, Sirius mutisi, ja Remuksen oli pakko kävellä keittiöön turvaan, koska hänen polvensa tuntuivat vähän heikoilta ja Siriuksen ääni kuulosti samalta kuin hänen muistoissaan, eikä hän kestänyt sitä juuri nyt, jos hän katsoisi Siriusta silmiin niin Sirius varmaan näkisi _kaiken_ , ”ihan samalla tavalla outo kuin… ennen. Sinä et ole edes muuttunut.”  
  
”Olen minä”, Remus sanoi kaataen teevettä kahteen mukiin.  
  
”Niin mutta – ” Sirius aloitti, vaikeni sitten ja hetken huoneessa oli vain raskas hiljaisuus ja teerasian rapina. ”Hitto, ehkä _minä_ en ole muuttunut. Sinä olet elänyt, olet.. olet kokenut kaikenlaista, ja minä olen vain istunut siellä ja odottanut että maailma loppuisi tai että kuolisin pois, ja nyt olen taas täällä ja olen vain jotenkin ohuempi ja enemmän palasina kuin ennen enkä ole tehnyt _mitään_.  
  
”En minä – ” Remus aloitti, ”eivät ne olleet mitenkään… hienoja vuosia.”  
  
”Mutta silti”, Sirius melkein kuiskasi sohvapöydän ja kirjakasojen yli, ”silti… jotain. Olet ollut töissä, olet puhunut ihmisille, olet tavannut ihmisiä, ja olet… olet…”  
  
”Yritin vain olla jotenkin… ajattelematta mitään”, Remus sanoi ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan Siriusta, kantamaan teemukit olohuoneeseen ja istumaan Siriuksen viereen lattialle. ”En halunnut muistaa mitään, se oli liian… en vain pystynyt. Eikä sillä ole väliä, millään mitä tapahtui ei ole väliä, kun sinä olet taas täällä ja – ”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi eikä näyttänyt edes huomaavan teekuppia, jota hän yritti tälle ojentaa, ”etkö aio…. etkö aio puhua minulle siitä?”  
  
”Mistä?” Remus kysyi. Hän nojasi sohvaa vasten, asetti Siriuksen teemukin tämän eteen lattialle ja otti pitkän kulauksen omastaan. Sirius tuijotti häntä silmät liukuen edestakaisin hänen kasvoillaan, ja Remus yritti olla näkemättä, yritti olla _miettimättä_ , mutta se oli vaikeaa ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi epätoivoisen lujaa, _taas_.  
  
”Greg”, Sirius sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”sinun… sinun…”  
  
Remus sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja yritti pakottaa itsensä puhumaan rauhallisesti. Eihän hänellä oikeastaan edes ollut mitään syytä hermostua, tämä ei liittynyt mitenkään Siriukseen, tai liittyi mutta Siriuksen ei tarvinnut tietää sitä. Sirius oli ollut yllättynyt, totta kai, mutta niinhän Remuskin oli ollut, ja hän vain kertoisi jotain Gregistä ja sitten koko asia olisi loppuun käsitelty eikä heidän tarvitsisi palata siihen enää. ”Mitä haluaisit kuulla?”  
  
Sirius naurahti haukahtavalla äänellä. ”Luoja, Kuutamo, minä… en _tiennyt._ ”  
  
”Et tiennyt mitä?” Remus kysyi ja nosti sitten teemukin kasvojensa eteen, koska hemmetti, miksi hänen äänensä ei toiminut -  
  
”Että sinä”, Sirius aloitti, ”että pidät…. että pidät miehistä. Hitto, luulisi että sellainen… tulisi esille.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja tajusi toivovansa, että jotain tapahtuisi, vaikka että ulkona kadulla sattuisi joku pieni vaaraton onnettomuus ja heidän pitäisi rynnätä sinne ja sitten, kun he lopulta tulisivat takaisin sisälle, Sirius ei enää muistaisi, mistä he olivat puhuneet. ”En minäkään… tai siis, yritän sanoa että en minä _tiennyt_ ennen kuin… ennen kuin Greg…”  
  
”Greg?” Sirius kysyi kummallisen vakavalla äänellä.  
  
”Niin, hän… hän luuli että minä, ja sitten, sitten vain jotenkin… jotenkin lähdin hänen mukaansa.”  
  
”Lähdit hänen mukaansa.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. ”Niin, tai siis, _halusin_ lähteä hänen mukaansa, se oli… hän oli… mutta en ollut koskaan ajatellut…”  
  
”Koskaan?”  
  
”Hitto, voisitko… ei tämä ole _helppoa_ , Sirius.”  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa Siriukseen, ja Sirius katsoi muualle ja hänelle tuli heti kurja olo, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa mitään. Siriuksen otsa oli rypyssä ja suu puristunut kiinni, mutta lopulta hän veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi takaisin kohti Remusta, ja Remus tajusi pidättäneensä hengitystään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi hiljaa, ”minä… yllätyin. Anteeksi. Mutta… ajattelin vain että… että olisit voinut puhua minulle. Olisin halunnut tietää.”  
  
Remus työnsi hyvin päättäväisesti mielestään pois sen yhden muiston, sen jonka hän tiesi kuvitelleensa, sen missä Sirius nojautui kynnyksen yli ja suuteli häntä -  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi yrittäen pitää äänensä tasaisena ja varmana, ”ehkä se oli liioittelua, se että en koskaan ollut ajatellut, mutta… en tiedä. Siitä on niin _kauan._ Ja yritin unohtaa kaiken, todellakin yritin – ”  
  
Sirius laski kätensä hänen polvensa päälle ja silloin hän tajusi puhuvansa väärästä asiasta ja puri itseään vahingossa huuleen, _luoja,_ hänen pitäisi _keskittyä_ … Mutta Sirius liikutti sormiaan hänen ihollaan ja hänen todellakin täytyisi ruveta käyttämään pyjamaa nukkuessaan, koska hän ei pystynyt tällaiseen, ei millään, hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kun Siriuksen sormi kulki epävarmasti yhden vanhan arven yli ja pysähtyi juuri ja juuri hänen polvensa yläpuolelle.  
  
”Kuutamo, minä…” Sirius sanoi jotenkin melkein hajamielisesti, ja Remuksen teki mieli nauraa ääneen, koska kaikki oli niin hullua, hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin lujaa että Siriuksen oli pakko kuulla se, eikä edes teen juomisesta ollut enää apua, ja sitä paitsi hänen kätensä tärisivät niin paljon ettei hän edes pystynyt -  
  
”Yritän sanoa”, Sirius jatkoi, ”yritän siis sanoa että minäkin… _pidän_ miehistä. Ja…” Sirius keskeytti ja naurahti kummallisesti, levottomasti, ”ja tämähän on ihan hullua, mehän… me _asuimme_ yhdessä Merlin paratkoon enkä tiennyt että sinä…”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan niin äkkiä että melkein kaatoi teemukinsa, ja Siriuksen käsi putosi lattialle ja hän olisi halunnut lyödä itseään, Siriuksen sormet olivat olleet hänen polvellaan ja hän vain… mutta hänen oli pakko, hän ei vain yksinkertaisesti nyt pystynyt istumaan tuossa ja kuuntelemaan miten Sirius…  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja yritti hengittää, sisään ulos sisään ulos, ”olen pahoillani, minä… minulla on vähän huono olo, tämä on nyt aika _paljon_.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä lattialta, mutta oli liian hämärää, Remus seisoi liian kaukana eikä nähnyt Siriuksen kasvoja enää kunnolla. Sirius näytti vakavalta, tai ehkä hän kuvitteli sen, eikä hän voinut _kysyä_ , ja hänen omat ajatuksensa pyörivät sekavana sykkyränä hänen mielessään eikä hän saanut mistään kiinni. Hän käveli pienen ympyrän kirjahyllylle ja sitten takaisin ja aikoi istua Siriuksen viereen, mutta Sirius tuijotti nyt omiin käsiinsä ja hän ei uskaltanut, _helvetti_ , hän ei _uskaltanut_ istua Siriuksen viereen ja jatkaa keskustelua -  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi uudestaan ja Sirius pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Ei se mitään. Ihan totta, tämä… minäkin olen ihan… en oikein tajua edes että olen elossa ja että on vuosi 1985 ja että en enää… ei meidän tarvitse puhua tällaisesta nyt.”  
  
”Haluatko lisää teetä?” Remus kysyi, ja Siriuksen olisi pitänyt nauraa sille mutta hän ei nauranut.  
  
”En. Minä… ehkä meidän pitäisi vain yrittää nukkua.”  
  
Hetken päästä he olivat taas sängyssä. Remus makasi selällään omalla puolellaan ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti, miettiä jotain ihan muuta, ja musta koira makasi kippuralla hänen vieressään eikä koskenut häneen.  
  
**  
  
Haukkuminen tunkeutui Remuksen unen läpi, ja tällä kertaa uni oli sellainen, mistä hän suostui mielihyvin luopumaan: hän oli istunut yöllä yksin Viistokujalla, juonut viiniä ja odottanut Siriusta, ja vaikka hän kuinka odotti, yö ei loppunut eikä aamu tullut eikä Sirius palannut kotiin. Silti hän ensimmäisenä kurkotti kohti taikasauvaansa ja etsi katseellaan sängyllä levottomana pyörivää koiraa, ja sitten hän tajusi, että oli yksin sängyssä ja että läpitunkeva haukkuminen tuli eteisestä.  
  
Hän kömpi ylös sängystä, pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja tajusi, että Sirius istui edelleen koirana ulko-oven edessä ja haukkui ovea kohti. Kun haukkuminen hetkeksi lakkasi, hän tajusi, että joku koputti oveen.  
  
”Hemmetti”, hän mutisi, veti t-paidan päälleen ja asteli ovelle. Aurinko oli jo noussut mutta kaduilla oli vielä hiljaista, eikä hän keksinyt kovin montaa ihmistä, jotka saattaisivat ilmestyä hänen ovelleen. Kunhan se vain ei olisi Greg, hän ei todellakaan pystynyt -  
  
”Remus?” Dumbledoren vaimea ääni huhuili oven läpi, ”oletko siellä? Voisitko millään avata oven?”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä melkein loukkaantuneesti, kun hän työnsi koiraa varovaisesti hieman kauemmas ja raotti ovea. Dumbledore hymyili hänelle hyväntahtoisesti käytävältä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus mutisi, ”en kuullut koputusta.”  
  
”En tiennytkään, että olet hankkinut koiran”, Dumbledore sanoi keskustelevaan sävyyn astuessaan sisälle asuntoon.  
  
”Ei se ole koira”, Remus sanoi saman tien, ja Dumbledore vilkaisi hämmentyneellä katseella ensin häntä ja sitten mustaa koiraa. Remus kohotti kulmiaan Siriukselle, mutta koira istui edelleen lattialla sohvan vieressä eikä näyttänyt lainkaan siltä, että olisi suunnitellut muuttuvansa ihmiseksi.  
  
”Tänään onkin erityisen hyvä sää”, Dumbledore sanoi istuutuen keittiön pöydän ääreen. Remus käveli vaistomaisesti kohti teepannua. ”Onko Sirius vielä nukkumassa?”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja mulkaisi koiraa, joka kallisti hänelle päätään. Dumbledore rypisti hänelle otsaansa ja oli jo ehtinyt avata suunsa, kun pinnatuoli kolahti lattiaa vasten ja heidän takanaan, Sirius otti siitä tukea ja hieroi niskaansa.  
  
”Merlinin pyhät viikset”, Dumbledore hengähti katsoen Siriusta kulmakarvat koholla, ”olin kokonaan unohtanut.”  
  
”Huomenta”, Sirius sanoi ja viittasi kohti makuuhuonetta. ”Jos et pahastu, niin minä – ”  
  
”Kaikin mokomin”, Dumbledore nyökkäsi.  
  
Hetken päästä Sirius seisoi keskellä olohuonetta kädet puuskassa ja Remuksen liian isoon t-paitaan ja liian lyhyisiin farkkuihin pukeutuneena. Remus kaatoi Dumbledorelle teetä, teki omasta mukillisestaan melkoisen vahvan ja toivoi, ettei joutuisi aloittamaan keskustelua.  
  
”No niin”, Dumbledore sanoi lopulta, ”elämä täällä vaikuttaa aivan… rauhalliselta.”  
  
Sirius seisoi edelleen, tosin nyt hänellä oli toisessa kädessään Remuksen ojentama kahvimuki. Remus puri huultaan ja toivoi, että Sirius sanoisi jotain, oikeastaan mitä tahansa, mutta Sirius katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja Dumbledore kääntyi tuijottamaan Remusta.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”aivan rauhalliselta.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi ehkä vierailla ministeriöllä”, Dumbledore sanoi Siriukselle, joka astui heti askeleen taaksepäin, ”rekisteröitymässä. Tarkoitan siis, että… tilanteesi kannalta olisi ehkä hyvä, jos nyt välttäisit tekemästä mitään laitonta.”  
  
”Hitto, minä en – ” Sirius aloitti kireällä äänellä, ”en ole tehnyt mitään laitonta, tai olen mutta ei tässä ole siitä kyse, eikä se kuulu kenellekään jos minä olen animaagi, ja sitä paitsi me teimme sen jotta voisimme auttaa Remusta - ”  
  
Dumbledore nousi seisomaan, ja Sirius vaikeni mutta näytti siltä, että ajatusryöppy jatkui edelleen hänen mielessään. Remus joi pitkän kulauksen teetä, ja Dumbledore pysähtyi Siriuksen eteen käsivarret lattiaa kohti roikkuen ja kasvoillaan rauhallinen, vakava ilme.  
  
”En minä yritä syyttää sinua mistään”, Dumbledore sanoi tasaisella äänellä. ”Olen pahoillani jos et luota minuun, ja sinulla on totta kai hyvä syy olla luottamatta.”  
  
Sirius pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Dumbledore huokaisi pitkään ja raskaasti, käveli sitten Siriuksen ohi sohvan luo ja istuutui siihen, ja leijutti teemukin pöydältä luokseen.  
  
”Mainiota”, hän mutisi, ”sitruunaa, suosikkiani. Sirius, valitettavasti minun tehtäväni on nyt seurata sinua ja pitää huoli siitä, ettet katoa ennen kuin Piskuilanin oikeudenkäynti on ohi ja kaikki asiat on selvitetty.”  
  
”Ei ole mitään selvittämistä”, Sirius sanoi, ja samaan aikaan Remus tokaisi: ”Ei hän katoa.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Dumbledore sanoi katsoen heitä molempia vuorotellen ja nousi ylös sohvalta, jolle oli juuri istuutunut. ”Kaikki vaikuttaa olevan täällä hyvin, joten voin varmaan palata kouluni pariin. Tarvitsetteko jotain? Laajennusloitsun tähän asuntoon ehkä? Saattaisitte yllättyä siitä, mitä hyvä sisustusvelho voi tehdä tällaiselle vanhalle jästikaksiolle.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Sirius istuutui vanhalle tuolille, jonka Dumbledore oli viime käynnillään muuttanut viininpunaiseksi upottavaksi nojatuoliksi, joi kahvia synkkä ilme kasvoillaan ja seurasi, miten Dumbledore nyökkäsi heille molemmille ja siirtyi sitten eteiseen.  
  
”Tulen taas käymään”, hän sanoi, ”ja voitte aina lähettää minulle pöllön. Tai eihän teillä taida olla pöllöä, mutta… tulen tosiaan taas käymään.”  
  
Remus yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, ehkä jotain kohteliasta, mikä vähän pehmittäisi Siriuksen vihaisen ilmeen vaikutusta, mutta juuri silloin Dumbledore astui kohti ulko-ovea ja kaikkoontui.  
  
”Merlin”, Sirius mutisi, ja Remus kurotti sammuttamaan kahvinkeittimen, jonka sihinä tuntui hiljaisuudessa häiritsevän kovalta. ”Tiedätkö, hän… hän antoi viedä minut, _ilman oikeudenkäyntiä_ , ja olin niin _tyhmä_ , ajattelin että _kyllä Dumbledore selvittää tämän_ ja sitten jossain vaiheessa tajusin että hiukseni olivat kasvaneet ja tuntui että käsistä oli enää pelkät luut jäljellä, ja että hän oli jättänyt minut sinne, noin vain.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Sirius ei katsonut häneen, tuijotti vain ulos ikkunasta ja veti hitaasti sormiaan hiustensa läpi, tunnusteli niskaansa ja poskiaan niin kuin ei olisi muistanut, millaiset ne olivat, ja muotoili suullaan sanoja, joita Remus ei kuullut mutta jotka luultavasti eivät olleet kovin kauniita. Hän yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt puolustaa Dumbledorea, mutta jotenkin hän ei saanut niitä sanoja sanottua. _Näytti siltä kuin olisit tappanut heidät_ tai _emme tienneet että vaihdoitte salaisuudenhaltijaa_ , ja silti hänen mielessään kaikui vain _olen pahoillani olen pahoillani olen pahoillani._  
  
Siriuksen olisi pitänyt olla vihainen _hänelle._ Hän oli muuttanut Viistokujalta ensin kotiin Walesiin ja sitten Sheffieldiin ja päättänyt unohtaa taikamaailman ja Siriuksen, ennen kaikkea Siriuksen. Hänelle oli sanottu, että Sirius oli pettänyt hänet, ja hän oli uskonut.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus nielaisi ja asetti teemukin pöydälle ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan Siriusta, oliko hän edes pyytänyt vielä anteeksi? Mutta Siriuksen ääni oli nyt aivan toisenlainen kuin äsken, ja hän katsoi jonnekin vielä hieman Remuksen ohi ja näytti lähinnä mietteliäältä.  
  
”Voisitko leikata tukkani?”  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Hiukseni”, Sirius toisti ja vei molemmat kätensä niskaansa, kuljetti niitä hajamielisen näköisenä rispaantuneiden latvojen läpi.  
  
Remus tajusi tuijottavansa Siriuksen käsiä. ”Totta kai. Nyt… hetikö?”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. ”Eihän meillä ole mitään muutakaan.”  
  
”Ehkä aamupala – ”  
  
”Myöhemmin”, Sirius sanoi hämmentävän päättäväisellä äänellä. ”Nyt minun pitää päästä eroon tästä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi ja istui edelleen tuolillaan, kun Sirius nousi ylös ja vilkuili häntä kärsimättömästi. ”Minä… sen olisi ehkä hyvä olla märkä. Haluatko käydä suihkussa?”  
  
Sirius pudisti päätään. ”Kastele se loitsulla. Tai minä voin työntää pääni hanan alle, ei sen niin väliä. Kunhan… kunhan tehdään se nopeasti.”  
  
Remus seurasi Siriusta kylpyhuoneeseen. Siellä hän tajusi, että hänen taikasauvansa oli yhä makuuhuoneessa, ja kääntyi hakemaan sitä, ja Sirius kiroili puoliääneen ja katseli hiuksensa lavuaarissa hanan alla ennen kuin Remus ehti sanoa mitään. Hän löysi vanhat sakset kaapista, ja Sirius raahasi tuolin olohuoneesta ja istuutui sille ja teki kärsimättömiä ääniä, kun Remus pujotti sormensa hänen märkien hiustensa välistä.  
  
”Kuinka paljon?” hän kysyi lopulta, kun Sirius oli alkanut jo vääntelehtiä tuolillaan.  
  
”Leikkaa kaikki”, Sirius sanoi kovalla äänellä, joka tuntui kimpoavan takaisin seinien laatoista ja lavuaarin posliinista ja sai Remuksen viemään varmuuden vuoksi sakset vähän kauemmas. ”Tai… tai älä. Sillä tavalla että saan sen yhä kiinni.”  
  
”Sirius, en minä osaa – ”  
  
Hänen olisi tietysti pitänyt panna vastaan, mutta hänen toinen kätensä oli yhä Siriuksen niskassa, sormet leikkivät hiuksilla ja peukalo lepäsi Siriuksen ihoa vasten, eikä hän edes ehtinyt tajuta, ennen kuin Sirius oli vetänyt sakset hänen kädestään. Hän kyllä aloitti vastalauseen, mutta siinä vaiheessa Sirius oli leikannut ison tukon hiuksiaan ja pudottanut sen lattialle.  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Sirius sanoi vähän rauhallisemmalla äänellä kuin äsken. ”Ei sillä ole väliä. Leikkaa vain.”  
  
Remus leikkasi. Siriuksen mustat, vielä vähän takkuiset, päistä rispaantuneet hiukset putosivat tukkoina lattialle. Remus yritti keskittyä, leikata tasaisesti, ja ennen kaikkea hän yritti olla silittämättä ohimennen Siriuksen niskaa. Sirius ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt välittävän, vaikka muutaman kerran Remuksen sormet ehkä jäivät lepäämään hänen kaulalleen – hän vain kallisti päätään toiseen suuntaan ja Remuksella oli kummallinen tunne, että hän ehkä piti silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Lopulta Remus oli valmis. Hän sanoi sen kahteen kertaan, ennen kuin Sirius havahtui, hypähti seisomaan ja meni katsomaan itseään peilistä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus mutisi varmuuden vuoksi, ”se ei varmaan ole – ”  
  
”Pää kiinni, Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, pudisteli päätään niin että hiukset karkasivat korvien takaa ja valuivat kasvojen eteen, ja kääntyi sitten kohti Remusta. ”No niin. Nyt voidaan syödä aamupalaa.”  
  
**  
_  
Remus Lupin, hän on ollut siellä jo kolme päivää ja kuulin Albukselta, että hän näyttää siltä ettei ole syönyt neljään vuoteen. Teidän pitäisi ehdottomasti tulla tänne käymään, tulkaa ihan minä päivänä tahansa, mieluiten tietysti pian, ja jos ruoka ei muuten riitä, voimme käyttää laajennusloitsua. Minä ja Arthur haluamme kovasti nähdä hänet pitkästä aikaa. Voimme sanoa lapsille vaikka, että hän on sinun kaukainen serkkusi. Arthur toivoo myös, että ostaisit hänelle paristoja. En tiedä mitä ne ovat mutta se vaikuttaa olevan hänelle tärkeää, joten ehkäpä jos ne eivät ole kovin isoja, voisit tuoda hänelle yhden. Ja Percy haluaa tietää mitä mieltä olet vuoden 1923 velholakiuudistuksesta. Voisit keksiä sellaisen vastauksen, joka saisi hänet innostumaan vaihteeksi vaikka seikkailukirjoista. Olen nimittäin hieman huolissani hänestä, eihän tuon ikäisenä kuulu valvoa lukemassa politiikan historiasta.  
 Joka tapauksessa halusin vain kertoa, että olette tervetulleita ihan koska tahansa. Nyt minun pitää mennä, kuulostaa ihan siltä kuin lohikäärmetanssit olisivat muuttuneet lohikäärmesodaksi._  
  
Pikkuruinen pöllö tuijotti Remusta paheksuvasti, kun hän laittoi kirjeen lipaston päälle ja hätisteli lintua kohti ikkunaa. Kun hän oli saanut ikkunan suljettua ja tyytymätön pöllö ei enää katsellut häntä lasin läpi, hän kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi, että Sirius tuijotti häntä keittiöstä lähes yhtä pistävä ilme silmissään kuin pöllöllä oli ollut.  
  
”Molly Weasley”, hän sanoi. ”Olen… käynyt siellä silloin tällöin. Viime vuosina. Molly jatkoi kirjoittelua silloinkin kun en vastannut aikoihin.”  
  
Sirius nosti kahvimukin huulilleen ja tuijotti Remusta sen yli. Remus käänsi katseensa muualle. Jotenkin hänestä oli alkanut tuntua, että aina kun hänen ja Siriuksen katseet kohtasivat, hän joutui ensimmäisenä kääntämään katseensa. Sirius pystyi ilmeisesti tuijottamaan häntä loputtomiin, kun hän taas alkoi heti ajatella aivan vääriä asioita, ja sitten hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata liian lujaa ja hänen kätensä alkoivat täristä.  
  
”Mitä asiaa hänellä oli?” Sirius kysyi, kun Remus oli istuutunut sohvalle ja nostanut lähimmän kirjan syliinsä.  
  
”Hän haluaisi, että menisimme sinne käymään”, Remus sanoi hitaasti ja hämmästyi sitä, miten tavalliselta se kuulosti. Oli mennyt vasta kolme päivää, ja silti hän alkoi melkein tottua siihen, että Sirius oli hänen luonaan. Tai ainakaan hän ei enää jatkuvasti säpsähtänyt nähdessään Siriuksen.  
  
Sirius joi lisää kahvia. ”Käymään?”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään. ”Niin. Mutta ei meidän tarvitse mennä. Hän vain… he ovat varmaan vain huolissaan, tai ajattelevat että ehkä me kaipaamme seuraa, tai jotain sinne päin.”  
  
”Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä sanoisin heille.”  
  
”Molly varmaan hoitaisi puhumisen”, Remus sanoi hajamielisesti. ”Mutta ihan totta, ei meidän tarvitse mennä. Voimme ihan hyvin vain olla täällä. Paitsi jos sinulla on tylsää – ”  
  
”Ei minulla ole tylsää”, Sirius sanoi, veti sitten syvään henkeä ja asetti kahvimukin pöydälle, ”tai ehkä on, mutta… he luulivat että minä…”  
  
Remuksen teki mieli pyytää anteeksi, mutta hän puri huultaan, ja Sirius tuijotti häntä hetken ja jatkoi sitten kahvinsa juomista. Remus tuijotti jonnekin Siriuksen selän taakse, ehkä astiakaapin ovea joka oli jäänyt auki, ja mietti miten Molly yrittäisi saada Siriuksen syömään porkkanakeittoa ja lumoleivoksia ja päivittelisi Siriuksen kapeita kasvoja ja ohuita käsivarsia. Tai ehkä Molly ei sittenkään uskaltaisi sanoa mitään, ehkä he puhuisivat siitä, miten sateista viime viikkoina oli ollut, ja Ginny varmaan tajuaisi saman tien, ettei Sirius ollut Remuksen serkku. Percyä ei kiinnostaisi, hän haluaisi puhua vain politiikasta. Eikä Remus ollut aivan varma, halusiko hän tietää, mihin laitteeseen Arthur kaipasi paristoja.  
  
Hän tajusi pohtivansa, mitä Ginnylle ja Ronille oli sanottu Kutkan katoamisesta. Kylmä väre kulki hänen selkärankansa läpi, kun hän ajatteli Peteriä, ja hän työnsi oikeussalissa itkeneen pojan pois mielestä. Viime yönä hän oli herännyt painajaiseen, jossa hän oli jutellut Peterin kanssa päät vastakkain baaripöydän yli, ja sitten hän oli kääntynyt ja Peter oli puukottanut häntä selkään – ja kun hän oli herännyt, Sirius oli pitänyt häntä kiinni olkapäistä ja kysellyt, että _mikä hätänä, mikä sinulla on Kuutamo_. Eikä Remus ollut uskaltanut kysyä, oliko Sirius nukkunut koirana ja havahtunut hänen painajaiseensa, vai oliko tämä vaihtanut jossain vaiheessa ihmiseksi.  
  
Hän kuvitteli Siriuksen makaavan vieressään sängyssä, niin kuin silloin joskus aivan liian kauan sitten, ja kuun ja katulamppujen haalea valo tekisi kaikesta vähän helpompaa, ja Siriuksen niska olisi ihan vain muutaman sentin päässä Remuksen kasvoista. Siriukset hiukset olisivat ehkä vähän takussa niin kuin aina, vaikka ne olivatkin nyt lyhyemmät, ja jossain vaiheessa Sirius nukahtaisi ja sitten Remus ehkä ihan vahingossa juoksuttaisi sormiaan Siriuksen niskaa pitkin, ja iho olisi lämmin ja hän itsekin olisi melkein unessa jo, ja ehkä hän suutelisi Siriuksen niskaa -  
  
”Tästä ei tule mitään”, Sirius sanoi, ja kirja tipahti Remuksen sylistä lattialle ja sivut menivät sekaisin, ”eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä, tämä ei vain toimi – ”  
  
”Se on se pieni nappula johdossa”, Remus sanoi, ja lukulamppuun syttyi valo, mutta Sirius näytti edelleen tyytymättömältä. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja yritti työntää kaiken ylimääräisen pois mielestään. ”Ehkä voisit lukea jotain kirjaa.”  
  
Sirius tuhahti ja istuutui tuolille lukulampun viereen niin äkkinäisellä liikkeellä, että Remus melkein pelkäsi tuolin puolesta. ”Me vain istumme täällä ja odotamme ja sinä juot teetä niin paljon että se varmaan alkaa olla jo vaarallista. Ja mitä me oikeastaan edes odotamme, sitäkö että on oikeudenkäynti ja… ja…”  
  
”Ja sinut todetaan syyttömäksi”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ja hän oli varma, että Sirius ajatteli samaa kuin hänkin, mutta hän ei voinut sanoa sitä ääneen. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli tehnyt vaihtokaupan: hän oli luopunut Peteristä ja saanut Siriuksen. Ennen hän oli surrut Peteriä ja yrittänyt vihata Siriusta, ja nyt hän yritti vihata Peteriä ja Sirius istui turhautuneena ja kiukkuisena hänen olohuoneessaan ja tappeli hänen jästitavaroidensa kanssa.  
  
Hän oli järjettömän helpottunut ja inhosi itseään vähän sen takia, mutta vain hyvin vähän, koska Sirius napsutteli valoja päälle ja pois päältä ja hän istui ihan vain muutaman metrin päässä ja katsoi Siriuksen sormia ja rannetta ja melkein kuuli Siriuksen hengityksen.  
  
”Ja sitten olet vapaa”, hän sanoi ääneen ja näki, miten Siriuksen käsivarsi jännittyi. ”Ja voit mennä minne ikinä haluat.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius aloitti jotenkin väsyneellä äänellä ja huokaisi syvään, ”en minä halua mennä minnekään. Ei minulla ole mitään paikkaa minne mennä. En koskaan… en koskaan ehtinyt tehdä muuta kuin yritin vastustaa Voldemortia ja hoitaa niitä killan asioita, ja yritin säilyä hengissä ja kuvitella että kyllä kaikki vielä selviäisi. Ja nyt se kaikki on… siitä on _vuosia_ enkä oikein tajua sitäkään, se kaikki on yhtäkkiä vain loppunut, mutta… ei minulla ole mitään tekemistä, ei mitään paikkaa, ei ketään muuta.”  
  
”Sirius – ”  
  
”Yritän siis sanoa”, Sirius keskeytti hänet vähän päättäväisemmällä sävyllä, ”että et pääse minusta eroon vaikka… vaikka se oikeudenkäynti olisi jo ohi, ja vaikka olisin oikeasti vapaa. Et pääse minusta eroon, koska minulla ei ole mitään muuta paikkaa minne mennä. Olet nyt nalkissa minun kanssani.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi ja yritti pakottaa hymyn pois huuliltaan, sehän oli naurettavaa, Sirius puhui siitä miten hänellä ei ollut enää jäljellä mitään ja Remus _hymyili._ Hän nielaisi ja koetti muotoilla jotain sanottavaa, jotain mikä ei suorastaan huutaisi sitä, kuinka kovasti hän halusi, ettei Sirius lähtisi ikinä pois hänen luotaan, ja silloin puhelin soi.  
  
Sirius hypähti saman tien seisomaan. ”Mitä hittoa tuo – ”  
  
”Puhelin”, Remus sanoi nopeasti, ”se on vain puhelin. Joku soittaa minulle.”  
  
”Olihan…” Sirius sanoi vilkuillen ympäri huonetta ilmeisesti etsiskellen puhelinta, joka kieltämättä oli hautautunut osittain kirjojen alle, ”olihan… Lilyllä, mutta… ei se ollut noin.. äänekäs.”  
  
”Minun pitää vastata tähän”, Remus sanoi siirtäen kirjat sivuun. ”Kukaan ei kyllä yleensä soita minulle. Odota hetki niin minä… _Remus Lupin._ ”  
  
”Hei, Remus”, rauhallinen miesääni sanoi, ja jostain syystä Remus tajusi hermostua jo ennen kuin muisti, kenelle ääni kuului. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli Siriusta, joka seisoi edelleen keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa ja tuijotti häntä epäluuloisesti haroen nyt nipin napin olkapäille ulottuvia hiuksiaan molemmin käsin.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi varovaisesti. Sirius kohotti hänelle kulmiaan.  
  
”Anteeksi että soitin näin yllättäen”, Greg sanoi hitaasti, niin kuin olisi harkinnut sanojaan vielä silloin, kun oli jo aloittanut puhumisen. ”Minä vain… tai hemmetti, minä taidan tehdä koko ajan yllättäviä asioita nykyään. Olen pahoillani siitä perjantain jutusta, olin vaan jotenkin… ajattelin että olisi ollut kiva nähdä sinua ja en jotenkin halunnut soittaa. Ei olisi pitänyt sillä tavalla vain ilmestyä paikalle.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi, ”se oli vain… todella hankala tilanne.”  
  
”Niin”, Greg sanoi, ”niin. Sitä minä oikeastaan… tai siis halusin kysyä, että onhan kaikki kunnossa. En todellakaan uskonut näkeväni häntä siellä, koska sanoit silloin joskus että hän – ”  
  
”Hän ei tehnyt sitä”, Remus tajusi sanovansa. Sirius katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, mutta hetken hänestä tuntui että Sirius melkein hymyili, ja häntäkin alkoi hymyilyttää. Sanat tuntuivat kevyeltä hänen kielensä päällä, ja Siriuksen toinen suupieli kohosi vinoon hymyyn. ”Hänet lavastettiin. Hän on… he vapauttavat hänet ihan pian.”  
  
Greg oli pitkään hiljaa, mutta Remus ei edes tajunnut sitä saman tien, koska Sirius katsoi häntä edelleen silmiin ja hänestä tuntui, että sanat vain pyörivät hänen päässään: _hän ei tehnyt sitä, hän ei tehnyt sitä. Hän ei tehnyt sitä._  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Greg sanoi lopulta hiljaisella äänellä. ”Olen tosi iloinen puolestasi. Sinä… sinä todella kaipasit häntä.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan pois Siriuksesta, joka oli alkanut taas rypistää hänelle otsaansa.  
  
”Mutta te ette – ”  
  
”Minun pitää lopettaa”, Remus sanoi, ”olen pahoillani. Haluaisin, siis ihan oikeasti haluaisin kuulla mitä sinulle kuuluu, mutta… nyt vain on niin kummallista, koska… Sirius ja…”  
  
”Remus”, Greg sanoi, ”ole varovainen. Mutta… jos minä olisin hän, niin… Soita minulle vaikka joskus. Sitten kun kaikki on... sitten kun haluat.”  
  
”Soitan”, Remus sanoi ja yritti kuvitella itsensä soittamassa, mutta Sirius oli istuutunut tuolilleen ja ristinyt käsivartensa rinnalleen, ja Greg tuntui olevan niin kaukana heistä. Ja hän oli melko varma, että Greg ei enää soittaisi hänelle, eikä ainakaan yrittäisi tulla kylään.  
  
Hän oli surullinen, tavallaan. Ja kihelmöivä jännitys viipyi hänen vatsassaan, kun Sirius kohotti hänelle kulmiaan ja näytti kaikin tavoin tyytymättömältä.  
  
”Näkemiin”, hän sanoi Gregille.  
  
”Hänellä on ikävä sinua”, Sirius sanoi, kun luuri oli paikallaan ja Remus oli raivannut itselleen istumapaikan sohvalle. Sirius siirtyi hieman lähemmäs häntä, niin että heidän polvensa melkein osuivat toisiinsa.  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Ei, tai en usko, tai… ei sillä ole väliä. Pitäisikö meidän mennä kävelylle?”  
  
Sirius naurahti kuivasti. Parina edellisenä päivänä he olivat kävelleet Sheffieldin katuja sinne tänne, kiertäneet kaikki löytämänsä puistot, ja muutaman kerran he olivat jopa löytäneet niin rauhallisen paikan, että Sirius oli muuttunut koiraksi ja juossut ympäriinsä ja Remus oli heittänyt keppiä ja nauranut ääneen enemmän kuin uskoi nauraneensa vuosiin. Ehkä Sirius myös näytti koirana onnellisemmalta kuin ihmisenä, mikä sai pienen hermostuneen möykyn muodostumaan jonnekin Remuksen rintakehään, mutta hän yritti olla ajattelematta sitä liian paljon.  
  
”Miten se loppui?” Sirius kysyi, ja Remus veti henkeä ja mietti, pitäisikö teeskennellä ettei ollut tajunnut kysymystä. Sirius kuitenkin tuijotti häntä terävä katse silmissään, ja hän kohautti olkapäitään ja yritti hymyillä, mutta se ei jotenkin onnistunut.  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä nyt”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka ei hyvästä yrityksestä huolimatta ollut kovin vahva.  
  
”Etkö halua kertoa minulle?” Sirius kysyi näyttäen melkein loukkaantuneelta.  
  
”Haluan”, Remus sanoi, ”tai siis, en halua mutta voin kyllä kertoa, mutta… en vain nyt. Se on niin… ole kiltti. Ei puhuta hänestä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti. ”Milloin?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Milloin me… erosimme?”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan, ja Remus tajusi tuijottavansa ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan muualle. ”Tietenkään sinun ei ole pakko kertoa, mutta minä… haluaisin tietää, Kuutamo, haluaisin tietää, kaikki ne vuodet menivät vain ohi – ”  
  
”Pari viikkoa sitten”, Remus sanoi vastentahtoisesti.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki. ”Pari _viikkoa?”_  
  
”Niin. Ehkä.. ehkä kolme. Tässä on nyt tapahtunut niin paljon, tuntuu että siitä olisi paljon kauemmin, ja… ja olisi pitänyt erota jo aiemmin mutta… olisi pitänyt, se ei toiminut, en ollut – ”  
  
”Kuutamo, tehän… te olitte yhdessä vielä ihan äsken -”  
  
”Ei puhuta tästä nyt”, Remus sanoi vähän päättäväisemmin, ”mennään kävelylle, tai syömään, tai… tai…”  
  
”Oliko hän rakastunut sinuun?” Sirius kysyi ohuella äänellä. ”Tai… olitko sinä – ”  
  
”Walesiin”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Mennään Walesiin.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja Remus oli varma, että hän kysyisi vielä jotain Gregistä, jonkin uuden kysymyksen johon hän ei missään tapauksessa haluaisi vastata. Mutta Sirius vetikin syvään henkeä ja astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Walesiin? Miksi ihmeessä – ”  
  
”Isä asuu siellä”, Remus sanoi nopeasti ja katsoi jonnekin Siriuksen olkapään yli, ”edelleen, hänellä on vielä se sama talo, ja.. ja olisi mukava käydä hänen luonaan, ja voisimme käydä samalla vaikka… katsomassa nähtävyyksiä.”  
  
Sirius vain tuijotti häntä, ja Remus pujahti nopeasti hänen ohitseen kohti keittiötä, avasi jääkaapin oven ja sulki sen uudestaan ja nojasi kätensä vasten keittiön pöytää enenn kuin jatkoi. ”Ja se on kaukana. Voimme ajatella ihan muita juttuja. Eikä tarvitse vain istua täällä, ja voimme… voimme vaikka… _kävellä._ ”  
  
Sirius nauroi, ja Remus ajatteli, että _luoja, jos tämän saisi pitää, siinä olisi jo ihan tarpeeksi._ Ja Siriuksella oli edelleen hänen vaatteensa päällään, liian lyhyet hihat ja lahkeet liian leveissä paidoissa ja housuissa, ja Sirius näytti niin paljon vanhemmalta, niin erilaiselta, ja silti Remuksesta tuntui, ettei aikaa ollut mennyt yhtään ja että ehkä he olivat olleet täällä koko ajan.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Mennään Walesiin.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edellisen luvun julkaisemisessa kesti kauemmin kuin oli tarkoitus, joten tämä nyt sitten vähän nopeammin!

Lokit kirkuivat, aurinko värjäsi luotojen kivet kullanhohtoisiksi ja aallot pirstoutuivat kiviä vasten tasaisella rytmillä. Vesi näytti lämpimältä niin kuin aina lapsena, kun hän oli kävellyt kallioilla ja tuijottanut merta, ja lopulta työntänyt varpaansa sinne ja istunut sen jälkeen pitkään jollain rantakivellä yrittämässä saada niitä taas lämpimiksi.  
  
Kaikki muukin oli ennallaan: tuuli joka puhalsi hiuksia kasvoille, aaltojen äänet, lokit, aurinko, loppukesän lakastuva ruoho kukkuloilla, jotka seurasivat rantaviivaa. Remus veti syvään henkeä, sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja kuvitteli pois miehen, joka oli pujottanut kätensä syvälle Remuksen isältä lainatun takin taskuihin ja käveli edestakaisin tuijottaen välillä jalkoihinsa ja välillä merelle. Silmät kiinnikin hän kuuli Siriuksen askelten äänen.  
  
He olivat matkustaneet tänne jästibussilla, koska Sirius oli sanonut, ettei pystynyt vielä ilmiintymään. Remus oli aikonut ehdottaa porttiavainta, varmasti Dumbledore hankkisi heille sellaisen, mutta Sirius oli seissyt toisella puolella keittiön pöytää kädet rintakehän päälle ristittyinä ja tuijottanut häntä otsa rypyssä, niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän aikoi sanoa. Ja sitten hän oli ajatellut sitä, että ehkä Dumbledore kieltäisi heitä lähtemästä, ja sitten sitä, miten Dumbledore oli marraskuun toisena päivänä vuonna 1981 asettanut kämmenensä hänen olkapäälleen ja sanonut hyvin hitaasti _olen pahoillani, Remus_.  
  
He olivat istuneet vierekkäin täpötäydessä bussissa. Heidän takanaan nainen oli kuorsannut ja herännyt ainoastaan komentamaan sylissään istunutta terrieriä, joka puolestaan oli viettänyt matkan kurkistelemalla ulos ikkunasta ja haukkunut kaikkia näkemiään lampaita. Heidän edessään oleva mies oli haissut maatilalta, ja Remus oli vetänyt syvään henkeä sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli jäänyt pois kyydistä hieman ennen Cardiffia. Sirius oli vilkaissut häntä otsa rypyssä ja kääntynyt sitten taas tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta.  
  
Remus ei ollut varma, olivatko he sanoneet sanaakaan toisilleen koko matkan aikana. Kerran hän oli aikonut vitsailla, jotakin sinne päin että Sirius piti maisemaa silmällä yhtä tarkasti kuin se terrieri, mutta sanat olivat juuttuneet hänen huulilleen. Sirius oli tuijottanut neljä vuotta Azkabanin seinää, varmasti sen jälkeen nummet ja kiviaidat ja identtiset pikkukylät näyttivät kiinnostavilta. Nielaistuaan vitsinsä Remus oli lähinnä yrittänyt lukea otsikoita toisella puolella käytävää istuvan teinitytön pitelemästä jästisanomalehdestä.  
  
 ”Uskomatonta”, Sirius oli sanonut, kun he olivat astuneet ulos bussista Remuksen kotikylän pysäkillä. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut kysyä, mikä oli uskomatonta, eikä Sirius ollut tarkentanut asiaa.  
  
He olivat kävelleet puolen tunnin matkan Remuksen kotitalolle, ja isä oli seissyt portailla jo ennen kuin he olivat ehtineet puoleen väliin pihatietä. Remus oli hymähtänyt puoliääneen ja kuvitellut, miten isä oli istunut dekkarin kanssa keittiössä ja vilkuillut ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Hän näyttää vanhemmalta”, Sirius oli sanonut yllättyneellä äänellä.  
  
Kun isä oli heilauttanut heille kättään ja toivotti heidät hieman karhealla äänellä tervetulleiksi, Remus ei ollut voinut olla ajattelematta edellistä kertaa, kun hän oli ollut täällä. Silloin he olivat tulleet Gregin autolla ja isä oli taputtanut Gregiä selkään ja tarjonnut heille omenapiirakkaa ja yrittänyt selvästi jutella vilkkaasti, vaikka olikin vähän väliä vilkuillut Remusta kysyvä ilme silmissään. Silloin Remus oli yrittänyt olla katsomatta isäänsä, ja nyt hän oli tehnyt aivan samaa, paitsi että myös isän katse oli ollut paljon huolestuneempi.  
  
”Missä on – ” Sirius oli aloittanut, kun he olivat istuneet keittiön pöydän ääressä ja syöneet mustikkapiirakkaa hiljaisina.  
  
Isä oli katsonut ulos ikkunasta, Remus oli purrut huultaan ja Sirius oli tuijottanut häneen äänetön anteeksipyyntö silmissään.  
  
”Kaikki on niin samanlaista”, Sirius oli sanonut hieman myöhemmin, kun isä oli pyytänyt kankeasti anteeksi ja lähtenyt kastelemaan kukkia, ”tai isäsi näyttää vanhemmalta, mutta muuten kaikki on aivan kuin… aivan kuin silloin kun… en muista milloin se oli, mutta aivan varmasti…”  
  
Remus oli nyökännyt.  
  
”Sinulla on varmaan hirveä ikävä häntä”, Sirius oli sanonut edelleen hämmentyneellä äänellä tuijottaen kuvia Remuksen mummon perintölipaston päällä.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Remus ravisti päätään ja yritti keskittyä. Tuuli heitti suolaisia pisaroita hänen kasvoilleen ja Sirius seisoi hänen edessään vähän liian isossa lainatakissaan, kädet edelleen taskuissa ja otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus mutisi.  
  
Siriuksen otsa rypistyi entisestään. ”En minä… ei ollut tarkoitus keskeyttää.”  
  
Remus nuolaisi huuliaan ja maistoi suolan. Sirius työnsi hajamielisen näköisesti tuulessa sinkoilevia hiuksiaan takaisin korviensa taakse eikä näyttänyt edes huomaavan, etteivät ne pysyneet siellä hetkeäkään. Remus yritti nykiä villapaitansa kaulusta vähän löysemmälle mutta se ei auttanut lainkaan, ja hemmetti, hänestä tuntui ettei hän ollut katsonut isäänsä silmiin yhtä ainutta kertaa sen jälkeen, kun he olivat eilen tulleet tänne. Isä näki taatusti hänen lävitseen, ja ehkä Siriuskin näki, ja _miksi ihmeessä_ hän mietti tätä nyt taas, eikö hän ollut miettinyt tätä jo eilen illalla niin paljon, että oli saanut unta vasta, kun taivas metsän yläpuolella oli jo alkanut muuttua vaaleammaksi -  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Ehkä oli alkanut tuulla hieman lujempaa, tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli, että aallot alhaalla olivat alkaneet lyödä kovemmin kiviä vasten. ”Ei se mitään, minä vain… ajattelin. Ajattelin sitä bussimatkaa. Sellaista. Ei mitään tärkeää.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä pää hieman kallellaan, ja hän käänsi katseensa merelle. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Mennään vain. Isä varmaan odottaa jo mustikkapiirakan kanssa.”  
  
”Mustikkapiirakan”, Sirius toisti kummallisella, hieman etäisellä äänellä. ”Ihan kuin en olisi maistanut sitä ikinä aiemmin, tiedätkö, se on tavallaan tuttu maku mutta sitten kuitenkin, kuitenkin, ihan kuin se olisi ensimmäinen kerta…”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänytkään mitään sanottavaa. Sirius ei näyttänyt kaipaavan vastausta vaan alkoi hyräillä puoliääneen sävelmää, jonka Remus tunnisti hetken päästä vanhaksi kehtolauluksi _älä itke pieni noita, äitisi muuttaa sipulin papukaijaksi.  
  
_ **  
  
Isä istui olohuoneessa virttyneessä vaaleanruskeassa nojatuolissaan lukemassa _Kuolemaa Niilillä._ Remus pesi kätensä huolellisesti ja vaihtoi vaatteensakin ja oli kuulevinaan äidin äänen, kun tämä käveli hänen perässään eteisessään ja sanoi _ei mutaa sisälle, Remus._ Kun hän palasi olohuoneeseen, Sirius istui isää vastapäätä tuolilla, jolla äiti oli aina istunut täyttämässä ristikoita ja odottamassa, että uunissa oleva ruoka olisi valmista tai että televisiosta alkaisi joku tietty sarja. Nyt Sirius tuijotti keskittyneesti kuvia lipaston päällä ja Remuksen isä tuijotti Siriusta ja yritti kovasti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi tuijottanut.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja seisahtui kynnykselle. ”No niin. Mustikkapiirakkaa?”  
  
”Totta kai”, isä sanoi melkein hätkähtäen ja pelasti täpärästi _Kuoleman Niilillä_ tipahtamasta teemukin päälle. ”Vai ottaisitteko voileipiä? Olitte pitkään rannalla, olette varmaan nälkäisiä _._ ”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään mutta teki kuitenkin heille molemmille voileivät, ja isä kaatoi heille teetä ja leikkasi tottunein ottein mustikkapiirakkaa, ja Remus huomasi ajattelevansa, että ehkä isä oli kuitenkin pärjännyt ihan hyvin. Ainakin paremmin kuin hän itse. Mutta sitten hän tajusi, että Sirius istui hänen vieressään ja heidän jalkansa lähestulkoon koskivat pöydän alla, ja että edellisellä kerralla hän oli istunut tässä Gregin vieressä ja yrittänyt olla miettimättä sitä kuvaa yläkerrassa, kuvaa jonka Greg oli löytänyt ja jonka hän oli taitellut housujensa taskuun ja jota hän oli katsellut sateisena päivänä siellä hotellissa.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja yritti olla miettimättä mitään muuta kuin sitä, että Sirius oli taas täällä ja kaikki, mikä oli mennyt pieleen, muuttuisi taas hyväksi.  
  
”No niin”, isä sanoi jossain ensimmäisen piirakanpalan loppupuolella, ”tuota, Sirius, sinä siis… sinä siis…”  
  
”Odottelemme vielä oikeudenkäyntiä”, Remus sanoi nopeasti. ”Sitten kaiken pitäisi selvitä lopullisesti, mutta he ovat oikeastaan jo vapauttaneet hänet, kukaan ei enää epäile että…”  
  
Sirius tarttui teemukiinsa, nosti sen kasvojensa eteen ja nojasi leukansa sitä vasten. Remus sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, ja kun hän avasi ne uudestaan, isä tuijotti suoraan häneen huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi, ”niin, Sirius, olen… olen hyvin pahoillani siitä mitä… mitä jouduit, miten sen nyt sanoisi, mitä jouduit kokemaan…”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Merlin”, Remus mutisi ja mietti ohimennen sitä, miten äiti oli nauranut velhokiroilulle, ”voitaisiinko puhua jostain muusta, jostain… onko kylällä ollut jotain isoja tapahtumia viime aikoina?”  
  
”Oli meillä sikanäyttely toissa viikolla”, isä sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Olen pahoillani, tämä on vain niin… niin… tämähän on hyvä asia, totta kai, ja minä muistan sinut, Sirius, muistan hyvin kun kävit täällä, korjasit sen puutarhavajan hajonneen oven joka ei jostain syystä totellut minua millään.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi hyvin hitaasti. Remus tuijotti lautastaan. _Sikanäyttely_ , hänen pitäisi kysyä siitä jotain, isä keksisi jotain muuta puhuttavaa, mutta mitä ihmettä hän voisi kysyä sikanäyttelystä?  
  
”Ja Remus oli todella… olin todella huolissani hänestä, hän ei käyttänyt taikuutta eikä oikeastaan tainnut tehdä juuri mitään muutakaan, ja hän soitti harvoin ja kävi vielä harvemmin, ja oikeastaan ainoa kerta kun hän oli yhtään enemmän oma itsensä oli se viimeisin kun hän ja Greg – ”  
  
”Tee on lopussa”, Remus sanoi  ja nousi seisomaan. Sirius tuijotti häntä, hän _tiesi_ sen vaikka ei katsonut ja keskittyi valitsemaan uutta makua, _sitruunaa vai vadelmaa?_  
  
”Anteeksi”, isä sanoi jotenkin kireällä äänellä, ja  Remus olisi melkein voinut nauraa jos tämä ei olisi ollut niin _kamalaa._ Hänestä tuntui kutakuinkin samalta kuin neljännellä luokalla, kun James oli uskotellut Helen Howardille ihan hänen nenänsä edessä, että hän oli yrittänyt vilkuilla tytön hameen alle.  
  
”Greg oli täällä?” Sirius toisti vähän ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ai, te olette puhuneet hänestä”, isä sanoi kuulostaen helpottuneelta, ja Remus olisi halunnut käskeä häntä vain olemaan hiljaa ja lakkaamaan nolaamasta ainoaa lastaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän olisi sanonut sen. ”Hyvä. Todella hyvä. Minä, tuota, hän oli tietysti hyvin mukava poika, mutta…”  
  
Sirius yskähti. Remus pakotti itsensä kääntymään ympäri. Sirius tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja otsa rypyssä, ja isä puolestaan yritti hyvin huolellisesti leikata uutta palaa piirakasta.  
  
”Mutta olin tietysti myös huolissani”, isä jatkoi, ”en koskaan halunnut että Remus jättäisi taikuutta, en tietenkään, eihän sellaista voi… se on osa ihmistä, halusi tai ei, ja että yrittää sulkea sen pois ja elää jästinä, eihän se… ei minua varsinaisesti häirinnyt, että Greg oli jästi, ei tietenkään, mutta että Remus ei suostunut kertomaan hänelle…”  
  
”Isä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin, niin, onhan tämä…” isä sanoi ja otti pitkän kulauksen teemukistaan, ”hankalaahan tällaisesta on jutella, jos Hope eläisi… mutta yritän siis sanoa että jos, tai siis _kun_ se oikeudenkäyntinne on ohi ja sinä olet ihan todella vapaa, Sirius, niin en mitenkään pane pahakseni sitä että te kaksi, tuota, että te… sehän käy oikeastaan järkeen, Remus puhui sinusta aina, ja vaikka en koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi niin – ”  
  
”Ei tämä ole sellaista”, Remus sanoi ja yritti pakottaa äänensä tottelemaan, mutta Sirius tuijotti häntä edelleen ja tämä oli todellakin paljon pahempaa kuin neljäs luokka ja Helen Howard – ”Isä. Emme me… siis että… emme me ole _yhdessä_. Me olemme… olemme vain…”  
  
Isä kääntyi katsomaan häntä teemuki yhä kädessään. Remus nielaisi vaivalloisesti ja seurasi, miten isän ilme muuttui hämmentyneestä yllättyneeksi ja sitten nolostuneeksi.  
  
”Hemmetti sentään”, isä mutisi puoliääneen. ”Olen pahoillani. Jos soittaisit useammin niin tällaista ei varmaan sattuisi, mutta tuota, minäpä tästä… menen lukemaan kirjaani.”  
  
Remus poltti kielensä yrittäessään juoda teetä liian nopeasti. Isä nousi hitaasti tuoliltaan, otti lautasensa ja teemukinsa ja hetken päästä olohuoneen lattialaudat narisivat kokolattiamaton alla ja nojatuoli päästi kevyen vinkaisun. Sirius kohautti olkapäitään ja leikkasi itselleen ison palan mustikkapiirakkaa.  
  
**  
  
Remus oli mahdollisesti pessyt kaikki hampaansa jo moneen kertaan ja tarpeettoman huolellisesti, mutta hän nojautui kuitenkin lähemmäs peiliä, _ehkä varmuuden vuoksi vielä takahampaat._ Kylpyhuoneen avoimesta ovesta hän kuuli, miten toisella puolella käytävää Sirius laittoi vaatteensa mytyksi tuolin päälle ja istuutui sängylle ja nousi sitten taas ylös.  
  
Alun perin Remus oli ehdottanut, että Sirius nukkuisi vierashuoneessa, joka oikeasti oli ollut äidin työhuone. Sirius oli katsonut häntä melkein loukkaantuneen näköisenä, ja hän oli mutissut jotain sängynlevennysloitsuista ja siitä, että Anturajalka ei toisaalta vienyt kovin paljon tilaa ellei alkanut heiluttaa häntäänsä keskellä yötä. Lopulta hän ei ollut edes viitsinyt yrittää levennysloitsua; hän oli aina ollut vähän huono sellaisissa eikä hän ollut käyttänyt taikuutta juurikaan pitkään aikaan. Joskus aamuyöstä hän oli herännyt siihen, että oli ollut sietämättömän kuuma, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut nousta avaamaan ikkunaa, koska Sirius oli maannut hänen vieressään paljas selkä melkein osuen hänen kylkeensä.  
  
”Sinä toit hänet tänne”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus sylkäisi lopun hammastahnan lavuaariin ja tajusi, että ikenet tuntuivat jotenkin aroilta.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja nosti vastentahtoisesti katseensa. Peilin kautta hän näki Siriuksen, joka seisoi ovensuussa huojuen jalalta toiselle.  
  
Sirius naurahti lyhyesti, nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja pudisteli päätään. ”Greg. Hemmetti, tiedän kyllä että et halua puhua siitä enkä aikonut sanoa enää mitään, mutta… toit hänet _tänne._ Niin kuin hän olisi…”  
  
Remus puristi sormiaan lavuaarin reunaan ja odotti, mutta Sirius vain pudisteli päätään uudestaan ja kääntyi katsoman pois hänestä.  
  
”Meillä sattui olemaan loma samaan aikaan”, Remus sanoi. ”Ei se tarkoittanut mitään.”  
  
”Välillä tuntuu siltä kuin olisin ollut kymmenen vuotta poissa”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja välillä siltä kuin olisit eilen istunut sohvalla kotona Viistokujalla ja katsonut minua ja sanonut että et voi kertoa minne olet menossa. Ja sitten kuitenkin… isäsi parta on muuttunut harmaaksi, ja sinulla on ollut ollut… kokonainen _elämä_ ilman minua.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä olit paikalla”, Remus mutisi ja naurahti, tai ehkä se oli enemmänkin huokaus. ”Yritin olla ajattelematta sinua mutta ajattelin kuitenkin, tai mitä enemmän yritin niin sitä enemmän… se oli niin kuin olisit ollut paikalla.”  
  
”Paskat”, Sirius sanoi yllättävän vahvalla äänellä, ja Remus toivoi etäisesti, että isä oli yhä puutarhassa kastelemassa omenapuita. ”Minä olin Azkabanissa, ja sinä rakastuit johonkin… rakastuit Gregiin.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja kääntyi ympäri ja peruutti sitten niin, että lavuaari painui hänen selkäänsä vasten t-paidan läpi. Sirius seisoi hänen edessään kädet puuskassa ja yritti nähdä jotain hänen kasvoiltaan, ja hän yritti piilottaa kaiken.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, ”en rakastunut. Hän tajusi sen. Siksi se loppui.”  
  
Sirius hengitti kiivaasti sisään ja ulos, ja Remus tajusi miettivänsä, pääsisikö hän kylpyhuoneen ovesta ulos osumatta Siriuksen olkapäähän.  
  
”Mutta miksi sitten – ” Siriuksen käsivarret tipahtivat sivuille ja suu jäi hapuilemaan puuttuvia sanoja mutta silmät seurasivat yhä Remusta, ja Remus puristi omat silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Et ollut paikalla”, hän sanoi ja ihmetteli suustaan putoavia sanoja. Ei hän tätä halunnut sanoa, mutta hän ei keksinyt muutakaan, ja sydän hakkasi villinä hänen rinnassaan, ja nyt isän hyräily kuului eteisestä, ”luulin että olit poissa lopullisesti, että olit… yritin vihata sinua, ja Greg vain _luuli_ , hän luuli ja minä lähdin hänen mukaansa, ja… _luoja,_ Sirius, eikö voitaisi, eikö voitaisi vain…”  
  
”Avaa silmät”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus avasi. Sirius näytti surulliselta, ja hämmentyneeltä, ja hän nielaisi ja yritti katsoa jonnekin muualle, mutta Sirius astui askeleen lähemmäs, tarttui häntä leuasta ja käänsi hänen päänsä takaisin itseään kohti. Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä ja Siriuksen hengityksen ja isän vähän epävireisen hyräilyn ja putkien kolinan ja hän ei tajunnut mitään, ei yhtään mitään, ja hän mietti mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän nyt vain nojautuisi eteenpäin ja suutelisi Siriusta niin kuin niissä unissa -  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi vähän rahisevalla äänellä ja veti henkeä mutta ei liikahtanut. Remus yritti kääntää päätään taas sivulle, mutta Siriuksen sormet pitivät häntä lujasti paikallaan, ja Siriuksen peukalo liukui hänen leukaansa pitkin ja pysähtyi hetkeksi hänen poskelleen, ja hän tajusi nojaavansa päätään sitä vasten.  
  
”Jos vain olisit ollut paikalla”, hän kuuli sanovansa katkonaisella äänellä, ”jos olisit ollut paikalla…”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä, hänen silmiään ja hiusrajaansa ja huulia ja leukaa ja t-paidan alla kohoilevaa rintakehää ja varpaita, ja hän seurasi Siriuksen harhailevia silmiä ja yritti saada jotain järkeä omiin ajatuksiinsa, mitä _ihmettä_ hän sanoisi seuraavaksi, miten hemmetissä hän voisi nyt vain nukkua Siriuksen vieressä ja herätä aamulla ja juoda teetä, ja sitten Sirius katsoi häntä taas silmiin eikä hän pystynyt ajattelemaan enää mitään. Hän nojasi vähän eteenpäin ja Sirius tuijotti häntä keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan, ja piti yhä kiinni hänen leuastaan ja nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä.  
  
_Hammastahnaa,_ Remus ajatteli, _hän maistuu hammastahnalta._ Ja sitten hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti asettaa kätensä Siriuksen lantiolle mutta osui vastaan, ja Siriuksen sormet valuivat hänen kaulalleen ja kapealle kaistaleelle paljasta ihoa kaulan ja t-paidan välissä, ja Siriuksen huulet eivät liikahtaneetkaan, ja Remus kuuli kummallisen vinkaisun ja tajusi sitten, että se oli hän itse.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi uudestaan, ja se kuulosti aivan erilaiselta, hengästyneeltä ja häkeltyneeltä. Remus puristi sormensa Siriuksen paidanhelman ympärille ja yritti vetää tätä takaisin lähemmäs, mutta Sirius veti kätensä pois hänen iholtaan ja astui kauemmas, ja Remus irrotti otteensa ja yritti hengittää.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Sirius sanoi, käveli kylpyhuoneen ovensuuhun ja käännähti äkkinäisellä liikkeellä takaisin kohti Remusta, jatkoi kohti kylpyammetta ja sitten kohti vastakkaista seinää, ”hemmetin hemmetin hemmetti, minä… en osannut silloinkaan… ja nyt… nyt…”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ja hänen oma äänensä oli käheä ja yllätetty ja _onnellinen_ , ja hänen teki mieli nauraa, ja samalla hänen vatsansa käpertyi pienelle sykkyrälle, kun Sirius haroi molemmin käsin hiuksiaan eikä katsonut häneen.  
  
”Kaikki ne palaset”, Sirius mutisi, ”kaikki sekaisin, ja siitä on _vuosia,_ ja sinulla oli joku toinen, ja en voi vain… en voi vain – ”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi vähän lujempaa ja nielaisi, kun Sirius kääntyi  äkkiä katsomaan hänet molemmat kädet yhä hiusten seassa. ”Minä… jos voitaisiin tehdä tuo uudelleen niin… niin olisin tosi iloinen.”  
  
Sirius antoi kättensä tipahtaa kohti lattiaa ja huokaisi niin syvään että näytti melkein kutistuvan. ” _Kuutamo_ – ”  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Remus sanoi ja astui lähemmäs, ja Sirius seisoi liikkumattomana paikallaan ja hengitti lyhyin nykäyksin, kun hän asetteli toisen kätensä tämän olkapäälle ja toisen kaulalle, ja Siriuksen iho tuntui käsittämättömän kuumalta. Ja hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja yritti etsiä Siriuksen silmistä vastaväitteitä, mutta Sirius vain tuijotti häntä eikä tehnyt mitään, ennen kuin hän painoi suunsa varovasti Siriuksen suuta vasten, ja silloin Siriuksen kädet takertuivat hänen paitaansa, painoivat selästä häntä lähemmäs, ja hän suuteli Siriusta niin kuin siinä yhdessä muistossa joka oli ollut pelkkää kuvitelmaa, ja Sirius raotti suutaan ja hän nuolaisi Siriuksen huulia ja upotti sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin ja Sirius huokaisi hänen suutaan vasten, ja pian hänen olisi pakko vetää henkeä mutta ei ihan vielä.  
  
**  
  
 ”Remus.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan, paljas olkapää hänen olkapäätään vasten oli ihan tarpeeksi, ja niinpä hän vain tuijotti kattoa ja oli iloinen siitä, että huoneessa oli melkein pimeää ja jos hän punastuisi, Sirius ei erottaisi sitä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi uudestaan laiskalla ja raukealla äänellä. Hänen pitäisi todellakin tallentaa se, Siriuksen ääni, hän voisi lainata jostain moniraitanauhurin ja sitten hän soittaisi aamusta iltaan vähän rahisevaa vinyyliä, jossa Sirius sanoisi kerta toisensa jälkeen _Remus_ juuri tuolla tavalla.  
  
”Mitä?” hän lopulta kysyi katolta ja tunsi, miten Sirius käännähti häntä kohti.  
  
”Pitää puhua. Pitää puhua mutta en osaa, en… en koskaan osannut ja nyt…”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua jos et halua”, Remus sanoi, ja sanat tuntuivat kevyiltä hänen suussaan, hänen käsivartensa hipaisi pehmeitä karvoja Siriuksen rintakehällä ja Siriuksen alushousujen kangas osui hänen reiteensä, ja hänen olisi pitänyt olla huolestuneempi, _paljon_ huolestuneempi, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää ja sitä paitsi oli melkein pimeää.  
  
”Kyllä pitää”, Sirius sanoi hitaalla äänellä, ”Kuutamo, se ei ollut… se ei ollut vahinko.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Remus sanoi, vaikkei tiennyt oliko se ollut kysymys vai ei.  
  
”Minun piti jo… ajattelin... ajattelin monena aamuna, että nyt vaan suutelen häntä, siis Viistokujalla, ja hän varmaan yllättyy niin että kiroaa minut jollain mitä on hankala saada irti mutta eipähän tarvitse enää teeskennellä, ja… ja… en koskaan uskaltanut, etkä sinä…”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Siriuksen hengitys hipoi hänen kaulaansa. ”Sinä siis… koko ajan…”  
  
”Koulun jälkeen”, Sirius sanoi niin hiljaa että sitä tuskin kuuli, ”jossain vaiheessa siellä meidän kämpässä, tajusin vaan että… ja yritin, _yritin_ mutta sinä et koskaan… luulin että sinä et…”  
  
”En tiennyt”, Remus sanoi silmät kiinni. Se oli totta, hän ei ollut ikinä ajatellut, tai ainakaan hän ei uskonut ajatelleensa. Hän oli todella luullut, että he olivat vain ystäviä. Hän oli nukkunut Siriuksen vieressä ja ehkä hän oli halunnut suudella Siriuksen niskaa, tai ehkä hän oli kuvitellut sen kaiken jälkikäteen.  
  
”Kuutamo, _Kuutamo,_ minä… olisin ollut parempi silloin, olisin… palasia on hukassa.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä, avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi kohti Siriusta. Sirius makasi ihan vain muutaman sentin päässä hänen vieressään ja tuijotti häntä silmät liikkuen levottomina hänen kasvoillaan.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja yritti muotoilla lauseita, yritti jotenkin käsittää mitä pitäisi sanoa, vaikka edelleen hänestä tuntui siltä kuin kaikki mitä hänen mieleensä mahtui olisi ollut se suudelma kylpyhuoneessa, tai toinen, tai kolmas, ”Sirius, en minä _välitä._ Älä huolehdi. En välitä vaikka olisit unohtanut puolet asioista, tai vaikka heräisit etkä muistaisi missä olet, tai vaikka et muistaisi sanoja, se kaikki on… luulin että olit _poissa_ , ja sitten oletkin siinä, ja… _luoja_.  
  
Sirius puri huultaan ja avasi suunsa, rypisti otsaansa ja painoi silmänsä kiinni ja avasi ne sitten taas, ”ei kun… tai siis, tuo myös mutta tarkoitan että… sinä ja Greg, te kai… te varmaan, hemmetti, Remus, te varmaan… olitte sängyssä.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Sirius tuijotti häntä anova ilme kasvoillaan, ja äkkiä hänen mieleensä tuli se ilta kuudennella luokalla, kun he olivat olleet makuusalissa ja Peter oli valmistautunut lähtemään treffeille kirjastoon yhden korpinkynnen kanssa ja Sirius oli kävellyt ympäri huonetta ja sanonut _seksiä, seksiä, seksiä, Matohäntä, seksiä, Merlinin viikset, yritä nyt edes opetella sanomaan se sana -_  
  
”Kyllä”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius katsoi häntä huulet puristettuina yhteen, huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan, ja hän nielaisi ja kiirehti lisäämään: ”mutta ei se mitään, ei se mitään jos et… en minä… en odota että…”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, ”en tarkoita sitä, tarkoitan että… että _haluan,_ todellakin haluan mutta… se pala on hukassa. En vaan pysty.”  
  
Remus kuuli oman yllättyneen hengähdyksensä, ja Sirius käänsi katseensa kohti kattoa. ”Hitto, Sirius, minä… älä sure. Älä huolehdi. Ei sillä asialla ole mikään kiire.”  
  
Sirius painoi silmänsä kiinni. ” _Muistan_ kyllä, muistan että tulit kotiin jostain Dumbledoren reissulta ja olit ihan läpimärkä ja mutainen ja heitit saappaat eteiseen ja farkut olohuoneen lattialle ja paidan myös ja menit suihkuun ennen kuin sanoit yhtään mitään, ja minä istuin sohvalla ja olin ihan hiton vihainen itselleni ja sinulle, koska kuvittelin jo… kuvittelin että sinä… ja siitä huolimatta, _siitä huolimatta_ , mietin vain selkääsi ja oli pakko mennä makuuhuoneeseen ja kuuntelin että milloin tulet pois suihkusta ja kuvittelin että yllättäisit minut, että yllättäisit minut ja sitten… _muistan_ miltä se tuntuu mutta en vain… pysty.”  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus mutisi, yritti hengittää tasaisesti ja ajatella jotain muuta kuin sitä, miten hän olisi tullut suihkusta ja noukkinut vaatteensa olohuoneen lattialta ja siivonnut mudan jollain loitsulla ja avannut makuuhuoneen oven ja Sirius olisi ollut siellä, ehkä sängyllä, ehkä selällään sängyllä käsi jalkojen välissä, ja _helvetti,_ hänen ei todellakaan olisi pitänyt ajatella tätä juuri nyt, ”anteeksi, minä… _ei se haittaa._ Hitto, luulin että menetin sinut kokonaan, luulin että olin rakastunut ihmiseen joka oli pettänyt meidät kaikki. Kyllä minä pystyn odottamaan.”  
  
”Suutele minua”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
**  
  
Ikkunalasi siivilöi auringonvaloa rannuiksi matolle. Remus irvisti kylmälle lattialle ja kurottautui ottamaan t-paidan ja villapaidan tuolin päältä ennen kuin laittoi peiton syrjään, nousi sängystä ja käveli ikkunan luo. Puutarha oli vielä täynnä sumua, ja musta koira istui kirjoituspöydän päällä ja tuijotti keskittyneesti pihalle. Remus veti tuolin pois kirjoituspöydän alta ja harkitsi sen kirjan pelastamista, jonka päälle koira oli puolittain istuutunut, mutta päätti nopeasti antaa olla. Kevyt tuuli liikutteli sumua omenapuiden välissä.  
  
”Okei”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, enemmän itselleen kuin Siriukselle, ”tämä varmaan tuli jo esiin, mutta siltä varalta ettei tullutkaan, tai että jotenkin sanoin kaiken väärin, tai että jätin jotain sanomatta… tai siis, yritän nyt sanoa tämän ihan kunnolla.”  
  
Koira haukahti ja vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ennen kuin käänsi katseensa taas pihalle. Sen häntä heilui hieman, ja Remus pohti, miettikö se kuitenkin pelkkiä jäniksiä. Ehkä hän kertoisi kaiken ja Sirius muistaisi jälkikäteen vain omenapuiden alla piilotelleen rusakon. Tavallaan ajatus tuntui ihan hyvältä.  
  
”Olin yhden kaverini kanssa baarissa”, Remus sanoi tuijottaen vanhaan tammeen kiinnitettyä keinua, joka oli lapsena näyttänyt paljon suuremmalta, ”ja Greg tuli juttelemaan, hän… he kaikki kuvittelivat jotenkin että pidin miehistä, ja yritin korjata mutta lähdin kuitenkin hänen mukaansa ja se… ajattelin sinua, _hitto_ , Sirius, ajattelin sinua koko ajan, ja… Greg piti minusta, todella piti, ja hän jutteli kirjoista, mutta ajattelin sinua koko ajan, ja yritin olla ajattelematta eikä se toiminut. Ja Greg alkoi kysellä, ja minä yritin olla miettimättä koko juttua, mutta en pystynyt, ja alkoi tuntua siltä etten ollut enää edes ihan varma muistoistani, tai tuntui että muistoissa oli jotain muutakin, jotain sellaista mitä en ollut silloin tajunnut, ja… ja tajusin että olin rakastunut sinuun, ihan liian myöhään, helvetisti liian myöhään, ja Greg häipyi ja kerroin Dumbledorelle että minun oli pakko nähdä sinut, ja…. ja siinä se oli. Siinä se kutakuinkin oli.”  
  
Koira haukahti. Remus poimi käsiinsä kirjan, joka oli hetki sitten jäänyt sen hännän alle, _Vihervaaran Anna._  
  
”Olisi pitänyt tajuta silloin. Olisi pitänyt tajuta silloin ja tehdä jotain, ehkä… ehkä kaikki olisi mennyt eri tavalla.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi karhealla äänellä. Remus kääntyi katsomaan olkapäänsä yli ja sitten saman tien käänsi katseensa pois. Sirius istui lattialla selkä ovea vasten ja nojasi päätään julisteeseen, joka esitteli Walesissa viimeisen sadan viidenkymmenen vuoden aikana havaittuja lohikäärmeitä. ” _Kuutamo._ ”  
  
Remus nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Yritin vain… yritin sanoa sen jotenkin kokonaisilla lauseilla, sanoin eilen että ei meidän tarvitse puhua, mutta kaikki on ihan sekasotkuna päässäni ja haluaisin… _haluaisin…_ ”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluaisit?” Sirius kysyi nipin napin ääneen, kun hän ei saanut sanoja ulos suustaan.  
  
”Haluaisin… kaiken”, Remus sanoi ja painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. ”Ihan kaiken. Kun oikeudenkäynti on ohi, kun tämä kaikki on ohi, niin sitten… haluaisin kaiken. Voimme mennä ihan minne haluat. Voimme olla jästejä tai velhoja, voimme asua Englannissa tai täällä tai missä tahansa, voimme mennä vaikka sinne ulkomaille, ihan mitä haluat. Kunhan et… katoa.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi melkein liian pehmeästi, ja Remus yritti hengittää, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Hän painoi sormensa kiinni polviinsa ja puristi, ja raollaan olevasta ikkunasta hän kuuli lokkien ääniä ja isän hajanaisen kiroilun jostain omenapuiden välistä. ”Kuutamo, minä… en minä katoa. Eikä meidän tarvitse lähteä minnekään. Mutta… minä en… en ole samanlainen kuin ennen, jotain on irrallaan, on paljon muistoja joista en tiedä, ovatko ne koskaan oikeasti tapahtuneet, ja – ”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Remus sanoi katkeilevalla äänellä, ”ei se haittaa, kaikki muistot ovat sellaisia, minunkin muistoni… kunhan vain… kunhan vain…”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella, anteeksipyytävällä äänellä, ”en minä… en osaa olla _poikaystävä._ ”  
  
Remus naurahti ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään, ja sormiensa välistä hän näki, että Sirius istui edelleen paikallaan ja tuijotti häntä alahuultaan purren. _Saamarin jänikset,_ isä kirosi pihalla, ja Remus mietti sitä miten Sirius oli ollut täällä viimeksi, penkonut hänen kirjahyllyään ja valittanut hänen tylsästä suhtautumisestaan elämään ja maailmankaikkeuteen. Ja nyt Siriuksen silmät olivat väsyneemmät ja silmäkulmissa oli enemmän ryppyjä kuin olisi pitänyt olla ja huulet olivat kapeammat ja iho kalpeampi ja sormet hapuilivat hermostuneesti matonkulmaa. Oliko hän tehnyt mitään sen jälkeen, kun Sirius oli vangittu ja kaikki oli loppunut? Vai oliko hän vain istunut jossain, jossain oman mielensä perukoilla ja odottanut, että ehkä Sirius tulisi vielä takaisin?  
  
”Älä huolehdi”, hän sanoi yllättävän vakaalla äänellä ja nousi seisomaan. ”Keitetään teetä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi käydä kävelemässä, tai jos haluat niin voimme käydä kylällä, eihän siellä varsinaisesti mitään ole mutta - ”  
  
Sirius nousi ylös lattialta. Hän yritti ohittaa Siriuksen, mutta tämä tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja puristi niin lujaa että se melkein sattui, ja hän pysähtyi käsi ovenkahvalla.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi karhealla äänellä, kosketti vapaalla kädellä hänen leukaansa ja poskeaan ja alahuulta, jota hän ehkä oli purrut koko keskustelun ajan, koska se tuntui jotenkin aralta Siriuksen kosketuksen alla. Ja sitten Sirius pujotti sormensa hänen hiustensa lomaan ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ihan liian läheltä, ja hän yritti olla liikkumatta tai oikeastaan tekemättä mitään, koska hän ei halunnut pilata tätä, ei missään tapauksessa, ei ikinä. ”Remus. _Remus._ ”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta hänen sisällään ei ollut yhtään sanoja jäljellä, ja Siriuksen katse liukui hänen silmistään alemmas. Hän irrotti hitaasti sormensa ovenkahvasta ja asetteli ne Siriuksen käsivarrelle, ja Sirius hengitti rahisevalla äänellä ja tuijotti taas häntä silmiin. Hän vei toisen kätensä Siriuksen kaulalle, työnsi sormet varovasti hieman takussa olevien hiusten sekaan, ja Sirius puristi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Kuutamo, hitto, voisitko jo – ”  
  
Alakerrasta kuului kolinaa ja teekannun vinkaisu. Sirius raotti toista silmäänsä vilkaistakseen Remusta, ja Siriuksen leuka oli karhea ja Sirius tuoksui hieman märältä koiralta, tai ehkä se oli Remukselta lainattu villapaita, ja Siriuksen huulet olivat vähän kuivat ja vähän raollaan ja sitten Sirius suuteli takaisin, ja Remus kuuli oman huokauksensa ja isän askeleet lattian läpi.  
  
”Pojat! Täällä olisi teetä, ja piha on taas täynnä jäniksiä, nyt kun meitä on kolme niin voisimme ehkä kehitellä jonkun suojaloitsun, ne yrittävät aina syödä omenapuut – ”  
  
Sirius vetäytyi kauemmas. Remus piti silmänsä kiinni vielä ihan pienen hetken, ja kun hän avasi ne, Sirius oli vain muutaman sentin päässä hänestä ja katseli häntä. Remus tarttui ovenkahvaan ja veti sen auki ja Sirius väisti, ja hetken päästä hän oli rappusissa, ja isä katsoi häntä olohuoneesta ja puhui päätään pudistellen niistä jäniksistä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka suukko 43 000 sanan jälkeen. JEAH.


	12. Chapter 12

_James ja Lily puhuivat hiljaisella, vähän kiihtyneellä äänellä, joka oli aluksi saanut Remuksen huolestumaan, mutta sitten hän oli ollut kuulevinaan maininnan tuttipullosta ja nukkumaanmenoajoista. Peter heilutteli tyhjää kermakaljapulloa puolelta toiselle ja tuijotti sitä niin keskittyneesti, ettei ollut hetki sitten tajunnut, että Remus oli laittanut kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja kysynyt, ottaisiko hän vielä yhden. Tietenkin se oli ihan ymmärrettävää, Marlenen kuolemasta oli nipin napin kolme viikkoa. Kukaan heistä tuskin oli nukkunut kokonaista yötä sen jälkeen.  
  
Viereisessä pöydässä joku poltti tupakkaa. Remus yritti olla yskimättä ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli. Tyttöjä oli kolme, ja he näyttivät niin huolettomilta, että se melkein kirveli. Remus pudisteli päätään ja yritti olla ajattelematta. Hän oli hakenut Marlenen hautajaisia varten parhaan kaapunsa Walesista ja ihmetellyt, miksi hän oli jättänyt sen sinne äidin hautajaisten jälkeen – niin kuin hän nyt muka olisi uskonut, ettei niitä tulisi enää lisää.  
  
”Kuutamo?” Sirius katsoi häntä pöydän toiselta puolelta monen tyhjän lasin ja kevyen tupakansavun yli. ”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
”Ruskeatukkainen vilkuilee sinua”, Remus sanoi hajamielisesti ja nyökkäsi kohti tyttöjä. Ruskeatukkaisella oli tummat silmälasit, huolimattomasti kietaistu nuttura ja ihan tavallinen villapaita. Joskus kauan sitten Remus olisi ehkä toivonut, että tyttö olisi tullut juttelemaan hänelle, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään sellaista enää pitkään aikaan.  
  
Sirius kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa hänelle, ja hän mietti sadatta kertaa, miten ihmeessä sellainen taito oli mahdollista hankkia vai oliko se kenties synnynnäistä. Kerran hän oli kysynyt, ja Sirius oli nauranut hänelle ja sitten seuraavat pari viikkoa kohotellut hänelle sitä kulmakarvaansa kaikissa mahdollisissa tilanteissa, ja James ja Peter olivat kyselleet taukoamatta, mitä ihmettä hän oli tehnyt.  
  
”Eikä vilkuile”, Sirius sanoi nyt katsottuaan ensin kohti naapuripöytää, jossa ruskeatukkainen tyttö oli ryhtynyt korjaamaan nutturaansa, ja mustatukkainen ja punatukkainen olivat kumartuneet lähemmäs toisiaan. Remus puri huultaan. He kävivät jästibaareissa juuri siksi, että niissä ihmiset eivät puhuneet viimeisimmästä hautajaisista ja vilkuilleet jatkuvasti hämäriin nurkkiin.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus nosti katseensa pöydästä ja tajusi, että Sirius katsoi taas suoraan häneen.  
  
”Täällä pitäisi olla kevyempi tunnelma”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. ”Mutta tuntuu enemmänkin siltä, kuin istuisi aurinkoisena päivänä pimeässä huoneessa.”  
  
Joskus Sirius olisi nauranut. Nyt hän vain tuijotti.  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Anteeksi. Oletko ihan varma että… Ruskeatukkainen on hyvin nätti.”  
  
Sirius pyöritti hänelle silmiään.  
  
”Okei, selvä, selvä. Minä… luulen että Sarvihaara ja Lily puhuvat vaipoista ja Matohäntä on tuijottanut tuota tyhjää lasiaan varmaan puoli tuntia.”  
  
”Aika mennä kotiin”, Sirius sanoi huokaisten syvään. ”Kuutamo, ei sinun tarvitse yrittää ehdottaa minulle tyttöystäviä.”  
  
”Tiedän. Mutta – ”  
  
”Älä”, Sirius sanoi hiljaa, ja Remus kääntyi vilkaisemaan tyttöjä, jotka olivat nyt pakkaamassa tavaroitaan. Punatukkainen veti jo takkia päälleen. ”Ei sinun tarvitse. Ihan totta.”  
  
”Tuntuu että on pelkkiä hautajaisia”, Remus sanoi nipin napin ääneen. ”Ajattelin vain että – ”  
  
”Ei se auta”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”ei se auta, koska minä – ”  
  
_ ”Kuutamo? Nukutko sinä vielä?”  
  
Remus piti silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Peter oli nostanut katseensa siitä lasistaan, vihdoinkin, ja katsonut heitä ja sanonut kireällä äänellä _nyt todellakin pitäisi pelata erä tikkaa_ , ja Remus muisti ajatelleensa Marlenen hautajaisia ja sitä miten Peter oli itkenyt hautausmaalla ja pyyhkinyt kasvojaan kaapunsa liian pitkiin hihoihin. Rose oli lähtenyt vain muutamaa viikkoa aiemmin, ja myöhemmin James oli työntänyt toisen tuliviskipaukun Peterin eteen, ja Remus oli sanonut hiljaa mielessään itselleen, että kyllä se helpottaisi. Menisi vähän aikaa, ja se helpottaisi. Jonain päivänä Peter olisi taas entisellään, he kaikki olisivat.  
  
”Kuutamo? Sinun isäsi tekee aamupalaa, minä kuulen sen.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Remus mutisi aamunkarhealla äänellä, ”kai sinä osaat itsekin nousta sängystä ja mennä aamupalalle.”  
  
”Sämpylöitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”siellä on ihan varmasti sämpylöitä, ja juustoa.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ” Remus nousi istumaan sängyllä. Sirius seisoi ikkunan edessä ja tuijotti pihalle. ”Hei, kuule. Silloin pari viikkoa Marlenen hautajaisten jälkeen, olimme jästibaarissa ja minä yritin osoitella sinulle yhtä nättiä ruskeatukkaista tyttöä, ja sinä kielsit. Ja yritit sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Sinä muistelet tuollaisia ja estät minua saamasta aamupalaa”, Sirius mutisi puoliääneen mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan Remusta. ”Kuutamo, en minä muista tuota. Tai muistan että sinä yritit osoitella aika montaa tyttöä, ja se oli ihan helvetin raivostuttavaa välillä, mietin että miten oli mahdollista, että et vaan _tajunnut…_ ”  
  
”Sinä yritit ehkä kertoa minulle”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ehkä. En muista sitä iltaa. En muista mitään ruskeatukkaista tyttöä. Mutta muistan että yritin kertoa monta kertaa, tai tuntuu että yritin sitä jatkuvasti, muistin sen jopa Azkabanissa. Muistin miten tartun sinua olkapäästä ja sinä tuijotat minua ihan läheltä niin kuin ymmärtäisit, mutta sitten et kuitenkaan ymmärrä, ja mitään ei tapahdu, ja minä avaan suuni ja yritän sanoa jotain mutta sanoja ei tule ulos, ja päivät kuluvat ja kaikki menee pieleen ja sinä katoat ja sitten tajuan istuvani siellä lattialla selkää seinää vasten ja en muista _mitään,_ paitsi sen että en sanonut mitään ja on liian myöhäistä.”  
  
”Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta”, Remus sanoi. ”Ehkä tajusinkin. Ehkä en vaan uskaltanut. Mutta… ei meidän tarvitse jutella tästä. Voidaan mennä syömään – ”  
  
”Muistan kyllä Marlenen.” Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja istuutui kirjoituspöydän edessä olevalle vanhalle tuolille, joka narahti uhkaavasti. ”Marlene nauroi paljon. Loppuun asti.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Sirius sulki silmänsä ja hymyili epävarmasti kuin ei olisi aivan muistanut, miten sellainen ilme asetellaan kasvoille.  
  
”Hyvät asiat palaavat vähitellen”, Sirius sanoi. ”Yksi kerrallaan. Niin kuin… niin kuin se miten Jamesin äiti teki meille pannukakkuja.”  
  
”Minäkin muistan sen.”  
  
”Ja James halusi näyttää Peterille miten ongitaan, ja me jäimme kahdestaan ja olisin halunnut painaa sinut Pottereiden pihavajan seinää vasten ja suudella sinua.”  
  
Remus naurahti, mutta nauru juuttui jonnekin kurkkuun ja ulos tuli vain epäuskoista pihinää. ”Hitto _.”  
  
_ Siriuksen toinen suupieli kohosi hymyyn, ja tällä kertaa se asettui kasvoille ilman kamppailua. Remuksen sormenpäitä kihelmöi. Hän etsi katseellaan sukkiaan mutta niitä ei näkynyt, ja hän painoi paljaat varpaansa lattiaa vasten ja mietti, mitä Sirius tekisi, jos hän nyt vain nousisi ylös ja kävelisi sen parin metrin matkan ja suutelisi Siriusta -   
  
”Aamupalaa”, Sirius sanoi mutta hymyili edelleen, ”nyt pitää saada aamupalaa.”  
  
**  
  
”Minne hän meni?”  
  
Remus vilkaisi ympärilleen. Isä nojasi lapionvarteen ja tiiraili häntä puolittain silmien eteen valahtaneen hatun alta. Lapio puolestaan oli isketty syvälle multaan aivan kukkapenkin reunassa.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi laskien kirjan syliinsä.  
  
”Ajattelin kitkeä vähän rikkaruohoja”, isä sanoi vilkaisten kukkapenkkiä. ”Menikö hän kävelylle? Ei kai hän eksy, eikös hän ole kotoisin Lontoosta? Luin hiljattain lehdestä, että kaupungissa asuneet eivät välttämättä erota edes puita toisistaan – ”  
  
”Eikö tuohon kannattaisi käyttää taikuutta?” Remus kysyi nyökäten kohti lapiota.  
  
Isä kohautti olkapäitään. ”Niin. Niin kai. Minä kai vain… Hope kitki aina rikkaruohot käsin, vaikka minä olisin hoitanut sen homman loitsulla parissa minuutissa. Niin että jotenkin se sitten… jotenkin se vain on tuntunut hyvältä tavalta hoitaa asia. Tosin täytyy myöntää, että hän teki sen paljon nopeammin, ja irrotti vähemmän kukkia - ”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi nielaisten ja poimi kirjan taas käsiinsä. ”Sirius on sisällä. Hän väitti, että pystyy korjaamaan minun vanhan herätyskelloni ilman taikasauvaa, siis että se on hänellä sormissa ja että hän tuntee sen, ja hän yritti ja herätyskello alkoi soittaa _Summertimea._ Jätin hänet pohtimaan sitä.”  
  
” _Summertimea”_ , isä mutisi. ”Kuulostaa ihan hyvältä.”  
  
”Jos sen vain saisi välillä hiljaiseksi.”  
  
”Niin. Niin tietysti. Remus, minä… tiedän että sanoit, että olette vain ystäviä, mutta jotenkin vain… jotenkin haluaisin kuitenkin sanoa, että jos sittenkin – ”  
  
”Isä”, Remus sanoi ja puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Kun hän avasi ne, isä oli ristinyt molemmat kätensä huolellisesti lapion kahvan päälle ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Minä… hätäilin vähän. Tai tilanne pääsi muuttumaan. Tai jotain.”  
  
"Tai jotain”, isä toisti mietteliäällä äänellä.  
  
”Niin. Siis, yritän siis sanoa, että me… että me emme ehkä olekaan vain ystäviä, ja että olisin hyvin iloinen jos… jos se jatkuisi sillä tavalla.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Isä oli astunut hieman kauemmas lapionvarresta ja katseli nyt tarkkaavaisesti omenapuuta Remuksen takana. Jostain kaukaa Remus kuvitteli kuulevansa trumpetin toistavan _Summertimen_ ensimmäisiä säkeitä.  
  
”Se poikahan on hulluna sinuun”, isä sanoi ja mittaili katseellaan omenapuun oksia. ”Vilkuilee sinua aina kun käännät selkäsi ja kiemurtelee paitansa sisällä kun uppoudut omiin ajatuksiisi. Kyllähän sen näkee. Toivoisin tietysti… toivoisin että ne oikeudenkäyntijutut saataisiin hoidettua mahdollisimman nopeasti pois. Sellainen varmasti painaa mieltä. Mutta… äitisi olisi hyvin onnellinen.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa. Isä nosti lapion mullasta ja heilautti samalla ylös melkoisen kasan rikkaruohoja ja pari orvokkia.  
  
”No niin. Claude Simon. Oletko jo lukenut häntä?”  
  
**  
  
”Remus, ojentaisitko voin?”  
  
Remus leijutti voirasian isänsä eteen ja isä näytti ilahtuneelta. Keittiön pieni ikkuna oli puolittain auki, ja pihalta kuului jonkun pikkulinnun laulua. Lapsena hän oli tunnistanut useimmat pihan linnuista. Hän oli tuijottanut tuosta samasta ikkunasta pihalle aamuisin, kun isä oli istunut olohuoneessa lukemassa Profeettaa lopusta alkuun ja äiti oli tehnyt rauhalliseen tahtiin aamupalaa ja samalla nimennyt lintuja. Ehkä hän oli unohtanut lintujen nimet jo Tylypahkassa, tai ehkä ne olivat kadonneet sodan aikana ja sen jälkeen niin kuin melkein kaikki muukin.  
  
”Varpunen”, isä sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, kun Remus vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä. ”Näytit siltä kuin olisit pohtinut sitä. Muistan kun muutimme tänne kauan ennen kuin edes synnyit, ja Hope istui lintukirjan kanssa keittiössä ja sanoi minulle, että kyllä ihmisen pitää tuntea oman pihansa linnut.”  
  
Remus hymyili. Sirius istui hänen vieressään niin lähellä, että heidän polvensa melkein koskivat toisiinsa pöydän alla. Isän suupielet olivat kääntyneet varovaiseen hymyyn, kun tämä oli maininnut äidin, ja kun isä katseli keskittyneesti ulos puutarhaan edelleen hymyillen, Remus painoi polvensa kevyesti Siriuksen jalkaa vasten. Sirius säpsähti ja vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili, ja Remuksesta tuntui että keittiö oli täynnä valoa.  
  
”Iltapäivää”, kuului ääni olohuoneesta. ”Pahoittelen että ilmestyn näin yllättäen, olisi pitänyt varoittaa mutta suoraan sanottuna tämä koko päivä on ollut yhtä hullunmyllyä ja minä… herra Lupin? Remus? Onko täällä edes ketään?”  
  
Isä oli saman tien jalkeilla ja tuijotti muutaman sekunnin ajan vuorotellen heitä molempia, kunnes mutisi jotain _himputin velhoista_ ja käveli nopeasti olohuoneeseen. Siriuksen sormet olivat puristuneet tiukasti veitsen ja haarukan ympärille, eikä hän vastannut Remuksen katseeseen.  
  
”Iltapäivää”, isän vaimea, kohtelias ääni kuului olohuoneesta. ”Tulitko todella – _Merlin,_ kukaan ei ole käyttänyt takkaa tuohon tarkoitukseen vuosikausiin, olin jo suorastaan unohtanut että se tekee tuollaista.”  
  
”Se selittää tuhkan määrän”, tuttu ääni vastasi muutamalla yskähdyksellä höystettynä. ”Lyall Lupin, en ole olekaan nähnyt sinua vuosiin.”  
  
”On ollut kiire. Tuota, haluaisitko istuutua, tai ehkä teetä – ”  
  
”Oletan että Remus ja Sirius ovat täällä.”  
  
Remus nielaisi vaivalloisesti. Sirius katsoi häntä, lopultakin, ja hän pakotti itsensä pitämään oman katseensa Siriuksen silmissä.  
  
”Hänellä on varmaan vain jotain uutisia”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Meidän pitää vain luottaa – ”  
  
”Niin kuin hän luotti minuun”, Sirius sanoi mutta huokaisi sitten syvään ja nousi seisomaan. Tuolinjalat kolisivat lattiaa vasten, ja Remus säpsähti niin että melkein kaatoi vesilasinsa.  
  
Dumbledore seisoi keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa ja yritti vaivihkaa pyyhkiä tuhkaa parrastaan. Remuksen isä seisoi velhon vieressä käsiään väännellen ja heitti Remukseen pitkän ja kysyvän katseen, kun he pysähtyivät olohuoneen ovensuuhun.  
  
”Kas vain”, Dumbledore sanoi, ”mukava nähdä teitä. Olen pahoillani tästä yllätyksestä, ehdin jo käydä asunnollasi, Remus, ja Kotikolossa, ja lähetin kyllä pöllöjä edeltäni, mutta ne ovat toisinaan niin hitaita, ja asiani oli tavallaan kiireinen – ”  
  
”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Ei kerrassaan mitään, älkää suotta huolestuko. Halusin vain ilmoittaa, että neuvosto on päättänyt ajankohdan Peter Piskuilanin oikeudenkäynnille. Uskomatonta kyllä, että ne saamattomat kuhnurit pystyvät sijoittamaan jotain niin lähelle tulevaisuuteen, eihän heille jää aikaa edes pohtia ja… mutta ehkäpä he eivät kestä jännitystä. Oikeudenkäynti on nimittäin huomenna.”  
  
Remus painoi silmänsä kiinni. Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja astui kohti keittiötä, ja Remuksen isä tuijotti heitä molempia suu puolittain auki ja silmissä kysymys siitä, pitäisikö nyt olla huolestunut vai iloinen.  
  
”Tarvitsemme luonnollisesti Siriuksen todistamaan”, Dumbledore sanoi pehmeällä äänellä katsoen nyt Remusta suoraan silmiin, ”vaikka oikeastaan odotan aika suoraviivaista oikeudenkäyntiä. Meillähän on jo Piskuilanin tunnustus, ja siltä varalta että tulisi… mutkia… olemme saaneet luvan eräiden taikakeinojen käyttöön. Mutta en oikeastaan tullut kertomaan sitä, vaan ilmoittamaan, että mikäli haluatte nähdä Piskuilanin ennen oikeudenkäyntiä – ”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kuuli puuskahtavansa, ja hänen selkänsä takana Siriuksen askeleet pysähtyivät keittiön ovensuuhun.  
  
”Jos haluatte nähdä Peterin ennen oikeudenkäyntiä”, Dumbledore jatkoi vakaalla äänellä, ”voitte tehdä sen tänä iltana. Häntä pidetään ministeriön tiloissa. Voitte puhua hänen kanssaan, jos haluatte. Minä olen tietenkin paikalla, ja kaksi auroria.”  
  
Remus työnsi kätensä syvälle taskuihinsa, hengitti syvään ja aikoi avata suunsa, _emme me halua nähdä häntä, emme tietenkään, etkö tajua mitä hän on tehnyt -_  
  
”Me haluamme nähdä hänet”, Sirius sanoi hänen takaansa niin kylmällä, etäisellä äänellä, että se kuulosti jonkun toisen puheelta.  
  
”Selvä. Nähdään kahdeksalta kellarikerroksessa hissien edessä”, Dumbledore sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Remuksen isää. ”Olen pahoillani sotkusta. Jos haluatte käyttää hormiverkostoa, niin ehkä putsaus silloin tällöin…”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, isä mutisi.  
  
Remus seisoi edelleen olohuoneen ovensuussa ja tajusi puristavansa käsiään nyrkkiin niin kovaa, että kämmeniin painautuvat kynnet jättivät varmaan jo jälkiä. Hänen selkänsä takana oli aivan hiljaista, eikä hän uskaltanut kääntyä katsomaan, oliko Sirius siinä. Isä katseli otsa rypyssä räsymatolle varissutta tuhkaa, ja Dumbledore heilautti vielä kättään eleellä, joka näytti siltä, kuin se olisi poimittu jostain televisio-ohjelmasta, ja joka lisäksi varisutti uuden kasan tuhkaa lattialle. Remus nyökkäsi, ja pian Dumbledore oli kadonnut takkaan ja isä istahti lähimpään nojatuoliin raskaasti huokaisten.  
  
”Äitisi ei koskaan ymmärtänyt hormiverkostoa”, isä mutisi takan päällä oleville valokuville, ”ja puolustin sitä aina hänelle, mutta… eikö kuitenkin linja-auto olisi… eihän ihmisten _olohuoneisiin_ voi noin vain _tupsahtaa…_ ”  
  
Remus kääntyi ympäri. Käytävä hänen takanaan oli tyhjä. Hän löysi Siriuksen keittiöstä, missä tämä nojasi kaksin käsin ikkunalautaa vasten ja tuijotti niin keskittyneesti ulos ikkunasta, ettei edes hievahtanut, kun Remus pysähtyi pöydän viereen.  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä – ” Remus aloitti, ” – me haluamme nähdä hänet?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sirius sanoi. ”En todellakaan tiedä. Tiedän että hän oli peloissaan, minäkin olin, mutta miten hän pystyi – ”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse… Voisimme vain mennä oikeudenkäyntiin huomenna, _luoja_ , siinäkin on riittävästi kestämistä, ja sitten unohtaisimme koko jutun.”  
  
”Haluan katsoa häntä silmiin”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka oli hiljainen mutta luja ja sai Remuksen kääntymään pois. ”Haluan katsoa häntä silmiin ja kysyä. Ja sitten huomenna, toivottavasti, en näe häntä enää ikinä ja tämä kaikki on ohi.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, istuutui tuolille pöydän ääreen ja sulki silmänsä. Olohuoneessa isä hapuili hieman hermostuneella äänellä siivousloitsua ja kiroili sen jälkeen äänekkäästi.  
  
**  
  
He matkustivat taikaministeriöön ilmiintymällä. Isä seisoi keskellä olohuonetta roikottaen puoliksi luettua kirjaa toisessa kädessään ja vilkuillen heitä. Sirius ei ollut sanonut juuri mitään Dumbledoren käynnin jälkeen, ja Remuksen omat sanatkin tuntuivat juuttuvan kurkkuun. Lopulta hän ei osannut sanoa isälle juuri mitään, ja isä avasi suunsa moneen kertaan ja käski lopulta heidän pitää itsensä lämpiminä, ja sitten hän tarttui Siriuksen käsivarteen ja ajatteli sen yhden kahvilan takapihaa lähellä puhelinkoppia, josta he pääsisivät sisälle ministeriöön. Hänen päässään pyöri ja toisen ihmisen kanssa ilmiintyminen tuntui paljon raskaammalta kuin hän oli muistanut, ehkä siksi että hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä aikoihin, tai ehkä hän oli vain unohtanut. Hän puristi sormensa tiukemmin kiinni Siriuksen käsivarteen, ja parin pitkän, pyörryttävän sekunnin jälkeen hänen polvensa raapivat asfalttia ja Sirius veti käsivartensa irti ja kiroili puoliääneen hänen vierellään.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa – ”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Sirius mutisi, ”olin unohtanut miten sekaisin tuo laittaa pään.”  
  
”Se menee ohi.”  
  
”Niin. _Niin._ Missä me olemme?”  
  
Remus viittasi kohti vähän ränsistynyttä tiiliseinää, jonka takana he seisoivat. ”Viistokujalla. Tämä on _Karamelleja ja kepposia_ , tai ainakin toivon niin. Tästä pitäisi olla kymmenen minuutin matka puhelinkopille – ”  
  
Sirius lähti saman tien kävelemään. Remus sulki suunsa kesken lauseen ja joutui ottamaan muutaman juoksuaskeleen saadakseen hänet kiinni. Tihkusade kasteli hänen naamansa, ja hän työnsi hiuksiaan syrjään ja toivoi hajamielisesti, ettei ilmiintyminen ollut laittanut hänen tukkaansa ja paidankauluksiaan aivan sekaisin.  
  
He kävelivät Viistokujan läpi. Oli hiljaista, harva oli enää tähän aikaan illasta ostoksilla, ja sitä paitsi tihkusade tuntui olevan muuttumassa oikeaksi sateeksi ihan hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Remus tuijotti Siriuksen selkää ja yritti arvailla, mitä tämä ajatteli, mutta hän maistoi vain oman kauhunsa suussaan ja tunsi omat sydämenlyöntinsä neulapaitaa vasten. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Peteriä, hän oli nähnyt Peterin jo liian monta kertaa. Hän halusi vain _unohtaa_ , ja ehkä joskus hän lakkaisi kitkerästi miettimästä, miten ihmeessä siitä velhoshakkia otsa rypyssä ja loputtoman kärsivällisenä pelanneesta pojasta oli tullut mies, joka oli tuhonnut kaiken.  
  
Sirius ei vilkuillut ympärilleen, tuijotti vain suoraan eteensä, ja välillä Remus joutui melkein juoksemaan pysyäkseen hänen vauhdissaan mukana. Muutaman kerran hän aikoi kysyä, muistiko Sirius tuon ja tuon paikan, tuon yhden kadunkulman tai tuon yhden kaupan, tai tytön joka oli myynyt jäätelöä ja iskenyt silmää heille kaikille neljälle toistensa selän takana, tai tuon kioskin, josta he olivat ostaneet muroja ja tapelleet siitä, minkälaisia pitäisi ostaa. Tietenkään hän ei kysynyt.  
  
Pian he olivat jästi-Lontoon puolella, ja siellä Remuskin lakkasi vilkuilemasta ympärilleen ja tuijotti vain omiin kenkiinsä, jotka olivat jo astelleet muutaman lätäkön läpi ja olivat kohtuullisen märät sekä sisältä että ulkoa. _Peter_ , hän huomasi ajattelevansa joka askeleella, _Peter, Peter. Peter Peter Peter.  
  
_ Ja sitten he olivat perillä, ja hän oikeastaan toivoi, että matkaa olisi ollut vielä jäljellä. Puhelinkioski vei heidät pääaulaan, ja Sirius pysähtyi siihen hissien eteen, hengitti raskaasti eikä liikahtanutkaan, ennen kuin Remus tarttui häntä käsivarteen ja veti hänet mukanaan. Kellarikerroksen käytävässä Dumbledore odotti heitä kahden virkakaapuun pukeutuneen aurorin kanssa.  
  
”Oletteko valmiita?” Dumbledore kysyi ja Sirius nyökkäsi. Remus puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja värähti maistaessaan veren.  
  
Aurorit katsoivat heitä kummallisesti, tai ehkä Siriusta. Remus olisi halunnut ravistaa heitä, koska _hän ei tehnyt sitä_ ja he tiesivät sen jo, ja silti he vilkuilivat Siriusta kuin olisivat miettineet, pitäisikö hänen antaa kävellä vapaana vai ei. Ja sitten Remus hymähti hiljaa itsekseen, koska Dumbledore seisoi pienen kivisen huoneen ovella ja aurorit olivat vetäneet taikasauvansa esiin ja hän ajatteli aivan vääriä asioita.  
  
Sirius astui sisään ensimmäisenä. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja meni perässä, ja hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi työntänyt päänsä veden alle tai astunut savuverhon läpi. Sitten hän hengitti taas, ja Sirius seisoi hänen toisella puolellaan ja Dumbledore ja aurorit aivan hänen selkänsä takana. Ilmassa väreili raskas suojaloitsu, jonka toisella puolella Peter istui harmaaseen vanginkaapuun puettuna, suu puolittain auki, ja tuijotti heitä.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ilmeettömällä äänellä, ”Peter. Matohäntä.”  
  
Peter sulki suunsa ja nielaisi. Remus pakotti itsensä katsomaan häntä silmiin, mutta Peterin silmät olivat lukkiutuneet Siriukseen, ja Siriuksen kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin.  
  
”Yritin tappaa sinut kerran”, Sirius sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä, ja Remus toivoi, että he olisivat olleet kolmestaan, koska silloin hän olisi voinut vain kääntyä ympäri ja kävellä pois. ”Siellä kadulla. Tiesin että sinä teit sen, koska kukaan muu ei olisi voinut. Mutta sinä voitit.”  
  
Peter pudisteli päätään ja vavahti sitten taaksepäin. Suojaloitsun muodostama seinämä heidän ja Peterin välissä väreili nyt levottomasti vaaleanpunaisena, ja toinen auroreista mutisi jotain, mistä Remus ei saanut selvää. Sirius tarttui toisella kädellään toiseen, siihen joka oli puristunut nyrkkiin ja yrittänyt jotain, ehkä lyödä Peteriä suojaloitsun läpi, ja Remus tajusi miettivänsä sitä, miten hän itse oli lyönyt Peteriä Kotikolon yläkerrassa makuuhuoneen lattialla, eikä se ollut helpottanut yhtään, mutta se oli ollut ainoa asia, johon hän oli pystynyt -   
  
”Sirius”, Dumbledoren matala ääni varoitti.  
  
”En voittanut”, Peter sanoi karhealla äänellä, jota Remus tuskin olisi tunnistanut, ellei hän olisi nähnyt Peteriä siinä ihan vain muutaman metrin päässä. ”En voittanut. En koskaan halunnut – ”  
  
”Sinä _tapoit heidät_ ”, Sirius kuiskasi ja nojasi lähemmäs ilmassa väreilevää loitsua, ja Remus olisi halunnut vetää hänet pois, puristaa hänen sormensa omiaan vasten ja pitää hänet lähellään, hitot Dumbledoresta ja auroreista ja hitot Peteristä. Hän ei liikahtanutkaan, ja Sirius nosti kätensä ja painoi ne hyvin hitaasti loitsua vasten, ja toinen auroreista veti levottomasti henkeä. ”Tapoit heidät ja lavastit minut, ja olisin ollut siellä… koko elämäni, jos Remus ei olisi…”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Peter sanoi niin hiljaa, että sitä tuskin kuuli. ”Olen hirvittävän pahoillani, pelkäsin – ”  
  
”Et saa olla pahoillasi”, Sirius sanoi levottomalla, vähän raakkuvalla äänellä, ja Remus halusi sulkea silmänsä muttei pystynyt, ”etkä saa sanoa että pelkäsit, me kaikki pelkäsimme, pelkäsin ihan helvetisti, pelkäsin joka ikinen päivä että minä kuolen, tai että Remus, tai James, tai _sinä_ , pelkäsin että sinä kuolet. Pelkäsin niin paljon että luulin että menetän järkeni, mutta _silti –_ ”  
  
”Sirius”, Peter sanoi. ”Remus. En… miksi te olette täällä?”  
  
Remus kuuli oman naurahduksensa. Hän avasi silmänsä ja tajusi tuijottavansa Peteriä silmiin, ihan vain hetken, ennen kuin tämä kääntyi tuijottamaan pienen sellinsä seinää. Sirius melkein vapisi.  
  
”Me olemme jäljellä”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti. ”Vain me. Me kolme.”  
  
Peter painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Azkaban repii sinusta irti kaiken hyvän”, Sirius jatkoi, ”kaikki hyvät muistot, joka ikisen, ja lopulta et enää muista mitään muuta kuin että tapoit heidät. He rakastivat sinua ja sinä tapoit heidät ja – ”  
  
Sirius kääntyi vilkaisemaan kohti Remusta. Remus antoi peukalonsa liukua Siriuksen kämmenselällä ja odotti, milloin Sirius vetäisi ranteensa pois hänen otteestaan, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Siriuksen silmät etsivät jotain hänen kasvoiltaan ja kääntyivät sitten pois, ja heidän edessään Peter istui lohduttomassa mytyssä kivisellä penkillä ja tärisi silmät kiinni.  
  
”Ehkä on aika lähteä”, Dumbledore sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Dumbledore nyökkäsi auroreille, jotka avasivat oven ja jäivät seisomaan ovensuuhun. Peter kyyhötti edelleen paikallaan silmät kiinni, ja Remuksesta tuntui siltä kuin jotain olisi kaiverrettu ulos hänestä, jotain mitä hän ei ollut halunnut menettää.  
  
Sirius käveli ensimmäisenä ulos. Remus kääntyi seuratakseen häntä. Jalat painoivat tonnin, jokainen askel tuntui loputtoman raskaalta ja ovella hän pysähtyi vaikkei olisi halunnut. Peter oli noussut seisomaan ja katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Remus”, Peter sanoi lähes äänettömästi, ”olen pahoillani.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
**  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoi, pysähtyi sohvan eteen ja yritti kaksin käsin löystyttää Remuksen isältä lainattua solmiota, ”helvetin helvetin helvetti – ”  
  
Remus seisoi ovensuussa ja katsoi, miten Sirius otti toisella kädellään kiinni sohvan selkänojasta ja toisella yritti edelleen repiä solmiota pois. Hänen omat kenkänsä olivat läpimärät ja ilmiintyminen tuntui vielä ohuena tunteena hänen päässään, tai ehkä se johtui siitä kaikesta muusta. Hän veti oman kaapunsa päänsä yli ja taitteli sen lähimmän tuolin selkänojalle. Sirius oli nyt puristanut toisenkin kätensä kiinni sohvaan ja roikotti päätään hartioidensa välissä. Remus katsoi Siriuksen selkää, ja sitten keittiötä jossa monta päivää sitten jätetty teekattila odotti yhä hellalla, ja sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja käveli muutaman askeleen matkan Siriuksen luo.  
  
”Minä…” Sirius mutisi, kun hän irrotti solmion ja veti sen varovasti pois Siriuksen kaulasta, ”minä en… en tiedä…”  
  
Remus kääri hihat Siriuksen kaavusta. Siriuksen kyynärvarret tuntuivat edelleen ihan liian ohuilta. Hän antoi sormiensa juosta pitkin ranteen sisäpuolella kulkevia jänteitä, ja kun hän pääsi kämmeniin saakka, Sirius suoristi sormensa hänen kosketuksensa alla. Hän oli kuulevinaan Siriuksen huokaisun, mutta tuuli kolisutti ikkunoita eikä hän voinut olla varma mistään.  
  
Sirius antoi hänen vetää kaavun pois päältään. Hän asetteli sen sohvanreunalle ja painoi sitten kätensä Siriuksen olkapäille, ja Sirius käänsi kasvonsa sivuun.  
  
”Tiedätkö”, Sirius sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”halusin lyödä häntä, tai pahempaa, ja hän _tappoi heidät_ , ja silti olisin… olisin halunnut vain huutaa että miten hän pystyi tekemään sen minulle, minä olin vuosia siinä paikassa, olisin ollut koko loppuelämäni jos sinä et olisi tullut, olisin istunut siellä ja kadottanut _kaiken_ , miten hän _pystyi_ lähettämään minut sinne – ”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi äänellä, jonka oli tarkoitus olla rauhallinen ja varma, mutta joka tärisi ihan liikaa, ”ehkä pitäisi keittää teetä, tai ehkä suihku – ”  
  
Sirius nauroi, nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja vilkaisi häntä, ja hän säpsähti ja astui kauemmas ennen kuin edes tajusi, mitä oli tekemässä. Sirius katsoi häntä ja pudisteli päätään ja jatkoi katsomista, ja hänen sukkansa olivat märät ja Peterin silmät tuijottivat häntä sen kaiken keskeltä, vaikka hän kuinka yritti unohtaa ne, ja kaikki oli sekaisin ja hän todellakin olisi voinut nyt istua alas ja juoda kupin teetä -  
  
”Suihku”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti ja nyökkäsi, ”voisin tosiaan mennä suihkuun.”  
  
”Ja sitten teetä”, Remus kuuli sanovansa.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, ojensi kätensä ja painoi sormensa hänen poskeaan vasten, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois ja yritti olla liikkumatta, vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja hän mietti olivatko he tosiaan suudelleet eilen, ja miten siitä tuntui olevan tuhat vuotta aikaa – ” _Kuutamo_. Ei tätä korjata teellä.”  
  
Remus puri kieltään ja yritti etsiä jotain sanottavaa, mutta Sirius veti kätensä pois ja kääntyi ympäri ja sulki kylpyhuoneen oven perässään, ennen kuin Remus sai kiinni yhdestäkään sanasta.  
  
Hän joi kaksi kupillista teetä sillä aikaa, kun Sirius oli suihkussa. Muutaman kerran hän mietti, että ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain märille sukilleen, tai ehkä olisi pitänyt jotenkin laittaa ajatuksia kasaan, tai polttaa tupakka ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin, mutta hänellä ei ollut voimia mihinkään niistä, ja niinpä hän vain istui märkine sukkineen sohvalla, joi holtittomasti teetä ja kuunteli, kuinka vesi roiskahteli kaakelilattiaa vasten. Kun Sirius ihan liian pian tuli suihkusta hiukset märkinä ja silmät levottomina, hän mutisi jotain märistä sukistaan ja kiirehti kylpyhuoneeseen niin nopeasti, että unohti viimeisimmän, vasta puoliksi juodun teemukillisen kirjakasan päälle.  
  
Hän yritti pestä sitä kaikkea pois, mutta tietenkään se ei auttanut. Vesi syöksyi ryöppyinä hänen ylitseen, suihkussa oli ollut jotain vikaa siitä asti kun hän oli muuttanut tänne, ja koko ajan hän näki mielessään Siriuksen istumassa hänen sohvallaan märät hiukset niskaan takertuen, tai Peterin tuijottamassa häneen suojaloitsun läpi silmät täynnä katumusta jolla ei ollut mitään merkitystä, tai Jamesin ja Lilyn, jotka ojensivat pikkuruista Harrya häntä kohti ja hän mietti, miten ihmeessä voisi kieltäytyä vauvan pitelemisestä.  
  
Ja sitten hän kömpi pois kylpyammeesta ja katsoi peiliin ja näki itsensä, väsymyksestä ja ties mistä tummat silmänympärykset, arven joka kulki pitkin hänen vasenta poskeaan niin haaleana, ettei sitä edes nähnyt ellei katsonut hyvin tarkasti, yhteen puristetut huulet ja nenän, jota hän oli joskus pitänyt vinona, ja silmät jotka näyttivät elävämmiltä kuin pitkään aikaan. Hän painoi otsansa peilin kylmää pintaa vasten ja tajusi ajattelevansa Gregiä ja sitä, miten Greg oli painanut sormensa kiinni hänen lantioonsa ja sitten toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa, ja hän oli antanut työntää itsensä sänkyä vasten, hän oli sulkenut silmänsä ja yrittänyt ehkä olla ajattelematta, tai ehkä hän oli antanut periksi saman tien. Ja hän oli ajatellut Siriusta, ja Greg oli tajunnut sen, ja luultavasti Siriuskin tiesi jo kaiken. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään sanottavaa Peterille, ei yhtään mitään, ja ehkä hän vihasi Peteriä, mutta hän ei enää pystynyt löytämään sitä tunnetta sisältään, ja sen sijaan hän tajusi puristavansa sormiaan tiukemmin lavuaarin reunoja vasten ja miettivänsä Siriusta, joka varmaan oli jo pukeutunut ja istui nyt juomassa teetä tai ihmettelemässä jotain jästilaitetta, tai ehkä hän oli jo mennyt nukkumaan.  
  
Sirius istui edelleen siinä sohvalla. Remus pysähtyi kylpyhuoneen ovelle, avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja käveli suoraan keittiöön.  
  
”Meidän pitää käydä huomenna kaupassa”, hän sanoi kummallisesti rahisevalla äänellä, ”tai jos olet nälkäinen nyt, niin ehkä korppuja… leivät ovat homehtuneet, olimme poissa niin kauan, ja en ole koskaan ollut oikein hyvä… pitämään kaappeja täynnä.”  
  
”Kuutamo.”  
  
”Tai voimme lähteä hakemaan jotain”, Remus sanoi kädet puolityhjän kaapin ovilla, ”parin korttelin päässä on kiinalainen, joka on varmaan vielä auki. En ole varsinaisesti nälkäinen mutta en pistäisi pahakseni – ”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi vähän painokkaammin, ”en minä halua syödä.”  
  
Remus vilkaisi käsiään ja sitten Siriusta, mutta Sirius tuijotti omia jalkojaan. ”Mitä sitten? Haluatko nukkumaan?”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja äänessä oli kummallinen muodollinen sävy, joka sai Remuksen suoristamaan selkäänsä, ”muistatko kun… kun sanoin että en pysty…”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi hieman liian nopeasti ja Sirius naurahti lyhyesti, tai ehkä se oli huokaus.  
  
”Hyvä. _Hyvä._ Sinun ei tarvitse tietenkään tehdä mitään jos et halua, en ikinä pyytäisi… Mutta jos haluat, niin voisitko… tulisitko tänne.”  
  
Remus laittoi hitaasti kaapinovet kiinni. Sirius istui yhä paikallaan eikä katsonut häntä, kun hän pysähtyi tämän eteen ja otti toisella kädellä kiinni lähimmän tuolin selkämyksestä. Sydän takoi hänen rinnassaan ja hänen kätensä tärisivät, ja Sirius korjasi asentoaan sohvalla, ja Remus yritti olla katsomatta, miten Siriuksen rinta kohosi ja laski tiheän hengityksen mukana.  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius sanoi, nuolaisi huuliaan ja naurahti sitten äänettömästi, ja Remus puristi hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja yritti rauhoittua, ”voisitko… voisitko…”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi niin pehmeästi kuin osasi. ”Sinun on pakko kertoa. Teen ihan mitä vain haluat, mutta en osaa arvata, tai en halua, en halua että teen jotain mitä et – ”  
  
”Pyyhe”, Sirius sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Remusta, ”voisitko ottaa pyyhkeen pois? Jos... haluat.”  
  
Remus puristi suunsa kiinni ja hengitti syvään. Sirius tuijotti häntä sohvalta ja hän olisi halunnut kääntää katseensa pois mutta ei uskaltanut. Hänen kätensä tärisivät, kun hän irrotti pyyhkeen lantioltaan ja asetteli sen tuolin selkänojalle.  
  
” _Luoja”,_ Sirius mutisi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja suu puolittain auki, ja sitten Siriuksen katse putosi alemmas ja liukui lopulta hänen varpaitaan pitkin lattiaan ja sitten nousi taas hänen kasvoihinsa, ja hän puri alahuultaan ja yritti pysyä paikallaan, yritti olla kääntymättä pois, yritti olla sanomatta jotain mikä pilaisi kaiken. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi ihan liian lujaa ja hänen kätensä hikosivat ja hän yritti ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta, läksyjä ja homehtuneita leipiä ja tungosta vaatekaupassa, mutta ei pystynyt.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”anteeksi, minä… tämä on ollut ihan järjettömän pitkä päivä, en tajua miten…”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka sai väristyksen kulkemaan hänen selkärankaansa pitkin, ”ei tietenkään, minä… voisitko… jos koskisit itseäsi, niin minä… minä katsoisin.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, ja ehkä hän olisi naurahtanut jos olisi uskaltanut, mutta Sirius tuijotti häntä silmät vakavina. Ja äkkiä hän ajatteli naapureita, _luoja,_ heillä oli verhot auki ja kadun toisella puolella olevasta kerrostalosta näki ihan hyvin tänne sisälle. Hän astui nopeasti valokatkaisimen luo ja Siriuksen silmät katosivat hämärään. Katuvalot loivat varjoja olohuoneeseen, ja kun Remus istuutui tuolille Siriusta vastapäätä, haalea valo peitti hänet kaulasta lantioon.  
  
Sirius vaihtoi asentoa sohvalla ja etsi jotain sanottavaa, Remus näki sen, vaikka ei erottanut hänen kasvojaan kunnolla. Hän nielaisi ja puri hampaansa tiukasti toisiaan vasten, ja ennen kuin Sirius ehti löytää sanoja, hän veti hyvin hitaasti toisen kätensä syliinsä. Hän kuuli Siriuksen terävän henkäisyn ja yritti sulkea silmänsä tai katsoa jonnekin muualle, minne tahansa, mutta Sirius nojautui lähemmäs häntä eikä hän pystynyt siirtämään katsettaan.  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius henkäisi.  
  
Remus kuuli oman hengityksensä ja Siriuksen hengityksen, ja hitaasti eteenpäin nakuttavan kellon toisella puolella huonetta, ja putkien kolinan, ja tuolin narinan kun hän vaihtoi asentoa kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kerran hän vaihtoi kättä ja Sirius kallisti päätään ja hän kuuli oman voihkaisunsa ja yritti painaa silmänsä kiinni, mutta Siriuksen katse tuntui edelleen hänen kasvoillaan, ja _helvetti_ , hän ajatteli, _mitä ihmettä minä teen, mitä helvettiä olen tekemässä,_ mutta hänen hengityksensä oli jo muuttunut huohotukseksi, ja hän kiihdytti tahtia ajattelematta sitä, ja Sirius nojautui lähemmäs. Ja Greg oli pitänyt kiinni hänen lantiostaan ja painanut hänet sänkyä vasten ja työntänyt itsensä hänen sisäänsä, ja hän oli  pitänyt silmänsä kiinni ja kuvitellut, että se oli Sirius, että Sirius oli siinä ja puristi sormensa kiinni hänen ihoonsa ja työnsi hänet patjaa vasten ja sitten uudestaan, ja pujotti sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja suuteli kömpelösti ja märästi hänen niskaansa ja voihkaisi ihan lähellä hänen korvaansa, ja hän oli kuvitellut miten hän tuntisi Siriuksen sisällään, ja Sirius puristaisi sormensa hänen ympärilleen ja käskisi häntä, _Kuutamo_ , _Kuutamo_ \-   
  
”Kuutamo – ”  
  
Hän antoi niskansa valahtaa taaksepäin ja yritti ottaa kiinni huultensa välistä purkautuvan huokauksen, mutta se ei onnistunut. Sirius nojasi kyynärpäitään polviaan vasten ja tuijotti häntä, hänen kasvojaan, hänen silmiään, ja hän pyyhki kätensä tuolille taiteltuun pyyhkeeseen ja painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja vastasi sitten Siriuksen katseeseen.  
  
”Sirius, minä – ”  
  
”Odota hetki”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin nopeasti, että Remus melkein hätkähti, ”olen pahoillani, minun pitää…”  
  
Hän astui lattialle jääneiden kirjojen yli kohti kylpyhuonetta. Remus puri huultaan ja yritti saada ajatuksiaan kokoon, mutta hänen sykkeensä oli edelleen ihan liian nopea ja hengityksensä liian raskasta, ja hänen kätensä tuntui tahmealta, ja Sirius piteli kiinni pyyhkeestään ja melkein törmäsi yhteen tuoleista ennen kuin pääsi kylpyhuoneen ovelle -   
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hätäisemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut, ”älä lähde. Ole kiltti. Minä voin tehdä sen. Tai… voin katsoa jos haluat, tai kääntyä pois, mutta… mutta…”  
  
Sirius pysähtyi kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja kääntyi puolittain ympäri. ”Kuutamo, siitä on _neljä vuotta._ Neljä hiton vuotta.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Sirius pudisteli hänelle päätään ja naurahti kireästi ja astui sitten kylpyhuoneeseen mutta ei sulkenut ovea kokonaan. Remus painoi silmänsä kiinni ja mietti hajamielisesti sitä ensimmäistä iltaa, sitä jolloin Sirius oli ollut kylvyssä samalla tavalla ovi raollaan ja hän oli istunut tässä ja kuunnellut. Ja nyt hän kuunteli Siriuksen hajanaista kiroilua ja sitten hetken päästä kiihtyvää hengitystä ja lopulta hänen oli pakko nousta tuoliltaan ja kävellä keittiöön ja sitten takaisin, ja kun Sirius tuli, Remus istui kylpyhuoneen oven vieressä lattialla ja nojasi selkäänsä seinää vasten ja yritti keskittyä omaan hengitykseensä ja tiesi, että Sirius kuuli hänet.  
  
Hiljaisuus valui olohuoneeseen. Siriuksen katkonainen hengitys pysyi kiivaana pitempään kuin hänen omansa, mutta hetken päästä kaikki äänet olivat kadonneet ja jäljellä oli vain seinäkellon yksitoikkoinen raksutus. Remus nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja pysähtyi ovelle ennen kuin työnsi sen kokonaan auki ja astui kynnyksen yli.  
  
Sirius kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä. Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä korvissaan, ja Sirius nuolaisi huuliaan ja tuijotti keskittyneesti kaakeleita seinillä, sitä yhtä kohtaa, johon Remus oli kerran osunut tuolilla ja joka oli haljennut neljään yhtä suureen palaseen.  
  
”Mennään nukkumaan”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi ja ojensi kättään kohti pyyhettä, joka roikkui kylpyammeen reunan yli, ja Remus kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Siriuksen käsi pysähtyi ilmassa ja ojennetut sormet sulkeutuivat ja sitten ojentuivat taas, ja pyyhe jäi ammeen reunalle. Ja Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi kohti Remusta molemmat kädet roikkuen kohti lattiaa.  
  
”Ensi kerralla”, Sirius sanoi, ”se olet sinä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi hymyilevänsä ja naurahti ääneen ja ajatteli sitten, että ehkä hän voisi _hitto vie_ edes _pestä kätensä._ Kun hän astui kohti lavuaaria, Sirius tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja asetti toisen kätensä hänen paljaalle olkapäälleen ja silitti peukalollaan solisluuta, ja Remus hengitti hitaasti ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, ja Sirius suuteli häntä.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nytpä on päässyt käymään niin, että tätä ficciä on enää kaksi lukua jäljellä! Tässä siis toiseksi viimeinen. Huh huh!

**  
** ”Remus? Oletko hereillä? Oletko _nukkumassa?_ Mitä sinä _teet?”_  
  
Remus käänsi kylkeä. Ehkä aurinko lämmitti hänen poskeaan ja ehkä makuuhuoneessa oli jo melko valoisaa, mutta hänen kätensä ja jalkansa painoivat ainakin tonnin ja hän oli vielä puolittain unen keskellä, sen jossa hän heräsi Rääkyvästä Röttelöstä täydenkuun jälkeen ja Sirius oli jäänyt odottamaan häntä ja säntäili ympäriinsä huolestuneena ja hermostuneena -   
  
Hän nousi istumaan ja joutui puristamaan silmänsä vielä hetkeksi kiinni, kun tumma sumu peitti näkökentän. Kun hän lopulta sai silmänsä kunnolla auki, vuode hänen vierellään oli edelleen tyhjä, ja myös sinnikäs koputus ovella jatkui yhä. _Hemmetti_ , ja hänen housunsa olivat jossain, hän oli… hän oli jättänyt ne kylpyhuoneeseen eilen, silloin kun he olivat tulleet taikaministeriöstä ja hän oli keittänyt teetä ja Sirius oli pyytänyt, että hän…  
  
”Minä tiedän miltä talonmies näyttää”, naisen ääni kantautui vaimeana ulko-oven läpi, ”niin että jos et kohta avaa ovea, minä menen ja etsin hänet käsiini. Ihan vaan siltä varalta että olet sammunut sinne tai jotain.”  
  
Remus pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun ja katsoi ympärilleen. Pyyhe oli edelleen siinä tuolin selkänojalla, ja Sirius, _luojan kiitos_ , istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tuijotti tiukasti kahvinkeitintä.  
  
”Remus? Hemmetti, kyllä sinun olisi pitänyt jo herätä, pitää varmaan oikeasti – ”  
  
Remus otti askeleen kohti Siriusta, mutta Sirius ei liikahtanutkaan ja Annien ääni vaimeni oven takana. Remus puri huultaan, väisti paria tuolia matkalla ovelle ja avasi sen juuri, kun nainen oli katoamassa lähimmän kulman taakse.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
Annie kääntyi ympäri, ja huolestunut ilme tämän kasvoilla vaihtui helpottuneeseen hymyyn. ”Hei. Minä koputin varmaan viisi minuuttia, ja huhuilin, ja aloin jo huolestua – ”  
  
”Olin sängyssä”, Remus sanoi ja painoi silmänsä pariksi sekunniksi kiinni, _hemmetti_ , eiköhän se ollut ilmeistä, hänellä oli vain bokserit päällä ja hänen tukkansa sojotti luultavasti joka suuntaan ja hänen äänensä kuulosti siltä kuin joku olisi juuri vedellyt häntä raastinrautaa pitkin.  
  
”Huomaan sen”, Annie sanoi hymyillen, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois, koska ei mitenkään jaksanut nyt yrittää tulkita naisen ilmettä. ”Saanko tulla sisään?”  
  
”Toki”, Remus sanoi ja melkein puraisi itseään huuleen, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä, Annie hymyili hänelle ja astui sisälle asuntoon ja hän melkein törmäsi tuoliin väistäessään naista.  
  
”Hyvä”, Annie sanoi luultavasti laskien äänettömästi olohuoneessa lojuvat tyhjät teemukit, ”minä olin vähän huolissani, siis jo ennen kuin et avannut ovea… Lopetit niin yllättäen töissä, eikä kukaan tiennyt miksi, ja sitten sinua ei näkynyt missään, ja yhtenä iltana törmäsin pubissa siihen Gregiin, ja… _ahaa._ Hei vain.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. Annie katsoi kulmakarvat koholla häntä ja sitten taas Siriusta, ja Sirius puolestaan tuijotti suoraan Remukseen katseella, joka näytti lähinnä loukkaantuneelta.  
  
”Annie”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”tämä on Annie, hän on… minun työkaverini. Ja tämä on Sirius.”  
  
”Sirius”, Annie toisti hitaasti.  
  
Sirius käänsi hitaasti katseensa Remuksesta kahvinkeittimeen.  
  
”Remus”, Annie sanoi painokkaasti, ”minulla onkin jo oikeastaan kiire, mutta olisi kiva jutella vielä hetki… käytävässä.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten taas, ja Sirius tökkäsi kahvinkeitintä sormellaan ja sai sen kipinöimään uhkaavasti.  
  
”Totta kai”, Remus sanoi nopeasti, ”mennään vain käytävälle, heti.”  
  
”Oli kiva tavata, Sirius”, Annie huikkasi olkansa yli mutta ei onneksi jäänyt odottamaan vastausta.  
  
Remus laittoi ulko-oven huolellisesti melkein kiinni ja oli vasta kääntymässä kohti Annieta, kun nainen tönäisi häntä kevyesti olkapäähän ja nauroi sitten hänen hämmennykselleen. ”Okei, nyt minä tajuan vähän paremmin, minne sinä olet kadonnut.”  
  
”Annie – ”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää”, Annie sanoi nostaen molemmat kätensä ilmaan, ”minä ihan totta vain halusin kuulla sinusta. Yritin soittaa pari päivää sitten mutta et vastannut puhelimeen, ja sitten tosiaan törmäsin Gregiin ja hän vaikutti jotenkin tosi alakuloiselta, mutta nyt taisin tajuta syyn siihenkin. _Sirius_ , onpa outo nimi. Mutta luotan sinun arvostelukykyysi, vaikka taitaahan hän olla vähän hiljainen, ja laihempi kuin sinä, en edes tiennyt että se on mahdollista – ”  
  
”Annie.”  
  
Annie veti syvään henkeä. ”Okei, okei. Sinä haluat palata sisälle. Juomaan teetä tai ehkä pussailemaan. Kyllä minä tajuan. Kaikki on siis ilmeisesti ihan hyvin?”  
  
”Kaikki on aika sekaisin”, Remus sanoi hiljaisella äänellä tajuamatta oikeastaan minkä takia sanoi sen, eihän hänen pitänyt puhua tästä Annien kanssa, eihän hänen ollut tarkoitus puhua Annien kanssa ylipäänsä mistään, hän ei ollut edes muistanut Annien olemassaoloa viimeisten viikkojen aikana… mutta nyt nainen seisoi hänen edessään, ja jotenkin se tuntui tekevän kaiken viime päivien pyörityksen hieman normaalimmaksi.  
  
”Okei”, Annie sanoi hitaasti. ”Haluatko puhua siitä?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. ”Kyllä se… minä todella pidän hänestä.”  
  
Annie nyökkäsi hymähtäen puoliääneen. ”Niin. Tiedätkö, silloin kun me olimme yhdessä, tai mitä se sitten olikin, minusta tuntui että et _todella pitänyt_ oikeastaan mistään muusta kuin kirjoista tai teen juomisesta. Niin että tämä on ihan varmasti edistystä. Mutta jos joskus haluat jutella, tai vaikket haluaisikaan, voitaisiin käydä vaikka kaljalla. Tom on ruvennut suunnittelemaan asunnon ostamista ja  yritän sanoa hänelle, että ei näillä palkoilla, ja joka tapauksessa häät pitäisi järjestää ensin, mutta hän on nyt jotenkin ihan innoissaan sellaisista kylmistä pienistä kivitaloista pikkuruisissa kylissä, niin että ehkä sinä voisit heittää jotain kuivan sarkastista ja hän vähän tokenisi – ”  
  
Remus naurahti. Annie hymyili leveästi. ” _Naurua,_ Remus Lupin, hyvänen aika. Tuon kaverin täytyy olla melkoinen tyyppi.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Annie kohotteli hänelle vielä kulmiaan ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi aikonut pörröttää hänen tukkaansa, mutta niin ei sentään käynyt. Hän lupasi, että he kävisivät kolmestaan kaljalla, tai ehkä neljästään, ja Annie pyöritti hänelle silmiään niin kuin ei olisi oikeasti uskonut, että hän lähtisi yhtään minnekään, jos häntä ei tultaisi hakemaan kotoa. Ja kun Annie lopulta lähti ja heilautti hänelle vielä kättä ennen kuin katosi rappusiin, hän tajusi ajattelevansa, että ehkä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut aivan yksin.  
  
Kun hän veti oven perässään kiinni ja pysähtyi keittiön pöydän viereen, kahvinkeitin savusi hieman ja Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Minä voin keittää sen kahvin”, Remus sanoi kiirehtien etsimään suodatinpusseja, ”tai voin näyttää sinulle miten – ”  
  
”Ei sen pitäisi olla niin vaikeaa”, Sirius sanoi kireällä äänellä, ”ihan yksinkertainen juttu, luulisi että ilman taikasauvaakin – ”  
  
”Ei se ymmärrä taikuutta”, Remus sanoi automaattisesti ja mittasi kahvin suodatinpussiin. ”Ja… voidaan mennä ostamaan sinulle uusi taikasauva, vaikka heti saman tien kun päätös on tehty…” _  
  
”Remus”_ , Sirius sanoi raskaalla äänellä.  
  
Remus napsautti kahvinkeittimen päälle ja pakottautui kääntymään hitaasti kohti Siriusta. Sirius katsoi häntä nyt lopultakin suoraan silmiin, pyöritti tyhjää mukia käsissään puolelta toiselle ja avasi suunsa muutamaan kertaan, mutta yhtään sanaa ei tullut ulos.  
  
”Helvetin oikeudenkäynti”, Sirius sanoi lopulta, ”helvetin _Peter_ , helvetin… kunpa se kaikki olisi jo ohi, tiedätkö, yritän ajatella että se on vain pikkujuttu, mutta siitä huolimatta, näin unta että olin edelleen siellä ja heräsin enkä heti tajunnut – ”  
  
”Sirius, minä – ”  
  
”Ja sitten tajusin että sinä olit siinä”, Sirius jatkoi hieman katkonaisella äänellä, ”nukuit suu auki ja mumisit jotain jostain hiustennuivaajasta, ja ei sellaista voi kuvitella, Kuutamo, ei vaan voi.”  
  
”Olisit voinut herättää minut. Olisin voinut valvoa kanssasi.”  


Sirius kohautti olkapäitään ja hymyili toisella suupielellään. ”Hemmetti, Kuutamo, minua pelottaa ihan helvetisti – ”  
  
”Eivät ne voi lähettää sinua takaisin.” Remus sulki silmänsä ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti, ”eivät vaan voi, ei siinä olisi mitään järkeä. Eikä Dumbledore anna sen tapahtua, enkä minä, ennemmin… ennemmin… tainnutan ne kaikki ja karkaamme ulkomaille.”  
  
Sirius naurahti. ”Hyvä varasuunnitelma. Suorastaan erinomainen. Jos ne eivät olisi vieneet sauvaani silloin vuosia sitten, voisin auttaa, mutta nyt tällaisena minusta ei taida olla paljon hyötyä.”  
  
”Voit kampata muutaman. Sitä ne eivät osaa odottaa.”  
  
”Eivät varmasti.” Sirius nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja vilkaisi kahvinkeitintä. ”Joudut ehkä oikeasti opettamaan minulle, miten tuota käytetään. Tai voisimme vähän taikoa sitä.”  
  
”Älä kuvittelekaan pilaavasi minun hyviä jästitavaroitani”, Remus sanoi istuutuen tuolille Siriusta vastapäätä. Kahvi oli jo valmista, ja hän leijutti mukin Siriuksen sormien välistä itselleen ja sitten toisen olohuoneesta ja kaatoi heille molemmille kahvia. Sirius katseli häntä tarkkaavaisesti ja hän yritti olla huomaamatta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi lopulta vähän liian muodollisesti, kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa, kun Remus oli päässyt puoliväliin kahvimukillisessaan. ”Pitäisikö meidän puhua siitä? Siitä mitä eilen… että pyysin että sinä…”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”En minä… en osaa, emme ole ennenkään puhuneet - ”  
  
”Ja se on toiminut niin hiton hienosti”, Sirius sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Olen pahoillani, minä… tuntuu ihan hiton vaikealta, olin jotenkin kadottanut sen kaiken, ei siellä… välillä tuntui että meinasin unohtaa oman nimeni. Ei siellä pysty ajattelemaan _seksiä_. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä sinä oletkin siinä, ja yritän saada palasia kokoon mutta en _osaa,_ tuntuu että on taas vuosi 1981 ja sitten taas välillä tuntuu että siitä on sata vuotta enkä yhtään tiedä miten…  
  
”Ei se haittaa.” Remus ojentautui Siriusta kohti pöydän yli, työnsi kahvimukin syrjään ja painoi kämmenensä Siriuksen käsien päälle. Sirius katsoi ensin pöydälle heidän käsiinsä, omiin kämmeniinsä jotka olivat nyt jääneet Remuksen pitkien sormien alle, ja sitten Sirius nosti katseensa häneen ja hän nielaisi ja puri huultaan. ”Ei se _haittaa._ Minä olen… olen helvetin rakastunut sinuun. _Rakastunut_ , tajuatko, en minä piittaa siitä kuinka paljon tässä kaikessa menee aikaa, tai kuinka hitaita me olemme, tai meneekö se kaikki nyt ihan niin kuin niissä Lilyn kirjoissa joita James löysi hänen sänkynsä alta ja toi Viistokujalle ja me luimme niitä ja olimme ihan järkyttyneitä, varsinkin Peter, muistatko… hemmetti, en piittaa mistään muuta kuin että nyt olet täällä, ja eilisilta… _kaikki on hyvin._ Kunhan et hajota kahvinkeitintä.”  
  
”Olin unohtanut ne kirjat”, Sirius sanoi, ja sitten vino hymy vaihtui taas huokaukseen. ” _Kuutamo._ Voitko sanoa sen uudestaan?”  
  
”Älä hajota kahvinkeitintä”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Ei sitä.”  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä pää hieman kallellaan, silmät etsien jotain hänen kasvoiltaan. ”Luulen… luulen että olen ollut viimeksi jonkun kanssa vuonna 1978. Joululomalla. Olin silloin jo… tiesin että… tiesin että olisin oikeastaan halunnut sinut, mutta se tuntui ihan käsittämättömältä, ihan liian vaikealta, enkä ikinä ajatellut että sinä… ja Lily esitteli minut sille yhdelle kaverilleen, ja ajattelin että nyt, nyt minä unohdan Kuutamon. Eikä se tietenkään toiminut, ei yhtään, mutta… siitä on _seitsemän vuotta._ ”  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi puristavansa Siriuksen sormia vähän liian lujaa, ”ei millään tuollaisella ole väliä.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa jotain muutakin, jotain mikä tuntui raskaalta hänen suussaan, tai ehkä hänen vain oli vaikea hengittää, kun Sirius katsoi häntä ihan läheltä ja antoi hänen pidellä käsiään, eikä hän uskonut että oli koskaan ennen sanonut olevansa _rakastunut_ keneenkään, ja nyt se tuntui leijuvan ilmassa heidän välissään… mutta ennen kuin hän ehti löytää sanoja, ikkunan luota alkoi kuulua terävää naputusta.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi ja veti kätensä syliinsä niin nopeasti, että läikytti samalla vähän kahvia.  
  
”Meidän pitää lähteä”, Remus sanoi tarpeettomasti, nousi seisomaan ja harkitsi hetken, pitäisikö Dumbledoren pöllö päästää sisään, mutta se näytti äkäiseltä ja hänellä oli tarpeeksi huolehdittavaa jo muutenkin. Pöllö tuijotti häntä ikkunan takaa pää kallellaan, ja hän jätti makuuhuoneen oven raolleen ja yritti suoristaa parhaan kaapunsa hihoja ja ennen kaikkea yritti miettiä kenkiä ja solmioita mieluummin kuin oikeudenkäyntiä ja pöydän ääressä istuvaa Siriusta.  
  
**  
  
Remus oli kuvitellut, että ennen edellistä oikeudenkäyntiä taikaministeriön alimman kerroksen käytävä oli ollut täynnä väkeä. Nyt hän väisti naista, joka talutti kahta murjottavaa lasta nopeaa vauhtia kohti oikeussalia. Puheensorina oli niin kova, ettei hän kuullut edes omia askeliaan, ja vähän väliä hänen oli tarkastettava, että Sirius oli yhä hänen vieressään.  
  
”Meidän pitää löytää Dumbledore”, hän mutisi, ”mutta miten hitossa se onnistuu, kun koko Lontoo on täällä – ”  
  
”Remus!” Mollyn tuttu ääni kajahti ihmismassan yli. Remus melkein huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun nainen muutaman sekunnin päästä oli työntänyt silmälasejaan korjailevan velhon syrjään ja tarttui tukevalla otteella Remuksen käsivarteen. ”Onneksi löysin teidät. Luulin ensin että olin tullut tänne vääränä päivänä. En olisi osannut kuvitellakaan, että täällä olisi tällainen määrä porukkaa, tekisi mieli huutaa kaikille ja käskeä heitä painumaan kotiinsa, mutta kyllähän sen toisaalta ymmärtää, _Profeetta_ on rummuttanut tätä jo edellisestä saakka.”  
  
”Rummuttanut?” Remus kysyi äänellä, joka juuri ja juuri kuului kaikkien huudahdusten ja epäluuloisten mutinoiden yli.  
  
”Niin, sitä tavallista”, Molly sanoi kuulostamatta lainkaan huolestuneelta, ”heillä ei ole nykyään mitään oikeaa uutisoitavaa, joten pitää kirjoittaa taikaministerin lomamatkoista ja kaikesta sellaisesta. _Vuosikymmenen oikeudenkäynti, oliko mieletön murha vain löperö lavastus, petturista petetyksi,_ sellaista. Olisin toivonut että olisitte tulleet käymään, mutta Albus kyllä käväisi ja arveli että ehkä olette menneet Walesiin – ”  
  
”Olimme siellä muutaman päivän”, Remus sanoi. Sirius astui lähemmäs häntä ja laski katseensa lattiaan, kun joku lapsi nykäisi äitiään hihasta ja osoitti häntä.  
  
”Merlin sentään näitä ihmisiä”, Molly mutisi ja tarttui Siriusta käsivarresta. Sirius hätkähti silminnähden ja Remus puri huultaan, mutta Molly ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään vaan lähti kuljettamaan heitä molempia ihmisjoukon läpi väärään suuntaan. ”Näin hetki sitten naisen joka yritti myydä popcornia, tajuatteko, _popcornia_ , tiedän kyllä että viime aikoina on otettu jästikulttuurista vaikutteita mutta _Merlinin viikset,_ eivätkö ihmiset yhtään ajattele? Yritättekö löytää Albuksen?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Molly tönäisi pitkänhuiskean nuoren velhon pois tieltään ja maiskautti suutaan miehen vaimealle kiroilulle. Sirius tuijotti suoraan eteensä alahuultaan purren eikä näyttänyt kuulevan mitään, mitä ympärillä tapahtui. Seitsemänhenkinen lapsiperhe hyppäsi jostain heidän eteensä, ja sitten he olivatkin kulman takana ja Molly tönäisi auki oven, jossa luki _pääsy rangaistuksen uhalla kielletty muille kuin henkilökunnalle._  
  
”Arthurilla ja minulla oli tapana nähdä täällä lounastauoilla”, Molly sanoi kepeästi kävellen nopein askelin kapeaa käytävää pitkin. ”Siihen aikaan kellarikerrosta ei juurikaan käytetty. Kerran jäimme kiinni, mutta silloin hänen pomonsa oli sellainen ystävällinen vanha ukko, joka vain taputti häntä olkapäälle ja käski jatkaa samaan malliin. No niin, olemme perillä.”  
  
Molly työnsi vaatimattoman oven auki. Remus aikoi pysähtyä, ainakin kurkata ensin, mutta Sirius asteli suoraan ovesta sisään ja niinpä hänkin meni perässä. Avaran kivisen huoneen toisella reunalla Dumbledore kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi heitä kulmakarvat koholla. Molly kohautti olkapäitään ja Dumbledoren katse suli huvittuneeksi hymyksi.  
  
”Hyvä että löysitte tänne”, hän sanoi. ”En osannut edes aavistaa, että tämänpäiväinen vetäisi niin paljon väkeä. Olemme joutuneet kutsumaan vähän lisävahvistuksia, että saamme takariviin auroreita, jotka voivat vihaisesti tuijottaa kaikkia jotka pulisevat kesken kaiken. Oletteko kunnossa?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänytkään sanoja. Dumbledore ei kuitenkaan katsonut häntä vaan Siriusta, joka astui askeleen eteenpäin ja pudisti hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Niinpä niin”, Dumbledore totesi kuin olisi puhunut säästä. ”No, kohta olemme uskoakseni päässeet koko jutusta eroon. Täytyy ajatella tätä pakollisena ikävyytenä, vähän kuin saisi Bertie Bottin joka maun rakeista korvavaikun.”  
  
”Albus – ” Molly aloitti, ja Dumbledore hymähti ja kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Suokaa anteeksi, tämä on melkoinen päivä. Sirius, haluaisimme sinut todistajien aitioon. Emme aio puhuttaa sinua enemmän kuin on tarpeellista, mutta… olet edelleen ainoa todistajamme.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
”Remus, sinä voisit ehkä etsiä Mollyn kanssa hyvän istumapaikan”, Dumbledore sanoi. ”Välttäkää takariviä jos suinkin pystytte, itse en ainakaan haluaisi asettua tänään sinne.”  
  
”Dumbledore – ” Remus aloitti äänellä, joka särkyi melkein saman tien.  
  
”Tiedän, tiedän”, Dumbledore sanoi huokaisten pitkään. ”Mutta älä suotta huolehdi jos suinkin voit välttää sen. En yleensä tee samaa virhettä kahdesti.”  
  
Hetken päästä huone alkoi täyttyä ministeriön kaapuihin pukeutuneista noidista ja velhoista. Joku tarttui Siriusta käsivarresta ja Remus olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa, mutta kurkussa tuntui olevan valtava möykky ja kaikki mahdolliset sanat kuulostivat naurettavilta. Mitä hän olisi sanonut, _onnea? Nähdään myöhemmin?_ Ja ennen kuin hän löysi sopivia sanoja, Sirius oli seurannut auroria pois huoneesta, oikeussaliin, ja Molly ohjasi Remusta käsivarresta takaisin käytävälle.  
  
_Olisinpa suudellut häntä_ , Remus tajusi ajattelevansa, ja Molly puristi hänen käsivarttaan lujempaa.  
  
Hän ei aivan tajunnut mitä tapahtui. Molly työnsi hänet taas läpi jostain pienestä ovesta, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti nipin napin parikymppistä, punatukkaista ja huomattavan paljon hoikempaa Molly Prewettiä hiipimässä käsi kädessä ujosti hymyilevän Arthur Weasleyn kanssa taikaministeriön hiljaisia sivukäytäviä pitkin. Nyt Molly veti hänet mukanaan toiseksi alimmaiseen penkkiriviin oikeussalin reunalle ja viittoi häntä istumaan vakavakatseisen vanhan naisen viereen, ja hän istui alas, puristi kätensä yhteen ja odotti.  
  
Sirius tuotiin sisään ensimmäisenä, ja Remus tajusi purevansa hampaita yhteen niin lujaa että leukoihin sattui, muttei voinut sille mitään. Hetken päästä kaksi auroria toi Peterin, ja Remus kääntyi katsomaan Mollya, joka seurasi tapahtumia kulmat kurtussa ja suu hivenen auki. Peterin askeleet kuulostivat raskailta, niin kuin hän olisi enemmänkin raahannut jalkojaan kivilattiaa pitkin kuin nostellut niitä, ja Remus kuuli nousevan ja laskevan mutinan penkkirivien seasta ja toivoi, että he olisivat voineet olla siellä yksin, tai ehkä että hän itse olisi voinut olla jossain muualla.  
  
Sitten oikeudenkäynti alkoi. Yleisöä oli enemmän, mutta muuten kaikki oli samalla tavalla kuin viimeksi, ja Remuksella oli kummallinen tunne, että ehkä hän ei ollut koskaan lähtenyt mihinkään, ehkä hän oli istunut tässä koko ajan ja kuvitellut kaiken muun. Mutta Sirius näytti erilaiselta nyt istuessaan todistajien paikalla. Hänen selkänsä oli suorempi ja hiukset olivat lyhyemmät ja puhtaammat ja kerran hän katsoi ympärilleen ja hänen silmissään oleva katse oli surullinen mutta myös terävä, ja jokin kiristyi Remuksen vatsassa.  
  
”Ajattelin että ne tulisivat ensimmäiseksi minun perääni”, Sirius sanoi rauhallisella äänellä, joka tuntui kaikuvan salin kiviseinistä takaisin ja täyttävän jokaisen nurkan, ”ja Peter sanoi minulle niin, hän oli huolissaan siitä että ne ajattelisivat ensimmäisenä minua, ja lopulta, lopulta vaihdoimme salaisuudenhaltijaa – ”  
  
Remus kuuli etäisesti ihmisten mutinan ja taikaministerin kommentit ja Dumbledoren rauhallisen äänen, ja Molly irrotti otteensa hänen käsivarrestaan ja asetteli sormensa hänen sormiensa päälle. Peter puhui hengästyneellä, katkonaisella äänellä, niin kuin olisi ollut juoksemassa jonnekin, ja Sirius yritti nousta seisomaan mutta aurori painoi hänet olkapäästä takaisin alas. Dumbledore ja taikaministeri vaihtoivat muutaman sanan, joita Remus ei kuullut, ja sitten samat asiat puhuttiin taas uudelleen, ja uudelleen, ja Remus ajatteli, ettei se loppuisi ikinä.  
  
Ja sitten se loppui.  
  
Taikaministeri luki syytteet, ja valamiehistö totesi Peterin syylliseksi todistajanlausuntojen perusteella. Siriuksen olkapäät romahtivat kasaan, niin kuin joku olisi siihen saakka pitänyt häntä näkymättömällä narulla pystyssä ja nyt se olisi katkaistu. Remus nojautui eteenpäin ja yritti tavoittaa Siriuksen katseen, ja silloin pieni lapsenääni kiljaisi lujaa ja kaikki pysähtyi.  
  
”Hän _katosi”_ , lapsi huusi kirkkaalla äänellä.  
  
Kaikki aurorit olivat nousseet seisomaan, puolet yleisöstä oli noussut seisomaan, taikaministeri huitoi molemmilla käsillään ilmaa ja Siriuksen paikka todistajien aitiossa oli tyhjä. Musta koira syöksyi salin lattian poikki ja melkein törmäsi kiviseen korokkeeseen, käännähti nopeasti ympäri ja syöksyi vastakkaiseen suuntaan -   
  
Ja ihmiset olivat jo lähtemässä liikkeelle, kun koira oli taas kadonnut, ja Sirius ja Peter olivat yhdessä sykkyrässä lattialla, kädet toistensa kaulalla ja rintakehällä ja hiuksissa. Remus tajusi nousseensa seisomaan. Sirius yritti lyödä Peteriä mutta Peter väisti, _ihan niin kuin neljännellä luokalla, ihan niin kuin neljännellä luokalla kun Peter oli ihastunut siihen vaaleatukkaiseen korpinkynteen ja Sirius sanoi jotain tyhmää ja sitten jotain todella tyhmää._  
  
Vaaleanpunainen valo välähti ainakin kolmen aurorin taikasauvasta samaan aikaan, ja hetkessä sekä Sirius että Peter makasivat tajuttomina kivisellä lattialla. Peterin hiusrajassa näkyi aavistus verta ja Siriuksen vasen käsi puristi yhä Peterin kaavun kaulusta. Taikaministeri viittoi edelleen kiivaasti ja huusi sekavia ohjeita, ja joku otti valokuvia.  
  
”Nyt se on ohi”, Molly sanoi nipin napin ääneen. ”Nyt se on vihdoin ohi.”  
  
**  
  
Remus pujotteli ihmisten välistä niin nopeilla askelilla kuin vain pystyi. Ennen oikeudenkäyntiä puheensorina oli ollut odottavaa ja jännittynyttä, mutta nyt kaikilla tuntui olevan mielipide siitä, mitä salissa oli hetki sitten tapahtunut. Remus yritti olla kuuntelematta, mutta sävyjä hän ei pystynyt sulkemaan pois mielestään: toiset olivat helpottuneita, toiset yllättyneitä, jotkut vihaisia. Eräs vanha mies puhui kovaan ääneen siitä, miten _Musta on onnistunut huiputtamaan heitä kaikkia, pitäisihän heidän tietää paremmin, koko hänen sukunsa -_  
  
Molly oli kadonnut väkijoukkoon melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun he olivat päässeet ihmismassan mukana ulos oikeussalin ovista. Tai ehkä Remus itse oli kadonnut – Molly oli päästänyt vastentahtoisesti irti hänen käsivarrestaan ja sanonut jotain lämpimästä illallisesta Kotikolossa, ja hän oli nyökännyt ja sitten ollut jo menossa. Hän ei ollut varma, minne hän oli matkalla, mutta hän löytäisi Siriuksen, tai ainakin Dumbledoren, joka varmasti tietäisi mistä hän voisi löytää Siriuksen.  
  
”Remus? Remus Lupin? Kylläpä poskesi ovat punaiset, elämä on varmaan hymyillyt. Miten olisi muutama sananen _Profeetan_ lukijoille, ihan vaan muutama – ”  
  
Remus ei vaivautunut pysähtymään, ja sitten seitsemänhenkinen lapsiperhe oli jo hänen ja Rita Luodikon välissä, ja Ritan ääni hukkui vaatimuksiin jäätelöstä ja maailmanpyörästä. Hän etsisi Siriuksen, Sirius olisi vihdoinkin vapaa ja he lähtisivät jonnekin kauas täältä, ehkä he menisivät takaisin Walesiin, ehkä he ottaisivat Remuksen vanhan teltan ja menisivät vaeltamaan eivätkä näkisi ketään muuta ihmistä ainakaan viikkoon, ja Remus heräisi joka aamu kasvot melkein kiinni Siriuksen niskassa -  
  
”Lupin! Hei, poika, pysähdy! Sinähän säntäilet niin kuin et yhtään tietäisi minne olet menossa.”  
  
Remus pysähtyi vastentahtoisesti. Hän oli jo melkein käytävän toisessa päässä, hissit olivat aivan hänen edessään ja kaikkialla oli ihan liikaa ihmisiä, eikä hän tajunnut mistä ihmeestä hän aikoi löytää Siriuksen. Alastor Vauhkomieli pysähtyi hänen viereensä roikottaen toisessa kädessään tyhjää popcorn-rasiaa.  
  
”Käyn toisinaan kylällä elokuvissa”, Vauhkomieli sanoi jokseenkin vaikeasti nyökäten rasiaa kohti, ”tiedäthän, rauhoittaa kummasti mieltä kun saa hetkeksi ihokarvat pystyyn. Mutta näihin jää koukkuun. Oikeastaan olin jo lähdössä, en hirveästi välitä tällaisesta väenpaljoudesta.”  
  
”Minun pitää löytää Sirius”, Remus sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti paljon huolestuneemmalta kuin oli ollut tarkoitus. ”Osaisitko… osaisitko sanoa, minne he ovat vieneet hänet?”  
  
”En olisi kyllä Piskuilanista uskonut”, Vauhkomieli sanoi otsa rypistyen ja kulmakarvat kohoten yksi kerrallaan. ”Ja melkoinen temppu vielä oikeussalissa, vaikka kyllähän sen tietää että pelkkä ajatuskin Azkabanista saa kenen tahansa kaavunhelman tutisemaan. Hirveän löperöä toimintaa kyllä tuollainen, että annetaan syytetyn muuttua rotaksi kesken kaiken, silloin kun minä olin vastuussa – tuota, siis, piti sanomani että eivätköhän he tarjoa hänelle lasillisen vettä, kolme huonosti tähdättyä tainnutusloitsua kerralla pistää kyllä pään hieman sumuiseksi. Ensimmäiseksi veikkaisin että hän olisi aurorisiivessä.”  
  
”Vietkö minut sinne?” Remus kysyi ja Vauhkomielen taikasilmä pyörähti mielenosoituksellisesti ympäri, mutta aito silmä katsoi häneen lähestulkoon myötätuntoisena.  
  
”Ilman muuta, poika”, Vauhkomieli sanoi. ”Eihän tässä ole muutakaan tekemistä. Seuraa perässä.”  
  
Vauhkomieli tuntui viettäneen taikaministeriön hiljaisilla sivukäytävillä yhtä paljon aikaa kuin Molly, vaikka luultavasti hieman eri puuhissa. Remus yritti pitää itsensä kartalla, kun he puikkelehtivat koukeroisia käytäviä pitkin aurorisiipeen, mutta pian hän meni sekaisin käännösten suunnissa ja ovien väreissä ja sitä paitsi muutamalla käytävällä ovet tuntuivat vaihtavan paikkaa keskenään. He olivat kuitenkin pian perillä aurorisiivessä, minkä Remus päätteli lähinnä tummiin virkakaapuihin pukeutuneiden velhojen ja noitien määrän äkillisestä lisääntymisestä, ja hetken päästä Vauhkomieli työnsi hänet edellään sisään pitkän käytävän päässä olevaan huoneeseen vilkuillen samalla huolellisesti ympärilleen.  
  
”Kas vain”, Dumbledoren ystävällinen ääni sanoi, ”odotinkin näkeväni sinut tänään, Alastor.”  
  
”Päivää, Albus”, Vauhkomieli sanoi, ja taikasilmä yritti ilmeisesti seurata kaikkien huoneessa olevien aurorien liikkeitä samaan aikaan.  
  
Remus puri huultaan, Siriusta ei näkynyt.  
  
”Etsimme Mustaa”, Vauhkomieli sanoi. Taikasilmä oli pysähtynyt nuoreen velhoon, jonka eteen oli loihdittu peili ja joka korjaili viiksiensä asentoa taikasauvansa kärjellä. ”Tai Lupin etsii, minä vain varmistan hänen turvallisuutensa, ja, tuota, perille pääsemisen. Ette kai te nyt enää suinkaan pidä häntä vangittuna?”  
  
”Emme tietenkään”, Dumbledore sanoi katsoen nyt suoraan Remukseen. ”Sirius on vapaa, todella vapaa, ja tarkoitan tällä nyt sitä etten enää ole edes velvollinen seuraamaan olinpaikkojanne. Tosin saatan pistäytyä teelle joku päivä.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä, mutta hänellä oli edelleen kummallisen levoton olo. Dumbledoren silmissä oli yhä jotain, mistä hän ei pitänyt, mutta ehkä se oli vain anteeksipyyntö edellisistä vuosista.  
  
”Loukkaantuiko hän?” Remus kysyi ja yllättyi siitä, kuinka hengästyneeltä hänen oma äänensä kuulosti. ”Kolme tainnutusloitsua kerralla, sehän oli ihan älytöntä, hän yritti vain ottaa Peterin kiinni – ”  
  
”Ei hänellä ole hätää”, Dumbledore sanoi, ja otsan rypyt kuuluivat velhon äänestä, ”hän sai lasillisen vettä ja voi sen jälkeen paljon paremmin.”  
  
”Tuliviski olisi toiminut kyllä tehokkaammin”, Vauhkomieli mutisi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti Remuksen vieressä.  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Hän lähti jo”, Dumbledore sanoi otsan rypyt syventyen. ”Ehkä sinun kannattaisi mennä kotiin. Ehkä hän meni edeltä.”  
  
Kaikki huoneessa olevat aurorit tuntuivat nyt tuijottavan häntä, myös se yksi, joka korjaili samalla viiksiään. Vauhkomielen taikasilmäkin näytti myötätuntoiselta. Remus painoi sormensa nyrkkiin, _totta kai_ , taikaministeriö oli täynnä väkeä, tietenkin Sirius ilmiintyisi kotiin Sheffieldiin ja odottaisi häntä siellä.  
  
”Tarvitsetko paukun?” Vauhkomieli kysyi vakavasti.  
  
**  
  
Vasta seistessään keskellä tyhjän asuntonsa olohuonetta Remus tajusi, kuinka nopeasti hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Hän yritti ravistella Dumbeldoren ja Vauhkomielen myötätuntoisia katseita pois mielestään. Keittiön pöydällä oli vielä muki, josta Sirius oli juonut kahvia aamulla, ihan vain pari tuntia sitten. Remus kurkisti kylpyhuoneeseen ja makuuhuoneeseen ja sitten vielä uudestaan kylpyhuoneeseen, ja juoksi raput alas kadulle ja mietti, olisiko pitänyt käydä vielä katsomassa lähikaupasta, ja ehkä siitä yhdestä intialaisesta, ja sitten hän tajusi että hänellä oli kaapu päällään ja ohi kävelevät jästit katsoivat häntä enemmän kuin kummallisesti ja että hän tiesi, ettei Sirius olisi ravintolassa eikä kaupassa.  
  
Hän käveli raput takaisin ylös hyvin hitaasti. Kun ovi kolahti kiinni hänen perässään, ääni tuntui täyttävän koko asunnon. Hän leijutti Siriuksen kahvikupin ensin tiskialtaaseen ja sitten takaisin pöydälle, kiersi olohuoneen kirjakasat muutamaan kertaan ja pudottautui lopulta istumaan alas sohvalle. _Viiniä_ , hän mietti, hänellä oli varmaan vielä se yksi viinipullo keittiön kaapin ylähyllyllä. Sohva narahti äänekkäästi, kun hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli kaapin luo, mutta kun hän ojentautui ottamaan viinipulloa ylähyllyltä, hän mietti kuinka hän oli pitänyt aina yhtä pulloa pitkien, tarpeettomien iltojen varalta, ja sitten hän oli istunut sohvalla pehmeän usvan keskellä ja katsellut kattoon ja yrittänyt olla muistamatta, että Sirius oli pettänyt hänet.  
  
Hän työnsi viinin takaisin hyllylle ja nojasi sitten kaksin käsin työtason reunaa vasten, puristi sormensa tiukasti nyrkkiin ja hengitti nykäyksittäin, kunnes hänellä oli vähän parempi olo. Ehkä Sirius tulisi kohta takaisin. Ehkä Sirius oli mennyt ostamaan ruokaa. Ehkä Sirius odotti Remusta taikaministeriön aulassa ja ilmestyisi kohta ovelle hemmetin vihaisena siitä, että hän oli lähtenyt ministeriöstä sillä tavalla sanomatta yhtään mitään. Ehkä he nauraisivat kohta sille, että Alastor Vauhkomieli kävi katsomassa jästien toimintaelokuvia rauhoittaakseen mieltään.  
  
Hän istuutui taas sohvalle ja yritti lukea, mutta siitä ei tullut mitään. Sitten hän yritti siivota keittiötä, mutta se sujui vielä huonommin, ja kun hän oli korjannut kaksi lattialle pudonnutta mukia hyvin kömpelöllä korjausloitsulla, hän luovutti senkin suhteen ja siirtyi takaisin sohvalle. Vaatekaapin järjesteleminen osoittautui parhaaksi ideaksi. Hän sai käytettyä melkein puolitoista tuntia siihen, että viikkasi neulepaitojaan uudestaan ja asetteli ne sitten takaisin hyllyille harmaan eri sävyjen mukaan lajiteltuna. Ennen pitkää hän oli kuitenkin lajitellut sekä paidat että sukat ja kello oli vasta puoli kolme.  
  
Kolmelta Remus seisoi taas taikaministeriön aulassa, mutta nyt se oli hiljainen ja autio. Hänen päänsä tuntui hieman huteralta ilmiintymisen jäljiltä, ja hän käveli muutaman kerran ympäri suihkulähdettä ennen kuin palasi kotiin. Ovella hän pidätti hengitystään, mutta asunnossa odotti kuitenkin vain voileipä, jonka hän itse oli juuri hetki sitten jättänyt puoliksi syötynä pöydälle.  
  
Hän yritti taas lukea. Sitten hän lajitteli vuodevaatteet, ja sen jälkeen hän siivosi kylpyhuoneen paremmin kuin aikoihin, ja sitten hän käveli lähimmälle kioskille, osti tupakkaa, poltti puolikkaan matkalla kotiin ja hävitti sitten koko askin hieman liian ärhäkällä loitsulla, joka kärvensi tupakoiden lisäksi palasen hänen etusormeaan. Hän sai melkein viisitoista minuuttia käytettyä siihen, että kokeili erilaisia loitsuja sormen parantamiseksi.  
  
Kun aurinko laski, Sirius oli edelleen poissa. Remus seisoi keskellä olohuonetta tietämättä, mitä ihmettä hänen pitäisi tehdä, mitä hän edes _voisi_ tehdä, ja katseli kuinka vaaleanharmaa päivä vaihtui tummanharmaaseen iltaan ja valot syttyivät kerrostalojen ikkunoihin. Hän yritti miettiä, minne Sirius olisi voinut mennä, mutta ei keksinyt yhtään paikkaa. Hän muisteli, oliko hän itse ehkä sanonut tai tehnyt jotain väärin tänään, ja se oli ehdottomasti mahdollista, mutta hän ei vain millään tajunnut, mitä se olisi voinut olla. Ja sitten, hieman seitsemän jälkeen, kun hän oli syönyt toisen voileivän ja istunut sitten hetken kylpyhuoneen lattialla ja kieltäytynyt itkemästä, hän muisti sanoneensa Siriukselle _olen rakastunut sinuun.  
  
Helvetti_. Hän vajosi seinää pitkin istumaan alas eteisen lattialle ja painoi päänsä lohkeilevaa maalipintaa vasten. Hän oli sanonut Siriukselle olevansa rakastunut tähän vain pari tuntia sitten, ja nyt Sirius oli vapaa, eikä enää tullut hänen luokseen.  
  
Ja se oli uskomatonta, käsittämätöntä, hän ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt tajuamaan sitä. Hän oli ollut _varma_ , että Siriuskin oli… jotain, ei ehkä rakastunut, vielä, tai ehkä Sirius oli rakastunut häneen sellaisella tavalla jolla ollaan rakastuneita silloin, kun elämä on sekaisin ja kaikki muu on mennyttä ja omasta mielestäkin on välillä vaikea saada kiinni. Ehkä kaikki oli vielä kesken, mutta hän oli kuvitellut, hän oli luullut… hän oli luullut että lopultakin, _lopultakin_ hän ymmärsi kutakuinkin mitä tapahtui.  
  
Mutta nyt hän istui yksin omassa eteisessään, eikä Siriuksella ollut ollut mitään syytä kadota, paitsi se ilmeinen.  
  
Hän teki lisää voileipiä ja yritti syödä ne. Puoli kahdeltatoista hän meni makuuhuoneeseen, riisuutui hyvin hitaasti, viikkasi vaatteensa tuolinkarmille, kaivautui peittojen sisään ja painoi päänsä Siriuksen tyynylle.  
  
Yhdeltä hän käveli vielä kerran koko asunnon läpi.  
  
Kahdelta hän luki vähän matkaa _Pikku prinssiä_ ja alkoi itkeä.  
  
Kolmelta hän söi valtavan purkillisen Nutellaa, jota ei muistanut ostaneensa. Sen jälkeen hän keitti teetä.  
  
Puoli viideltä hän lähti ulos. Hän käveli vähän liian ohuessa takissa harmaita katuja pitkin ja tihkusade kasteli hänet läpimäräksi. Ketään ei tullut vastaan.  
  
Puoli kuudelta hän yritti nukkua, mutta sänky tuoksui Siriukselta ja hän alkoi taas itkeä, ja hieman kuuden jälkeen ovi kolahti.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen luku, tässä se on! Toivottavasti tykkäätte, toivottavasti Remus on hiukan onnellisempi kuin yleisesti ottaen tässä tarinassa ja jos siellä internetin toisella puolella on ollut hiljaisia piilolukijoita, niin nyt ois erinomainen hetki jättää terveisiä ;) Hyvää kesää kaikille!!

Remus seisoi makuuhuoneen ovensuussa. Lattia tuntui kylmältä hänen paljaiden jalkojensa alla, haalea valo väritti koko huoneen harmaaksi ja silmät tuntuivat edelleen turvonneilta ja itkuisilta. Sirius seisoi muutaman askeleen päässä hänestä ja veti ulko-oven kiinni takanaan mutta ei irrottanut katsettaan hänestä.  
  
Lattia narahti hieman, kun Remus otti ne neljä tai viisi askelta, asetteli hitaasti kätensä Siriuksen kaulalle ja takkuisten hiusten sekaan ja suuteli tätä.  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius hengähti hänen huuliaan vasten, ja hän suuteli lujempaa, ja Sirius tarttui häntä käsivarsista ja veti lähemmäs, ja hän ehkä astui Siriuksen jalalle, koska he molemmat huojahtivat ja Siriuksen selkä osui eteisen seinää vasten, ”Kuutamo, _voi hitto Kuutamo,_ olen pahoillani, olen ihan helvetin pahoillani – ”  
  
Siriuksen huulet tuntuivat karheilta ja sormet puristivat lujempaa Remuksen käsistä, ja heidän hampaansa kolahtivat yhteen mutta silti Sirius jotenkin pystyi puhumaan, turhia sanoja, ei hän halunnut kuulla anteeksipyyntöjä… hän veti henkeä ja sitten, ennen kuin Sirius löysi uusia sanoja, hän painoi taas heidän suunsa vastakkain. Sirius laittoi toisen kätensä hänen alaselälleen ja hän pelkäsi kaatuvansa Siriuksen päälle, tai ei sittenkään, hän nojasi melkein koko painollaan Siriukseen ja silti Sirius veti häntä lähemmäs. Jostain ihan läheltä kuului paloauton ujellus, ja sitten oli taas hiljaista ja Remuksesta tuntui että hän kuuli oman sydämensä lyönnit korvissaan.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi lopulta suudelmien välissä, ja Remuksen oli pakko hengittää mutta hän ei suostunut astumaan kauemmas. Sirius työnsi häntä kevyesti olkapäästä ja sitten vähän lujemmin mutta hän ei _suostunut_ , hän oli luullut että Sirius oli lähtenyt lopullisesti, nyt hän ei enää istuisi keittiön pöydän ääressä ja joisi teetä ja teeskentelisi ettei hän ollut kaulaansa myöten tässä, ” _Kuutamo,_ anna minun puhua, minun pitää pyytää anteeksi, minä – ”  
  
Loput Siriuksen sanoista upposivat vinkaisuun ja ehkä Remuksen omaan hengitykseen. Sirius yritti vetää päätään taaksepäin mutta seinä oli vastassa, ja Remus suuteli hänen ylähuultaan ja sitten suupieltä ja alahuulta ja vähän karheaa leukaa ja lopulta hänen oli pakko hengittää, aivan pakko, ja hän astui kauemmas ja painoi kämmenensä kevyesti Siriuksen suun eteen. Sirius tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja tarttui sitten omalla kädellään hänen käteensä ja siirsi sen sivuun, ja Remus puri huultaan ja otti kiinni Siriuksen olkapäistä ja yritti hengittää, hengittää, _hengittää_ -  
  
”Minun oli pakko mennä jonnekin”, Sirius sanoi hengästyneellä, käheällä äänellä, ”olen pahoillani, olisi pitänyt odottaa sinua ja kertoa, tai olisi pitänyt lähettää viesti, mutta en pystynyt, en pystynyt ajattelemaan yhtään mitään, ne antoivat minulle vettä ja taputtivat selkään ja Dumbledore sanoi tulevansa vittu _teelle_ , ja sitten minun olisi vain pitänyt lähteä. Ja lähdin vain kävelemään, kävelin ulos ja katuja pitkin ja sitten jossain vaiheessa tajusin että olin siellä, ja pääsin edelleen sisälle, ne eivät olleet… eivät olleet lukinneet minua ulos, omituista, ja seisoin eteisessä ja äidin muotokuva alkoi huutaa ja sitten Oljo tuli ja alkoi sekin melkein huutaa, miksi en ollut äitini hautajaisissa, miksi olen luopio ja kaiken kaikkiaan täysin mihinkään kelpaamaton rahjus ja mitä nyt tapahtuu kunnianarvoisalle suvulle kun hengissä on enää heikkosieluinen takinkääntäjä, ja muotokuva huusi ja Oljo huusi ja minä taioin heidät molemmat hiljaisiksi enkä tiedä miten, ja istuin sohvalla ja yritin juoda viskiä mutta en pystynyt, se tarttui kurkkuun. Ja istuin siellä ja yritin ajatella, mutta _helvetti_ , en pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin että Remus, Remus, _Remus -_ ”  
  
Remus painoi suunsa Siriuksen suulle ja Sirius työnsi hänet kauemmas, ja hän yritti kääntyä pois mutta Siriuksen kädet olivat hänen hiuksissaan ja pakottivat hänet pitämään päänsä paikoillaan. Sirius tuijotti häneen ja hän olisi halunnut katsoa jonnekin muualle, koska sanoja oli ihan liikaa ja hänen kasvonsa tuntuivat edelleen siltä, että hetki sitten hän oli istunut makuuhuoneen lattialla ja itkenyt. Mutta hän oli liian väsynyt kääntämään katsettaan, ja hän antoi Siriuksen katsoa itseään silmiin ja jossain sen kaiken keskellä hän mietti, että he olivat _naurettavia,_ he olivat halunneet toisensa kai jo joskus vuosia sitten, ennen epäilyä ja petoksia ja kaikkea sitä, ja silti he olivat edelleen tässä, suutelivat ja puhuivat ja tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin eivätkä silti saaneet mitään korjattua.  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius hengähti, ja se kuulosti melkein anteeksipyynnöltä, ”olen nyt tässä, olen ihan oikeasti, olen tässä enkä häviä mihinkään – ”  
  
Remus puristi sormensa tiukemmin kiinni Siriuksen olkapäihin ja Sirius vavahti mutta painoi päänsä lähemmäksi häntä, tarttui toisella kädellä hänen leukaansa niin kuin silloin Walesissa kylpyhuoneessa pieni ikuisuus sitten ja käänsi hänen päätään hitaasti toiselle puolelle ja sitten toiselle. Ja hän antoi sen tapahtua, hän antoi Siriuksen sormien puristaa leukaansa ja Siriuksen silmien tutkia itseään. Oli vähän hämärää, aurinko ei ollut vielä noussut kunnolla, mutta Sirius varmasti näki silti hänen turvonneet silmänsä ja kaiken mitä hän aina yritti piilottaa.  
  
”Hitto, Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”olen pahoillani, olen – ”  
  
”Ole hiljaa jo”, Remus sanoi käheällä äänellä ja yritti suudella Siriusta, ja Sirius suuteli takaisin vaikka piti yhä kiinni hänen leuastaan. Sitten Sirius käänsi kasvojaan hieman syrjään ja suudelma osui suupieleen. Hän kuuli oman äänensä, joka kuulosti melkein murahdukselta, käsittämätöntä, ei hän päästänyt sellaisia ääniä… mutta hän tönäisi Siriuksen selän taas seinää vasten ja yritti suudella ja nyt se onnistui, nyt Sirius avasi suunsa ja antoi kättensä tipahtaa hänen olkapäilleen -   
  
”Kuutamo – ” Sirius sanoi ja antoi hänen taas suudella itseään ja sitten tönäisi häntä vähän kauemmaksi, ”olen pahoillani ja olen – ” heidän polvensa osuivat vastakkain, Remuksen huulet osuivat Siriusta leukaan, Sirius käänsi päätään ja Remus käänsi sen takaisin, ” – olen pahoillani ja olen rakastunut sinuun _–_ ”  
  
Remus suuteli Siriusta molemmat kädet tämän kasvojen ympärillä, ja sitten hänen oli pakko vetäytyä vähän kauemmas. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Olen rakastunut sinuun”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus seisoi paikallaan ja tuijotti häntä, ja Sirius tarttui hänen käsiinsä ja veti ne pois kasvoiltaan ja puristi sormensa Remuksen sormien ympärille ja suuteli häntä silmät auki, ”sinä hiton ääliö, kyllä sinä tiedät sen, miksi minä muuten… ja miksi olisit… et olisi sanonut sitä ellet olisi tiennyt että minäkin… olen _rakastunut_ sinuun, niin että anna minun puhua ja pyytää anteeksi, tai sitten unohda se jo, minä olen tässä nyt, anna minun suudella sinua ja – ”  
  
_”Helvetti_ ”, Remus kuuli sanovansa. Sirius puristi hänen käsiään entistä lujempaa eikä hän enää tiennyt mitä tehdä, hän ei voinut kääntyä ja kävellä pois, ei ollut mitään paikkaa minne mennä, kaikkialta hän palaisi Siriuksen luo. Ja hän olisi suudellut Siriusta mutta Sirius oli onnistunut pysäyttämään hänet, ja nyt Sirius tuijotti häntä siitä ihan muutaman sentin päästä eikä väistänyt hänen katsettaan eikä kohotellut kulmakarvojaan eikä vitsaillut eikä nauranut ja hän oli hukassa, hän oli -  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, jotenkin huolellisesti, ” _Remus._ Ole kiltti.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ollaan yhdessä”, Sirius sanoi, nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina, ”tässä on mennyt ihan hiton kauan mutta nyt me olemme tässä, olemme ihan oikeasti, joten ollaan yhdessä nyt eikä… eikä mietitä että… että mikä kaikki on mennyt pieleen.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta hänen suustaan tuli ulos vain kuiva naurahdus, melkein äänetön, ja Sirius nojautui aavistuksen verran lähemmäs häntä, ja Siriuksen sydän hakkasi lujempaa ja hän _tunsi_ sen omaa kättään vasten, ja hän ajatteli _kyllä, kyllä -_  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Sirius suuteli häntä hätäisesti, ja hän pujotti vapaan kätensä Siriuksen hiusten sekaan. Sirius huokaisi syvään ja hän silitti peukalollaan tämän poskea ja hengitti sisään ja suuteli sitten kevyesti suupieltä ja leukaa ja kaulaa, ja Sirius taivutti päätään sivulle ja jokainen huokaus meni hänen lävitseen saman tien aivan varpaisiin saakka. Siriuksen sormet tuntuivat vähän viileiltä hänen kylkiään vasten. Alimman kylkiluun alla oli tuore mustelma, ja hän veti vähän kiivaammin henkeä, kun Siriuksen kosketus osui siihen, mutta ei hän oikeastaan välittänyt, ei todellakaan. Sirius suuteli häntä uudestaan ja uudestaan ja hänen kätensä olivat Siriuksen kaulalla ja olkapäillä ja selällä ja sitten hänen toinen kätensä oli siinä Siriuksen paidanhelman rajalla, ja hänen peukalonsa osui lämmintä ihoa vasten, ja Sirius hätkähti mutta astui sitten kauemmas ja veti hitaasti paidan päänsä yli.  
  
”Ei meidän – ” Remus yritti aloittaa, mutta Sirius tarttui hänen käsiinsä ja painoi ne vatsaansa vasten, ja hänen sanansa sulivat avuttomaksi huokaukseksi. Siriuksen omat kädet liikkuivat hänen paljaalla selällään, seurasivat arpia ja piirsivät ympyröitä, ja hän tajusi kyllä että heidän lantionsa olivat vastakkain mutta hän ei tiennyt kuka siitä oli vastuussa, kumpi oli asetellut ne niin. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa vielä jotain, tai kysyä, mutta Sirius tarttui äkkiä häntä olkapäistä ja kiepautti hänet ympäri niin nopeasti, ettei hän ehtinyt tehdä mitään, ja sitten hänen oma selkänsä oli seinää vasten ja Sirius seisoi aivan kiinni hänessä ja piteli häntä lujasti käsivarsista. Hän yritti hengittää tasaisesti mutta se oli mahdotonta, ja Sirius pujotti sormensa hänen niskaansa ja suuteli hänen olkapäätään ja painoi suunsa hänen poskeaan vasten ja hengitti niin nopeasti ettei hän pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ja tuli vielä vähän lähemmäs vaikkei se oikeastaan ollut mahdollista, ja Remus nielaisi oman naurettavan vinkaisunsa, ”Kuutamo, _Kuutamo –_ ”  
  
Remus asetteli varovaisesti toisen kätensä Siriuksen kyljelle ja antoi sen liukua alemmas, ja Sirius suuteli hänen poskeaan ja leukaansa ja sitten taas vain hengitti, ja hän yritti kysyä, _onko näin hyvä_ , mutta hän ei saanut sanoja muotoiltua ja Sirius suuteli häntä lujempaa. Hänen sormensa olivat nyt Siriuksen housujen vyötärönauhalla, hän pujotti peukalonsa sisään ja silitti lämmintä ihoa siinä nipin napin kankaan alla, ja Sirius tärisi ja suuteli häntä märästi ja kömpelösti ja piti hänestä kiinni lujempaa. Ja sitten hän veti kätensä pois ja etsi sormillaan Siriuksen vetoketjua.  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi, ja Remus suuteli häntä, ja Sirius suuteli takaisin vähän kovempaa. Remus sulki silmänsä ja veti hitaasti vetoketjun auki, ja sitten hän tarvitsi molemmat kätensä, ja Sirius puristi sormensa kiinni olkapäihinsä, kun hän hitaasti veti Siriuksen housut alas lattialle. Hän puri alahuultaan ja yritti keskittyä, hän ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä ja nyt oli melkein aamu, hänen päänsä tuntui pehmeältä ja sumuiselta vähän niin kuin hän todella olisi tyhjentänyt sen viinipullon, ja Sirius seisoi hänen edessään pelkissä alushousuissa ja tarkkaili hänen ilmeitään eikä hän hetkeen osannut tehdä mitään. Ja sitten Sirius astui lähemmäksi ja heidän vatsansa osuivat vastakkain, ja _helvetti_ miten hän tärisi, ja hän antoi kättensä liukua Siriuksen kylkiä alas ja lopulta kankaan ja ihon väliin. Sirius säpsähti ja painoi sormensa lujemmin hänen selkäänsä vasten, ja hän odotti hetken valmiina vetämään kätensä pois, mutta sitten Sirius suuteli hänen korvaansa ja painoi nenänsä hänen kaulaansa vasten, ja heidän hengityksensä äänet sekoittuivat yhteen ja vanha seinäkello raksutti äänekkäästi.  
  
Hän oli ehkä kuvitellut millaista se olisi, varmasti oli, ainakin viime kuukausina Gregin kanssa ja ehkä jo paljon aiemmin. Silti se kaikki jotenkin yllätti hänet. Sirius suuteli häntä eikä aivan osunut suulle, ja sitten Siriuksen sormet kulkivat hänen vatsaltaan alemmas ja pujottautuivat kuminauhan ali. Hän kuuli oman äänensä ja piti silmänsä kiinni ja antoi päänsä nojata seinää vasten.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ihan liian pian, ja Siriuksen sormet pysähtyivät mutta Remus ei uskaltanut avata silmiään, ”minä kyllä kohta… jos me... jos haluaisimme tehdä vielä jotain muuta niin se pitäisi tehdä kyllä pian.”  
  
Remus raotti silmiään. Siriuksen sormet olivat edelleen hänen ympärillään, ja hän oli varma, että jos hän olisi voinut nähdä tämän kaiken, hän olisi nauranut: he seisoivat tässä eteisessä kädet toistensa housuissa, eikä kumpikaan ollut nukkunut yhtään, eikä Sirius näyttänyt juurikaan paremmalta kuin silloin muutama viikko sitten juuri Azkabanin jälkeen. Ja hän itse hengitti raskaasti suu puolittain auki ja nojasi koko painollaan seinää vasten, ja jos he olisivat jatkaneet vielä ihan vähän niin hän kyllä -   
  
”Haluatko – ” hän aloitti, nuolaisi huuliaan ja veti syvään henkeä, ”haluatko sitten… tehdä jotain muuta? Koska minä olen kyllä ihan tyytyväinen, mutta siis ihan mitä vain, ihan mitä vain haluat.”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Sirius sanoi vähän katkonaisesti, ”voitaisiin mennä sänkyyn.”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Remus toisti hämmentyneellä äänellä ja halusi nauraa itselleen mutta ei pystynyt. ”Selvä. _Selvä._ ”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, miten he pääsivät makuuhuoneeseen. Hän itse kompastui kaikkiin mahdollisiin vaatteisiin ja mattoihin ja tuolinreunoihin, ja sitten hän istui sängyllä ja Sirius kääntyi selin häneen riisuutuakseen, ja hän asettautui makaamaan selälleen sängylle ja tuijotti kattoa ja tajusi miten _hiton väsynyt_ hän oli. Ja sitten Sirius makasi kyljellään hänen vieressään ja hän kohottautui suutelemaan Siriusta, ja jossain seinän takana soi herätyskello. Sirius puri häntä alahuuleen luultavasti vahingossa ja pyysi anteeksi ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa, ja hän nauroi ääneen, hiljaista, kuplivaa naurua joka kuulosti vieraalta, ja mietti hajamielisesti _kaikkia näitä vuosia_ kun Sirius suuteli häntä uudestaan.  
  
Siriuksella ei varmasti ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä tämä oli tekemässä. Remus silitti Siriuksen niskaa ja selkää ja yritti hienovaraisesti ohjailla tämän sormia, ja sitten ihan pian hän nojasi molemmilla käsillään sänkyyn, ja Sirius yritti kömpelösti pitää hänestä kiinni ja liikkua samaan aikaan. Hän piti silmänsä auki koko ajan. Sirius vilkuili häntä ja suuteli ja painoi sitten silmänsä kiinni, ja Siriuksen suu oli raollaan ja hiusrajassa oli hikipisaroita ja otsa oli hieman rypyssä, ja Remus olisi halunnut suudella sitä mutta ei ylettänyt. Ihan kohta hän joko tulisi tai hänen käsivartensa pettäisivät ja hän romahtaisi selälleen sängylle. Hän yritti keskittyä, koska _kaikki nämä vuodet odotin tätä_ ja _nyt se tapahtuu_ , mutta Siriuksen sormet puristuivat tiukemmin kiinni hänen selkäänsä ja hän tuijotti Siriuksen kasvoja eikä pystynyt ajattelemaan yhtään mitään.  
  
Ja sitten Sirius puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja nojasi toisella kädellään sänkyyn ja toisella yritti vetää Remusta vielä lähemmäs, ja hän luuli tuntevansa Siriuksen sydämenlyönnit, mutta varmaan se oli vain kuvittelua. Hän pudottautui makaamaan selälleen sängylle, ja Sirius asettautui nojaamaan selkä seinää vasten ja katsoi häntä raukea ilme kasvoillaan, suu puolittain auki.  
  
Ja kun Sirius makasi hänen vieressään sängyllä ja painoi kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa vasten, hän silitti tämän hiuksia ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi puoliääneen, _”Remus”,_ ja Remus ehti juuri raottaa silmiään, ennen kuin Sirius suuteli häntä. Sirius painoi kätensä pehmeästi hänen vatsansa päälle, ja hän hengitti syvään ja puristi sormensa Siriusten hiusten sekaan, kun Siriuksen sormet sulkeutuivat hänen ympärilleen.  
  
**  
  
Aurinko paistoi ikkunan läpi suoraan kasvoihin ja katon läpi kuului askelia. Remus puristi silmänsä vielä hetkeksi tiukasti kiinni. Kohta pitäisi nousta ylös, mutta ei hänellä ollut kiire, mitä hän edes oli suunnitellut tänään tekevänsä? Oliko hänellä töitä? Hän ei muistanut. Ehkä hän nukkuisi vielä kymmenen minuuttia, ja sitten hän nousisi ylös ja keittäisi teetä ja istuisi sohvalla ja lukisi jotain kirjaa, ja aurinko lämmittäisi niskaa.  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti toiselle kyljelle ja yritti ojentaa kätensä eteensä, mutta se ei onnistunut.  
  
_Hemmetti._ Hän tuijotti sotkuisia mustia hiuksia viereisellä tyynyllä ja hengitti syvään, ja sitten hän veti itseään varovasti hieman lähemmäs Siriusta ja suuteli kevyesti tämän niskaa.  
  
”Jänis”, Sirius mumisi, ”tuolla, juokse…”  
  
Remus painoi kämmenensä Siriuksen lapaluiden väliin ja kuljetti sormiaan selkärangan nikamien päällä. Sirius mumisi lisää, mutta hän ei saanut enää sanoista selvää, ja häntä todellakin nukutti yhä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nenänsä Siriuksen hiusten sekaan ja sitten, kun Sirius ei vieläkään herännyt, hän vei toisen kätensä varovasti tämän kyljen yli. Siriuksen vatsa tuntui pehmeältä ja lämpimältä.  
  
Hän ei uskonut nukkuneensa, mutta kun hän avasi silmänsä uudestaan, aurinko paistoi enää häntä varpaisiin, ja Sirius makasi selällään hänen vieressään ja piteli hänen kättään vatsansa päällä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi rahisevalla äänellä.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi silittäen hänen kämmenselkäänsä. ”Uskoisin että kello on kohta kolme. Yläkerran naapuri ainakin tuli äsken töistä kotiin.”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus mutisi. ”En edes muista milloin viimeksi olisin nukkunut koko päivän.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Sirius sanoi ja naurahti kuivasti. ”Et siis viettänyt villejä öitä, hiipinyt aamuyöstä tänne ja herännyt joskus seuraavana iltana – ”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Anteeksi.” Sirius nielaisi ja käänsi sitten kylkeä, niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat nyt vastakkain. Remus olisi halunnut kääntää katseensa kohti kattoa mutta ei uskaltanut. Ikkuna oli raollaan ja äänet kadulta kantautuivat hyvin sisään, mutta siitä huolimatta hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, että he kaksi olivat tipahtaneet pois muiden ihmisten maailmasta. Aika oli pysähtynyt, Sirius oli tässä, mutta jos hän nyt tekisi virheen, hän voisi menettää tämän kaiken.  
  
”Älä panikoi”, Sirius sanoi. Remus puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja avasi ne jälleen, ja Sirius tuijotti edelleen häntä. Siriuksen käsi tuntui lämpimältä hänen sormiensa ympärillä ja hän olisi halunnut suudella Siriusta, mutta kun hän oli harkitsemassa sitä, Sirius nuolaisi huuliaan ja jatkoi, ”ihan totta. Voisi kuvitella että kaikki mahdollinen olisi jo mennyt pieleen, niin että enää ei olisi mitään pelättävää.”  
  
Remus naurahti puoliääneen. Hän aikoi kääntyä tuijottamaan kattoa, ehkä hän vetäisi kätensä varovasti pois Siriuksen kädestä ja menisi keittämään teetä, ja he istuisivat keittiön pöydän ympärillä ja lukisivat _Profeettaa_ kinastellen siitä, kuinka pitkäksi aikaa millekin sivulle pitäisi pysähtyä, ja kaikki tuntuisi aivan normaalilta.  
  
Ja sitten hän ajatteli sitä, miten hänen kätensä oli ollut Siriuksen jalkojen välissä ja miten Sirius oli ollut hänen _sisällään_ ja miten hän oli katsonut ihan parin sentin päästä, kun Sirius oli tullut, ja miten hän itsekin oli lopulta kestänyt ehkä korkeintaan parikymmentä sekuntia, ja Sirius oli pyyhkinyt kätensä peittoihin ja hymyillyt hänelle ja suudellut häntä uudestaan ja uudestaan ja -  
  
”Kuutamo?”  
  
Hän huokaisi terävästi. Sirius nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja tuijotti häntä kulmakarvat hieman koholla, ja hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja nousi nopeasti istumaan. ”Voitaisiin ehkä keittää teetä, kellohan on vaikka mitä, pitää saada lounasta, ja pitäisikö tänään tehdä jotain – ”  
  
Sirius painoi kätensä hänen kämmenselkänsä päälle. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Vastapäisessä kerrostalossa nainen asetteli pyykkejä kuivumaan ikkunan eteen ja mies poltti tupakkaa sohvalla.  
  
”Älä nyt ryntää mihinkään”, Sirius sanoi, ja märkä suukko osui jonnekin Remuksen kyynärtaipeen kohdalle. ”Etkö tajua että… tämä on ensimmäinen aamu.”  
  
”Nyt on iltapäivä”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Ensimmäinen aamu kaikista”, Sirius sanoi vähän päättäväisemmin ja suuteli hänen olkapäätään, ”kaikista niistä lukuisista aamuista joita seuraa päivä jonka aikana saan sinut raivostumaan useammin kuin pystyt laskemaan.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen ja puri sitten itseään huuleen, koska sehän oli Siriuksen tarkoitus ja tämä oli aivan sama juttu kuin viidennellä luokalla, kun Sirius ja James olivat sytyttäneet Voron kaavun tuleen. He kaikki neljä olivat istuneet jälki-istunnossa sen takia, ja jälkeenpäin hän oli onnistunut murjottamaan Siriukselle ehkä kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin Sirius oli huijannut hänet nauramaan.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi nyt hiljempaa, _”Kuutamo_ , tiedän kyllä että se oli… että se meni vähän nopeasti, ja Greg oli varmaan paljon _parempi_ , ja tiedän myös että valvoit koko viime yön ja että olit ihan helvetin vihainen ja olet varmaan vieläkin ja mietit mielessäsi vaan että millä kaikilla tavoilla tämä voi mennä pieleen, mutta… ole kiltti, ei ole mitään muuta kuin sinä, ei yhtään mitään, yritetään uudestaan ja tehdään kaikki paremmin…”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus henkäisi, ”en minä… ei se… helvetti, Sirius, minä… en osaa edes _puhua. Hitto._ Kunpa vain – ”  
  
Sirius suuteli hänen olkapäätään ja hän painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni.  
  
”Ensinnäkin”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”en minä vertaa sinua Gregiin, _helvetti_ , en koskaan tekisi… ja en minä _arvioi_ sinua, senkin ääliö, miten ihmeessä pystyt edes ajattelemaan niin… ihan yhtä hyvin sinä voisit arvioida minua.”  
  
Sirius irrotti otteensa hänen kädestään, ja sitten kovettuneet sormenpäät piirsivät viivaa hänen reidelleen, ja hän vavahti vaikka kuinka yritti pysyä paikoillaan. Kun hän vilkaisi Siriukseen, tämä hymyili hänelle varovaista, vinoa hymyä, ja hän käänsi katseensa ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”voidaan keittää teetä. Haluatko keittää teetä?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Remus sanoi ja naurahti ääneen, ”haluan, _haluan._ Mutta en oikeastaan halua nousta sängystä.”  
  
Siriuksen sormet katosivat hänen iholtaan. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, tämä oli jo noussut istumaan hänen vieressään ja katseli häntä otsa aavistuksen verran rypyssä.  
  
”Remus Lupin”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”jos tuo oli… _vihjaus_ , niin minun on varmaan parasta kertoa, etten yksinkertaisesti enää ymmärrä hienovaraista vihjailua. Niin että jos haluat sanoa minulle jotain niin sinun on varmaan paras tarttua minua olkapäistä kiinni ja sanoa se niin suoraan kuin pystyt.”  
  
Remus nauroi, ja Sirius korjasi asentoaan niin että heidän polvensa osuivat toisiinsa, ja ehkä he olivat istuneet näin ennenkin, Tylypahkassa ja sitten myöhemmin Viistokujalla, ja Sirius oli ollut niin _lähellä_ , eikä hän ollut ymmärtänyt. Ja nyt hän voisi vain ojentaa kätensä, ja Sirius saattaisi korkeintaan mulkoilla häntä tai hypätä sängystä mutta siinä kaikki.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi ja asetti kätensä Siriuksen olkapäille. Sirius nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja silitti hajamielisesti hänen polveaan, ja hetken hänestä tuntui ettei hän voinut ajatella mitään muuta kuin sitä kosketusta. _”Selvä._ Haluaisin keittää teetä, ja käydä kaupassa ja syödä jotain. Ja sitten haluaisin istua sinun kanssasi sohvassa ja haluaisin jutella siitä että missä me haluamme asua. Ja haluaisin että kävisimme ostamassa sinulle uuden taikasauvan ja haluaisin että joku vähän taitavampi parturi leikkaisi hiuksesi. Ja haluaisin että suutelisit minua, nyt erityisesti mutta myös myöhemmin, haluan että suutelet minua kun olen tekemässä ruokaa tai lukemassa kirjaa tai kun valitan sinulle jostain. Haluan että suutelet minua ihan milloin vaan ikinä haluat.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius  sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”kyllä se onnistuu.”  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
*****  
  
  
****  
  
  
***  
  
  
**  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Kuutamo?”  
  
Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Sirius seisoi ovensuussa toisessa kädessään kahvimuki ja toisessa paperipussi.  
  
”Yksi”, Remus mutisi ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyä vasten. Niskaa kolotti kummallisesti, vähän niin kuin hän olisi lukenut kirjaa liian pitkään huonossa asennossa. Pieni niskakipu tuntui lähes naurettavalta, ennen liemen keksimistä hän olisi tällä tavalla täydenkuun jälkeisenä aamuna ennemminkin yrittänyt kursia itseään kokoon kaikilla muistamillaan loitsuilla.  
  
Siriuksen otsa rypistyi. ”Yksi?”  
  
”Kahvimuki”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui karhealta. Ehkä ilmassa oli pölyä. Hän oli lähettänyt isälle postikortin Walesiin – jästipostilla, koska isä olisi varmaan vain hämmentynyt pöllöstä ja hakenut lintukirjan ennen kuin olisi tajunnut päästää pöllön sisään. Isä oli soittanut hänelle ja sanonut _onpa siellä paljon taloja._ ”Toit vain yhden.”  
  
Sirius virnisti hänelle, ja hetken hän kuvitteli, että se hymy sai hänet edelleen tuntemaan itsensä vähän kevytpäiseksi, mutta sitten hän muisti olevansa muutenkin vähän puolikunnossa. ”Join ensin omani. Istuin penkillä ja leijutin vastapäisen talon verhoja.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Remus huokaisi. Hän ei millään jaksanut nousta istumaan, joten hän tyytyi heittämään Siriukseen paheksuvia katseita leveän parisängyn uumenista. Sirius väisti katseet taidokkaasti. ”Et saisi kiusata jästejä, vaikka olemmekin – ”  
  
”Ei ketään kiusattu”, Sirius sanoi ja ojensi hänelle paperipussin. ”Croissanteja. En tajua miten pystyt syömään munkkeja aamupalaksi. Se oli varmaan sen naisen päivän kohokohta.”  
  
”Tuskin”, Remus mutisi. Koko sänky huojahti, kun Sirius istuutui hänen viereensä ja asetteli toisen kätensä hänen oikean jalkansa päälle. Hän sulki silmänsä. ”Mitä me teemme tänään?”  
  
”Miten se meni?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Täysikuu. Sinä kyllä… vaikutit ihan rauhalliselta, mutta…”  
  
”Se meni hyvin”, Remus sanoi ja käänsi kasvojaan kohti ikkunan läpi paistavaa keskipäivän aurinkoa. ”Liemi tekee siitä ihan erilaista. Kyllä sinä tiedät, tai… näithän sinä.”  
  
Siriuksen sormet puristuivat hieman tiukemmin hänen jalkansa ympärille. ”Niin. _Niin._ Mutta silti… kaikki ne kerrat… toivoisin että olisin ollut paikalla.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. Sirius säpsähti, kun hän asetteli omat sormensa tämän käden päälle, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, milloin he lakkaisivat _säpsähtelemästä._ Hän itse oli eilen pudottanut teemukin, kun Sirius oli ohi kävellessään äkkiä pysähtynyt hänen kohdalleen ja suudellut häntä, ja Sirius oli nauranut hänelle kun hän oli yrittänyt loitsia mukia takaisin kasaan.  
  
Ja kaksi yötä sitten Sirius oli nähnyt unta Azkabanista ja huutanut, ja Remus oli suudellut Siriuksen päätä ja kasvoja ja sanonut kerta toisensa jälkeen _se on ohi_. Ja siitä huolimatta Sirius oli nukkunut loppuyön käpertyneenä koiraksi, ja vasta aamulla hän oli käynyt hakemassa kahvia kadulla olevasta kojusta ja sitten painautunut kiinni Remukseen ja suudellut häntä niskaan ja sitten vähän muuallekin. Ja Remus oli pitänyt silmänsä kiinni ja pujottanut sormensa Siriusten hiusten sekaan ja yrittänyt olla puristamatta, ja hän oli tullut Siriuksen suuhun aivan liian nopeasti eikä ollut edes ehtinyt varoittaa ja Sirius oli kuittaillut hänelle ja suudellut hänen vatsaansa, ja hän oli maannut silmät kiinni sängyllä ja miettinyt sitä miten Sirius oli huutanut unissaan _antakaa minun olla._  
  
Joinain päivinä hän heräsi ja yllättyi siitä, että Sirius oli hänen vieressään alasti ja yleensä vielä unessa, ja hän kuljetti sormiaan Siriuksen selkää pitkin niskanikamista häntäluuhun saakka ja koko maailma tuntui pehmeältä.  
  
”Remus – ”  
  
”Ei sillä ole enää väliä”, Remus sanoi. ” _Croissanteja._ Pitäisikö syödä pöydän ääressä?”  
  
” _Kuutamo”_ , Sirius mutisi ja asettui hitaasti makaamaan hänen viereensä sängylle. Siriuksen hengitys tuntui hänen poskellaan ja hän sulki silmänsä, ja häntä väsytti edelleen niin paljon ja oli niin lämmintä ja alhaalla kadulla ihmiset huusivat kielellä, jota hän ei ymmärtänyt, ja Sirius työnsi hitaasti sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan, ”olisin voinut olla paikalla, vaikka minusta ei olisi ollut mitään apua niin olisin edes… olisin edes keittänyt sinulle kahvia aamulla, tai ihan mitä vain haluaisit – ”  
  
”Tulevaisuus”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ja Siriuksen sormet pyörittivät pieniä ympyröitä hänen päänahkaansa vasten, ja hänen varpaitaan kihelmöi, ”meidän pitää keskittyä _tulevaisuuteen._ Aamupala – ”  
  
”Ei sängyssä”, Sirius sanoi ja hänen äänensä oli jo vähän kevyempi, _luojan kiitos_ , ”tai lakanat ovat kohta täynnä muruja. Sinua ei varmaan edes häiritse mutta minä kyllä – ”  
  
” _Sirius_.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi. Hänen toinen kätensä oli edelleen Remuksen hiusten seassa ja toinen silitti huolimattomasti Remuksen kylkeä. Välillä Siriuksen peukalo teki pienen ympyrän Remuksen alavatsalla, ja hän puri itseään huuleen.  
  
”Haluatko nousta sängystä ja mennä aamupalalle?” Sirius kysyi antaen sormiensa liukua samalla hitaasti Remuksen vatsan poikki. ”Vai haluatko lähteä ulos? Ehkä torille? Voimme taas mennä tinkimään torimyyjien kanssa.”  
  
”Et sinä osaa espanjaa”, Remus mutisi hampaidensa välistä, ”he vain hymyilevät sinulle koska näytät niin komealta ja rikkaalta. _Luoja –_ ”  
  
”Komealta ja rikkaalta”, Sirius toisti peukalo kulkien hitaasti Remuksen lantion luiden yli kohti reittä. ”Kuinkahan komealta ja rikkaalta?”  
  
”Jos menisit parturiin – _helvetti,_ minä – ”  
  
”Mitä, Kuutamo?” Sirius kysyi huulet aivan melkein kiinni korvassaan, ja jos ei olisi ollut niin lämmintä eikä hän olisi ollut niin väsynyt, hän olisi varmaan _lyönyt_ Siriusta, ja miten hitossa hänen olisi pitänyt pystyä mihinkään, kun hän ei ollut vielä edes saanut sitä kahvia – ”mitä yrität sanoa? Haluatko että lähden parturiin? Nyt heti?”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus mutisi, kun Siriuksen sormet kiersivät taas ympyrää hänen vatsallaan, ”pää kiinni ja… ja voisitko jo…”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Sirius kysyi hänen kaulaansa vasten.  
  
”Jos et kohta… tee jotain niin… niin minä kyllä…”  
  
Sirius nauroi ja lopultakin, _lopultakin,_ otti hänet käteensä.  
  
**  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi laiskalla äänellä hetken päästä, kun heidän pulssinsa oli jo tasaantunut ja Remus oli siivonnut tahmeat kohdat pois lakanoista ja juonut haalean kahvinsa, ”mitä me teemme tämän jälkeen?”  
  
”Minkä jälkeen?” hän kysyi. Sirius makasi alasti selällään sängyllä ja hän yritti katsoa jonnekin muualle, vaikka ikkunasta ulos, mutta hän oli katsonut vastapäistä taloa jo kaksi viikkoa.  
  
”Argentiinan jälkeen.”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ehkä Peru – ”  
  
”Ehkä Lontoo”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Haluatko mennä takaisin?”  
  
Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut kuulostaa niin yllättyneeltä. Sirius kääntyi kyljelleen, kohottautui toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Ehkä”, Sirius sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Ehkä. En ole asunut siellä neljään vuoteen.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Ei sillä etteikö olisi mahtavaa riidellä espanjaksi torimyyjien kanssa”, Sirius sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ”mutta olen jo vähän… olen ollut poissa niin _kauan._ Voitaisiin mennä sinne ja ostaa… vuokrata asunto, joku ihan pieni vaikka, eikä haittaisi vaikka se ei olisi velho-Lontoosta, ja sinä voit yrittää löytää jonkun pienen kirjakaupan, ja minä voin yrittää löytää jotain muita… töitä, ja Dumbledore varmaan auttaa, voidaan kutsua hänet teelle ja mulkoilla häntä ja sinä voit hienovaraisesti muistuttaa häntä siitä, ettei hän malttanut edes vaatia oikeudenkäyntiä, ja olen ihan varma että hän keksisi työpaikat molemmille jos hänellä olisi tarpeeksi syyllinen olo.”  
  
”En minä halua kiristää häntä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Minä voin tehdä sen”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Mutta ihan oikeasti, Kuutamo. En minä osaa espanjaa.”  
  
”Voitaisiin opetella”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ja isäsi on ihan oikeassa”, Sirius sanoi ja ojentautui puristamaan Remuksen kättä. ”Täällä on tosi paljon taloja.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen. ”On Lontoossakin taloja.”  
  
”Niin mutta… mutta… _tee on parempaa._ ”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Sirius silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä, katon läpi kuului espanjankielistä riitelyä, aurinko paistoi varpaisiin ja kaikki oli vielä kesken.  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoi, ”tee on parempaa.”


End file.
